Hidden Innocence
by punkette kagome
Summary: Kagome Nakao Higurashi was trained by her grandfather Naraku Nakao. She is the underworlds best assasin. She has sworn vengance on certain people but while on her mission she has lead a life of a normal teenager keeping her identity a secret. BACK ON!
1. Proluge the story begins

**Kagome Nakao-Higurashi was rasied by her two grandfathers, Naraku Nakao and Hitoshi Nawasagi. They have trained her to be the best. A very skilled young girl who is the underworlds best assasin, taking like her father Kira Higurashi. She has sworn to take vengance for her parents and won't stop till its done. But while on her mission she has to live a normal life as a teenager, sworn to keep her actual identity a secret she goes to school and ends up breaking her wall to keep people away and ends up making friends along the way. Has she changed for the better and will She complete her mission. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Warning brief lemon in first chapter(BOLDED). Please read and review I tried to make the summary interesting but sadly I'm not really good at it. Trust me just read the chapter you will like it! oh and By the way just so that you guys want to know Inuyasha is in this story it is not just about Kagome so don't worry_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but Kotori and Kai are all mine so no taking and there are other characters that I have made that will be coming up in future chapters. So no taking.

A/N: I hope you like this story! I put it up on and people liked it but sadly it doesn't work at all so I decided to come on this site. So read and please tell me how you all like it!

_**Hidden Innocence**_

**Prologue:** _The story begins_

Kira Higurashi is a normal 20 year old. He has a smart and beautiful girlfriend, a wonderful life, but behind the mask of his normal life Kira lives a double life. He is a trained and very dangerous Assassin. Found on the streets of Tokyo vandalizing and destructing at the age of 6, Kira was taken in by Naraku and was trained by him. Kira works for Naraku, the leader of the most deadly gang in all of Tokyo, and maybe even all of Japan. Kira had no family so he looked up to Naraku as a father figure. At the age of 16 Kira was given his first assignment. He was just another person who owed Naraku money.

When Kira shot down his target he felt no guilt, no sympathy, no weak emotion just pure pleasure in the skill of killing. He knew that this was what he was meant to do. Shot after shot, Victim after victim, Kira grew a longing for it. When he wasn't on the job all he could do was think about it. At the age of 18 , Kira became his father's best assassin. Now at the age of 20 he is given assignments that are very complex, with targets who have deadly reputations and fall under the same line as Naraku. They, for Kira, were all easy pickings.

Kira became a threat to all. People were sent after him but he was too clever for them, and all they did was walking into their own death. Naraku decided that Kira should keep a low profile for a while for his own well being. At first Kira refused but after some thought he realized that keeping a low profile he would be able to spend time with Kimiko, his girlfriend of 2 years.

Kimiko knew all about Kira's double life. Her own father was in the same 'business'. Kira had gotten Kimiko pregnant, and it's been two months now since they found out. Kira never told Naraku, fearing that he would want him to leave Kimiko and the baby. He decided he would propose to Kimiko the next time they were to go out. So that night he decided he would take her to dinner and propose to her. In his few years of working for his father, Kira had accumulated a lot of money and decided to buy her the biggest ring that was at the store.

An hour before he was to meet Kimiko for dinner, Kira went to talk to Naraku. He went to his father's room. He was stopped by Muso, one of Naraku's new bodyguards. Kira got a little ticked, that this new guy didn't know who he was. "Move buddy I need to talk to Naraku!" he ordered.

"Sorry but no one is to disturb Lord Naraku. Strict orders, sir so you are going to have to leave," said Muso in a calm voice.

"Look just tell him that Kira is here, he will talk to me. Well what are you waiting for? Go do it!" he yelled getting impatient.

"Look don't you understand I was told not to disturb him which includes me going into his room to talk to him!" Muso yelled back, getting annoyed by this young guy standing before him.

Kira couldn't take it anymore, he pulled out his silencer (a pistol) and aimed it right at his face. Muso didn't falter he just stared back at Kira. "Look I don't have time for this, and you're not helping. Just go call him, I assure you he will come out," Kira said trying to calm down. When Muso made no attempt to call him out, he started to yell again. "LOOK IF YOU DON'T LET ME SEE HIM, I WILL JUST HAVE TO SHOOT YOU!" Still Muso didn't falter. Just then the door to Naraku's room flung open.

"What is with all the screaming?" asked Naraku as he looked into the hallway. There he saw his_ son _aiming his gun ar his new bodyguard. "Whoa Kira calm down, don't shoot my new bodyguard."

"Sorry father but this ass hole here wasn't letting me in, you know I don't take shit from no one," said Kira finally claming own.

"Sorry sir, I was just following orders, I never knew he was your son, I do apologize, " said Muso as he bowed his head.

"You better be," Kira spat back

"Now Kira you know better than that!" said Naraku in a stern voice, then he turned to Muso. "It is alright, my orders were not to be broken, I should have told you about Kira so this could have been avoided but it is all said and done. Just do not let anyone else in, okay? No one will cause a commotion, that I am sure of, well come in then Kira?" said Naraku in a calm steady voice.

They both walked into the room. They sat on couches opposite from each other. "Father, what happened to Juromaru and Kageromaru? This new guy is not worth being your bodyguard," said Kira

"Now Kira, he is new and just because he was following orders and didn't know who you were is no reason to fire him. I had to give Juromaru and Kageromaru some time off they will be back in a month or two."

"What ever," said Kira

"Well? What have you come here to talk to me about?" asked Naraku

"Oh... um its about Kimiko," said Kira in a timid voice.

"Oh yes how is she? I haven't seen her around here for a long time. Are you two still going out?" questioned Naraku

"Yeah, well you see I have decided that I am going to propose to her tonight," said Kira as he looked at his fathers calm face "I just wanted to tell you before I proposed to her." His voice was full of confidence as he spoke. After that there was an nervous silence in the room as Naraku and Kira sat there. Naraku sat quietly taking in what was just told to him, he didn't know if he should be happy or saddened by it.

" Kira ... think about this before you do anything rash, you are just 20 and you are on the list of many. If you marry her, you put her and your future family in danger. Do you really want to do that?"

"No father I do no want to put her or anyone in danger. I will be with her, she knows of my life and still she is with me. She is who I want to spend me life with. And father she is with child and I will not leave her or the baby. So please give me your blessing and I will be on my way."

"You will always have my blessing Kira and you know that. I wish you well, but you know that you will not be able to work for me or in this line of work now."

"Yes father, I am glad that you are by my side on this, I will leave now for I have a dinner to go to." Kira got to his feet, bowed respectfully and left the room.

_'What has this boy gotten himself into, ' _thought Naraku as he sat there watching his son leave the room.

Kira walked back out into the hall where Muso stood. This time Muso bowed respectfully, acknowledging who he was. Kira nodded and left. He went to his house to get ready. He decided to move out when he was 19. It has been a year and a half now. He still lives close to his father though. When he got home he had about 45mins before he had to go pick up Kimiko. He took a shower and then went to change. He wore a black Versace suit and a royal blue buttoned up shirt. (For the work that he does, he makes a lot of money so why not splurge once in a while. ). Once he was done getting ready he had 20 minutes before he had to go pick up Kimiko. He gradded his wallet and the engagement ring with a huge sapphire gem in the middle. He got into his car and drove off into the direction of the Nawasagi residence. Where Kimiko lives.

On his way there Kira seen a flower shop. He stopped the car. He decided that he should get something from the store. He went inside the store and bought a bouquet of roses. His choices were classic red roses or beautiful blue roses. He decided to go with the blue ones. When he was done buying the flowers he got back in his car and drove towards Kimiko's house.

Kira was ten minutes early. He knocked on the door only to be opened by Kimiko's father, Hitoshi Nawasagi. He works with Naraku as well. When Hitoshi's eyes fell upon Kira he greeted him with open arms. "Kira! Please come in. It is good to see you again. I haven't seen you in such a long time it seems that you have been hiding from us." After being hugged by his future father-in-law he went inside the house.

"Sir that is not even remotely why. If I could have I would have been here everyday but certain things came up, you should know better than anyone. " replied Kira

"Yes, yes well come inside Kimmie will be down in a moment, " said Hitoshi as he gestured Kira to come inside. Kira went inside and sat down with Hitoshi. They sat and talked while they waited for Kimiko.

When Kimiko came downstairs all eyes were on her. She wore a black halter dress. Very classy but also very revealing. She had her long hair down loosly around her shoulders. She was tall and slim. When she walked into the room, both men in the room got up. Kira went up to her and gave her a hug and the roses. " You look amazing," he said with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad either, " she said with a smirk as she took the roses, " These are beautiful."

Hitoshi just watched them. '_They really look like a match made in heaven, ' _he thought. "Well you two better get going, you don't want to be late for your dinner reservations."

"Oh yeah, we should get going then," said Kira. The couple left the house and were on their way to the restaurant. It was a very high class place. There was even a valet. They went inside and got their table. It was all a very romantic setting. After they ordered their meals they started talking about the future, the baby and stuff like that. When the food finally came the couple just ate in silence. After dinner was over Kira paid the bill and then they left. The went outside waiting for the valet to come. There was a full moon tonight. It was really beautiful, as Kira stood beside Kimiko holding onto her, he was taking in all the beauty that was in his arms. Once the valet arrived with the car they both got in.

Kira started the car and then took off. "Where are we going?" asked Kimiko.

"Its a surprise," said Kira.

"Okay ..."

When Kira finally stopped the car, Kimiko noticed that they were at the beach, the same beach where they had had their first date. Kira grabbed Kimiko by the arm and took her to a secluded spot. It was lit by the light from the full moon. It was right by the water so the light shimered in the water making it even more beautiful. He sat down guesturing Kimko to do the same. She sat down on his lap. He held on to her with his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Kim?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"and that I would never so anything that would hurt you?"

"Yeah, Kira are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Kira are you worried about our future, with that baby on it's way?"

"No I'm not worried. I can't wait for the baby to come, I'm just scared that we are too young to be having a baby right now, " he said as he rubbed her small stomach that showed no sign of a baby.

"Do what you want Kira Higurashi, but I am going to keep this baby!" she said sternly.

"I am glad that you said that, I just wanted to see if you really wanted the baby."

"Well of course I want this child. This baby is ours and will only be ours. I could never want anything bad to happen to this child."

"I want what is best for all of us. I want this baby to come into a loving family. I don't want our child to live the lives that we have as a child. Our fathers, with what they do it is too dangerous. Do you think it would be safe? People are after me. They all want me dead, and I am not willing to put you or the baby in danger," he said.

"Kira I don't care who is after you. As long as we are together nothing will go wrong," she said as she pulled him closer to her.

"Kim I have decided to stop working for my father. I talked to him about it and he thinks I should stop. By a years time everyone who is after me will forget all about me. By that time the baby will be here and we can have a wonderful life together."

"Are you sure about that? I know how much you love doing what you do, even though I find it totally _vulgar_ . It is something that has been in you all most all your life. You can't just push it away."

"Yeah I am sure. This is what I want to do. I would rather spend the rest of my life with you and our child than be an assassin. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose you or the baby."

Kira and Kimiko sat there for a long time in silence, not an awkward silence but a comforting silence. Kimiko rested he head on Kira's shoulder. After a while Kira spoke, " Kimmie?"

Kimiko turned her head around towards him and look up at him. "Yeah?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot, about you and me...And"

"And?" asked Kimiko

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the engagement ring.

"Kimiko turned around fully and hugged him. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. He placed the ring on her funger. Kimiko looked at it and was stunned. "Kira this is beautiful! Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He then deepened the kiss. Kimiko just did the same as she played with his hair. After a minute or so they pulled away. Both out of breath. They still sat there in each others arms. Kira then looked at his watch. " Kimmie It's almost 1, we should head back, your father might not like it all that much. "

"Oh don't worry about him, he was extatic when he found out that I am with child. I don't think he will mind me going out on a date with my boyfriend slash fianceé," she said, " but I guess we should head back. " With that said Kimiko got up and gave a hand to Kira as he got up. They bruched of the sand and started walking towards the car.

"So you told you father about the baby?" asked Kira as they were walking.

"Yeah he was shocked at first but when I told him it was yours he was really happy."

"Well who else would it have been. We are going out. " he said a bit ticked off.

"Well you know my father, he can be pretty dense sometimes," she said.

"Yeah I'll say, " he said under his breath.

"You say something?" she asked.

"No... so when did you tell him?" he asked curiosity laced in his voice.

"About a week ago. Have you told Naraku yet?"

"Yeah I told him about it. Hard to beleive but I told him. He took it pretty well when I went to him today. "

"Well thats good atleast our parents are okay with it, and its not like we're 16 or anything."

"Yeah." They finally reached the car. The couple got in and Kira drove to Kimiko's house. Once they got to her house. Kira got out and opened the door, he took her hand and lead her tothe door. They stood outside the door.

"I had a wonderful time, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah," said Kira. As he was turning to go Kimiko gave him a kiss. A very tender and longing kiss. She smiled at him, then ran inside. Kira left with a pleased smile on his face.

When Kimiko went inside she was greeted by her father and sister. Her father just said hi, asked how everything went then left. Kotori on the other hand wanted full details. So the two sisters went into Kimiko's room. Kimiko told her everything. When she showed her the ring he bought for her Kotori screamed. "OH MY GOD! That is huge! You're **SO** lucky!"

Hitoshi heard the scream and came running into the room. He was scared that something happened to his girls. "What happened!"

"Father! Kira proposed to Kimmie! Can you beleive it? Look at the size of that thing!" Hitoshi's fear turned into sheer delight when he heard the news.

"This is wonderful news!" he said as he took his eldest daughter into his arms. Kimiko was the happiest girl in the worl at that precise moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later

"Kira it's okay. Under the circumstances that you are in we will just have to have a small wedding. I'm okay with it," assured Kimiko.

"Kimmie I know how much you wanted a big wedding and that's what you are going to get," said Kira.

"No Kira! You are not going to. Please for my sake and yours. I don't want to lose you. If word got out people will come after you. You are way more important to me than some fancy wedding," she said.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm positive," she said.

"Okay then," he said as he took her into a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Month Later

"Kimmie you look amazing. Kira is gonna love it," said Kotori. Kimiko was in a beautiful white wedding gown. It was the day of the wedding. It was in a small chapel and the only people who were apart of the wedding was Naraku, Hitoshi, Kotori, her boyfriend Kai, and the priest.

The wedding was small. The only thing that happened was Kimiko still walked downdown the isle, but it was still an amazing sight. She looked stunning, even with her sightly protuding belly. After the wedding ceremony. They all went to Kira and Kimiko's house as Mr & Mrs. Higurashi. They had a wonderful reception. They had lots of fun dacning and partying with everyone. Then around midnight everyone left. They were now husband and wife with a baby on its way in about 5 months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 Months

Its been two months since the baby was born. They had a beautiful baby girl. She had raven-black hair, chocolate brown and a fair complexion. After about a week of debating they finally named her, Kagome Higurashi. She was the most beautiful little baby ever. Kira has been busy this whole week with his father and his new job as a tea kwon doe instructor. He still help his father by working out plans and the best way to do things. Narakuis just about 15 years older than Kira so they are really close. Naraku knew if he didn't keep Kira doing something for him he wouldn't see much of him anymore. Kimiko ended up being a stay at home mom and it is very boring to her. Kira promised that he would take her and Kagome out on Saturday morning. Saturday morning came and he had already disappeared. When Kimiko woke up she was totally infurriated. Instead of yelling she decided to check up on Kagome and then got ready.

When Kimiko went into Kagome's room she seen her daughter sleeping in her crib. She smiled, kissed her on the forhead then went to take a shower. After she got out of the shower she got dressed. She wore a simple and plain yellow summer dress. She blow dried her hair and put it up in a high pony tail, and she pulled down some bangs. Once she was ready she went to see if her daughter was up yet. Once she got in the room she seen her daughter tumbling around in her crib. Kimiko went and took Kagome in her arms. "Hi sweetie," she said as she brushed her hair out of her face. Kagome just giggled and made a cute baby face. "Let's get you all prettied up and then we can go out, we don't need daddy to take us out, right?" Kagome just made a face and looked at her mom. Kimiko took her daughter into the washroom and gave her a bath. After, she took her back in the nursery. Kimiko picked out an outfit for Kagome. It was a yellow and white skirt and top that came with a yelloe bucket hat.

After they got ready Kimiko went into the kitchen to make a bottle of milk for Kagome. She put Kagome in the play pen. While she was working in the kitchen the door to the house opened. Kira walked in with a bouquet of flowers and a bag of Wacdonalds in his hands. He heard Kagome playing in the livingroom. He went in there and he was right. "Hey hunny, where's mommy?" asked Kira as he picked up his duaghter. He walked into the kitchen. Kimiko was boiling something in a pot. She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress. Kira went behind her and gave her a hug. Kimiko jumped in his arms, startled by him. She turned around, and when she saw Kira she losened up.

"Where have you been?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Went to get us some breakfast and these," he said as he gave her the flowers.

"Oh okay, well we were about to go out right now do you wanna come?"

"Well of course I would, but first we eat," said Kira in a some what mocking voice, as he placed the food on the table and put Kagome on her high chair. They ate breakfast then left. They went to the park and played with Kagome for a couple of hours. Then they went to Kai and Kotori's house. Kimiko's sister and brother-in-law. They had gotten married a month ago, just a bit after Kagome was born. They went for a visit. Then at about 9:30 p.m. they went home. Kagome fell asleep in the car. Once they got home Kimiko took Kagome upstairs. She put her in her Pj's, then put her in her crib. Kagome was sound asleep when Kimiko left.

Kimiko went downstairs to the living room where Kira was sitting watching TV. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's fast alseep." said Kimiko

"Well that's good," he said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Kimiko then went up to the couch and sat in his lap. She pressed her lips on his and kissed him. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. It just lighted something inside of her. As soon as she kissed him, Kira took over and deepened the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and just searched every aspect of it. The only thing that was heard from the two was, " Mmmmm." The two just went at it for a while as they kissed, suck, licked, touched and anyother possible thing they could do to eachother. Kimko put her hands under his shirt as she felt his toned muscles. Kira just wrapped his arms around Kimiko and pulled her closer to him. Slowly Kimiko started to pulled Kira's shirt off and he did the same to her. Slowly their clothes were stripped off of eachother. Kira laid Kimiko on her back and then went inside of her with one swift move. The two made love to one another until Kira released into her and they both went loose. They laid in eachothers arms and then decided that they should get clothed again. So they both put on their clothes and laid in eachothers arms. The TV was still on and they were in the middle of a late night movie and so they curled up in eachothers arms and watched TV. Kimiko fell asleep a bit after that.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Kimmie, I love you. You gave me everything that I could ever want in my life, " he said as he laid his head on hers. They fell alseep in the couch with the TV on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 am. There was a shady figure pacing back and forth infornt of the Higurashi house. He had one hand in hie pocket, it looked like he was trying to search for something. He wore a black trench coat and a black broad brimmed hat. He looked very suspicious. He went into the yard, towards the window. To his luck he seen his target sitting on the couch asleep. He pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing a small pistol. He aimed the gun, then pulled the triger.

The window shattered but the bullet pierced through with no problem and shot Kira in the chest. Kimiko woke up, startled by the shattered glass. She looked aoutside and seen a shadow run past the window. She then looked at Kira. She seen the spot where the bullet had pierced through him and screamed.

"OMG! KIRA! Are you okay !" she screamed/asked in a trembling voice, but there was no response. She then ran to the phone. The first thing that should have popped into he mind would be to call 911, but instead she thought of Naraku's personal phone number.

Kimiko heard a loud crash in the kitchen. She gave out a shriek as the phone was ringing. The phone rang 3 times before Naraku answered.

"Hello?" asked Naraku on the other line.

"Hell-llo, d-dad i-its m-me Kim-miko, you ha-ave to help, " as she spoke the shadowy figurewas at the dorway. He shot at Kimiko and grazed her arm. She gave out a loud scream, letting go of the phone in the process.

"Please! Just leave me alone, " screamed Kimiko, as she looked into the mans eyes. His eyes showed no remorse, then he pulled the triger. Kimiko's body went limp. Naraku was still on the phone, he heard the whole thing. He quickly hung up the phone and called up a bunch of his henchmen and told them to go to Kira's house. Naraku on the other hand ran there using his demon speed. When he arrived there he seen a guy running out of Kira's house. Naraku chased him down, shooting him all the while. His first bullet went in the assailants leg. The guy fell to the group, when Naraku went up to him. He looked down at the guy's face, he knew who had sent him.

It was one of Bankotsu's henchmen, Mukotsu. Naraku looked at him with hatred and malic. "You better hope that my son is alright or else you and your brothers are all going to pay with your lives, starting with you." Mukotsu cowerd in fear knowing that this was it, that he was about to die. Naraku held his gun, aiming it at Mukotsus face. Muso then came up to Naraku. He whispered something in Naraku's ear and Naraku's eyes flashed red. He then held the gun steady at Mukotsu's bady and kept shooting at Mukotsu, even after he was long gone. Naraku just screamed. He just lost the only family left in his life.

Naraku rushed back to Kira's house to see the scene. Shen he got there he was devistated. Kira's body was lifeless sitting on the couch and Kimiko was sprawled on the floor with the phone just infront of her. The only things that Naraku heard were the dial-tone of the phone, and the crying of a little baby. Once he heard the crying he ran upstairs and seen hie grand-daughter in Juromaru's arms. Naraku was relieved that Kagome was safe.

"I am truely sorry about Kira and Kimiko, he was one of my closest friends sir but I am glad to say that Kagome was spared. She slept through the whole thing," said Juromaru as he handed Kagome to Naraku.Once Kagome took a look at Naraku she immediatly stopped crying and replaced it with laughter. Naraku gave her a faint smile, as he held the only thing left of his famliy and of his son.

"Juromaru I want you to be incharge of this whole deal. I will stay up here with Kagome, for I do not want her to see any of this. Once Kagura gets here I will come and deal with all of this my self. Understood?" asked Naraku

"Yes sir, do not worry ecerything will be under control," said Juromaru as he went downstairs. Naraku then pulled out his phone and called Kagura: his assistant.

"Hello, Kagura speaking how may I help you?" To Naraku's surprised Kagura was wide awake and it was nearly 1am.

"Kagura, I need you to come to Kira's house right away "

"Um... who may I ask is speaking?" she asked rather politely.

"It's Naraku,"he responded.

"Oh sir! Is something the matter? Are you all alrgith?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Just come to the house Kafura, you will see it all for yourself, just please hurry."

"Okay sir, I'm on my way." They both put down the phone. Kagura left her house and drove to Kira's house. While Naraku waited for Kagura to get there he sat in the bursery playing with Kagome. Kagome was totally oblivious to everything that has occured and was playing with Naraku's hair. He looked down at her. " Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." he said to her in a saddened voice trying to convince himself more than her. Then Kagome started to fall asleep in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled.

Kagura walked in with a horrified face, but once she spotted Naraku smiling down at Kagome she forgot everything that she had seen downstairs.

"Ahem." Naraku looked up and seen Kagura standing there. "Sir I am truely sorry for you loss," she said with true sincerity.

Naraku got up and placed Kagome in her crib, then shockingly he went up to Kagura and embraced her. Kagura looked at him "Sir!" said Kagura a little startled. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

"How is it jgoing to be okay? My son is dead, Kimiko is dead, and Kagome is only 2 months old. What is going to happen to her?"

"Sir, I know right now everything seems unclear but you do have Hitoshi and his family...and me as well."

"Thank you Kagura. I'm sorry about this. I have to go see everything downstairs, can you keep an eye on Kagome for me?"

"Yes, just don't stress yourself out too much." Naraku nodded and went downstairs. He spotted Juromaru coming towards him.

"Sir we have a problem."

"What?" asked Naraku

"Well apparentlu the police has been called and they are on their way, and,... well we can't be here of they will arrest us, you know being the fact that they have been looking for us for a long time."

"Damnit! Okay everyone lets get out of here now!" ordered Naraku. He waited for Kagura but she still didn't come downstairs. He ran upstairs to see Kagura rushing around the room packing stuff. " Kagura, just leave it. We have to get out of here, hurry grab Kagome and let's go. "

"Okay sir, " said Kagura. She brought the bag that she was packing because she already packed everythign she needed into it. She went to Kagome and picked her up, wrapped a blanket around her because she didn't want to wake her up putting a jacket on her. Naraku and Kaguraran out of the house. THey got in Kagura's car and drove down the street. Right when thy turened the corner of the street they heard the sirens of a few police cars. It was at a distance but Naraku and Kagura's demon hearing picked it up.

They drove non-stop until they reached Naraku's house. Kagome was wide awake balling her eyes out. " Kagura I want you to get a room set for Kagome. I'm going to call Hitoshi and Inform him." Kagura nodded. So she went to set up a room for Kagome while Naraku went into his office. He went and sat down in he desk. He sat there in silence for a while, just think of his family and how everything has fallen apart. He picked up the phone and dialled Hitoshi's number. He heard yelling on the other line and once the yelling ceased he told him the whole story. The line was quiet, Hitoshi said nothing, Naraku was silent aswell tears swelling up in his eyes. The HItoshi spoke told Naraku that he was gratful that Kagome was saved and that he had killed the murderer and that he will Tell Kotori and he was comeing over in the morning.

Naraku then put the phone down and sat there in the dark. He then heard a knock on the door and it creaked open. It was Kagura she came into the room leaving th lights off. She went up to Naraku. "Sir Kagome is asleep you should go be with her, it will ease the pain, I should be going too. If that is okay with you sir."

"Your right Kagura I should be with Kagome but do you really have to go, I need someone to be with me right now, I know Kagome is there but I need someone who can talk to me, can you please just stay here?"

"Okay sir if you need me to stay I will," she replied.

"One more thing Kagura."

"Yes sir?"

"My name is Naraku, not sir"

"Okay si- Naraku."

"Thank you," he said in a small whisper but she heard him.

They stood there like time had frozen over in the darkness of the office with a feeling of strife and confusion. Not knowing what will happen next and how the life of everything around them will turn out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It seemed as if that was the end for the Higurashi's but really, this was just the beginning of Kagome Nakao-Higurashi and her families story for vengance. _

_**A/N:Hey everyone so what do you think of my story? I hope that you all liked it and if you do then please leave a review If you want me to keep going with this story. Thanks for reading**_

**_Yeah so by the way animespiral does work but since I already started it on here i will update on both sites._**


	2. Chapter 1: Truth is Revealed

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter one**: _Truth is Revealed_

Eight years after the murder Kagome is now living with the last remaining family in her life. She has grown really close to Naraku. After that night, the custody for Kagome was going to be given to Kotori and Kai, but in Kimiko and Kira's will Naraku was to get full custody. The whole family was in shock especially Naraku. He now had a young girl under his wing, to take care of. He thought about teaching Kagome how to be an assassin but then he thought about Kira and decided that it would be better to leave the girl out of it all.

As Kagome grew up she was always by Naraku's side. He would play with her and take her places; always ignoring his duties as the most wanted man in Tokyo. When Naraku does go to work he always leaves Kagome with Kagura. Kagome would always run off and find Naraku. On her way to Naraku's office she would bump into many of her grandfather's henchmen. She would watch them and learn from them. None of the guys ever noticed her watching them. Kagome never understood why they did all that fighting, she just thought that it was all very exciting and cool and so she watched and obsorbed everything they did. For five to six years she has been watching everyone train and fight, trying to copy their move, but it was hard for her to practice on her own, but nonetheless she tried.

One day while Kagome attempted to train, she stumbled upon two kids. They were fighting, just like Kagome but with success. She sat down and watched them. Ome of the fighters was a young boy who looked a little taller than her, he looked older too. The other fighter was a girl who looked about the same age as her. The kids were doing some of the most complex moves that she had ever seen. At the sight of them she squealed, out of excitment.

The two kids stopped in their tracks and turned towards the noise. Kagome was sitting there with her hands covering her mouth. The two kids smiled warmly at Kagome when they seen how happy and excited she looked. They both walked towards her. Kagome stood up and smiled back.

"Hey there, the name's Kouga. What's yours?" asked the boy.

"My name is Kagome," she said cheerfully.

"Hey now, don't forget about me?" said the little girl.

"This here is my cousin, her name's Ayame, she can be a little loud sometimes as you can see."

"HEY!" yelled Ayame.

"See what I mean," said Kouga.

"Hehehe, you two are funny. Those moves you were doing were really, really cool! Where did you learn them?" asked Kagome

"Our father's work with Naraku and they have been teaching us how to fight, " said Kouga in a boastful manner.

"Oh that is so cool, I can't believe gramps hasn't taught me anything at all. I've been watching everyone train but just can't seem to get it right," said Kagome

"We could help you!" said Ayame with excitment.

"Yeah , it would be fun!" said Kouga "so would you like to learn from the masters?"

"Hehe, I don't know if the masters will teach me but I guess you guys will just have to do," said kagome as she giggled.

"Hey!" whinned both of the wolf demons.

So the two kids taught Kagome everyday at the same spot that they met. After some hard work Kagome improved and mastered one of th emore simpler moves but Kagome wanted to learn the move she seen Kouga do to Ayame when she first met them. Kouga told her that he would teach her once she learned all the other things that he had to teach her. Kagome was a little saddened but she was still happy to be learning it.

She was so happy and excited about her improving skills in fighting that she wanted to show Naraku. So she went to Naraku's office to show him. Right when she was about to enter the room she heard him talking to someone. So she just stood there waiting for Naraku to finish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the office Naraku was talking to his girlfriend and recent wife of seven and a half years. He sounded distressed and worried as he spoke.

"Kagura tomorrow id the daym I think this year we should tell her the truth about Kira and Kimiko."

"Honey I know you want to put everything out in the open but she's just eight years old. Don't you think telling her that her parents were murrdered and not killed in a car accident, would make her hysteris?"

"Yes but it's killing me inside to keep it a secret from her. I see it in her eyes. She must wonder about them a lot. It hurts me to see the picture of them, they deserved better!" He said out of frustration.

"It's okay, they watch over us and protect us. Kagome knows that and if she is okay with it you should be too."

"I know, but Bankotsu is still out there and until I get the people responsible for Kira's death this won't rest."

_** Quiet Sniffles**_

Naraku and Kagura turned towards the sound and seen their little grand-daughter standing in the shadows of the hallway. They both smelt the salty tears that was seeping into the room. Kagura ran towards the door and seen Kagome standing there with her head bowed down. Kagura was shocked.

"Oh Kagome," said Kagura as she went up to Kagome. "Swee---"

"You said daddy and mommy died in a car crash ," said Kagome in a hushed whisper. sniffles "Gramps you lied to me, you to-told m-me th-that ther w-were o-okay, that they were watching over me."

Naraku got up and walked up to Kagome. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "Kagoem they are watching over you and they are okay where they are. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I only did it to keep you safe. I didn't want to hurt you honey." Kagome was held in Naraku's arms crying away, while Naraku stood there utterly silent. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Okay, come on dear I'll take you up to your room and we can play okay?" said Kagura as she went up to Kagome and Naraku, reaching for Kagome.

Kagome went tense holding onto Naraku even tighter. "I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here," said Kagome in a saddened and quiet tone "please gramma just let me stay here with gramps. I don't want to play."

"Okay honey," said Kagura as she kissed the top of her head. Then leaned over Kagome and kissed Naraku on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Once Kagura left the room Naraku sat down in his chair, still holding tightly onto Kagome. "Don't worry sweetheart everything is going to work out," he said as he kissed her one last time before she dozed off.

As Kagome dozed off the last thing that was in her mind were these words: _"Bankotsu is still out there and until I get the people responsible for Kira's death this wont rest." _

**Well the story is now begining. How was it? I know that this chapter was pretty short but I had to cut it short because the next part of the story has to have its own chapter. So I'm going to put this one up and hopefully some time soon the next one will be up! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

_**One more thing:**_

_Reviews Updates Happy readers Happy author: )_


	3. Chapter 2: Kagome Mission

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter two:**_Kagome's Mission _

Since the day Kagome found out the truth about her parents, the only thin that was on her mind was _vengance. _She was determined to train and train until she was the best. She was also determined to get Naraku to train her. Kouga and Ayame were helping her imensly but to be the best she needed to learn from the best, and that person is Naraku.

For two years now Kagome has been training with Kouga and Ayame. She had sheer determination, and that determination made her strong. She had mastered all the moves and skills that Kouga and Ayame taught her, but she still wasn't satisfied. And so she confronted Naraku one last time; confident that he would agree to train her. She went into Naraku's room, not even waiting for her gramps to call her in.

Kagome has become very mature for a ten year old and acts as if she carries the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. Now when she talks to anyone, there is no innocence, no vulnerablitiy just a serious and cynical person.

Naraku was busy on the phone when Kagome barged into the room. He glanced up and noticed her standing infront of his desk with an irritated expression on her face. Naraku finished on the phone and turned his full attention on his grand-daughter.

"So my dear Kagome, how may I help you ?" asked Naraku with a smirk on his face.

"Well gramps you can help me by training me," she said canfidence laced in her voice.

"Now Kagome how many times have you asked me? And how many times have I said no?" he asked, no trace of the smirk that was on his face not two seconds ago.

"Well today is different, you owe it to me, so please just teach me. Gramps please."

"Kagome how is it that I owe you? And there is no difference."

"You just do!" she yelled out of frustration.

"No means no, Kagome!"

"Thats not fair! You never let me do anything!"

"I know you think I'm unfair but it's for the best. I let your father into this life and look what happened to him. I won't put you in any danger, it would kill me if something were to happen to you," he said with concern in his voice.

"Hmph, gramps I talked to aunt Kotori and grampa and I know about dad. He was only 6 years old when you took him in. You trained him and now when I'm asking you to train me you say no, it's just not fair."

"Kagome..." said Naraku in a quiet voice "Why do you want to train with me? Why do you want to live_ this _life?"

"I want you to train me because...I need to be strong when...when I go after Bankotsu."

Naraku was shocked when he heard the reason behind Kagome's urgence to learn how to fight. "Kagome you are just a little girl. You shouldn't worry about these things. I have my best people on the case."

"Gramps that little girl died two years ago, in this very room. I need to learn. That person stole my parents from me. I lost my childhood because of him and I need to get even for myself and my parents. You should understand. Besides I do know a lot on my own, I just want you to teach me everything else that I need to know."

"Very well then, Kagome I will teach you," he said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. "So tell me where did you learn how to fight."

"Well two years ago I met two kids who where fighting and then we became friends. They taught me everything I know."

"Names please."

"Kouga Ookami, and Ayame Ookami, both their father's work with you."

"Oh yes Ayato and Kitaru they are two of the best, well it looks like you have been learning from some of the bests."

"I guess I have, so when can we start training?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We will meet here at 7 am, make sure you're here on time okay."

"Okay gramps, " she said as she took him into a hug "Thank you so much and don't worry I won't disappoint you I promise."

"I'm sure you won't sweetheart, just don't be late," he said as he walked out of the room with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day Kagome would meet Naraku in his office. They would train together; Kagome getting stronger with each passing day. Naraku was very impressed by how good Kagome was, it took Kira twice as long to master half of the moves. Years went by and Kagome slowly became Naraku's best, but the difference between Kagome and Kira was that Kira was taken into this life and knew it was his passion. While Kagome, through certain circumstances became accustomed to the life.

By fifteen years old Kagome surpassed her father's skill. She was the best and soon followed in her father's footsteps (meaning being an assasin). By 16, she had her first victim. He was a 20 year old boy, and he worked for Bankotsu. She was more than ready to take him on.

When Kagome went on her first job she didn't know that she was being watched. Naraku was keeping an eye out for her and observing how she moved. He noted how she did and thought that she showed great expertise. She showed brilliant stealth and moved elegantly. She put a clean cut on the guy and ended his life before he could process what was happening to him.

Kagome felt exhilerated after the kill. She felt something she never felt before. When she got back home she was so excited.

"Gramps that was so exhilerating! I was so pumped during it all," she said with so much excitment.

Naraku smiled at her. He was proud of her. "Kagome you did great. I'm so proud of you." _' She has done better than Kira and on her first try too. I'm really impressed.' _he thought.

"Thanks gramps, Okay I'm gonna go shower and maybe go out later okay. bye" said Kagome as she left the room.

Once she left the room Naraku was left in the room all by himself. He had a smile on his face and thought how good Kagome would become with the years to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kagome took her shower she called up her friends Kouga and Ayame. They are the only people outside of her family that she trusted. They were her best friends.

"Hey Ayame, it's me Kagome."

"Hey, whats up? Oh how did it go? Are you okay?"

"Woah calm down. It went well and I'm okay, better than okay I'm great."

"Congrats girl! I knew you were gonna do great, after all we did help you get started."

"Yeah yeah I know you two helped me out and I'm thankful for it but you both know that I could beat both of you with both my eyes closed."

"Yeah I'm so sure Kagome," said Ayame

"Anyways, well where's Kouga?" asked Kagome

"He's around here some where, well what to you say we go out and celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan. Get Kouga to pick me up once you two are ready okay? Bye see ya soon."

Half an hour later Kouga and Ayame arrived at Kagome's house. They picked her up and went to celebrate. Kagome and Ayame didn't have much that they could do because they were only 16, but haveing Kouga around paid off, because he was 19, he is old enough to get his hands on liquor. So first they went to a high class restaurant. Kouga paid for for all of them. Both girls were shocked, Kouga was being nice. They had a nice dinner, then went to a liquor store. Kouga went inside and bought a six pack of beer and a few bottles of cooler. Kagome and Ayame paid for it, feeling bad for not paying for the dinner.

Once Kouga got into the car, they drove to a park near by. The two girls both grabbed a bottle of cooler and ran to the swings. Kouga took his time and walked over to the girls. He plopped himself on the ground and opened up a beer. He took a sip and fell back on his back. The two girls looked at him and just ignored him. The two girls then started swinging.

"Who would have though that we would become assassins," said Kouga.

"Yeah I know, remember the day we all first met? Just innocent little kids. Now we have no innocence, just cold hearted assassins," said Ayame.

"Hey we aren't cold hearted," said Kagome as she pushed Ayame playfully. "And the only reason I became an assassin is for my parents."

"Oh yeah you were telling us about that," said Ayame.

"So have you tracked down that Bankotsu person yet?" asked Kouga.

"No not yet, but I'm working on that. You know my gramps, he isn't letting me in on what he's doing for the whole case so I have to do it all on my own."

"Well your not alone here Kags," said Ayame.

"Yeah you have us, and we are some of the best up and commers in Tokyo," said Kouga "You know we got your back Kags. "

"Yeah, I know that, you guys are like my family," said Kagome as she jumped off the swing and landed beside Kouga. As she jumped she pulled down Ayame with her causing her to squeal. Kagome had finished her bottle of cooler and was a little "tipsy." She pulled Kouga's arm under her head . She rested her head on his arm. Kagome was content with where she was. Her friends were who kept her going for all these years. She didn't know what she would do without them.

"Hey guys," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said the other two as they turned towards Kagome.

"Thanks," said Kagome.

"For what?" asked Kouga

"For everything, for being there for me all these year, for keeping me sane, just for being my friends," she said " I love you guys."

"Oh Kags, you know we love you too," said Ayame as she turned to her side and hugged her best friend.

By now Kouga drank a lot of beer and also became very "tipsy." Then out of no where he spoke. "Here's to the best friend ever, Kagome and to the mission of taking down Bankotsu."

"I'll drink to that, " said both girls. Then they took a drink. Ayame took a sip from her bottle. Kouga took a sip from his can, but Kagome had no drink because she finished hers already so she grabbed Kouga's can. Kouga made a face at her, while Kagome just smiled at him and chugged it down. The three friends lay there having fun and living in the moment. Not knowing what the future has instore for them.

**Well how was this chapter? hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_**One more thing:**_

_Reviews Updates Happy readers Happy author!_


	4. Chapter 3: Family Decision

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter Three:** _Family Decision_

The next morning Kagome woke up and found herseld still at the park. She pulled out her cellphone from her purse. She looked at the screen and seen 20 missed calls from her family. _'Oh great I'm gonna hear it when I get home,' _she thought. Then she look at the time and it was like 7:30am._ 'Oh man I better get home.' _She looked down at her two friends who were still fast asleep. She smiled at how peacful they looked, but then she nudged them both to wake up. They were both startled and jolted up. "Hey guys, come on get up. We got to go, come on get up!"

"Huh? Where are we?" asked Ayame as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Where still at the park, now come on we got to get home."

"What!" exclaimed Kouga.

"It's okay dad's out of town on a mission, you guys can just come over to my house," said Ayame with a smile and no sign of tiredness in her voice.

"Few, thank god, I really didn't want to go home to Gramps and gramma. Thay are awesome but man when they get mad they get mad," said Kagome.

"Okay well come on then, or I'm gonna leave you two behind," said Kouga walking towards the car.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Kagome pulling Ayame with her. They ran into the car and drove off towards Ayame's house.

Once they got into Ayame's house the two girls went to shower. Kouga wanted to shower too but there was only two washrooms in the house so he has to wait. He waited in Ayame's room while the tow girls took their shower.

Being the snoop that Kouga was he started to look through Ayame's things. He went through he drawers and found two books, one looked like it had a pad lock on it but there was no lock and the one looked really pretty and was really pink. He looked at the pink one first and sat on the bed. He opened the book and on the first page it said _"My Childhood Memories."_ He turned to the next page and there was a picture of him and Ayame training when they were about 5 and 8 years old, and right underneath that picture there was a picture of him with Kagome at one side of him and Ayame on the other. They were all dressed up in fancy clothes. The picture was taken a few months after Kagome found out about her parents. As kouga flipped through the pages he saw how they grew up with each passing picture. It brought back a lot of memories. Once Kouga was done looking through the photo album he put it back from where he found it. Then he looked at the other book. On the first page there was a whole bunch of sketches with the words _"Ayame's Diary"_ in the middle of it. Those two words sparked Kouga's curiosity.

He flipeed through the first few pages reading about the juicy little secrets from two year back. Then went to the last few pages. He read one of her recent entries.

_' Dear diary,_

_Today while Kagome and I were training, I spotted that gorgeous boy again. He was talking to Mr Tanaka and he resembled him a bit. He has been training there everyday. He would always smile at me when he passes by. Just the sight of him would make my legs weak. He is possibly the most gorgeous wolf demon I have ever seen. He has short golden brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He's tall and looks about our age or a year older.'_

"OH MY GOD KOUGA PUT THAT AWAY!" yelled Ayame as she ran towards the bed.

"Oh hey Ayame, so you like that new kid, huh?" said kouga in a sly voice.

"Kouga I can't believe you were reading my diary!" she yelled again as she started to hit the guy continuously.

"Okay, calm down, " said Kouga trying to protect himself from the barage of punches from his cousin.

"Err, that was private! How could you! I hate you, I hate you!" she said with frustration still hitting her cousin.

"Hey whats going on here? and can I get in on the action?" said Kaogme running into the room throwing her wet towel and clothes on the floor, and landing on the bed.

"Well this jerk here was reading my diary! Can you believe him?"

"Kouga that's not right," said Kagome in a not so interested voice.

'_Wow that's all Kagome had to say' _thought Kouga.

"Kagome! You don't even care! Errr," whined Ayame as she stormed out of her room.

"So spill!" said Kagome with curiostiy "Any good dirt on our _innocent_ little girl?"

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at her remark. "Well there is something that might interest you," said Kouga slyly.

"Well...what is it?" asked Kagome

"She likes the new wolf demon that started training at the hideout for a while now."

"Oh I knew she had a thing for him," said Kagome.

"So does she even know his name?" asked Kouga.

" I don't know if she knows but I do," she said "His name's Sai Tanaka, He's Mr. Tanaka's son. I've talked to his a few times, and everytime I mention Ayame he would blush."

"Looks like a match," said Kouga.

"Yeah. Well anyways you should go shower, and well I should go check up on Ayame," she said as she walked out the room.

When Kagome went downstairs she found Ayame sitting on the couch constantly changing channals while watching T.V. "Hey Ayame," said Kagome.

"Hmph."

"Hey come on you know I was just messing around," she said.

"I know but those things were private and I'm pretty sure you know them all now," Ayame said a little embarressed.

"Oh come on the only thing new was that you like Sai, which by the way good choice, **but** why didn't you tell me about him? Like I knew something was up and all but you never told me."

"I don't know," she said.

"Well guess what girl, you're in luck cause I'm gonna set you up with dreamy Sai, cause I can tell that he likes you."

"Oh My God Kagome please don't it'll be too embarressing," pleaded Ayame.

"Come on I'm calling him up," said Kagome as she pulled the phone out of her purse, that she left on the couch when she came in the morning, and was dialing the number.

"Kagome stop, give me the phone!" said Ayame as she snatched the phone from Kagome, and pressed the end button.

"Hehehe, man Yame I don't even have his number, I was just calling Kouga. God your so paranoid!"

Ring

Both girls jumped as Kagome's phone rang. Ayame looked at the caller ID and it read: "Gramps." Ayame handed the phone to Kagome. Kags just thought it was Kouga but when she looked at the screen her face read: "UH OH!"

"Oh no its gramps, he's gonna be so mad at me, you answer it!" said Kags as she shoved the phone to Ayame.

"Kagome it's your phone you anser it," said Ayame as she flipped open the phone and passed it over to Kagome.

"Hello..." she said in a sheepish voice.

"Kagome where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone? And why did it take so long to answer?" said Naraku in a worried tone.

"Gramps I'm okay, I'm at Ayame's house, we came here after dinner, and I fell asleep and didn't here the calls. And it took me a while to answer cause I was looking for my purse," said Kagome.

"Well I'm just glad that your not hurt, can you come home now?"

"Okay I'll leave in 15 mins okay."

"Okay," said Naraku

"Okay Love ya, bye!"

"Love you too, bye," said Naraku. Then they both hung up the phone.

"So lemme guess your gramps is just glad your okay and wants you to come home?"

"Oh my gosh how did you know?"said Kagome in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I guess you gotta go then."

"Yeah I'm just gonna go upstairs and grab my other clothes and maybe Kouga's keys and I'll be outta here," said Kagome as she went back upstairs. When she reached Ayame's room she stopped and listened to see if Kouga was in the room. She didn't hear anyone so she went in. She went around the room looking for her clothes that she threw on the floor when she ran into the room. She found her clothes on the floor near the door. Then she started to look for Kouga's keys to the car. She couldn't find it anywhere, then she found his jeans. She picked it up and heard it jingle. _'Score!' _As she readhed for the keys the door to Ayame's washroom creaked open. Kouga walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

Kagome was startled by the sound of someone else in the room. She slowly turned around and seen Kouga leaning against the door way. His body was in full view. With his damp hair and amazing body, the only thing Kagome could do was stare. A small blush spread across her face as she snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," said Kagome. " I just needed your keys cause I gotta go home."

"Don't worry Kags, just give me a sec and I'll drive you home," said Kouga.

"Okay."

"Just give me my pants and I'll be able to get ready," siad Kouga pointing to the pants in her hands.

Kagome's blush grew as she handed the pants to Kouga, turned around with her clothes in her hand and walked out of the room. She went back downstairs thinking about Kouga and sat down next to Ayame. _'Wow, what was that feeling? Do I like him? No it was just that he startled me, yeah he just startled me.' _

"Hey Kags are you okay?" asked Ayame as she stared at Kagome's blank face.

"Huh? ... Oh yeah I'm fine, " said Kagome

"Well did you get teh keys?"

"No, Kouga's gonna drive me home, he should be down soon."

"Oh, okay."

About 5 minutes later Kouga came downtstairs. "Hey girls, well I guess we should get going Kagome."

"Okay, cya later Yame," said Kagome hugging her friend.

"Bye Kags, I'll call you later."

The two got into Kouga's car and drove towards Kagome's house. It was a 10 minute drive from Ayame's house. Once they arrived Kagome went insid, she invited him in bu the said no, knowing that Naraku will have a 'talk' with her. She understood, said her goodbye and went inside.

When she got inside she found that her whole family was there. Her three grandparents, her aunt and her uncle and her cousin Nazuna. They were all at the table having breakfast. When Kagome entered the room, all eyes were on her. They all looked serious. Kotori and Nazuna were the only two who got up and gave here a warm welcome. They pulled her towards the table, and they all seated themselves. There was an awkward silence until Hitoshi spoke up.

"So Kagome I heard about you little victory yesterday," Said Hitoshi " it all sounded very exciting."

"Yeah it was awesome," said Kagome with enthusiams.

"Kagome dear lets not get too excited now," said Kagura.

"Sorry gramma," said Kagome.

"Well honey we have all been talking about your future," said Kagura.

_'Oh great I know where this is going.'_

"Gramma I know you don't want me to follow dad with what he did but I'm gonna do it and none of you can stop me!" said Kagome.

"Well Kagome we are not going to stop you with what you want to do but you have to calm down," said Naraku who was sitting quietly.

"Well then what have you been talking about?" asked Kagome. She looked at everyone. Kotori and Kai looked down at their plates. Everyone was looking away. Then Kagura continues.

"Well like I was saying we have been talking about your future, and well we all think that you should go to high school this year."

Kagome's face went blank. She was perfectly fine in the life style she was living in, she didn't need to learn all that extra stuff when she already knew what she wanted to do.

"But gramma , I'm fine just the way I am at home.:

"Kagome that's just it. You spend all your day at home or out with your friends, training. You have no schedule, no commitments and even though you aunt teaches you with home schooling we think it would be better for you to live a normal life."

"Do you all feel the same way?" she asked looking at her family." Aunt Kotori, Uncle Kai, Grampa? Even you Gramps?"

No one said anything.

"Kagome we only want to do this for your own good,"said Naraku.

"Fine, I'll go to 'highschool.' Err this is so unfair," said Kagome mumbling the last bit under her breath, but Naraku and Kagura heard it. She then stormed out of the room angry and frustrated. She just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She really didn't want to go to stupid school. She has seen some of the retards taht fo to the closest school, she really didn't want to ascociate with them. While in her train of thought Kagome's cell phone rang. She pulled in out and seen Ayame's name on the screen. She answered the phone.

"Hey," said Ayame

"Hey," said Kagome in a bumbed tone.

"Hey is everything alright? Did you get in trouble?"

"Something like that."

"But you never get in trouble," said Ayame.

"I didn't get in trouble but my family decided that they want me to go ot school and have a normal life."

"Ouch," said Ayame

"Yeah so now I have to go to that stupid school, I think it's called Unemie High."

"Well it won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yeah right, I would rather just chill with you guys."

"I'm sorry girl, you lucked out."

"Yeah tell me about it, hey I know why don't you come to the school with me then atleast I won't be alone."

"Uh...Kags you know you're my girl and all but I love not having to worry abou school."

"Oh come on Yame, you always said you would have my back."

"I do have your back but you know I can't so this, I wouldn't make you do this if I was in your shoes."

"Yeah I know it's just that I don't know what to do."

"Oh just do what you always do, whine you know your gramps will crack.."

"I don't think he will, you shoul.d habe seen the way he was looking at me when he talked he was so serious. Eh well I guess I'm just gonna hae to go and just see how it turns out." said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess so. Well do ya know when you go there?"

"No not really, but seeing as today's friday I'm gonna say on Monday," answered Kagome.

"Kay, well I'm gonna go now so I'll talk to ya later," said Ayame.

"Okay bye."

Both girls huing up the phone, Kagome lay on her bed again just thinking. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. She didn't answer but ht eperson walked in anyway. It was Kotori with her 12 year-old daughter. "Kagome I know your mad but school is not all that bad."

"Yeah Kags, school is actually fun, I met so many people and I learn so many things there, I have so many friends, you've seen them. Remember Rin and Kohaku, they are my best friends, " said Nazuna.

"Yeah yeah, I'm already going to the school so why are you bothering me?"

"Now Kagome, I know you're upset but please don't take it out on us," said Kotori.

"Well why do you want me to go to that school?" said Kagome in a snobby voice.

"It's only for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah so I've heard."

"Well your just gonna have to get over it."

"You know I wil. I can never hold a grudge against you guys. And who knows it could be fun,"Kagome said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but Kotori didn't catch it. Nazuna on the other hand did and just rolled her eyes and walked out with her mom.

Kagoem sat there thinking abou what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. Not really wanting to see her friends at that moment she dicided that she would just stay in her room for a bit and maybe fo train at the hideout. Then the thought of highschool came into her mind and she became bumbed out all over again.

**Well I'm happy to say that My Computer has finally been fixed. I am SO sorry for all of you who have been waiting ages for me to update. I hope this chapter is long enough! Well tell me what you thought of it. **

_**One more thing:**_

_Reviews Updates Happy readers Happy Author! _


	5. Chapter 4: New Friend

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 4**: _New Friend_

After a couple hours of sulking around at the house, Kagome finally decided to go to the "hide out." She looked at the time, reading 3:16pm, and then went to change. She put on a pair of black short shorts and grey sweats on top of that, and a green beater. She wore a jacket over it and left. She got into her car and left the house. She didn't leave a note because she knew that Naraku could sense her leaving the house. It never worked for her advantage because he would always tell when she came home late.

Just as Kagome thought Naraku was sitting in his room. Right when she stepped out of the house he knew she was going out. Kagura was leaning against the door. "So she left?" asked Kagura even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah knowing her she went to blow off some steam," said Naraku.

"Well she should have said something before she left," said Kagura a little mad.

There was a small silence before Naraku replied. "She knows I know that she left. Do you think we were too up front about it?" asked Naraku.

"No dear, you know as well as I do that we both wanted her to life a normal life. Kira and Kimiko wanted that for Kagome and we are going to fulfill it for them," said Kagura.

"I know it's just that did you see the way she looked at me? She looked so helpless and confused," said Naraku.

"I know, but it's better for her if we force it on her now; school will start next week and well it would be better for her if we got her in now instead of halfway through the year, when she will be behind in her classes. And besides its Nazuna's first year in high school they could help each other out. "

"I suppose, but I hate it when we disappoint her like that," said Naraku.

"It's for her own good. I'm telling you she will thank us in the long run."

"I hope so. "

When Kagome reached the hide out, she went to the girls change room and put all her things in the locker. The hide out is the one place that you could always find Kagome to be in. The hide out is a place where all the people working for Naraku would train. They have access to all the equipment needed to work out, train and strategize for any mission. It's like a fitness center and conference room all in one. It was her haven.

Once Kagome was done putting her things away she went to the punching bag. She needed to blow off some steam and thought it would be the best way. She went to grab the punching gloves. As she got a hold of a pair someone else grabbed the same pair. She looked up, staring straight into gorgeous emerald green eyes. Those eyes belong to Sai. Sai had been training at the hide out since the beginning of summer.

"Oh … hey Sai," said Kagome in a bummed tone.

"Well hi to you too," said Sai in a sarcastic tone "Is something wrong?"

"Something like that," said Kagome

"Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"Uh sure but I wanna spar too," said Kagome

"Okay I'll hold the bag; you spar and talk," suggested Sai "Sound good?"

"Yeah," said Kagome feeling a little better about the whole school issue. The two were ready in position and Kagome started throwing some punches.

"So what's up with you?" asked Sai trying to get her to start.

"Well you see, this morning my whole family was over and while I was out they decided that I should go to school."

"What, don't you already go to school? I would expect Naraku's grand-daughter to be in some prestigious private school."

"Uh hell no, I ain't into the whole private school ordeal and I've been getting home schooled. I don't get why they want m to anyways, cause I'll only be going there for one year."

"Well maybe they want you to experience high school before it's too late," said Sai from the other side of the punching bag.

"Yeah that could be a possibility," said Kagome throwing a punch.

"So you are going to go to high school right?" asked Sai.

"Yeah I gave in, the second Gramps talked to me about it."

"Seems like he had a big impact on your decision," said Sai with a laugh.

"Yeah," said Kagome with a giggle.

"So what school are they sending you to?" asked Sai

"I think it's the one closest to my house………Unemie High I think that's what it's called," said Kagome with uncertainty.

"Oh my god, are you serious? That's the school I go to," said Sai with excitement.

"Well I don't think this school thing will be all that bad knowing that you will be there," said Kagome with a smile. The two talked for a while still throwing their punches at the bag. They trained together for about two hours all the while talking to each other. They learned more about each other. Sai learned about Kagome and her past and vise versa.

She asked him why he started training only at the beginning of this summer because she has seen his dad ever since she was little. He told her that his mom was really strict and didn't really like what his dad did for a living, and she didn't want him to go through the same thing. Then Mr. Tanaka and himself made a deal with his mom; that if he does good in school he would be able to go to the hide out with his father and train. The only reason his mom agreed was because Said and Mr. Tanaka wouldn't stop pestering her. She gave in after one week. Kagome also found out that Sai was in a band called "_Youkai."_ It started up a year ago with two of his friends from school. Sai was the base player, and he told her that he was very good, and the band was as well.

"Self conceited much?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

"No I'm serious; at our next performance you should come and check us out."

"Literally? Hehe just kidding, okay so Ayame and I will come and check you guys out," said Kagome as Sai hid a blush. Sai nodded and that was the last that they talked about the band.

Once they were done training, Kagome went to get her stuff but told Sai to wait till she got back out. So he stood there waiting for Kagome. Once Kagome came back out she had her cell phone in her hand.

"Okay so I'm gonna head out but give me a call this weekend," said Kagome and she told him her cell number.

"Okay, here's my number if you wanna call me for school or anything else," said Sai, telling Kagome his number as she punched it into her phone. The two walked out after the exchange of numbers, they walked out of the hide out until they reached the open street (hide out literally meaning hide out, hidden).

"So do ya need a ride?" asked Sai pulling out his keys to his ride.

"No I'm good," said Kagome pulling out her own keys.

"Okay then, I guess I'll talk to ya later?" asked Sai

"Yeah, cya Sai!" said Kagome as she walked off towards her car.

As she drove home she thought to herself, _'Sai is a pretty cool guy. With him at Unemie High I think I'll be alright. Just gotta be thankful I guess. Just wait till I tell Ayame!' _

Once Kagome got home she ran straight upstairs. Along the way she bumped into Naraku and Kagura. She hugged them quickly, giving them both quick pecks on the cheek and ran into her room.

"Well she's in a good mood," said Kagura stating the obvious.

"Yeah tell me about it. Wonder what's gotten into her?" questioned Naraku.

Kagome ran into her room jumping on the bed. She was so excited because now she would have someone to keep her company and on top of that it was Sai, meaning she could actually hook Ayame up with him. She then picked up her phone and dialed Ayame's number. After two rings she picks up…

"Hey girl," said Ayame on the other line after reading the caller ID.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed.

"Whoa, why are you so happy? Last time I talked to you, you seemed so depressed," said Ayame a little confused.

"Well while I was at the hide out I met up with Sai, and we talked for a bit and—" Kagome was cut off by her friend.

"Oh my god don't tell me you like him now!" said Ayame scared that it was true.

"Yame! Why would you even think that? Okay just listen, so that I can finish the story?"

"Okay, sorry please continue," said Ayame with a wave of relief.

"Okay so as I was saying I was talking with Sai while I was at the hide out, guess what I found out!" asked Kagome.

"What!" asked Ayame excited and confused.

"Well the school that I have to go to," said Kagome with an uninterested voice "Sai is going to it too!"

"What! Are you serious?" asked Ayame very interested.

"Yeah, so now I have some one to talk to and stick by since my best friend doesn't want to suffer with me," said Kagome in a sarcastic tone.

"Well no it looks like I should come to your school," said Ayame.

"Yeah, thanks, you would come for a guy but not for your best friend. Well aren't I loved?" said Kagome in a dramatic voice. Then the two girls started laughing. "Well Yame don't worry about Sai, I have made it my mission to hook you two up before the end of the year!" Ayame squealed on the other end of the phone line.

"Oh Kagome you're the best friend a girl could ever have!" said Ayame extremely happy by the news of her friend,

"Yes I know that, don't you just love me?"

"Of course, I just wish you were here so I could give you a hug!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Okay girl well I gotta go talk to Gramps about this school thing and tell them that I'm all up for it and that they don't have to worry about it."

"Okay girl I'll talk to you some other time okay, bye!"

"Bye!" said Kagome and she hung up the phone. Kagome then put her phone in her charger and went downstairs. She went on a search looking for Naraku and or Kagura. As she ventured through the halls she wondered into the kitchen smelling dinner? She was right Kaede, their cook/maid/ handy woman of the house was cooking dinner. She was the head of the house hold well besides Kagura. She looks after Kagome when ever they needed her to, and she would never mind because Kagome was like her daughter. And to Kagome, Kaede was like the mother she never had. Kaede is an elderly woman but when you see her in action you would wonder is she really old? When she entered the kitchen Kaede turned around and gave her a warm welcome into the kitchen.

"Hi there my dear, I sure hope you're hungry cause I have cooked your favorite," said Kaede.

"Oh is it Ramen, home made?" asked Kagome

"Well of course, only the best for my daughter," said Kaede with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered like a little girl, the little girl that was lost some many years ago.

"So sweetheart I hear that you are going to public school now instead of home school with your aunt?"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yes I'm honestly really happy to go now, I met one of my friends today and he is going to the school too. I was so sad until he told me and now I feel so happy!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Well I'm glad that you are happy, well I have to get dinner ready for the family so go wash up and come back down. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Kagome as she gave a salute before she left the kitchen.

'_That girl you just never know with her'_ thought Kaede in her head and she shook her with a smile on her face.

Once everyone was ready for dinner they all sat down to eat. Naraku and Kagura entered the dinning area together to see Kagome already sitting waiting for her grand parents to come so that she can eat. The two sat down with smiles on both their faces after seeing the smile on their grand-daughters face. Kaede and the rest of the "help" set the table and the three began to chow down.

"So Kagome, can I ask why you are so happy today, before you left you were in a less than happy mood," said Naraku.

"Well my dear gramps," said Kagome after eating some of her ramen, "the reason I am so happy………" She trails of because her grandparents are staring at her keenly wanting to know. "Can you two stop staring at me like that? It's not like I've never been happy before," Kagome lectured.

Naraku and Kagura chuckled and gestured for her to continue. "Okay Kagome we wont stare at you anymore so you can continue now, " said Kagura.

"Okay well the reason for my happiness is because I'm happy to be going to school," said Kagome

"Oh really?" said Naraku "And why is that?"

"Yes really," said Kagome "Because one of my friends, Sai, goes to Unemie High—the school I'm going to, so I'm happy to know that I have someone to be with," said Kagome.

"Ah yes, Tanaka's son, I've talked to him a few times he's a good kid," said Naraku "So how did you know you were going to Unemie High? We never said anything about what school."

"Well I just assumed that the closest school, which just happens to be Unemie High, would be the school I'd be sent to," said Kagome. What she didn't know was that Unemie High –even though it was a public school—held a lot of rich kids, some who are snobs and others who aren't.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy, sweetheart, and you're not mad at us anymore?" asked Kagura worried that she still might be.

"No I'm perfectly fine," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Kagura "So hunny tell me do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Uh no but please don't tell me you want to do the bonding thing again?" said Kagome

Kagura laughed. "If you call a whole day of shopping, bonding then I'm sorry but yes we are doing the bonding thing again," said Kagura.

"Oh really?" asked Kagome excited to go shopping.

"Yes, we need to get you ready for school we only have two more days," said Kagura.

"Oh thank you grandma, I love you both so much!" said Kagome as she got up and gave tem both a hug. So now there was two more days before her big day and she still has to tell Kouga everything plus she has to call Sai so that they could meet up and he can show her around. _'Oh my god these next few days will be really interesting!' Kagome _thought in her head as she walked back up to her room after dinner.

So I hope you liked it! know I know I haven't review in a long time but please I was busy and then I went on a trip to Ottawa where I had no access to a computer at all, well I hope you all like this chapter and look out for the next one which I hope will be up soon!

**One More thing:**

_Review updates happy reader happy author!_


	6. Chapter 5 : First Day of School part 1

**Just want to give a special thanks to Inuyashafangirl from animesprial ! For helping me with the names situation! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I had fun writing it!**

**

* * *

**

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 5:** _First Day of School (part 1)_

The past two days have been very busy for Kagome. On Saturday, she went shopping all day with Kagura and basically got a while new wardrobe. While she was shopping she met up with Ayame and Kouga. Kouga still didn't know about Kagome's school "issue." So when he asked her what she was shopping for, she told him everything. Kagura just sat with them while Kagome explained everything to him. He had the same reaction to the news as Ayame did, but once Kagome told him she was fine with it he was happy for her. After their shopping spree they went back home, where Kagome put everything in her walk-in closet.

On Sunday she just stayed home. She called over Ayame and Kouga to just hang out for the day. She also called Sai to see what was up and talk to him about school…

ring, ring

"Hello?" asked a guy on the other line.

"Hey Sai!" answered Kagome.

"Oh hey Kagome, so are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah pretty much," answered Kagome.

"So… what's up?" asked Sai.

"Nothing much, just chilling at home with Ayame and Kouga."

"Oh I see."

"What about you?" asked Kagome.

"Oh um I'm at my friends house, rehearsing, we have a gig in a few weeks and we're just planning on what songs we want to perform."

"Oh cool, sounds like it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah it is, you have to come!"

"Of course, I already told you I'd be there, me and Ayame," said Kagome. Ayame made a face after hearing Kagome tell Sai that she would be "there" where ever there was.

"Okay, I'm holding you to it," said Sai.

"Okay. SO I was wondering if you could show me around tomorrow and stuff cause I've seen the outside of that school and it looked huge," said Kagome.

"Yeah of course, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure," said Kagome.

"Okay so I'll call you at 8 am tomorrow and stop by your place," said Sai.

"Okay, so you know where I live?" asked Kagome.

"Uh yeah, my dad took me to you house one day; he had to stop by to talk to Naraku."

"Oh okay then, so I'll see you tomorrow then," said Kagome.

"Okay bye," said Sai,

"Okay bye!"

* * *

After Sai hung up the phone with Kagome his two friends started questioning him. "Who was that?" asked the first friend.

"Oh, just a friend, she's going to our school this year and wanted me to show her around tomorrow," said Sai.

"Oh –la-la a girl," said the second one. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh, NO!" said Sai annoyed by his friends. "We are just friends."

"Yeah … sure," said the First one not believing Sai.

"I'm serious!" said Sai trying to make them believe him.

"Sure Sai we believe you…" said the second one in a sarcastic voice.

"Err…… if you don't believe me just ask her yourself, tomorrow," said Sai trying to drop the subject.

"You're just trying to keep your relationship a secret that's all. We understand," said the second one.

Oh my god, you guys are impossible, let's just drop the subject and get back to rehearsing, please."

"Sai's got a point we have to get everything perfect for our performance," said the first one totally forgetting about Sai and his "_girlfriend_."

* * *

Next day…………

Kagome planned out the morning perfectly the night before; she sat her alarm clock at 6:30am so she could have a shower. She had already picked out her clothes for the first day of school. She was so pumped and she didn't know why.

When she woke up Monday morning, the first thing she did was search for the time. She spotted her digital alarm clock but couldn't make out the time. Once she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she was able to see the time, it read: 7:25. When the time registered into her mind her eyes went wide in shock. She jumped out of her bed and ran into her washroom. She took a shower in 10 minutes, brushed her teeth and went back into her room wrapped in a towel with her clothes in her hand. She quickly changed in her clothes that she had put out the night before. She wore navy blue hip-huggers with a blue and black belt. A t-shirt that read: "Bite me…only if you can handle it" in blue hand righting. On top of that she wore a mid-cut denim jean jacket. She wore a Beret (French hat) made of denim material. Once she checked her out-fit in the mirror she put on some lip gloss and mascara and was done getting ready.

Once Kagome was finished she looked at the time and it was almost 7:50 am. She had just enough time to grab a bite to eat before Sai would call. She ran downstairs with her books, back-pack and cell, and went into the kitchen. Kaede and Kagura were in there already. Kagura was sitting on a stool drinking her morning coffee while Kaede was busy cooking something on the stove. Kagome walked in and went straight to the fridge. Both ladies looked up at the girl.

"Good morning Kagome," said Kagura.

"Huh?..." muffled Kagome; she still had her head stuck in the fridge. "Oh, good morning grandma. Good morning Kaede."

"Good morning my child," answered Kaede.

"It's good to se you up this early," said Kaede."

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she pulled out a few waffles, she put them into the toaster them took a seat beside Kagura.

"So dear are you excited for your first day at school?" asked Kagura once again.

"Yeah, I am surprisingly," said Kagome.

"I'm sure you will have lots of fun," said Kaede as she handed Kagome her waffles.

"Thank you Kaede, and yes I think it will be fun," said Kagome taking a bite out of her first waffle.

"Well what time does your school start?" asked Kagura.

"I don't know, all I know is that Sai is coming to pick me up soon, he said he would call at 8, its already 7:58," said Kagome looking at her cell phone. Right when Kagome put her phone down it started to vibrate. She picked it up and sure enough it was Sai. "Hello?" said Sai.

"Hey," said Kagome, "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there I think about four blocks away from your house."

"Oh okay," said Kagome.

"So are you ready?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, I've been ready since yesterday," said Kagome.

"Wow you're the first person I know that is happy to be going to school," said Sai.

"Well I am, so what?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing, never mind, just forget I even said anything," said Sai.

"Keh………whatever," said Kagome. Then she heard him chuckle on the other line. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that you sounded like one of my friends just now with that line," said Sai.

"Keh…" she did it again.

"Well anyways I'm here now, in front of your house, so do you want to go now or in a bit?" he asked.

"Well what time does school start?" asked Kagome.

"At 8:45," said Sai.

"What? They why did you say you'd call me at? There's like 40 minutes till school starts," said Kagome.

"I don't know I'd have thought that you'd want to go early to get the tour of the "Oh so huge" school of ours," said Sai in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I guess we could unless you wanna come in, it doesn't matter to me," said Kagome.

"It doesn't matter to me either," said Sai.

"Well since you're already in your car I guess we can go then," said Kagome leaving the house and walking towards Sai's car.

"Okay, well then come inside," said Sai as he put his phone away. Kagome entered the can and they drove to the school. Sai parked in the student parking lot and got out of his car. He started the quick mini-tour, showing her the courtyard, where him and his friends usually hang out during their breaks, then he took her to the lounge area, the counseling center, the cafeteria, the school store (like a mini food court type of thing inside of the cafeteria), the lastly he took her to the office. Once Inside the office Kagome went to the secretary and asked for her schedule. Once Kagome got it she showed it to Sai and they both had a few classes together.

Kagome's schedule:

**Home room 12B**

First semester

1st period – Choir 12

**2nd Period – History **

Lunch

3rd Period – Spare

**4th Period – PE 12 **

Second semester

**1st period – Math12**

**2nd period - Spare**

Lunch

3rd Period - Art 12

4th Period - Drama

Sai's schedule

**Homeroom 12B**

First semester

1st period – Spare

**2nd period – History**

Lunch

3rd period – Band

**4th period – PE 12 **

Second semester

**1st period – Math 12**

**2nd period – spare**

Lunch

3rd period – Drama

4th period – Biology 12

"Hey we have the same homeroom, 12B and a few other classes together," said Sai, "Well it looks like we can still hangout."

"What are you talking about, still? Couldn't we have hung out even though we didn't have any classes?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah,…… it came out wrong, what I meant to say is that we could chill a bit before you have to go to your choir class today," said Sai looking at her schedule again. "I think one of my friends is in that class this year, maybe he's here, let's go see if we can find them so I can introduce you to them all."

"Okay well let's go find them," said Kagome following Sai.

As the two approached the courtyard Kagome observed her surroundings. She observed all the students that she seen as she walked with Sai; labeling them in her mind. While she was looking at all the students she spotted the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen. He was leaning against a tree talking to another guy. He had tanned skin and long silver hair wearing a black hat that went with his tight muscle shirt. She couldn't see the color of his eyes from the distance that she was at but she could tell that they were a light color. For a slight moment Kagome and the gorgeous guy locked gazes with each other. The guy looked Kagome up and down then smirked. When Kagome seen the smirk she turned away slightly with a slight blush forming on her face. '_Oh my god was he checking me out?_' questioned Kagome in her head.

Kagome was still deep in thought as she walked that she didn't notice that Sai had stopped moving. She walked right into the back of Sai. Sai turned around towards Kagome and smiled at her. Then he turned back towards two guys, one of the guys being the gorgeous guy that smirked at her. "Hey guys," said Sai.

"Hey," said both guys.

"Okay so I want you to meet my friend, the one that I talked to yesterday," said Sai.

"Oh so you're Sai's new girlfriend"

"Uh girlfriend……?" asked Kagome confused. "Who said I was his girlfriend?"

"Okay we already know all about it you don't have to hide it"

"Uh we're just friends," defended Kagome.

"Can you two ever shut up?" asked Sai as he punched his friends on the arm. "Kagome these are my retarded friends."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop now," said the 'second one' (Think back to the conversation with Sai and his two friends) "Hi there Kagome, my names Miroku." As Miroku introduced himself to Kagome he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Kagome rolled her eyes, '_Oh great looks like a love sick one right here._'

"Hi," replied Kagome as she pulled her hands away from him.

"Hey there," said the 'first one' in a nonchalant voice. "The names Inuyasha," he said extending his hand out to her.

"Uh…..hi," Kagome squeaked nervously; shaking hands with him.

"So you aren't Sai's girlfriend then?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh no I already said we were just—"

Before Kagome could finish he replied to her, "Good." He then gave her a smirk and started to walk towards the school doors.

"Uh…," Kagome just stood there speechless.

"Uh Kagome," said Sai waving his hands in front of her face. Kagome then snapped back to reality.

"Uh Sai, What did he mean when he said Good?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing, probably, just ignore Inuyasha he can be weird sometimes."

"Uh okay," said Kagome.

"Hey guys, sorry to break-up you love birds, but the bell will ring in 5 minutes," said Miroku, which received a smack on the head for saying "love birds" by both of the teens standing beside him.

"Dammit Miroku I already told you we are just friends," said Sai as he walked off with Kagome towards their homeroom class, with Miroku running after them.

* * *

In room 205, all the students of 12B were filling in. Kagome and Sai were some of the first kids to be in the class room. Inuyasha was already sitting in the back of the class room with his eyes closed. Sai sat beside Inuyasha and Kagome sat in front of Sai. Miroku came into the class room and sat in front of Inuyasha. The two girls walked into the class room. One had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. The other girl had long straight hair, they were both rather pretty. They sat in front of Kagome and Miroku. Then a boy with short brown hair walked in and sat by the girl in front of Miroku. A few other students walked in and took a seat anywhere that it was available. Then Kagome heard a high shrilly voice say Inuyasha's name. She looked up to see a girl in a red mini skirt and high heels with a white t-shirt that had red sleeves and 'Baby Phat" written across the middle of the shirt in red as well. The t-shirt was short, showing the girl's belly button. Another girl walked in with her, she had short black hair and was wearing all black, a black mini skirt and black tank-top with V-cut. The girl wasn't a Goth or anything she just loved how black looked on her. The first girl, the one in all red went to the back of the room and tried to talk to Inuyasha. Inuyasha hardly acknowledged her. The girl pouted at him and turned towards the front of the class. Kagome laughed at the girl which Inuyasha spotted and smiled to himself.

The teacher soon came in and wanted everyone to be seated. He was about to take attendance.

"Atoka, Sara"

"Here"

"Fujiyama, Nayu"

"Here."

"Higurashi, Kagome"

"Here."

"Hirokami, Jun"

"Here."

"Hiromi, Kikyo"

"Here"

"Houshi, Miroku."

"Here."

"Koura, Kenji"

"Here."

"Sato, Yuka"

"Here

"Taijiya, Sango."

"Here."

"Takahashi, Inuyasha."

"yea…"

"Tanaka, Sai"

"Here"

"Wada, Yura"

"Here

When Kagome heard Inuyasha's last name she turned around at him at just stared thinking in her head, 'As in Izayoi Takahashi.' Inuyasha felt a pair of eyes on him and searched the class room and came across a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He gave her a smirk and turned back to the front of the class. Kagome became all jittery inside thinking about Inuyasha being related to Izayoi. She was Kagome's favorite actor. Kagome has all the movies that Izayoi has ever made. Kagome really loves Izayoi's work because it's not all girlie but more rough and raw just the way she loved girls to be like not stupid pink loving girls. You know the stupid klutz whose only goal is to look hot so guys would check you out. Kagome totally adores Izayoi and now that she knows someone -–even though she just met that someone –--that lives with her; she would so try to meet her.

After the teacher took attendance he left the class and told them all to just socialize. The two girls in front of Kagome and Miroku started talking together and occasionally would giggle. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she heard them. She started talking to Miroku and Sai. They were just getting to know about each other, well more or less about Miroku, for Kagome. Inuyasha just sat there with his eye's closed; he really didn't seem like the social type but under his hat his ears were listening to every word that Kagome was saying. After a while Sai got bored at listening to his two friend's repeat their life story and changed the subject and asked what Miroku had in his classes. After Miroku stated all his classes the three compared each other's classes. They all had P.E. 12 and history 12 together this semester. Miroku and Sai both had band together, and for second semester they all had the same spare. They were all happy with the outcome of their classes.

Kagome got curious as to what classes Inuyasha had because she remembered Sai saying something about one of his friends having Choir and since Miroku didn't have it then she assumed Inuyasha did so she asked him.

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Kagome not sure if he would reply or brush her off like he did to the other girl. Inuyasha immediately shot open his eyes and looked towards the girl who called his name.

"Yea," he replied smoothly.

"Can I see your schedule? I wanna see if I have any classes with you,"

"Yea sure," said Inuyasha as he pulled out his schedule and handed it to Kagome. She scanned it over. They had three classes together this semester one of them being Choir, and two in the second semester.

"We have Choir, History and PE together," said Kagome.

"Sweet," said Miroku "We all have PE and History together."

"Great, stuck with you for a whole semester…" said Inuyasha which caused Kagome and Sai to laugh and Miroku to pout. Inuyasha inwardly smirked to himself when he seen that he made Kagome laugh. After a while Kagome and Inuyasha got to know one another a bit more and were getting along great. They laughed and joked around mainly joking about Miroku. When ever Kagome would laugh it would be like music to his ears. He didn't know why but something about her made him feel different. It wasn't a bad different either it was a good kind of different. Kagome then brought up their Choir class. Inuyasha offered to take her to their class so that she won't get lost and Kagome graciously accepted.

Kagome hadn't noticed while she was talking to the guys but many of the girls in the classroom were glaring at her. They were all just jealous of Kagome because she was talking to 'The Inuyasha Takahashi.' He is the most gorgeous guy in the school, he's in a band and he is captain of the football team and soccer team for 4 years now. He had a reputation and one of those would be that he never really talked to any girl who would talk to him. For some reason he just never had an interest with the girls that went to his school, well that was until now. Kagome didn't even notice all the other girls staring at her, she was just having a good time, but Inuyasha noticed the other girls staring at them and he just smirked and turned his undivided attention to Kagome while she was talking about Ayame and Kouga. After homeroom was over Miroku, Sai, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the guys' locker. Kagome took the one next to Sai and which was also beside the girl that was sitting in front of her in homeroom. The girls name was Sango, she was actually pretty cool compared to what Kagome thought of her before in her homeroom. Sango also had Choir first period and she walked with Inuyasha and Kagome to her class.

When the three got into the class room they took seats on the chairs that were available. Kagome sat in between Sango and Inuyasha. Their teacher, Ms Yamamoto, was pretty cool. Inuyasha and Sango had her last year for both drama and Choir and so they know how she was like. While they were waiting for their class to start a few more students came into the class. That girl in the red mini skirt was one of the students who where in the class. She was also one of the girls glaring at Kagome, more than anyone else you would think. When she walked into the class and seen that she was sitting with Inuyasha she had gotten so angry. When she heard Inuyasha laugh at something Kagome had said the girl stormed up to the three and started yelling at them.

"INUYASHA! Why are you talking to her! I can't believe you, what is wrong with you!" yelled the girl.

Inuyasha just sighed he was really getting tired of her. "Look Kikyo, no one tells me who to talk to. I decided no one else so please stop lecturing me and just leave me alone."

"Err, why the hell would you want to talk to that ugly skank? Please I am way better for you," said Kikyo thinking she was better than her.

"Um excuse me, but have you looked at your self in the mirror lately? Fuck don't judge me you _skank_ all I'm doing is talking I'm sorry that your not liked in this school by people and I am. So why don't you take you nasty ass away from my personal space, cause you're polluting my personal air," said Kagome totally bitch talking Kikyo.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you bitch!" shrieked Kikyo. Inuyasha just watched as the two girls fought it out verbally. He was surprised; none of the other girls, except for Sango, would never even think of talking back to Kikyo. He could tell he would really like this new girl: Kagome. Then he seen Kikyo raise her hand to slap Kagome, Inuyasha was about to stop Kikyo from laying a finger on her but he was too slow Kagome had move to the side and actually slap her across the face causing her face to go red. Everyone heard the loud slap against Kikyo's cheek and their eyes went wide. No one has ever touched Kikyo Hiromi, not ever, until the new girl decided to.

"Don't you dare touch me with those nasty hands of your's. Now get the fuck away from me before I really hurt you," said Kagome with an evil glare in her eyes. Kikyo just walked away mumbling. "Oh just watch your back Higurashi, you're gonna get it."

"Ooh I'm so scared," said Kagome in a sarcastic voice. Kikyo just sat down at the far end of the class room. Kagome just brushed her hands together and sat back down.

"Nice Kagome, I gotta give it up to you, you're the first person that I have ever seen bitch talk and slap Kikyo. She is like the biggest bitch at our school but her dad is like some big-shot and she always threatens us all. I'm just glad someone shut her up," said Sango.

"Yeah Kagome, that was awesome, I've never seen such finesse in the art of a bitch talk, the way that you delivered it," said Inuyasha in a joking kind of way.

"Eh it's a gift," said Kagome which caused both teens to laugh. After that Ms. Yamamoto walked into the class room. She had, a little past the shoulder hair; it was like hazel brown in color. She was fairly tall and very slim. She seemed like she was pretty young. When Kagome laid eyes on her she was amazed at the sight of her teacher. Ms. Yamamoto was like the prettiest person she had ever seen. She had, what looked like, light blue eyes, and her skin complexion was flawless. The first thing that popped into her mind was she must have been a model. Ms. Yamamoto walked into the class and quickly scanned her students. She recognized almost every single student cause she always had the same class for choir. Then she spotted the only person who she couldn't put a name to.

"Well hello class," said Ms. Yamamoto.

"Hello Ms. Yamamoto," said the class, all the boys still half drooling even though they've had her for about 4 years now.

"Well it's good to see all of you guys back again for your last year here, but it seems to me that we have a new student in our school because I can't seem to place a certain young girl sitting at my right," said Ms. Yamamoto pointing over to her right pointing directly at Kagome. Everyone looked over at Kagome and realized that she was the one that their teacher was talking about. Kagome looked at all the people staring at her, she could feel them looking at her and just closed her eyes, somewhat annoyed. "Well miss would you like to introduce your self to the class so we can know who you are and tell us a little about yourself," said Ms. Yamamoto.

"Um, let me think….well my name is Kagome Higurashi. I love all types of music ranging from punk to rap and everything in between. I've been home schooled all my life making this my first year in high school. I play sports my favorite being soccer. I also train in Martial Arts and I don't like people who think they are better than everyone else," after saying the last part Kagome glared hard at Kikyo which caused the girl to flinch.

"Well Miss Higurashi, I hope that your experience at high school is something you will remember and always cherish once you leave," said Ms Yamamoto. "Okay seeing as this is your first day, I'll let all of you just hang out and talk about well anything that you want. Just keep the voice level down so not to disturb the other classes, but tomorrow we will start with our semester outline."

After she said that she started cleaning out her desk putting things up. Some of the students just went to sleep on their desks. Sango Kagome and Inuyasha saw that Ms. Yamamoto was putting posters up on the classroom walls and they decided to help. She accepted gratefully and they all helped until the class ended. After the class ended the three went back to their lockers where they met up with Sai and Miroku. The three guys and Kagome all had History next and so they all went to their class, saying bye to Sango.

As the three guys were walking and talking Kagome was just looking around. She was trying to take in her surroundings so that she would be able to walk around on her own, and wouldn't need the guys to escort her everywhere. Once they reached the class room, their teacher put them in their seats. It was all in alphabetical order. Kagome and Miroku sat with each other and Sai and Inuyasha sat with each other. Their teacher was really into History and was really pumped when he started introducing the semesters outline. Kagome knew that she would like this class more than any other class because History has always been her favorite class when Kotori taught it to her. Kagome listened as their teacher: Mr. Mitsuki talked about all the different topics that they would be covering. Once he was done he decided to play a little game with the class to see how much everyone knows.

"Okay class lets play a little game! Trivia on how much you know about history in Japan and other places in the world. We will cover mainly Japanese history but we might also talk about the various other continents and countries. Okay so are you guys ready?" asked Mr. Mitsuki

"………"

"Oh come on, if you're in my class you have to be excited for history. Now one more time are you guys ready?"

"Yea…"

"Whooo…."

"Sure…"

Mr. Mitsuki just groaned and continued. "Okay well this will be a competition. I'm gonna split you guys into two teams, Everyone on the right half of the class from here," said Mr. Mitsuki pointing to the row, " will be on team one, and everyone on the left side will be team two."

Kagome and Miroku were on team one and Inuyasha and Sai were on team two. Everyone was excited now that it was a competition. Well more or less team two because they had Inuyasha, the history Wiz. Kagome was wondering why everyone was groaning on her team while everyone on the other team were all really happy. Then she seen them all cheering on Inuyasha, which cause her to smirk only because none of them know that Kagome is also a history Wiz.

"Okay so here is how the game starts, I will ask the answer and which ever team puts up their hands first get to answer the point. Your team mates can help you out but the person who puts up their hand has to say the answer. So do you guys understand?" asked Mr. Mitsuki.

"Yup," said a few of the students.

"Okay so let's begin the game," said Mr. Mitsuki. "Okay so the first question is: What is the name of the sacred Jewel that is in our historic archives?" Mr. Mitsuki looked around a seen two hands one from both teams. One was from Inuyasha and the other was from Kagome. "Okay I think you put you're hand up first, would you introduce you self and then answer the question."

A whole bunch of complaints were heard from the other team. "Okay my name is Kagome Higurashi and the name of the Sacred Jewel is the Shikon-no-tama."

"Correct!" exclaimed Mr. Mitsuki happy to know that someone besides Inuyasha had an answer. He kept asking questions and mainly it was just Inuyasha and Kagome answering them. The score was really close. Mr. Mitsuki was really impressed at how much these two students knew about their history and the world's history. Then after 20 minutes of the trivia game the two teams were tied. Since it was a tie Mr. Mitsuki made the last answer a sudden death whoever could say the correct answer would win the competition, and there would be a prize.; a chocolate bar, but the two were more in it to win for the chance to show the other one up.

"Okay you guys are you ready?" asked Mr. Mitsuki.

"Yeah just say the question!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Okay…….What era was the Shikon-no-tama in?"

"SENGOKU JIDAI!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Wow," Mr. Mitsuki whispered to himself. "CORRECT! And seeing as you both answered it at the same time I'm going to have to call it a tie." The class then started cheering the two teens on and amazed at how good they were. Everyone already knew Inuyasha was but they never knew that there was another one like them. Kagome got a lot of attention after that. They all said hi to her and talked to her. Inuyasha then came up to her after everyone was done talking with her.

"Kagome you are one intriguing person. First you bitch slap Kikyo, and then you tie with me in History," said Inuyasha.

"Well you better watch out for me Inuyasha, cause I'm not one of those ordinary girls who start to go all girlie. I can handle myself and I don't need anyone to stand up for me," said Kagome in a haughty way.

"That's okay sweetheart that's the kind of girl that I like," said Inuyasha as he walked away since the bell had rung. Kagome just stood there looked at the retreating figure as he was leaving the room.

"Inuyasha can you hold on one second?" said Mr. Mitsuki, "you too Kagome."

"Yes," said Inuyasha sticking his head back into the room.

"Come over here please," said Mr. Mitsuki "You two are just really amazing! I never had two students who knew so much about history without even taking our grade 12 course. All the questions that I asked you guys were all in our semester's course outline, and you two got every single one. I just wanted to know how you know so much about history?" asked Mr. Mitsuki.

"Well with me the reason I know so much is because I've always had a passion for it. I got home schooling so I would always get my teacher to tell me more about our history and I guess she just went a little past the stuff that I should have learnt," said Kagome.

"Well I just know the stuff, cause I've always loved it and always wanted to know more about it and I guess that's what made me learn about it, and there was also my father who always told me to learn about my ancestors which starts from like around the Sengoku Jidai. I guess that's why I know so much about it," said Inuyasha.

"Wow that's truly amazing, I have never seen any students that interested with history since I would have to say myself," said Mr. Mitsuki.

"What's it to you any way?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so we like history what's so wrong with that?" asked Kagome.

"No you two got it all wrong I am really happy to know that you two like history, I was just curious as to what initiated the interest in it. I am glad that you two are in my class and hope to see some amazing things from you two this semester," said Mr. Mitsuki.

"Yea what ever, can we go now?" asked Inuyasha as he started to turn around.

"Yes that's fine you two can go," said Mr. Mitsuki. With that said Kagome followed Inuyasha as they left the class room.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back together – to their lockers. They were just talking, mainly about their history teacher. They were saying things like "Now he's gonna use us as his lab rats, making us talk about all the different eras." "He'll probably take the credit, saying it was thanks to his teachings." They just laughed at everything they were talking about. Again as they walked girls were all staring at Kagome like she was their enemy. This time Kagome wasn't so into the conversation that she noticed the girls glaring at her. She turned around her and seen that they were all glaring at her.

"WHAT? Is there something on my face?" said Kagome totally annoyed with them and turning the situation into funny one. All the girls turned back to their own conversations after Kagome's outburst. "Damn right turn around to your stupid conversations," said Kagome as she walked off leaving Inuyasha to just stand there and watch the intriguing girl walk away.

"Damn this girl is just something else," he muttered to himself, and started walking towards his locker right behind Kagome.

* * *

Kagome stormed back to her locker with a pissed look on her face. Everyone was about to go comfort her but Sai pulled them all back. He has experienced a bit of Kagome when she was angry and he knew not to get in her way.

"Guys just let her cool off," said Sai and they all backed away. Then like a few seconds after Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Hey Yash, what did you do to the girl, she seemed perfectly fine before we all left," said Miroku accusing him of pissing her of.

"Hey man it wasn't me," said Inuyasha putting his hands up in defense, "all the girls were staring at us when we were walking down the hall and she noticed them. She got pissed off and yelled at them and then just walked away."

"Oh I see…" said Miroku and Sai together.

"Kagome just ignore those wannabe's, the only reason that they were staring at you was because they are all jealous," said Sango standing next to her.

"Yeah sure but what is there jealous to be, like fuck, I just got here and everyone's staring at me like I'm a bitch. Which I am but how would they know that?" said Kagome. Everyone laughed at her comment but they all shut up when she glared at them all.

"Well my dear Kagome let me enlighten you with the way that this school works," started Miroku. "First of all there is always the most popular guy of the school and the most popular girl. Kikyo ---as sad as it may be ---is our school's most popular girl, and Inuyasha is our school's most popular guy. Now Kikyo; has been trying to be friend Inuyasha for, I dunno lets say, four years but Inuyasha really doesn't give her the light of day—"

"Yeah I've noticed," said Kagome receiving a smirk from Inuyasha followed by her own.

"yes, and all the girls in our school have all tried to talk to him but the _jerk_ that he is," said Miroku as he received a punch from Inuyasha, "ouch, he won't really pay attention, and now that you are here, a newbie and are talking to him in an actual conversation they all ……"

"…hate me," finished Kagome.

"I guess you could put it like that," said all the others.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"What? What did I do?" he asked confused at why she was angry at him.

"If you knew about all the girls acting the way they were why the fuck didn't you say anything to me, or those stupid bitches staring me down?" fumed Kagome.

"Heh… cause you look adorable when you're angry," said Inuyasha trying to get her pissed even more. Kagome's face went red half of it because she was pissed and the other half because she was blushing.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" she yelled as she punched him hard on the arm.

"OW! That actually hurt," said Inuyasha.

"You deserve that," said Kagome, "and what do you _actually_ hurt?"

"Well all girls hit like well a girl. It's like a pat on the shoulder hit, but you can actually hit the only girl that can from what I know," said Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you talking about, I don't hit like a pussy," said Sango hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Jeez would you two stop hitting me," said Inuyasha rubbing the spots where the two girls hit him.

"Well don't take us likely, just cause we're girls doesn't make us weak," said Kagome as she opened her locker and pulled out some money. "Now enough of this let's go get some food cause I'm starving!"

"I agree, I'm starved too!" said Sango and the two girls walked away, Si being pulled by Kagome and Miroku being pulled by Sango.

"Hey let us go," both boys pleaded.

"Sorry boys but we need a ride and since you two have your cars here, you guys are gonna drive us so we could get some food," said Kagome not letting go of him.

"Uh guys………wait for me!" said Inuyasha as he ran after them not wanting to be stuck in his school with all the wannabe's who always try to talk to him even if he's never seen them in his life.

* * *

Inuyasha reached up with them in the parking lot. They were actually waiting for him to get there. They were all leaning against Sai's car, all in their own little worlds, thinking about their own thing.

"Thank god you guys didn't leave yet, I swear to god I think there was a mob behind me," said Inuyasha as he approached the car.

"Yeah Yash, cause you're the all mighty celebrity around here. God sometimes your just too full of yourself!" said Sai as he got into his car.

"Well anyways enough of this stupid talk can we please just go get some food?" asked Kagome as she took shotgun to Sai's car. Sango took shotgun to Miroku's car and Inuyasha got in his own red sports car and the three cars sped down the highway looking for somewhere to eat.

As they were driving Sai told Kagome to call Miroku. She looked through Sai's contacts and found Miroku's cell number. She dialed his number and Sango picked up. "Hey," said Sango

"Hey," said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome can you call Yash too?" asked Sai.

"Sai can't you see that I'm already on the phone with Sango?" said Kagome looking at him like he was stupid.

"Yea I can see that but you can also do a three-way call," said Sai.

"Oh yea," said Kagome as she called Inuyasha.

"Yo," said Inuyasha

"Hey!" said both girls.

"Okay put it on speaker so I can talk too!" said Sai as he drove.

"Okay," said Kagome as she put it on speaker phone.

"Okay we're here," said Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Sai.

"Yeah me too," said Inuyasha.

"Okay guys where to you guys wanna go eat?" asked Sai.

"Oh let's go get some sushi!" exclaimed Miroku

"Man Miroku we eat sushi almost every two to three days, can we lay off the sushi?" said Sango.

"Fine well you guys pick something then," said Miroku.

"I know lets go get some Wacdonalds!" said Kagome

"That sounds good!" said Sai

"I'm up for it!" said Sango

"Okay then Wacdonalds it is," said Inuyasha as he drove ahead of the other two cars and lead the way.

"Yup," said everyone except for Miroku.

"Okay well then lets get going," said Sai as he sped past Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it as a challenge and started to race Sai. Kagome was cheering him all the way. Sango was yelling at Miroku that he was going too slow and told him to get in the race. So Miroku sped up as well and all three cars were neck and neck trying to make it to the closest Wacdonalds first.

* * *

**_A/N: Well sorry it took me so long to update but hey I made it up by making it a pretty long one. I gotta say that this is my longest chapter ever! And the best part about it is that I haven't even finished the first day yet! It's only half way done. So please read and review and hopefully in the next week or two I should have another chapter up but I'm not making any promises! Oh and underneath are the schedule's for Inuyasha and Miroku. Just thought that you guys might want to see what they have for their classes. I didn't make one for Sango because I wasn't gonna put her in this chapter but seeing as I did I'll put he's up next chapter! Well cya laters!_**

****

_Inuyasha's schedule:_

_**Home room 12B**_

_First semester _

_1st period – Choir 12 _

_2nd Period – History _

_Lunch _

_3rd Period – Band _

_4th Period – PE 12 _

_Second semester_

_1st period – Geography12_

_2nd period - Spare_

_Lunch_

_3rd Period – Math 12_

_4th Period - Drama _

_Miroku's schedule _

**Homeroom 12B**

_First semester _

_1st period – Study block _

_2nd period – History _

_Lunch _

_3rd period – Band _

_4th period – PE 12 _

_Second semester_

_1st period – Geography 12_

_2nd period – spare _

_Lunch_

_3rd period –Literature_

_4th period – Biology 12_


	7. Chapter 6: First Day of School part 2

**Hidden Innocence  
Chapter 6: **First Day of School (part 2)

The three cars never stopped once, running red lights and the works. Sai had taken the lead because an old lady was crossing the street and blocked Inuyasha and Miroku's car. The two were honking and groaning while Kagome stuck her head out of her window and was screaming out of excitement. She just cheered Sai on as she looked at the other two cars waiting for the lady to walk past. Not one second after the lady got out of Miroku's way was he off speeding down the road trying to catch up to Sai. Inuyasha was still waiting for the lady to pass his car that he just wanted to go out and move her, but once she was out of the way he drove off. Inuyasha could just see the two cars ahead of him. He pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could and slowly started to catch up. Just a few more seconds and he would have caught up but Sai had already made it to the Wacdonalds and Miroku was just behind him. Inuyasha swore under his breath and pouted as he parked his car.

Kagome had already gotten out of the car and was jumping up and down like a little giddy girl which was totally unlike her. Inuyasha just sat in his car and still kept his pout, until he saw the smile on Kagome's face and how happy she was. He didn't know why but it made him happy. The feeling inside of him was so foreign, and even though he has only known her for a couple of hours it seems like they have been friends all their live. He was in such a trance, staring at Kagome that he didn't notice that the rest of his friends were all going into the store. Kagome was the only one out of all four of them that stayed back to wait for him.

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha!" said Kagome trying to get his attention. "Is anybody in there?"

"Huh?" was all Inuyasha was able to say.

"Hello get out of your car! I'm hungry and for some reason I'm not eating yet! Come on!" said Kagome as she grabbed a hold of his hand and got him out of the car. Inuyasha didn't even protest he just followed her. Kagome dragged him into the store and went to find the rest of the group. Sango and Miroku were in the line already and Sai was holding a table for the group. Then once they all put their stuff on the table the other three went and lined up with their friends.

"Oh I can't wait to eat!" said Kagome

"I know I'm totally starved," said Sango.

The group ordered their food and went back to their table. Everyone stuffed their faces with burgers fries and cola. Once they were done they were all full. Kagome and Sango were still happy and excited while the guys looked as if they were gonna puke.

"Okay guys I think we should head back to school," said Sango.

"Yeah 3rd period will start in 15 minutes," finished Miroku.

"Okay lets get going then," said Sai

"Aw man but I have a spare right now, what the hell am I gonna do for an hour and a half?" asked Kagome.

"Well the three of us have band next period maybe you could come with us and watch us practice?" said Inuyasha but it was more of an invite.

"Oh, do you think your teacher would let me?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah for sure, Mr. Oda is pretty easy going," said Sai.

"Okay then I guess I'll come with you guys," said Kagome. Then everyone got into their cars and they all drove back to their school. As they were driving Kagome's phone rang. She wondered who it could have been. When she looked at the caller ID her eyes lit up. She answered the phone.

"HEY YAME!" said Kagome happy to talk to her best friend.

"Whoa, Kagome can you be any louder?" said Sai; he said that because of his sensitive ears.

"Hey Kags!" said Ayame.

"So let me guess you just got out of bed?" said Kagome

"OMG how did you know?" said Ayame in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, what are you up to today?" asked Kagome.

"Well I called you to see if you wanted to go out somewhere but I totally forgot that you go to school now," said Ayame. "Oh yeah so how has it been so far?"

"I've actually been having a good time. I met Sai's friends and they are all pretty cool. Yame I actually think I'm gonna like it here," said Kagome.

"Oh dear god we've lost her!" said Ayame in her dramatic voice.

"Oh god shut up!"

"Well what class do you have next?" asked Ayame.

"I don't have a class next period, it's my spare block," said Kagome

"Oh really…""

"Really…"

"Well in that case do you wanna go out for a bit?" asked Ayame.

"Um…… well you see I sort of wanted to go to the guy's band class. Hey I know why don't you come to the school, then I can introduce everyone to you and you can watch the guys play too," said Kagome. Ayame blushed on the other line cause she knew that Sai was gonna be there.

"Um well I would love to come but I sorta wanted to go shopping for some new clothes, you know you got your shopping spree and it made me want to go too," said Ayame trying to get Kagome to go with her. Kagome laughed at Ayame and her weird little antics.

"Okay I guess we could go shopping instead it's not like I can't go next time," said Kagome.

"Okay so I'll be at your school in like 20 minutes" said Ayame, as she rolled off her bed and went downstairs.

"Okay so call me when you get to the parking lot and I'll come get you," said Kagome

"Kay, see ya in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then both girls hung up. Kagome turned back to the road watching all the cars go by.

"So it looks like your not coming to band class then?" asked Sai out of the blue.

"Huh…… oh yeah well Ayame wants to go shopping and since I have a spare right now why not go shopping right?" asked Kagome innocently.

"Oh okay," said Sai sounding a little disappointed. "Well Kagome you are really gonna miss out."

"Yeah I probably will but if you look at it from my perspective," said Kagome, "if I go to your class then I'll see you guys practice. And if I watch you guys practice then I can't be as excited when I see you guys perform in a few weeks."

"Well I guess you have a point there," said Sai.

"Of course I do," said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

"Well I'll be okay with it but how are you gonna explain it to the other two?" asked Sai.

"They will just have to live with out me," said Kagome, "I'm pretty sure that they will be able to manage not seeing me for an hour and a half."

"Well Kagome you never know with those two." After Sai last comment the two broke out in laughter. They were soon in the parking lot. Sai was the last one to get to the parking lot. They still had 10 minutes before third period would start. When they both got out of their car Sai blurted out that Kagome wasn't coming to their band class anymore. Then both Miroku and Inuyasha were all curious as to why she wasn't coming.

"Why aren't you coming anymore?"

"Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh come on Kagome you will like it, just come!"

Kagome just looked at Sai and spelled out "Thanks a lot" as she was bombarded with questions by the two teens.

"Well guys I'm sorry that I disappointed you but my friend called me and well she wants to go hang out and since I'm free right now I decided to go."

"What you don't like us anymore?" asked Inuyasha

"Of course I like you guys."

"Then what? Are you embarrassed of being seen with us?"

"What the hell Miroku why would I be embarrassed I think it would be the other way around."

"Don't even say that Kagome."

"Well you know it's true."

"Okay you're just imagining things now," said Inuyasha.

"Okay lets not talk about popularity right now please," said Kagome.

"Fine!" said both guys.

"Okay if it make you guys feel better I'll trying to bring her to your band class for a while. Sounds good?" asked Kagome

"Okay," said Miroku.

"Fine," said Inuyasha. Just then Kagome's cell phone rang. She picked it up knowing who it was already with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Yame, are you here already?"

"Yeah I just entered the parking lot." said Ayame, as Kagome spotted her car and waved her to drive towards them.

"Okay well get your ass over here so I can introduce you to everyone before the bell rings," said Kagome.

"Okay, jeez I'm coming."

Ayame parked her car two spots down and got out of her car. Kagome ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Okay Yame come over here," said Kagome as she escorted her best friend to the group just ahead. "Guys I want you all to meet my best friend…Ayame," said Kagome

"Hey," said everyone.

"Okay this here is Miroku," said Kagome

"Hey," replied both Ayame and Miroku.

"And that's Sango,' said Kagome.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you," said Sango.

"Nice to meet you too," said Ayame.

"And you know Sai," said Kagome as she noticed both teens try to hide a small blush.

"Hey Ayame," said Sai.

"Hey Sai," said Ayame. There was a slight pause as no one spoke.

"Um aren't you forgetting someone?" said Inuyasha.

"Um I don't think I am," said Kagome with a smirk on her face

"Fine Kagome I am capable of introducing my sel–"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "And this here is Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"That's better," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and only Sai and Ayame caught it.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Ayame

"What's up? I've heard a lot about you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really and what has my dear friend Kagome been telling you about me?" asked Ayame curious about what she was saying about her.

"Well it wasn't her it was–" Inuyasha was cut off by Sai as he put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth and started acting weird, but to his luck the bell had rang and they had to get to class.

"Sorry girls but class is starting and we can't be late," said Sai as he dragged his big mouthed friend into the school.

"Bye Kagome, have fun shopping," said Miroku as he and Sango waved and walked towards their school.

"Bye guys!" said Kagome as she turned towards Ayame's car pulling her with her.

The two girls got in and drove off towards the mall. The two were talking about random things as they were driving. Then Kagome stared talking about Sai. While she was talking she noticed that Ayame was quiet all of a sudden. They were at the mall and they both got out.

"Yame, you gotta take more initiative if you wanna go out with him," said Kagome.

"Kags, you don't know how hard it is. I don't know why but I just can't be me when I'm around him," said Ayame.

"Well then Yame I guess we are just gonna have to prep you up for him, now won't we?" said Kagome which caused Ayame to giggle as they walked into the mall.

"I guess we will have to prep me up for him then," said Ayame.

"Okay well lets get shopping I only have about an hour and a half then I have to get back to school," said Kagome.

"Man, you and your school are restricting me to shop with my best friend!" said Ayame in her dramatic voice.

"Well I need to be educated, with out it I would be stupid," said Kagome in her overdramatic acting voice.

"Yeah Kagome………you stupid," said Ayame stressing on the word stupid, "now that I can't believe."

"Oh shut up Yame," said Kagome as she pulled Ayame into a clothing store. They went through the store both on either side of the store pulling out tops and pants and anything that looked cute. After the both of them pulled out a few different outfits Ayame went in the change room to put on the first outfit. While Ayame was changing into the first outfit she brought up the two other guys; Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So Kagome who were those two guys I could tell you really hit it off with them," said Ayame with a sly look on her face which Kagome knew was there even though she couldn't see it.

"Yame I know where you're going with this so just stop right now, I just met them," said Kagome defending herself.

"So haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Especially with that Inuyasha guy, which by the way he a total hottie!" said Ayame drooling over the thought of how hot Inuyasha is.

"Yes I have heard of it but that doesn't mean that it is love, we just hit it off when we met is that a crime? And you should be thinking of Inuyasha you should be thinking of Sai as the major hottie!" said Kagome.

"No but you gotta admit that he is hot, even if it isn't love at first sight you two should totally hook up," said Ayame as she walked out of the booth with her first outfit. She was wearing a black skirt that came up a little above her knees, and it was frilly. For the top she wore a lime green tank-top with a sparkly black cardigan. She had some silver chains on her skirt and wore a Jade bracelet and a chocker in black with some green sequence.

"Yeah like that's gonna hap— wow Yame you look amazing!" said Kagome as she went up to her friend and circled her friend checking her out.

"Oh stop it Kagome you're making me blush," said Ayame in a joking way as she then started to pose for her.

"Okay stop with the posing girl go try on your next outfit!" said Kagome as she pushed her back into her booth.

"Well think about it Kags, the way you two were playing around when he asked if you forgot something, you two were so flirting with each other," said Ayame stating the obvious.

"Uh no we weren't it was just goofing around with each other," said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say Kags. I've known you long enough to know that there is definitely something between you two, which honestly kind of surprised me at first," said Ayame.

"What are you talking about there is nothing between us, and what do you mean it surprised you? I can make friends you know!" said Kagome.

"It's just that you were always aware of everyone, you never let your guard down in front of anyone but me, Kouga, Naraku, Kagura and Sai. Now look at you, you talk to those guys like you've known them for as long as you've known us," said Ayame stating her point.

"So maybe I've changed is it a bad thing?" asked Kagome.

"No when did I ever day it was a bad thing? All I said was that it surprised me that you've been so open with some one other than us. Think about it Kags I've never seen you with anyone besides us, so you gotta give me a break; you know, let me get used to everything. I bet you Kouga will be the same way," said Ayame as she walked out in her second outfit. She wore beige khaki Capri-pants that had a lot of zippers. She wore an army shirt that said "Can you see me?" in black letters. She wore an olive green colored beret hat just like the one that Kagome is wearing.

"Okay does anything look bad on you?" asked Kagome as she viewed over her friends clothing and told her to go back in.

"Oh shut up! You are just as bad when I go with you! You're like little miss perfect," said Ayame.

"Yeah sure," said Kagome as she looked at the time and she had an hour left. "Yame I'm pretty sure that all those outfits that we picked are all gonna look good on you but just hurry put them on quickly to see if they fit then just get them already. We still have to buy you your accessories for the stuff you don't have any and some shoes too and I only have an hour left. "

"Okay, okay I'm going as fast as I can, stop rushing me!" said Ayame as she tried to change out of her shirt but got tangled in it. "Oh great…" mumbled Ayame.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Well with your constant pestering to go faster I got myself tangled in the shirt," said Ayame.

"Well do you want me to come in there and help you get it off?" asked Kagome.

"No I think I'm good," said Ayame as she pulled free of her shirt and tossed it over the door to Kagome.

"Hey watch it!" said Kagome as she was hit by a flying army shirt. That comment cause Ayame to giggle, and Kagome to roll her eyes when hearing the giggle. After a few more rotations with the outfits Kagome and Ayame bought the clothes and left the store. Back in the halls of the mall they walked around the mall looking for a good accessories store. They came across a store calls "Diva." The store was filled with some many earrings, bracelets and head-bands that they didn't know where to start looking. Kagome went to one side of the store and Ayame went on the other both picking out things that thought would go well with any of the clothes that they bought. Once the two finished picking out all the accessories that they thought were necessary. They both looked over the whole pile and picked out things that they decided wasn't needed. Then they went to a shoe store that was conveniently right across from "Diva." They bought 5 pairs of shoes then left the store. Once they were done at shopping for everything on the list, the two girls looked over all their bills, just to see how much they had spent on Ayame.

For everyday normal people $978.00 is a lot of money on clothing, accessories and shoes but for a girl whose father is one of the big shot assassins, that is nothing.

Once they were done they still had about 30 minutes until Kagome's next class would start. They decided to head back to Kagome's school and see if they could stop by Sai's band class before third period ends. About 5 minutes later they pulled up in the parking lot. Kagome and Ayame got out and headed towards the school.

"Okay Kags lead the way!" said Ayame enthusiastically, as she marched towards the school. Kagome then froze. 'Lead the way, I don't know where it is!' thought Kagome in her head.

"Yeah... sure let's go," said Kagome walking into the school wondering where she should go. After a while Ayame figured they were lost.

"Uh Kags you don't know where we are going, do you?" asked Ayame.

"Uh…yeah," said Kagome.

"God, why didn't you just tell me before, I could just smell them out and follow their scent," said Ayame.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that you're a wolf demon," said Kagome. "Okay well I don't know how you are going to smell them out. You don't even know their scent."

"Ah on the contrary my dear Kags, I know Sai's scent," said Ayame; followed by a blush on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you worship the ground that he walks on, so of course you know his scent," teased Kagome.

"Oh shut up, or I won't even try to find them," said Ayame.

"Okay, just lead the way, Yame!" said Kagome.

Ayame had picked up Sai's scent right away. Once she smelt some one their scent was stuck in her senses. So she knew the rest of the guys scents but she didn't tell Kagome. She didn't feel that Kagome needed to know that. It was easy for Ayame to find the class with three strong scents leading her there. Once they got there she stopped in front of the class room, and pushed Kagome in front of the door. Kagome stuck her head into the class room.

The guys always had time in band class to practice as a band. They had auditioned in front of their teacher so that the teacher could see how good they were and if they were worth the time; if they deserved it. The guys proved that they were good, even………...amazing. They were so awe inspiring that their teacher said that they were free to class the class with their amazing talent. So that was what the guys were doing for the last 15 minutes of the class. They were playing all the songs that they were planning on performing in two weeks. They finished their first song which immediately was followed by applause from the audience. They took two minutes to prep for their next song. As they were getting ready the door to the class room open slightly. No one seemed to notice except for Inuyasha. The scent of a familiar girl that he met today filled his senses. He turned towards the door and seen Kagome's head sticking into the classroom. Sai had noticed too and looked towards Kagome. Miroku was clueless and was just talking about the song when he realized that none of his band mates were even paying attention to him. He looked up at them and seen that they were looking at the door, both with grins on their faces. He looked up and seen Kagome's face. He too then had a grin on his face.

"KAGOME! Well come in you can watch us perform!" said Miroku really excited.

"Um sure why not," said Kagome with a cheerful smile on her face. Ayame walked in with her, and her scent was filled in the room as well going straight to Sai's senses. The two boys were in heaven as the girls walked in. The two girls sat down and waited for the boys to start. Sai was the one who starts off the song but for some reason he never started.

"Sai what the hell are you doing?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Those two can't hear us play," said Sai, but only to his band mates.

"Why," asked Inuyasha.

"Hold on one second guys we just need to sort some last minute thing out okay," said Miroku to the rest of the class.

"Well Kagome and Ayame are coming to the show in two weeks and I'd rather them see us up on stage performing with a more interesting audience than here in our stupid class," explained Sai.

"Well now that you mention it I think they would feel more star struck if they see us for the first time up on stage," said Miroku.

"Okay well let's just stop playing so that they won't be mad and we won't have to kick them out," said Inuyasha.

"Okay well we are sad to say that we won't be performing anymore songs," said Miroku, the bands manager and drummer.

"Aw why aren't you guys playing?" asked Kagome.

"Well you see Kags, if we play all our songs now then there is no point for anyone to come watch up at our gig, so this little performance that we did will make people come to the show," said Sai, which caused Kagome to pout.

"Aw but I really wanted to see you guys play today!" said Kagome really disappointed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you left us," said Miroku.

"Well you know what, you guys suck!" said Kagome.

"Come now don't be such a crab," said Miroku.

"I'm not a crab!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh but I think you are," countered Miroku; Kagome pouted once again. Inuyasha was just watching from afar, looking as if he wasn't paying attention at the fuming girl in the class room. She turned towards him when she seen that he wasn't paying attention to her. She was still pouting which Inuyasha thought looked really cute on her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Don't you want me to hear you guys play!" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at her

"Of course we want you to hear us play but you are just going to have to hear it like everyone else," he said, trying to play it aloof which worked.

"You know what, fine," said Kagome, "lets go Yame." Then the two girls walked out of the classroom. Right when they walked out the bell rang. Kagome knew her way back to her locker so she took Ayame with her to her locker. She was still angry, which cause Ayame to break out in laughter as her friend was mumbling something about boys being jerks.

"Come on Kags, it'll be worth it not hearing them perform before their gig," said Ayame trying to reason with her friend.

"Yea sure, whatever Yame I'm gonna go to class now so I'll call you once school is over okay," said Kagome. As Ayame left she bumped into Sango. They said hello then they both went their own way. Sango went up to Kagome, just returning from History class.

"Hey Kagome! How was the shopping?" asked Sango very cheerfully.

"It was fine, " said Kagome in her ticked off mood.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" asked Sango curious why a girl, after going on a shopping spree, would be angry.

"Urg…you know why I'm angry?"

"No, hence the reason for asking you," said Sango.

"Well the reason I'm angry is because of them," said Kagome pointing straight ahead to the three boys that were walking towards them.

"Oh I see, well tell me why!" pleaded Sango wanting to know.

"Can I tell you later? In the locker room?" asked Kagome trying to leave before the boys get to the lockers.

"Okay, well let's go to class then," said Sango walking towards the change room. Once the two girls were changed for PE Sango started her interrogation. "Okay Kagome , spill what happened between you two?" asked Sango.

So Kagome told Sango the whole story. Once Sango heard the story she grinned. "Why are you grinning?" asked Kagome.

"Well that's just how those three are like, you just have to ignore them some times," said Sango as the two girls walked out to the field. They were wearing their uniforms for gym. Their school was weird that way because, they didn't have a general uniform but they had one for gym. Kagome received her uniform when she went to he office with Sai in the morning. The reason they had to wear it was because some girls would wear shorts that would rise up when they bent down which to them was very inappropriate, and also because they had an incident. (the same uniform that is in the show)

Their teacher Mr Asaki was already out there on the field telling half the class to warm up. Their class was co-ed and the three guys were all in the same class too. Kagome looked around to see if the guys were at class yet. She couldn't find them so she just went to warm up. Her and Sango stretched and then went for a jog around the track…

The guys walked up to their lockers just as the two girls left. They were all smirking when they seen the look on Kagome's face. Once they reached their lockers they put their things in their locker, grabbed their clothes and water bottle and went to class. Once they changed they went out onto the field.

The class was already warming up, when the three boys got out on the field.

"Tanaka, Takahashi, Houshi!" yelled Mr. Asaki.

"Yes, sir?" said all three boys.

"Why are you three late?" he questioned.

"Well you know Mr. Oda, we couldn't leave until we put away all our instruments."

"Well don't let it happen again.. I want you three to be on time tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Now go run two laps around the track,"

"Okay sir."

The boys then left heading towards the track. Inuyasha spotted Sango and Kagome jogging on the track. Inuyasha then sprinted towards them. When he was like 2 feet away from he slowly crept towards the girls.

"He is so hopeless," mumbled Miroku as he watched his friend.

"Yeah, does he honestly think that Kagome won't be angry with him?" asked Sai as he slowly jogged with Miroku.

"Takahashi!" yelled Mr. Asaki as the boy came to a halt right behind Kagome. Inuyasha jumped a little being snapped out of his concentration of Kagome. Kagome also turned when she heard his name. As she turned she was met with a pair of amber eyes staring at her, followed with a smirk on his face. But before Kagome could respond Mr. Asaki yelled, "I told you to run two laps not walk them, now go!"

"Yes sir"

When the two boys heard Inuyasha get called out they started to laugh. "That goes for you two as well, run the two laps!" said Mr. Asaki as he watched Miroku and Sai sprint the two laps. Mr. Asaki smirked at the power he had over the three.

"Serves them right," was the only remark from Kagome. Once everyone was done their laps they all gathered around the teacher. Mr. Asaki was just giving the class, the first day of school lecture, what he expects of them. Inuyasha had heard it all day with all his other classes. So he decided that he would try to talk to Kagome since his first attempt had failed miserably. He walked up to them (them being Sango and Kagome) casually.

"Hey Sango," he said acting as aloof as ever.

"Hey Inu," said Sango. Kagome was trying to avoid Inuyasha but he didn't care.

"Hey Kagome," There was no response from her. He looked at Sango and she only shrugged.

"Come on Kagome, why are you mad?" asked Inuyasha but there still wasn't a response from her.

"Um, Kags, Inu is trying to talk to you," said Sango trying to help out her friend.

"Well you can tell him that I'm not interested," said Kagome. When Inuyasha heard her respond to Sango and her answer his eyes widened just a little.

"What do you mean you're not interested who ever said that I was trying to get you interested," said Inuyasha a little mad.

"Well then why do you keep talking to me?" countered Kagome still being moody.

"Well you know what, you're not worth my time," said Inuyasha as he walked away from the two.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" asked Sango.

"What? There isn't anything wrong with me," said Kagome not even fazed by Sango or Inuyasha.

"Kagome I've known Inu for almost all my life and I can tell you that he isn't a bad person, bad tempered at times, yes, but who isn't. I don't want to sound like he is some famous celebrity but to get to talk to Inu let alone get him to start a conversation with you means that he genuinely cares about your opinions. Believe me Kagome, I've seen how Inu acts with other girls and with you, he is like a whole other person with you. I can honestly say that he has feelings for you," said Sango trying to knock some sense into her new friend.

"Oh come on Sango how could he like me when he only just met me today. And what do you mean he genuinely cares about my opinions. All he is, is a jerk!" said Kagome sticking to her thought.

"Kagome he is not a jerk, and haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" answered Sango.

"Oh my god Sango you're starting to sound like Ayame," said Kagome irritated.

"Well at least that girl knows what she's talking about. Seriously though, you and Inu are perfect for each other, why are you being so stubborn?" asked Sango.

"God…can we just drop the subject, please!" pleaded Kagome trying to change the subject.

"Fine," said Sango. 'But don't think I won't bug you about it later.'

Inuyasha walked back to the guys; who watched the whole thing. Sai heard everything because of his wolf youkai ears. "Hey man I feel for you," said Sai out of sympathy.

"Feh…what are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha trying to play it off like nothing even happened.

"Don't even act like it didn't happen, we saw the whole thing," said Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku!" said Inuyasha clearly ticked.

"No I have a right as your friend, and it's pretty sad that the first time you actually take the time to talk to a girl she totally brushes you off," said Miroku in an as-a-matter-of-factly kind of way.

"You better shut up before you get hurt," whispered Sai trying to shut up Miroku.

"No Sai if he wants to talk let him talk, just remember Miroku I'll get you back," said Inuyasha in a menacing voice.

"Why are you gonna get me back? I didn't do anything to you," said Miroku.

"I don't care I'm still gonna get you," challenged Inuyasha.

"Why do you always have to take your anger out on me," whined Miroku as he hid behind Sai.

"Wuss," said Inuyasha. While the three guys were bashing each other Mr. Asaki had finished his lecture.

"Okay class, no that you all know what I expect of you, you are free to play what ever you want but no slacking off," said Mr. Asaki directing the last part towards the three guys. Once he finished that a boy named Hojo went to the front and took charge. He organized a friendly game of soccer. The class broke into two teams: Kagome was on one while Inuyasha was on the other. They were each others check.

Inuyasha had already gotten over Kagome and her stubbornness but he didn't want to apologize. Kagome still looked grumpy as ever which Inuyasha thought looked cute. Once they started the game Inuyasha took the ball and dribbled it down the field. He was almost close enough to shoot, but right when he was about to shoot someone came from the side and took the ball from him. Inuyasha stopped surprised that someone took the ball from him. When he turned to see who had taken the ball it was none other that Kagome. Everyone was cheering for her, she sprinted down the field with the ball with such grace and elegance, and when she went to shoot it went straight into the net.

Inuyasha stood there the whole time just watching her performance. 'This girl is just too good to be true,' thought Inuyasha still just staring in awe. By the time that the game was over Kagome had forgotten all about being angry at the guys. She almost won the game for her team but Inuyasha being the soccer star of Unemie High he couldn't let Kagome show him up.

They had about 15 minutes to clean up and change before the bell rang. When Kagome walked past the guys, all three of them stopped her.

"Damn Kagome, you have skills," said Miroku giving her Props.

"Yeah I've never seen such competition for Inuyasha ever," said Sai.

"Yeah, you actually made me break a sweat," said Inuyasha

"Well thanks guys, it's just something that I'm good at I guess," said Kagome.

"Yeah well, you better be joining the soccer team this year, we need someone like you on the team," said Sango trying to recruit Kagome onto her team.

"Jeez, you guys it's not like I'm some famous soccer player or anything," said Kagome.

"Well you could be," said all four of them.

"Wow it's as if you guys actually want me to pursue this," said Kagome.

"Well its better than doing what you do," mumbled Sai to himself forgetting that Inuyasha could hear him.

"What do you mean it's better than what who does?" asked Inuyasha curious to what Sai is talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about," asked Miroku

"I just heard Sai say something about pursuing the soccer thing being better that something, I'm assuming, Kagome does," said Inuyasha. When it finally clicked what Inuyasha was getting at her eyes went wide in shock. She was scared that they would find out. She decided that she would try to play it off like nothing happened.

"Honestly I don't know what you are talking about Sai, what is it that I do that's so bad," said Kagome turning to him, trying to telling him to play along with her eyes.

"Oh I was talking about you being in Martial Arts, you know it's never gonna take you anywhere, but soccer could actually make you famous," recovered Sai.

"What's so bad about Martial Arts, I can still do both anyways, God Sai sometimes you are so dense," said Kagome not only talking about this situation.

"Well I think we all knew that," said Miroku, "can we go change now school is almost over."

Everyone then went back in the buildings toward the change rooms. Kagome and Sango went quickly and changed and walked back to their lockers and packed up their bags. Just as the girls finished packing their bags, which wasn't much since it was just the first day; the boys finally arrived to their locker. Inuyasha, Sai and Miroku all packed up their bags too and then they all walked outside. Sai and Kagome walked side by side in the back while the other three walked ahead of them busy in their own conversation.

"Hey, Kagome," said Sai trying to talk to her.

"…………"

"Uh Kagome why aren't you talking to me?" asked Sai.

"Well you idiot you almost blew my cover, I'm just glad you didn't say the occupation while you were mumbling," said Kagome in a menacing whisper trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"Oh yeah sorry I totally forgot, I promise that I won't ever do it again," said Sai vowing on his own life. By the time he was done vowing on his life they had reached the cars. They decided to just chill for a bit cause most of them didn't want to go home yet. They just talked about random things like the weather.

"Yashie!"

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

All of them turned around to see who was calling their names. They were three younger kids who looked to be in the ninth or eighth grade. Two girls and one boy were approaching the group.

"Hey Kohaku," said Sango.

"Hey kid," said Miroku as he ruffled Kohaku's hair.

"Hey watch the hair, Lech," said Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. Miroku flinched at his nickname that was given to him by his girlfriend's younger brother.

One of the girls was holding onto Kohaku's hands. "Rin what did I tell you about you doing that?" asked Inuyasha.

"God Inu leave her alone. Just cause your sister has a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to be up in her face all the time," said Sango defending Rin.

"Oh it's okay Sango I've learnt to live with the fact that he's my brother, and besides he could have a girlfriend if he wanted one," said Rin.

"Why do you say that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well all day I've heard so many girls talking about you, a lot of them, sounding like they would do anything for you to just talk to them," said Rin.

"Yeah Yashie and once they knew that we knew you and that Rin was your sister they started talking to us and Sucking up to Rin, trying to get on her good side," said Nazuna.

"Oh is that so," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Nazuna.

"Well why do you think I'm still single then?" questioned Inuyasha "The only sane girl in our school was Sango and she's off limits for me just cause she is one of my oldest friends and also she is taken by you."

"Well you do have a point there, but there are some girls who aren't that insane," said Miroku.

"What about my cousin Yashie? She is pretty sane," said Nazuna.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, which Sai heard and smirked.

"Since you guys are chilling together that means that you find her okay to hang out with," Nazuna finished off. Kagome nudged her cousin trying to shut her up.

"Yeah Yash, Nazuna has a good point there," said Sai challenging Inuyasha to answer him back.

"God you guys, don't you have your own lives stop trying to meddle in ours," said Kagome annoyed with the way that the conversation was heading.

Sango decided that she would come to her friends' aid since she knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were both thinking the same thing about the fact that they should be going out. "So Nazuna, Kagome was your cousin that you always talked about?" asked Sango.

"Yeah," said Nazuna.

"It's kind of weird how we became friends with your cousin before you introduced us," said Miroku, " cause I remember how you always used to tell us how you wanted us to meet her."

"Yeah cause that's just how popular I am," said Kagome.

"Yeah you just keep thinking that," said Sai, which received a punch from Kagome in the process.

"Hey now Kagome is a cool person," said Sango sticking up for her.

"See, at least I know who loves me and who doesn't," said Kagome as she stood beside Sango with her arms over her shoulders.

"Who said I ever loved you?" said Sai.

"Ohhhhhh," said the three other boys.

"Shut up!" yelled Kagome followed by Sango, Rin and Nazuna. All the boys whimpered at the combined voice of the girls. While the boys were oblivious Nazuna approached Kagome.

"Hey Kagome can I catch a ride with you?" asked Nazuna

"Yeah sure, are you gonna come over?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I don't really want to go home right now," said Nazuna

"Oh I know why, cause you're just too lazy to walk," said Kagome.

"Wow, how did you ever know," said Nazuna. Then both girls started giggling.. Sai decided that it was okay for him to approach the girls now that they were giggling. He had heard the whole conversation so he knew that Nazuna was coming with them. He didn't mind, cause he thought of Rin and Nazuna as his little sisters.

"Okay girls I think its time for us to head on out of here," said Sai, as he broke up the giggle fest that was going on.

"Aw we have to go already?" said Kagome not really wanting to go yet.

"Yeah cause I have to get home, you know before my mom has a panic attack," said Sai. Kagome then whined but gave in.

"Fine lets go Nazuna" said Kagome. Everyone else seen that Kagome and them were leaving. Inuyasha heard the whole conversation.

"You guys are leaving?" asked Inuyasha even though he knew that they were.

"Yeah ," said all three of them.

"Oh, if you guys want we could give you a ride if you want to stay for a while cause I know Sai is the one that has to leave," said Inuyasha offering a ride.

"Um, Nazu you wanna stay for a while?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," said Nazuna.

"Sorry Sai, but I guess we'll stay for a while, but thanks for the ride anyways," said Kagome.

"It's okay, do you still want a ride with me tomorrow morning?" asked Sai.

"No I think I'll be fine, I have my car," said Kagome.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow," said Sai.

"Bye," said everyone. They all watched as Sai pulled out of the parking lot. They chilled for a little while and Kagome got to know Rin and Kohaku a little better. About fifteen minutes later the gang left because Kagome's phone rang and her gramps wanted her to get home. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku all left in Miroku's car, and Inuyasha, Rin, Nazuna and Kagome left in Inuyasha's car.  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat In the front of the car, while Rin and Nazuna sat in the back. During the whole ride they would hear giggles coming from the back. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to it, because she was busy directing Inuyasha on how to get to her house. But Inuyasha was listening to the girls all three of them he managed to listen to Kagome's directions and the girls in the back. The girls were giggling because they were thinking about how; if Inuyasha and Kagome would go out then sooner or later they would get married and then those two could actually be like sisters. Inuyasha was listening intently. He was thinking about that too, not getting married or anything just about them going out. By the time he was finished thinking about it he was pulled out of his train of thought.

"Inuyasha! Hello is anyone there? Come on you passed my house, like 5 minutes ago and you still didn't stop," said Kagome.

"Oh shit Sorry, I was thinking about something and I guess I just zoned out," said Inuyasha.

"Well can you just turn us around so we could get home," said Kagome.

"Yeah of course," said Inuyasha as he did a U-ey and headed back towards Kagome's house……………….

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing it. And if you guys wanted to know Sango's classes they are listed just underneath this. You won't be getting a Update until I finish all my tests to I hope you liked this chapter. _**

**One more thing:  
Review Updates Happy reader Happy Author. **

So to make your self and me happy then all you have to do is review!  
Oh and I think that the next chapter will be called, Interrogation. Hmmm wonder what for?

Sango classes  
Homeroom 12B  
First semester

1st period- choir  
2nd period- Art 12  
Lunch  
3rd period- History 12  
4th period -PE 12

Second semester

1st period- Study block  
2nd period- Spare  
Lunch  
3rd period- Literature  
4th period- Drama


	8. Chapter 7: Interrogations

_**Hidden Innocence**_

**Chapter 7:** _The Interrogations_

Inuyasha did a U-ey and headed towards Kagome's house. He managed to make it to her house in under 5 minutes with Kagome's directions. He was driving pretty fast that all three girls were holding on for sheer life. "Stop!" yelled Kagome as they were right in front of her house. Inuyasha hit the brakes and the car halted right in front of Kagome's house. The house was more like a mansion though than a regular middle class house. Kagome and Nazuna got out of the car.

"Okay miss Kagome, this is where I leave you. If you ever need a ride just call me," said Inuyasha.

"Uh okay that was weird but how would I call you?" asked Kagome

"Well you pick up your phone and dial my numb--" Inuyasha stopped in realization.

"Yeah exactly, your number; which by the way I don't have," said Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a sheepish crooked smile, which made her whole inside feel like it was going to fall apart.

"Okay well then I'll give you my number now," said Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number and saved it to her phone. "Okay well since you have my number it's only fair for me to have yours," said Inuyasha. Kagome obliged and gave her number to Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha put his phone away, he looked back up to Kagome's house and noticed the large gate with two men standing on guard.They looked almost identical both had long whitish purple hair and were really pale, but one was more built and taller than the other one. Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome. "Damn Kagome your house looks like a prison with those guards," said Inuyasha.

"Oh those two they are such sweethearts most of the time, they are my dad's oldest friends. They treat me like I'm one of their own," said Kagome while Nazuna flinched when Kagome herself brought up her dad after many years not including her mission.

"Why did your dad make his friends the guards then?" asked Inuyasha truly confused. Nazuna in the background was shaking her head trying to tell Inuyasha to not say anything but Inuyasha didn't even notice the girl.

"Oh my dad didn't appoint them, Gramps did," said Kagome.

"Oh I see, what does your dad do anyway? With the house that you have it must be something big and important," said Inuyasha.

"Well actually my dad **_was _**a Tae Kwon Doe Instructor," said Kagome

"Wow, how was he able to get that (points to the house) with a job like that," asked Inuyasha clearly curious.

"Well this isn't my dad's house, this is my gramps' house," said Kagome.

" Oh, so your dad still lives at home with his dad," said Inuyasha laughing wholeheartedly; just as a joke.

"Well not really cause my dad is dead," said Kagome with no emotion. When those words left Kagome's lips there was only one emotion on Inuyasha's face: Guilt.

"Oh My God Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't know," apologized Inuyasha.

"No it's okay, how would you have known? I've only met you today. It's weird though cause today must be like the first time in almost 9 years that I've mentioned him myself," said Kagome back to her normal self.

"Well that's good, but I'm still really sorry for saying that," said Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha it's fine, its not your fault, it would have been pretty sad if my dad did still live at home," said Kagome, "but I know for a fact that we did have a house it was like three to four blocks away from here, I can show you one day if you'd like."

"Yeah okay, but I still feel bad so I'm gonna make it up to you some how," said Inuyasha.

"Whatever you say," said Kagome.

"Yup!" said Inuyasha with a big grin.

"Okay Inuyasha I think we should go inside now, but thanks for the ride. Bye Rin," said Kagome as she waved at Rin and Inuyasha.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow and remember if you ever need a ride just call me," said Inuyasha. Then the car took off leaving the two girls watch them as they drove off.

Kagome and Nazuna then went up to the gate. " Hey Kage, Jurom," said Kagome.

"Hey kid," said Kageromaru.

"Hey, hey, I'm no kid. You know I could so kick your ass, Kage," said Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Jurom," answered Kagome.

"Who was that guy? I don't like him," said Juromaru, being all protective of Kagome.

"Oh come on Jurom there's nothing wrong with Inuyasha. Just cause a guy is talking to me, you decide that you don't like him," said Kagome

"Yeah well you don't know guys like I do," said Juromaru, which caused Kagome to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Juromaru. "I'm being serious here."

"Well I've just realized that you act just like gramps and probably dad if he was still here," said Kagome.

"Wow Kagome I haven't heard you talk about Kira in such a long time and saying I'm like Naraku is a great compliment," said Juromaru while Kageromaru just had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah I do, I talk about him when the topic of Bankotsu comes up," said Kagome clenching her fist.

"Yeah but this is the first time you are just talking about Kira out of your own thoughts," said Juromaru.

"Yeah I guess I've finally learned to live with dad's death," said Kagome.

"What about Kimiko?" asked Kageromaru.

"I've been angry about mom's death because the only thing that she did wrong was fall in love with dad but I've realized that nothing I can do will bring them back. But I will avenge my parents and Bankotsu will pay dearly!" said Kagome with full confidence

"Don't worry kid, I know Naraku won't approve, but we got your back," said Kageromaru.

"Okay you guys, can we go inside now?" asked Nazuna standing there with impatience

"Okay missy, you can go inside now," said Juromaru opening up the gate for the girls.

Kagome said bye to the two men and walked towards the house.

Inuyaha drove off looking at the two girls from the rearview mirror. He was in deep thought thinking about what he and Kagome talked about.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Rin.

Inuyasha snapped out of his train of thought. "What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" she yelled.

"What, I didn't know that her dad died," said Inuyasha, "and how was I supposed to know?"

"Well didn't you see Nazie, she was shaking her head," said Rin.

"Well if I did don't you think I would have responded to it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I think anyone that was looking in that direction would have seen that," said Rin.

"Well I was sort of in a conversation," said Inuyasha.

"So, that doesn't mean that you don't know what's going on in your surrounding," said Rin.

"Well you're one to talk, when ever you're talking to Kohaku and I call you it's like I don't even exist," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I guess your right but I love him and when someone is in love then they usually get distracted by the person they love...Oh is that why you didn't notice Nazie then because you were distracted by Kagome?" asked Rin getting all giddy.

"Yes, but because I was talking to her, not cause I love her."

"Yeah sure Yashie, say what you wanna but I can see right through you," said Rin

"Think what ever you want Rin my dear sister but I know what happened so my story is right and yours is wrong. And so what if I do like her. What's so bad about that?" ranted Inuyasha.

"There is nothing wrong with that, I think it's great," said Rin really happy. By the time their conversation was done they had reached their house. They stopped at their gate as Jaken, their guardsman let them through. Once Inuyasha parked in their driveway Rin got out of the car. She was really excited that she was skipping, on her way to the door. Inuyasha got out of the car and seen his sister skipping to the door like some crazy person. He then went to the door himself. He ended up in front of the door before Rin, with his lightening fast running ability. Rin jumped. "Inuyasha, you know you always scare me when you do that, but you still do it anyway," said Rin as she lectured her brother.

"That's the reason I still do it," said Inuyasha as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore so you can't do that to me," said Rin. As she was yelling at Inuyasha, the door to the house opened. There stood a tall man with long silver hair, watching two of his kids arguing.

"Ahem..." was all he said and both kids turned their heads towards the door.

"Daddy!" shrieked Rin as she ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug, since she hasn't sen him for a few weeks.

"So how was my princesses first day in high school?" asked Tashio

"It was great except for the fact that everywhere I turned girls would be talking about him," said Rin as she pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shrugged which cause Tashio to laugh. Then Izayoi came outside seeing her husband, son and daughter standing out there.

"What's going on out here?" she asked

"Oh nothing just getting the 411 on Rins first day in highschool," answered Tashio

"Oh yes how was it?" asked Izayoi.

"It was fine..." said Rin.

"Except..." said Tashio trying to get his daughter to continue.

"Except all the girls at our school are always talking about him, like I get enough of him at home but no I have to hear about how dreamy and gorgeous he is too," said Rin with a groan. Both parents laughed while Inuyasha just blushed a little. Tashio seen his son and laughed even louder.

"Don't worry son you get those dreamy genes from me and the gorgeous one's from you mother, it can't be helped all you can do is embrace it," said Tashio. Izayoi started to giggle.

"Uh guys can we go inside now?" asked Rin.

"Oh wow we have been outside for a while now lets go inside and you guys can tell us all about your day," said Tashio.

"Uh I'd rather just go to my room," said Inuyasha trying to avoid the gathering with his parents and the dreadful thought of what Rin would say to them.

"Oh come on honey all summer you went out, I was busy with my movie and your father was busy with his politics. Today must be the first day in two months that the whole family is home," said Izayoi.

"Fine, mom just for you I'll stay but doesn't that mean that Sesshomaru is home too?" asked Inuyasha trying to get his older brother into it as well.

"Yes, he's been in his office all day since he came home from training," said Tashio.

"Well his day seems like it was interesting I would love to hear about it," said Inuyasha.

"You know what that sounds good. Rin can you go call your older brother?"

"Okay," said Rin as she went up the stairs. Tashio went to the kitchen and seen Totosai, their head chef, making something.

"Totosai can you make tonight's dinner special?"

"Okay sir."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she knocked on the locked door. There was still no response. "Sesshomaru! OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Rin, now banging on the door. Then she heard some movement coming from the other side of the door. Sesshomaru opened the door with an irritated look on his face. Rin gave him her best puppy dog face. "Hey Sesshie!"

"Yes, Rin?" he questioned

"Daddy wants you to come downstairs," she answered.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"Well mom wants to sit and talk with all of us since we all haven't been home together in a while," answered Rin.

"Well tell mother that I'm really busy with work," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on Sesshie, when was the last time we all hung out together as a family," said Rin.

"Easy, at Inuyasha's Birthday," answered Sesshomaru.

"Which was what...3 months ago," said Rin. Sesshomaru sighed, then he turned around and went back into the office. Rin just started at her brother's retreating figure. "Uh...HELLO!" said Rin now stamping her feet. Then she heard some shuffling in the room. Sesshomaru then came back out.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you just walk away like that?" she asked.

"Well all I had to do was shut off my computer. Did I have to tell you for something as minor as that?" he asked.

"I guess not, but still I'd like to be informed," said Rin. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Okay lets go then," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Urg, why do you guys keep doing that, I'm not a little kid anymore!" said Rin.

"But in my eyes you still are dear sister."

"Hmph..." said Rin as her lips formed into a pout and she followed Sesshomaru down the stairs.

Once the two went down stairs they found the rest of their family talking in the living room. Inuyasha was talking about his day at school when Rin heard what they were talking about she ran into the room with a big grin, which everyone noticed. "Well, why are you so happy?" asked Izayoi.

"Well I was able to get Sesshomaru to come down and you guys are talking about Yashie's day at school," said Rin

"Oh god," moaned Inuyasha. Everyone laughed and Sesshomaru even smirked.

"Well it looks like Rin has something to report," said Tashio. Inuyasha groaned.

"Since Rin is basically gonna tell you my whole day do I really have to be here?" asked Inuyasha, trying again to get out of it.

"Now come on honey, you said that you'd stay," said Izayoi in a pleading manner.

"Okay, okay," said Inuyasha.

"Ahem..." Rin cleared her throat. "Okay everyone listen, Rin is ready to tell us her little story," announced Tashio.

"Okay well today there was a new student in Yashie's grade, her name is Kagome," started Rin. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and put it on his head.

"Oh that's a nice name; it sounds so familiar," said Izayoi.

"Yup well anyways she came to our school with Sai. He was friends with her outside of school. He introduced Kagome to everyone. Oh and did I mention he is Nazie's cousin?"

"Nope."

"Well she is. Okay anyways apparently Yashie was hitting on her,"

"Was not!"

"Yeah you were."

"How would you know?"

"Well when you dropped her off you were clearly flirting."

"Urg." Everyone laughed.

"Okay well back to my point, I think we have a future girlfriend for my dear older brother," finished Rin.

"Aw isn't that adorable?" said Izayoi

"You're just like your old man," said Tashio as he grabbed his son around the shoulders. Inuyasha just sat there while everyone was talking about Kagome like she was his soon to be wife. Then he decided that it was enough and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So fluffy how was your day?" he said with a grin.

"You better stop calling me by that juvenile name," said Sesshomaru.

"Hey don't make fun of my nickname! Or else I'll start calling you it again!" yelled Rin

"Okay, okay," said Sesshomaru.

Tashio wand Izayoi just sat there watching their kids as they argued. It wasn't heated just a mindless argument. They were too happy to be home with the family that they just sat there taking in the moment. Tashio then whispered into Izayoi's ear. "Aren't you glad to be home?"

"Yes." Inuyasha seen his parents cuddling and started getting grossed out.

"Uh guys," he said to his siblings.

"What," the other two replied.

" I think those two there need some time alone," said Inuyasha. The other two siblings turned towards their parent.

"Okay I'm going back to the office," said Sesshomaru walking away.

"Eww, you guys need to get a room," said Rin as she ran upstairs.

"Yeah, seriously," said Inuyasha as he took off in the same direction as his siblings. Once the kids left both parents broke apart.

"Finally alone at last," said Izayoi as she kissed her husband. Tashio just smiled into the kiss enjoying the moment with his beautiful wife.

Kagome walked into the house with Nazuna. The girls put their bags on the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Kaede was in the kitchen making some snacks. "Hey Kaede," said Kagome.

"Hi there my child," answered Kaede.

"Kaede, we're hungry," said Kagome.

"Don't worry I know you two would be that is why I made some snacks," she answered.

"Oohh," said Kagome. "But how did you know Nazu would be coming?"

"Oh Kotori called and told your gramma that she would be coming over and she told me."

"Oohh," said Kagome once again.

"Those sandwiches look yummy!" said Nazuna.

"Of course Kaede's food is always yummy!" said Kagome.

"Well you two, take a seat and eat," said Kaede as she served the food to them. Kagome and Nazuna ate the food in peace, enjoying every piece of it. Once they were done eating Kaede took the plates from the two girls and cleaned up.

"So you two, how was your first day at school?" asked Kaede.

"I had fun, I'm just glad cause in each of my classes I had someone I knew from my elementary school." said Nazuna

"Well that's good," said Kaede.

Kagura had wondered into the kitchen once she heard the car pull up in front of the house. "So Kagome how was your day?" asked Kagura.

"Oh hi gramma, it was pretty good. I met all of Sai's friends. They are all really nice," said Kagome.

"So I'm going to assume that the boy who dropped you off is one of your new friends then?" said Kagura.

"Yup!" said Kagome with a smile on her face. "Yeah and the weird thing is that most of Sai's friends have a younger sibling around Nazu's age," said Kagome.

"Yeah and they are all my friends. Rin is Inuyasha's sister, the guy that dropped us off, and Kahaku is Sango's brother, another one of Sai's friends," said Nazuna.

"Oh is that right?" asked Kagura.

"So gramma where is gramps?" asked Kagome.

"Oh he left early this morning before you left. I think he is with Ookami at the hideout," answered Kagura.

"Oh so he probably won't be home till later then?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah probably," answered Kagura.

"But he told me to come home, I guess he just wanted me to come home. But are you positive gramma?" asked Kagome.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, after all I'm-" started Kagura until she realized that it was Naraku who asked her. Kagome turned around to see who was talking.

"Gramps you're here!" said Kagome as she got up and hugged him.

"Of course do you think I wouldn't be here to greet you when you come back from your first day at school?" asked Naraku as he embraced her. Then he smelt something, and pushed her back.

"Kagome?"

"Yes gramps?"

"Who is this person that I smell?" he asked getting a little angry. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that he was talking about Inuyasha.

"You mean Inuyasha?"

"Who ever it is I smell," he said again.

"He is just one of Sai's friends. He gave me and Nazu a ride home," answered Kagome not even phased by her powerful Gramps.

"What happened to your car, the reason we bought it for you was so you could get around places on your own," said Naraku not liking the situation.

"Well Sai said that he would pick me up in the morning so I got a ride with him, but after school he had to head home so Inuyasha offered to give me a ride home," said Kagome.

"Well next time take your car, I'm not liking this boy," said Naraku.

"Oh come on gramps you haven't even met him and he is really nice," said Kagome.

"Yes Uncle Naraku I've known Inuyasha since I was in grade 3 and he is one of the nicest people I know," said Nazuna trying to back up her cousin.

"Oh, and how do you know this boy, Inuyasha, Nazu?" asked Naraku.

"Well my best friend, Rin, is Inuyasha's little sister, so every time I go to her house or if the two of us want to go somewhere he is usually the one who takes us," said Nazuna.

'Aw that's so sweet,' thought Kagome when she heard that about Inuyasha.

"See honey he seems like a nice guy if he takes his younger sister and her best friend out by his own will," said Kagura as she winked at Kagome.

"Yeah gramps," said Kagome.

"Fine, fine but I will have to meet him," said Naraku.

"Why, it's not like we are going out, I just met the guy and if I do let you meet him I know you'll just interrogate him all night long," said Kagome.

"Well I have to see if he is trust worthy," said Naraku.

"Gramps if Sai can be his friend, whose dad works with you, then why can't I be friends with him?" asked Kagome.

"Okay, but still I would like to meet this boy," said Naraku.

"Okay but it won't be any time soon," asnwered Kagome.

"Oh and why not?" asked Naraku.

"Well if I invite him over when I just met him he would probably think that I like him and I know you won't like that," said Kagome.

"Why would he think you like him, if you invite him over?" asked Naraku.

"It's just one of those rules, when you're a teen," said Kagura who obviously was up-to-date with the mind of a teenager. "Goodness honey you don't know that?" asked Kagura which caused the two teens to laugh, even Kagura, but just a small giggle. Naraku just rolled his eyes.

"Okay , well Kagome I still have to meet this boy," said Naraku.

"Okay," said Kagome.

"Well if you guys need me I'll be in my office, oh and when Kotori or Kai comes to pick you up Nazu can one of you call me please?" said Naraku.

"Okay," said Nazuna and Kagome at the same time.

"Why?" asked Kagura.

"Just haven't seen them in a while is all," said Naraku as he kissed his wife on the cheek and went towards his office.

"Hey Nazu you wanna go upstairs?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah."

"Hey gramma Nazu and I are going up to my room, okay?" said Kagome.

"Yeah that's fine," replied Kagura.

"Okay, thanks for the food Kaede," said both girls.

"You're welcome," answered Kaede. Then the two girls ran up the stairs. Once they were in the room Nazuna ran up to the bed and jumped onto it.

"Kagome I love your bed, its so big and comfy," said Nazuna.

"Yeah well it is my bed," said Kagome with a smile as she went towards her closet.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing," asked Nazuna.

"Oh nothing just looking for something to wear," answered Kagome.

"Oh that's right Auntie Kagura took you shopping for a new wardrobe," said Nazuna.

"Yeah, I just can't find any sweats to wear," said Kagome.

"What did you like throw out all your old clothes?" asked Nazuna.

"No I just got rid of a few things," said Kagome.

"Like what?" asked Nazuna.

"Oh just the things that got smaller," said Kagome from inside the closet, still looking for some sweats to wear.

"Oh okay."

"Finally I found them," said Kagome pulling out her favorite pair of gray sweats. "Okay now all I need is a t-shirt," said Kagome still looking in the closet. She pulled a shirt out that read "Your lips are moving but all I hear is blah,blah,blah..." It was a black t-shirt and the writing was in silver. "Okay Nazu I'll be right back, just gonna go change," said Kagome.

"Okay."

"Oh and if you wanna change too I kept my old clothes clothes for you in the dresser over there. Take what ever you want," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay!" said Nazuna as she jumped off the bed and ran up to the dresser. She pulled out a bunch of shirts and a few skirts. There were no pants so she couldn't change into sweats cause sweats never really get small. She decided to change into a black mini skirt and a maroon shirt that said "Heartbreaker, watch out!" Nazuna changed in Kagome's room since she went into her bathroom. Once Nazuna was done she sat back down on the bed. A few minutes later she heard Kagome come back into the room.

"Aw Nazu that outfit looks really cute on you," said Kagome.

"Thanks, the person who bought it has great taste," said Nazuna as she smiled at Kagome, which made Kagome smile back.

"Nazuna!"

"Yes, Aunt Kagura?" asked Nazuna.

"Phone call, it's your mom," said Kagura.

"Okay I'll be right there," said Nazuna as she jumped off the bed and left the room leaving Kagome alone in the room. Kagome decided to go on the computer to see if Ayame of Kouga was online.

"Hello," said Nazuna as she answered the phone.

"Hi honey," said Kotori on the other line.

"Hi mom!"

"So tell me how was your first day at school?" asked Kotori.

"It was really good, I have three classes with Rin this semester," said Nazuna.

"Oh that's great, but who knows what you two could get into," said Kotori.

"Oh mom what are you talking about we are little angels," said Nazuna.

"Of course not," said Kotori as she stifled a giggle.

"Oh and I also talked to Kohaku too, I didn't see him at all this summer cause when we went on our trip he was still here but when we got back he went to England to visit his cousins," said Nazuna.

"Well that's nice, so did you see Kagome at all?" asked Kotori worried about her niece.

"Yeah I seen her after school cause at lunch she went out to eat with, guess who," said Nazuna really excited.

"Who? I don't know," replied Kotori.

"Rin's older brother and Kohaku's older sister."

"You mean the brother who always takes you girls out when you want to go out?" asked Kotori.

"Yup, and I think he likes her too!"

"Oh well that's nice cause he is a really nice boy."

"Yup!"

"Well honey the reason I called was because I wanted to tell you that your father and I will come pick you up in a bit after we run a few errands, okay?"

"Okay that's fine with me."

"Okay so I'll see you later?"

"Yup, bye mom love ya!"

"Love you too honey, bye."

With that both of them hung hung up. Nazuna went back upstairs to Kagome's room. When she walked in she seen her cousin on the computer. She was typing a lot. Nazuna slowly crept behind Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see who she was chatting with. The person's name was "Wolf Man" so Nazuna assumed that it was Kouga. Kagome had finally realized that Nazuna was in the room and was reading over her shoulder. "Nazu what are you doing?" questioned Kagome

"Huh...oh nothing," answered Nazuna.

"Okay whatever well then what did your mom say?" asked Kagome.

"Oh she just told me that she was gonna pick me up later tonight and just asked me how school went," answered Nazuna.

"Okay so what so you want to do?" asked Kagome.

"Um do you think I could use your phone?" asked Nazuna.

"Yeah, of course," said Kagome as she tossed her cell to her cousin. Nazuna called Rin so Kagome turned back towards the computer screen and started typing again.

Sai drove home. He reached his house at 3:20. When he looked at the time he flinched because he knew that his mom would be worried and mad. Sai approached the front entrance and slowly turned the door knob. He opened the door and slowly made his way into the house. When Sai put his foot inside the door and he heard nothing he was relieved because his mother is a wolf demon and she would have been able to sense when he pulled into the drive way. So when Sai didn't hear his mother yell for him he stepped into the house more relaxed. Right when he stepped into the house and shut the door he heard her. "SAI TANAKA! Get your butt over here right now!" said his mother. Sai's shoulders dropped when he heard his mother. He made his way towards the kitchen. In there he saw his mom in an apron holding a knife, cutting up some vegetables. When Sai saw the knife all sorts of things were in his mind, bad things that she would do to him. He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Don't hi mom me, where have you been?" she asked.

"The school is a five minute drive from our house, you should have been home 15 minutes ago!"

"Mom it was my first day back, give me a break, I was catching up with my friends and it was Kagome's first day at school," said Sai.

"So you know that I want you home at 3:05," said his mother.

"Mom I can't just leave my classroom and go straight to my car, I still have to go to my locker and grab my books, your expectations are impossible," said Sai getting tired of his mothers nagging.

"Sai, you know I'm worried about your safety if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do," said his mother.

"Mom just cause dad works for Naraku doesn't mean that I'm a target," said Sai.

"Sai I know that but look what happened to the Higurashi's," said his mom. Said was silent because he didn't know what to say. One, those people were one of his friends parents and two, if his mom was to find our that he was hanging out with the Higurashi's only daughter she would make sure that they never see each other.

"Yeah but think about it mom, the Higurashi's were really close to Naraku. Kira was his son and the best of the best under Naraku's guidance. He has always been a target," said Sai.

"Yes I know but why was the wife killed then?" asked his mom stating a point.

"Well she witnessed the guy who shot her husband so he had to kill herm which I know is brutal and that's the way it is," said Sai.

"Yes and that is why I don't want you to be involved," she said.

"Well mom, dad isn't an assassin, he is just one of Naraku's consultants and on top of that we are wolf demons, we can sense people who are coming, Kira and his wife were humans," said Sai stating his point which caught his mother off guard.

"But even with your keen senses you could still get in trouble, what if they team up on you?" said his mom.

"Mom, I promise I'll be alright, you know that I can take care of myself!" said Sai as he finally stormed off upstairs.

"Honey? Come back here right now!" she yelled but was ignored.

Sai stormed off into his bedroom. He knew his mother was just looking out for him, but everyday would be the same thing. She always thinks that he is going to get hurt. Once he was in his bedroom, Sai threw his bag on the floor. He turned on the computer and signed on the net. He checked his contact list to see if Inuyasha or Miroku were online. To his luck both of his friends were online. Right when he was about to send a message to both of them he recieved a message from "Silver Hanyou" and "Monk Almighty." Sai's online name was "Emerald Mystery" and he replied to their message.

_Silver Hanyou: Hey man_

_Monk Almighty: Yo_

_Emerald Mystery: Hey guys, nothing much just got into another fight with you know who._

_Silver Hanyou: Damn, why doesn't your mom give you a break?_

_Monk Almighty: Yeah man like come on you are a demon after all what the hell is gonna happen to you?_

_Emerald Mystery: I don't know why don't you tell her that?_

_Silver Hanyou: Maybe you should preach to her lol_

_Emerald Mystery: lol, I did try it right now but it still didn't work_

_Monk Almighty: Man, Sai you got screwed just cause your mom is so over protective._

_Emerald Mystery: You think Miroku._

_Silver Hanyou/Emerald Mystery: God Miroku you could be so dense at times._

_Monk Almighty: Oh god why am I the one you guys like to pick on? heart broken_

_Silver Hanyou: rolls eyes_

_Emerald Mystery: agree with you there Yash_

_Monk Almighty: you guys suck!_

_Emerald Mystery: No actually you do!_

_Monk Almighty: Omg Shut up Sai! You're just plain nasty!_

_Emerals Mystery: hahaha, you know I was just joking. _

_Silver Hanyou: Hey guys I gotta go dinner is ready._

_Emerald Mystery: um hold up, when do you go to dinner when you're called?_

_Monk Almighty: Yeah Inuyasha!_

_Silver Hanyou: Well since both of my parents are home I thought I'd make an effort_

_Emerald Mystery: Oh okay, well then I'll cya guys later_

_Silver Hanyou: Okay ,peace_

_Monk Almighty: Cya_

Inuyasha signed offline and went downstairs to have dinner with the family.

_Monk Almighty: So Sai what are you up to?_

_"..."_

_Monk Almighty: Sai?_

_"..."_

Miroku looks at his contact list and can't find Sai on his online list. _'God those two are suck jerks,' _thought Miroku as he too signed offline.

It was around dinner time and Rin and Nazuna were still on the phone. Kagome had been off the computer for a while now. She was sprawled on the floor looking at an old magazine she found on the floor. A few minutes later Nazuna hung up the phone. Kagome then closed the magazine and looking up at her cousin on her bed.

"Why did you hang up?" asked Kagome.

"Oh cause Rin's parents are both home today, her mom just came back from out of town from her job and her dad finally got out of his office, so they all went to dinner," answered Nazuna.

"Hey Nazuna I have a question for you," said Kagome.

"Okay, shoot," said Nazuna.

"Well you've been to Inuyasha's house many times before, right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I've been there quite a bit, why?" asked Nazuna.

"Um have you ever met her parents?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I've met them both, but only a few times cause their jobs are so hectic, that they never have time to spare at home," said Nazuna.

"So is it true that Inuyasha's mom is the actress Izayoi Takahashi?" asked Kagome in a squeal

"Yeah," said Nazuna like it was nothing

"Omg I are you serious! And you've met her!" said Kagome in another squeal.

"Yeah I'm serious," said Nazuna.

"Wow, I so gotta meet her!" said Kagome

"Oh yeah I can't believe I forgot that you love her," said Nazuna surprised that she forgot something like that about Kagome.

"I know, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU KNEW HER!" yelled Kagome, but out of excitement.

"Well it's not like I know her that well like I said I've only meet her a few times," said Nazuna.

"Yeah but she knows who you are," said Kagome

"Yeah I guess," said Nazuna.

"I would kill to have Izayoi to know who I am," said Kagome

"Well you should go visit Inuyasha then you can meet her," said Nazuna.

"Yeah right, that would be so weird could you imagine me going up to Inuyasha and saying something like 'Hey Inuyasha um can I come see your house it just seems so cool I really wanna check it out' god that would be so pathetic," said Kagome.

"Yeah actually that would be weird," said Nazuna, "hey I know what if I ask Rin to invite the both of us over we could go out, you could bring Ayame or something then after we could go to her house?"

"That's not a bad idea but I'd rather not," said Kagome

"Why not?" asked Nazuna.

"Well I wouldn't feel right especially being invited by Rin not that there is anything wrong with that its just that you know she isn't my friend but yours," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess your right," said Nazuna.

"Well lets just hope that Inuyasha calls me over later in the year cause I would love to meet her so bad!" said Kagome.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go find something to do downstairs cause I'm really bored," said Nazuna

"Hey, I'm not boring," said Kagome as she followed her cousin downstairs.

"I never said you were boring," said Nazuna.

When they reached the living room Nazuna seen her mother, father, and Kagome's grandparents sitting down and talking. Nazuna's parents didn't notice the kids, but Naraku and Kagura did. (obviously)

"Aunt Kotori!" said Kagome happy to see her.

"Oh hi Kagome, so tell me how was your first day at school?" asked Kotori as she returned her nieces hug with just as much warmth.

"It was good, when did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah mom how long have you and dad been here?"

"Oh we've been here for a while, which reminds me we should get going, I told dad that I'd be home early with his Ramen noodles. He is probably waiting for it right now," said Kotori

"Yes that is just like Hitoshi, he did always have to stomach for food," said Naraku.

"Yup that's dad for you," said Kotori.

"Okay then you two I think we should head you now," said Kai as he got up causing the other adults to get up off the couch as well.

"Okay Kotori, Kai, Nazu we'll see you later, oh and tell Hitoshi I said hi, I haven't seen him in a while," said Naraku as he shook hands with Kai and hugged the other two.

"Oh and before we leave, Kagome do you think you could drop Nazuna home after school. cause I'll be at work and Kai will be too," said Kotori, "and no one will be able to pick her up."

"Yeah, for sure," said Kagome.

"Thank so much," said Kotori.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Nazu," said Kagome. Kai, Kotori and Nazuna all got into the car waved to the family at the door and then drove off.

"Okay so what's for dinner?" asked Kagome as she walked into the house. Naraku and Kagura looked at their grand-daughter, and smiled. Then both of them walked into the house as well shutting the door behind them.

_A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in like a million years even though summer has already started but I have a legitimate reason. I had no Internet at home. But the good thing is that I have written out a lot of the chapters I have like three other chapters in the works so it should be good, I just got the net back so I can finally start updating! I am truly sorry for the long ass wait but I hope you all though it was worth the wait. Oh and please Review with any ideas complaints anything that will make this story better! Thanks for all the supporters out there who still check in to see if I have updated or not! I love you all!_


	9. Chapter 8: Kiss and tell maybe

_**Hidden Innocence**_

**Chapter 8:** _Kiss and tell...maybe_

The next morning Kagome was up around 7 in the morning. The only reason she was able to get up was because she had her alarm clock turned on and put right up to her head. Kagome was definitely not a morning person and everyone in the house heard it when she was finally up. Kagome slowly crawled out of bed and slowly crawled towards her washroom. The first thing she did was turn on the tap and splashed cold water on her face, which finally woke her up. Then Kagome took a quick shower. After her shower Kagome brushed her teeth, then she walked into her bedroom, dressed in a towel. She walked into her closet and looked for an outfit to wear. After a while of deciding she finally chose her outfit. She picked out a black, pink, and white plaid miniskirt, a whit halter top with pink flowers at the bottom left corner and black flats to complete the outfit. Once she was changed into her outfit Kagome went to her mirror. She looked at her wavy hair and was thinking on how she should do her hair. She decided to wear her baby pink head band and put her hair in two pigtails. (the king that are just loosely over her shoulder) Then she put on a little bit of eye shadow and some pink lip gloss, checked herself in the mirror and then went downstairs.

Kagome went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. And as usual Kaede was already that and so was her gramma. Kagome was about to make herself some toast but Kaede had already made it for her. Kagome ate it graciously. Once she was done Kagome checked the time, it was 8:00.

"Oh I should get going," said Kagome thinking about finding her classes. "Thanks for breakfast Kaede, I'll see you guys after school," said Kagome as she waved to her gramma and Kaede. She headed to her silver Cadillac.

She got in, put on her CD, and drove off. She was listening to her Hedly CD, She arrived in her school parking lot about five minutes later. When Kagome's car turned into the parking lot all heads turned.

_"Who is that?" _

_"Damn that's a nice ride."_

_"Wow she's hot" _

Kagome parked her car beside a familiar red sports car. She then got out of her car and went towards the tree that she was first introduced to Inuyasha and Miroku. She didn't see Sai or Miroku's car in the parking lot. There was still 25 minutes till the bell would ring. As Kagome got closer to the tree she seen two people standing by it. One was taller than the other. The taller one looked to be Inuyasha but from the distance she couldn't tell. The guy was wearing black khaki shorts and a red t-shirt that read " Your Worst Nightmare" in black writing. When Kagome was close enough to see who the people were she recognized bot of them, the shorter one was Rin and the taller guy was indeed Inuyasha. At first Kagome didn't notice but after looking at it again she noticed the ears. She couldn't take her eyes off them. It was so different, so unique, and so very... CUTE!

As Kagome approached, Inuyasha noticed her intoxicating scent. He was in his usual pose; arms crossed, eyes closed and leaning against the tree. But when he smelt her his eyes were open. His first view was of Kagome. She looked gorgeous in his eyes. Her outfit was just so perfect for her. He just kept staring at her, and he noticed that she was staring at him as well. But after Inuyasha looked at Kagome more carefully he noticed that yes she was staring at him but not his face, but something on his head, his ears.

'Oh great now she is gonna think I'm some freak,' thought Inuyasha, but then he noticed that Kagome's eyes were in a dreamy state. When Kagome finally reached Inuyasha she didn't even acknowledge him. He even said hi but she was lost in her own world staring at Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha waved his hands in front of Kagome which finally got her attention. All the while Rin was watching her older brother and the new girl, while they were interacting.

Kagome blinked back into reality as a hand was being waved in front of her. She followed the hand until she found a familiar face, Inuyasha's.

"Oh hey Inuyasha... uh I was... just... uh" was all that Kagome could mutter. Rin started to giggle. Kagome had the biggest urge to touch those ears, to see if they were real or not. Inuyasha just watched the interesting girl as all these different expressions appeared on her face. At first he decided that he would just watch her but after a while she wouldn't stop so he decided that he would snap her out of her reverie.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? ... Oh yeah I'm fine," said Kagome, finally able to say something in a proper sentence. They stood there in a minute of silence. Inuyasha wanted to confront her about his ears but was scared that Kagome would think of him as a freak and Kagome still wanted to touch them to confirm if they are real or not.

"Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" said each teen calling the other one. Then they both started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Go ahead," saod Kagome letting Inuyasha ask whatever he was gonna ask.

"No, no you go first," said Inuyasha. "Ladies first."

"Um, okay well... uh... I just wanted to know... are those... real?" asked Kagome as she pointed to his ears.

"Uh... yeah they are," said Inuyasha in a quiet voice like he was ashamed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" said Kagome.

"Yeah... okay I know that they are-- "

"They are so cute!" yelled Kagome interrupting Inuyasha. "I totally love them," said Kagome. Inuyasha had a shocked expression on his face, his eyes were huge. So huge that it looked like they would bulge out. When Rin heard what Kagome said she smirked to herself thinking that she would be the perfect girl for him.

"What!" said Inuyasha confused by what Kagome said.

"They are just so adorable! Can I touch them? Please, I wanna see how it feels," asked Kagome.

"Uh... no, it's my ears not some plush toy, Kagome," said Inuyasha, backing away, but was stopped by the tree. He was relieved that she thought they were cute and not freaky though.

"Oh come on Inuyasha it's not everyday that I see something like that," said Kagome reaching for his ears. Inuyasha kept knocking her hands out of the way.

"Stop it Kagome!"

"No, I wanna feel them, come on I'm not gonna bite," said Kagome not giving up. Kagome kept her hands close to his ears, still attempting to feel them, when two of their friends showed up. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku showed up.

"Yo Yash!" yelled Miroku as he approached which caused Inuyasha to turn towards them and forgot about Kagome's grabby hands.

"Ah-ha I got them, they are so cute!" she squealed as she rubbed them. Inuyasha then realized that Kagome had gotten a hold of his ears.

"Kagome let go of my...purr," Inuyasha stopped because of the sensational feeling in his ears. It just felt so good to him that he couldn't say anything. The sad thing was that their friends had just arrived and the sight was priceless. It looked as if Kagome was petting Inuyasha, as if he was a dog and that he was reacting to it like a dog would.

"Whoa, what's going on here?"asked Miroku. "Don't you know that there are children present?"

"Oh shut it, lech," said Kohaku, who knew that Miroku was talking about him even though he was 14 and would be turning 15 in like 5 months. Miroku cringed, still uncomfortable with Kohaku calling him that just cause he is Sango's younger brother.

Kagome didn't care that they guys had arrived, to her there was nothing wrong with her touching his ears. But Inuyasha though otherwise. It took everything he had to be able to move away from the hands.

"Kagome, stop it!" said Inuyasha as he smacked her hands away from him. Sango and Miroku watched in amusement at the way the two were behaving and only after meeting just a day ago. While those two were watching their friends, Rin and Kohaku left to go see if they could find Nazuna.

"Fine Inuyasha, if you don't like me then just say it, and just cause I like your ears, which many people must think they are cute, why do you get all embarrassed when I touch them, huh?" said Kagome as she was about to storm off. Inuyasha was surprised, why did she think that he didn't like her. Inuyasha grabbed her hands to stop her. Kagome jumped by the sudden contact of his hands on hers.

"Kagome can you just chill for a sec?" said Inuyasha.

"No, I'm sorry Inuyasha but I don't want to be late for class," said Kagome.

"Uh Kagome we still have 15 minutes before class started," said Inuyasha.

"Well yeah if I don't go now then I won't find my class in time," said Kagome.

"Well we all have homeroom togetther, so can't we just walk together? I promise we won't be late," said Inuyasha. Kagome gave up, she just stood there.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." was the only response he got.

"Why do you think I don't like you?" he asked quietly. Kagome said nothing, she just stood there like a lifeless shell. "Well I don't know why you think that but do like you and you are wrong, not many people think my ears to be cute actually I think you are the first person to ever say that they are, well besides my mom maybe," said Inuyasha.

"Are you serious?" asked Kagome.

"Yup, that's why I was shocked when you started saying that... you know that my ears are cute," said Inuyasha

"Well they are," said Kagome, " and whoever says otherwise are just plain stupid."

"Yeah I guess so, but still it was so weird cause all my life I was ridiculed cause of them, but now in high school everyone wants to be me, it's all kind of ironic," said Inuyasha.

"Well let people sat whatever they want, but just know that I like you just the way you are," said Kagome. She then kissed him on the cheek which caused Inuyasha to blush a really deep tomato red. Kagome then ran off towards the parking lot because she seen Sai's car pull into the school parking lot.

* * *

Inuyasha just stood there with his hand over the cheek that Kagome had kissed. His face was still red and he just stood there. Sango and Miroku went up to him for a little confrontation.

"Yash," said Miroku as he waved his hands in front of his face. Inuyasha blinked, then noticed his two friends standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" asked Inuyasha just hoping that they didn't see the kiss but he knew that they did. One reason that they seen it and the second being that he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I dunno Yashie, what's up with you and a certain someone?" asked Sango.

"Uh I don't know what you mean by that," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Yash you know, what was with that kiss?" asked Miroku.

"What kiss?" said Inuyasha like the two were crazy or something.

"Okay Yashie stop playing dumb, you know what we are talking about but you just don't want to admit it," said Sango.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," said Inuyasha as he started walking towards the school.

"Inuyasha either you fill us in or we will tell everyone about you know what over the PA!" threatened Miroku knowing that Inuyasha would give in not wanting anyone to know about one of his childhood embarrassments.

"So ahead Miroku, try it I dare you," said Inuyasha as he walked away knowing that Miroku wouldn't dare and if he did then he would really regret it.

"Damn it Yash!" mumbled Miroku as he stood there with Sango.

"Oh don't worry honey, I'll ask them during choir, they won't have anywhere to run and Yash can't threaten me like he can you," said Sango.

"Yeah I guess you're right but so much for being best friends, huh?" said Miroku. That statement made Sango laugh.

"Yeah well we should get to homeroom soon," said Sango.

"Yeah I guess you're right," sad Miroku.

"But ain't I always?" asked Sango.

"Yeah sadly, you are," answered Miroku.

"And that's why you love me, right?" asked Sango.

"Of course sweetie," said Miroku as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. He then wrapped his arms around her and started walking forwards. "Now lets get going," said Miroku.

"That's not a bad idea," said Sango as she broke out into a smirk and caused Miroku to chuckle.

"Okay come on lets go!" said Miroku as he chased her towards the building.

* * *

Kagome wandered towards Sai's car after she kissed Inuyasha on his cheek. She didn't know what made her do it, but for some reason she thought that it was the only thing that would cheer him up. She didn't want to stick around though, cause she knew Sango and Miroku would run an interrogation between the two. She was lucky though cause if she didn't see Sai's car when she did, then she would have had to stay with the group in order to find her homeroom in time.

Once she reached Sai's car she seen that he was still inside. When she looked in she seen him reaching for his bag in the back seat. She knocked on the window to catch his attention. When he looked up at her, Kagome smiled sweetly and waved. She was somewhat on cloud nine just cause she had given Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kagome," said Sai as he got out of his car and locked it.

"Hey Sai," she said in a chirpy voice.

"My someone is rather excited today," stated Sai as he started walking towards the school, seeing that they only had five minutes and he had to go to his locker and put his bag away.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome

"Oh come on, I've been around you enough to know how you act on a daily basis and this is not it," said Sai.

"Okay I guess you got me there but I'm not gonna tell," said Kagome. Sai wanted to know but decided not to ask.

"Okay you don't have to," he said.

"Really? You're not one bit curious?" asked Kagome now wanting to tell him.

"No... not really," he replied as he opened the door to the school for himself and Kagome.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Kagome if I was then I would be asking now wouldn't I?" said Sai using a form of reverse psychology.

"Okay, okay but I'll tell you anyway," said Kagome wanting to tell him. "Okay, well I came here a little early this morning and wandered towards the tree cause that was the place that you said you guys would usually be and then I seen that Inuyasha was there," started Kagome as the reached their lockers.

"Uh-huh..." was Sai's only confirmation that he was listening.

"Well yeah so today was the first time I ever seen his ears, cause yesterday he was wearing a hat and today was the second day of me knowing him. Well anyways he got a little touché that I thought they were totally cute and tried to touch them. Things happened I got to feel them, Miroku and Sango came, he pushed my hands away, I got mad and was about to storm off but then he stopped me and explained it to me. Then I told him that who ever thought they were weird are just plain stupid and after that I kissed him---"

"You did what!" yelled Sai when he heard her say that she kissed him.

"Jeez Said don't go jumping to your own conclusions and listen to everything first," said Kagome

"Okay, sorry please continue," said Sai as they walked in the empty halls towards their home room.

"Well I kissed him on the cheek and then I seen you enter the school parking lot. So I came to you cause I didn't want to answer Sango and Miroku's questions which I knew would be there cause they seen me kiss him," finished Kagome, and right when they reached their home room.

"Oh Kagome, those two are really persistent, they won't stop till they get their answers, so you aren't in the clear yet," said Sai.

"Thanks for the heads up but I think I'll be able to handle it, after all I have dealt with thing way worse than them," said Kagome as she entered the class room.

'Oh you think that Kags but don't underestimate those two especially Sango,' thought Sai as he followed her into the class.

The two made it just in time, cause right when Said entered the class the bell rand. He went and sat in the back with the rest of the gang. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Yuka, the girl Sango was sitting with the day before, were all laughing at something Kagome had said as Kikyou left the group with an angry look on her face.

"Hey guys," said Sai as he sat beside Inuyasha in the back row. Miroku sat in front of him and Kagome sat beside him and in front of them was Sango and Yuka. For some odd reason they all sat in the same desks they sat in yesterday even though they don't have assigned seats cause home room is only for the first week on their semester.

"So... can anyone tell me what was so funny?" asked Sai.

"Well Kikyou came back here and was talking to Inuyasha about summer vacation, all she said to him was 'So how was your vacation' and Yash just responded with 'Good" and Kikyou just stood there and praised him about how good he looked today and blah, blah, blah, and then our dear Kagome, who by the way I am so happy that she is here this year, was just like 'Damn this girls is such a suck (Kagome's abbreviated word for a suck up; Kagome's language) she probably practices it regularly,' oh man it was so funny cause of what was implied which is probably true on all counts," said Miroku as he broke out in laughter once again.

"Didn't she say anything in her defense?" asked Sai as he seen her at the other side of the classroom.

"No not really, she just stormed off not saying a word," said Sango as she answered Sai.

"Damn Kagome in just two days you've dissed her and with out even getting a scratch on you, and plus you even slapped her," said Sai.

"Well thank you, I would just like to thank everyone who supported me and always believed in me, and I would also like to point that if given the chance I would so punch her cause slapping is not something I do very often but seeing as she was a scrawny bitch I decided to take it easy on her," said Kagome as if she had won an award and state the truth like many people do. The whole statement had cause the whole group to crack another smile, and Kagome as well.

"Okay class settle down please, Sorry I'm late but the photo copier went haywire, so it took some time to copy your activity for the short period. Now first I'll take attendance and then after I'll hand each of you a sheet of paper. You need a pen or a pencil to record the name of the person. The name of the activity is called "Name Bingo", it's really simple and I'm sure most of you have heard of it before. Just walk and ask each person a question on the sheet and if they say yes to one of the questions then you write their name down in that box," said Mr. Terada. Everyone moaned.

"Now come on students, yesterday I let you socialize with you friends so today I want everyone to mingle , and get to know something about the others," he said again. Mr. Terada then took their attendance and handed out the sheets of paper to everyone.

"Okay class to make it a little more interesting the first person to get a bingo will have a choice to either get a chocolate bar of some sort or they don't have to part take in the activity that I have for you tomorrow," said Mr. Terada. That piece of info really motivated the students to participate.

"Okay class I will give you as much time as you need but only until the first person yells bingo, but remember just cause someone says bingo it doesn't mean that it's correct. So don't be sad if someone yells it cause they might be wrong. Okay well you may begin," said Mr. Terada.

The class went in a riot; cornering people, asking questions, getting answers and then preying on a new victim. It was quite entertaining for their teacher to watch. About five minutes into the activity Kikyou yelled Bingo, as she squealed. The teacher checked it over and asked each student, most of them said yes to what Kikyou wrote them down as but when he asked Inuyasha, who she wrote as an only child, Inuyasha said 'No,' well cause it wasn't true. The class then resumed their little riot and this time Miroku yelled bingo. Their teacher checked over Miroku's sheet and again asked each student and this time everyone said it was true. So Miroku had won and now he had a choice, to pass on tomorrow's activity or get the chocolate bar.

the only reason the students were participation was because they would have a chance to skip tomorrow's lame activity. So they were mad that Miroku won and would get to skip the activity next class.

"Okay Miroku what would you like? The chocolate bar or to skip tomorrow's activity?" asked Mr. Terada. Miroku put his fingers on his chin and looked as if he was thinking really hard about it, but in reality he had already picked what he wanted when he first heard the choice.

The he said," I think I'm gonna pick the...chocolate bar."

Everyone in the class had an anime sweat drop when they heard Miroku ask for the chocolate bar even Mr. Terada was surprised. Some of the students even fell down (anime style of course). Miroku was happy though cause he got a free chocolate bar. He didn't even notice a single persons reaction to his choice. Then he turned towards everyone and noticed that they were all staring at him weirdly.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Go Miroku why are you so dense?" asked Inuyasha, his beat friend, as he leaned back in his desk with his hands on he head.

"What are you talking about Yash?" asked Miroku still confused.

"Nothing Miroku just forget I said anything," said Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes at Miroku's dense nature.

"O--kay..." was Miroku's response, which caused some people to start laughing so Miroku just sat down in his seat, next to Kagome. Yuka was sitting in front of him but she wasn't laughing so Miroku asked her. "Hey Yuka, why is everyone laughing?"

"Well Miroku first of all you gave up one of Mr.Terada's activities for a chocolate car and then when Inuyasha called you dense you didn't even understand why and when he said just forget he said anything your only response was okay... so do you get why they are laughing now," asked Yuka having a doctor Phil moment. She tried to tell him that Inuyasha was saying he was dense and that's why they were laughing but being that he was dense he didn't understand. Miroku just looked even more confused than before.

"You know what Miroku the reason they are all laughing is cause of Inuyasha," said yuka seeing that she gave up trying to explain it to him.

"Okay," said Miroku.

'Wow Miroku really is dense, what Sango see's in him I don't think I'll ever know,' thought Yuka.

"Okay class since the game ended earlier than I expected, I guess you guys can mingle till the bell rings," said Mr. Terada. After their teacher said that he left the class and all the students formed their group. Inuyasha and the gang all turned around and formed their own circle. Kikyou came over with her friend Yura.

"Hey guys," said Kikyou; smiling to everyone until she set eyes on Kagome. He smile faded and her face was showing hatred.

"Hey Kikyou..." said a few of them. Kikyou then turned to Miorku.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Miroku, why the hell did you pick a damn chocolate bar over a pass on one of Mr. Terada's lame activities? Only stupid people would pick something like that, and I don't wanna say it but seeing as you picked it I guess you are too," said Kikyou as she sneered at him. Miroku was about to say something but wasn't quick enough.

"Okay Kikyou I have a question for you, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You come here in our group and bad mouth Miroku," said Kagome already getting tired of her, even though that they've only known each other for two days.

"Yeah who the fuck do you think you talking like that to my boyfriend, I don't think it's a good idea," said Sango

"Oh and why is that cause you'll hurt me, ha now that's a laugh," said Kikyou.

"Oh you think so? Well you won't be laughing when I actually hit you, you just think that just cause I haven't done anything to you that I won't. Don't think I'm scared of you cause I'm not and I'll prove it to you anytime anyplace," said Sango really hoping that Kikyou says then and there.

"Now, now ladies, this feud is pointless. Kikyou is just a sore loser and is embarrassed that she didn't know something as public as Inuyasha's siblings, after all his parents are both public figures," said Miroku shutting up all three girls and embarrassing Kikyou in the process.

"Shut up, I ain't a sore loser and I know for a fact that Izayoi Takahashi has only ever had one child and that child is Inuyasha. So how was I wrong?" asked Kikyou.

"I have a younger sister and an older brother that is how you are wrong," said Inuyasha.

"Damn Kikyou you always go around saying that you know so much about Inuyasha and that you'd be perfect for each other and then here you are and you don't even know that he had a brother and a sister," said Sai, which made Kikyou even more embarressed.

"Hmph what ever, Inuyasha you know that we are perfect for each other, so why don't you say it to there losers," said Kikyou directing her attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned mentally, then he actually looked up at Kikyou. When he did this Kikyou got all giddy inside.

"Look Kikyou I honestly don't know why you think we are perfect for each other but we aren't, and these so called "losers" that you spoke of are my closest friends and I'd advise you not to call them losers or any other stupid names again," said Inuyasha, sounding like Sesshomaru, and hoping that she would finally leave him alone. Kikyou had a shocked and hurt look on her face as she stood there in front of the group.

"Kikyou come on let's go," said Yura trying to pull her away and Kikyou was dragged out of the class room while the class was still in session.

After the two left the class room the rest of the class erupted in cheer as they had all been listening to the heated confrontation. People were whispering to each other as the gang sat there.

"Finally someone shut her up."

"And Inuyasha of all people.

"That new girl really doesn't take shit from no one."

"Yeah I know and she is such a hottie."

When Inuyasha head one of the guys call Kagome a hottie, something inside of him started to boil. He just didn't like the fact that some guy was talking about Kaogme like that. Instinctively he started growling a low growl inaudible to the human ears. Sai on the other hand was able to hear is even while the rest of the gang were busy in their conversations.

"Yo, Yash are you alright?" asked Sai, curious to know what made Inuyasha growl.

"Huh?..." was the response as Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"Dude you were growling at him," said Sai.

"What are you talking about, I don't growl and why would I be growling at Kenji he didn't do anything to me," said Inuyasha saying that he realized why he was looking in Kenji's direction beacuse he was talking about Kagome. A small blush same across his face which Sai seen, seeing that he was still waiting for a better response.

"Yash yo-you're blushing..." said Sai a little shocked to see a guy like Inuyasha blush. Inuyasha noticed and just sat there thinking deeply about the situation. He totally ignored Sai.

"Inuyasha what's up with you lately?" asked Sai.

"Nothing I'm the same old Yash that all you guys know," said Inuyasha of handedly.

"No you seem like something--- let me rephrase that someone is on your mind, am I right?" asked Sai.

"I guess there is something on my mind but you don't have to know about it right now," said Inuyasha leaving Sai even more curious. Just when Sai was about to ask Inuyasha about the kiss, Mr. Terada walked back into the class room.

"Okay class the bell should ring any minute now so you can all pack up your things and get ready to leave," said Mr. Terada. Right after he said that the bell rang. Everyone filed out of the class. The group went to their lockers. Miroku and Sai both went to the school bleachers, just planning on hanging out during their spare/study block. It's not like Miroku needs to study on the second day of school. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all left together towards their choir class.

As the three were walking they all had the same thing on their mind. Inuyasha was lost in his own world altogether. He was thinking about Sai and what he was gonna ask before Mr. Terada walked back in the class. Sai was gonna ask about Kagome and the kiss. Even though it was just on the cheek and was initiated by Kagome they would bug him about it until it was explained. While he was thinking about that Kagome and Sango were also deep in their own thoughts and the walked silently to their choir class.

Sango was thinking about how she would bring up the situation in the morning, while Kagome was just thinking about the kiss and then trailing off into dreaming about going out with Inuyasha. Once they reached their class room all three teenagers put their thoughts a side and went to their seats from last class. A few minutes later their teacher Ms. Yamamoto walked into the class room.

Right when she walked in she got the class to settle down and they got right to work. Ms. Yamamoto handed out the class expectations sheet to everyone and went over it with the class.

"Okay now everyone knows what is needed of them in order to have a successful semester?"

"Yes Ms. Yamamoto," said Most of the class.

"Okay then we will get started now, First of all I want to hear each student sing a small verse from Joy to the world, in order for me to get an idea of where to place you in the class. We'll start off with the students on my right and work our way around the class, okay so Kikyou you are up first," said Ms. Yamamoto.

Kikyou stood up and say the song, her voice was pleasant but not magnificent she would probably be placed in the altos. "Okay that was good kikyou," said Ms. Yamamoto as she wrote down some notes. Kagome Sango and Inuyasha were on the other side of the class room the left side so they would be the last ones. Each student stood up and sang the small verse in order for Ms. Yamamoto.to see what their singing ability was. Finally after about twenty minutes Inuyasha was up. He sang it with no problem and as usual had one of the best voices in the class. Ms. Yamamoto expected nothing less from the rising star and knew where to put him as usual, as a tenor. Then Sango was up, she wasn't the greatest singer but had a very soothing voice. She sang the song and already knew where she was going; the alto group along with a few others and Kikyou.

Then it was Kagome's turn, she was a little nervous cause she never sang in front of more than two people. The only two she ever felt comfortable to sing in front of were Ayame and Kouga, so this whole class room of people made her a little nervous. For a few seconds she just stood there, then Sango nudged her mouthing it's ok you'll do fine. Kagome got some confidence and decided that it would be okay to sing, she opened her mouth and sang the words. Everyone watched her intently. A lot of them were awe struck as they heard her voice. It was so amazing. Ms. Yamamoto looked up from her paper and just stared at this young girl with an amazing voice. She automatically knew what Kagome would be a soprano. Then before Kagome could sit down Ms. Yamamoto called out her name.

"Kagome, um could you sing this song for me as well?" asked Ms. Yamamoto as she handed a sheet of paper to Kagome that tested all the vocal levels that a person can sing.

"Uh sure," said Kagome as she looked at the paper, and on cue Ms. Yamamoto started playing the piano. Kagome started singing. She hit every note with perfection and again the class was awe struck. Compared to Inuyasha Kagome was a god and he was just a measly peasants.

"Wow Kagome that was amazing, did you ever take singing lessons?" asked Ms. Yamamoto

"Uh no never even thought I could sing really," said Kagome a little shaky.

"Well you have got a talent for it," said Ms. Yamamoto

"Thanks," said Kagome as she tried to hide a blush that was clearly visible. Kikyou scowled from the other side of the room as Kagome was praised by their teacher. Kagome took her seat.

"Okay class I will go over my notes and will tell you all what group you will be in by the end of the class. We will start practicing songs tomorrow, and I guess for the rest of the class you can just hang out but not too loud okay?' said Ms. Yamamoto.

"Yes," said the class.

Kagome sat in her seat as quiet as ever. She could feel the stare from people but didn't look up to see them. Her gaze was on her feet as if they were the most interesting things on the planet. She was quickly taken out of her trance when she heard the voice of the person she was dreaming about not too long ago.

"Kagome...hello is anyone there?" said Inuyasha as he waved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" snapped Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the girl with concern.

"Oh nothing happened," said Kagome.

"Damn girl you have such an awesome voice!" squealed Sango, which caused Ms. Yamamoto to shush her.

"Sorry,"

"Yeah Kagome you can really sing," said Inuyasha.

"You really think so? I always thought my voice was alright but never like a singers voice," said Kagome

"Well you do," said Sango.

"Yeah with a voice like yours you could've been famous already," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Sango.

"Uh thanks guys, that's really sweet of you," said Kagome.

"First we find out that you are an awesome soccer player and then you can also sing like some pop star, what else can you do?" said Sango marveling over her new friends talents.

Kagome's blush got even darker with her friends compliments. "Okay guys, can we just drop the subject? Please!" said Kagome.

"Okay," said Sango as a sly smile came across her face, " so since we are changing topics I have one for you guys."

"Shoot," said Inuyasha not really thinking much of it.

"What exactly happened this morning?" asked Sango.

The other two teens were dumb struck they had totally forgot about the kiss with the singing, but leave it to Sango to remember.

"Uh...nothing ...really happened," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah right, Yashie I was there I sen everything I just wanna know why?" asked Sango.

Kagome was so okay with it so she decided so why not reply, there wasn't anything wrong with what they did it was just a harmless kiss, and on the cheek none the less.

"Okay Sango you are making that kiss more than it actually is," said Kagome.

"Well if you tell me then I won't have to do that now would I?" asked Sango.

"Okay to sum it all up since you were obviously there the reason I kissed him was because I thought it would be the only thing that could cheer him up," said Kagome.

"Cheer me up?" mumbled Inuyasha to himself.

"Cheer him up? From what?" asked Sango.

"Well you know his ears, I think I made him feel self conscious about them and to show that I didn't care he had them, I kissed him, heck I wouldn't care if he had a tail I'd still talk to him," said Kagome. Her statement cause Inuyasha to look at her. He felt so secure knowing that Kagome was fine with who he was.

"Wow Kagome that is so... sweet," said Sango after having heard Kagome's little information.

"Shut up!" said Kagome as she playfully punched her friend. Inuyasha blushed and so did Kagome.

"Well it looks like we finally have a future girlfriend for our sweet, adorable little hanyou," said Sango as she pinched Inuyasha's cheeks. "One who doesn't care how he looks, even though he's hot, right Kagome." That made Kagome blush and Sango just sat there amused.

Inuyasha smacked her hands away from him. "Quit it Sango!" said Inuyasha. "And don't call me a hanyou I do have a name you know."

"Yeah, yeah Yashie what ever you say," said Sango.

"Okay you still don't have my name right, and you've known me for how long?" asked Inuyasha acting hurt.

"Oh shut up _Inuyasha_," said Sango straining on him name.

"That's much better," said Inuyasha with a grin on his face.

_"Psst," whispered someone _

"Aw you two are so cute, best friends!" squealed Kagome out of the blue.

_"Psst," whispered someone _

Both teens just looked at her like she was crazy and she just gave then a wide grin, which Inuyasha thought was really cute.

_"Yash come outside," _whispered a voice that only Inuyasha was be able to hear with his sensitive ears. Inuyasha heard it and recognized the voice.

"Uh I'll be right back I gotta go," said Inuyasha saying that he had to go to the wash room.

"Okay," said both girls not thinking anything of it.

"Ms. Yamamoto," said Inuyasha as he approached her desk.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Uh can I go to the wash room?' he asked.

"Yea sure," she said not once looking up from the paper she was looking over.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he ran out of the room, and bumped into Sai. When he regained his composure he looked to see that Miroku was standing behind Sai.

"What do you guys want?" asked Inuyasha as he stood in front of his two friends.

* * *

"So Sango what did you mean when you said _'One who doesn't care how he looks' ?" _asked Kagome once Inuyasha left the class room.

"Well I'm pretty sure Inuyasha told you that people used to make fun of his ears when he was younger, right?" asked Sango.

"Yeah he mentioned it," said Kagome sitting and listening intently to her new friend.

"Well some of, no most of the people who today are in awe of Yashie used to make fun of him and single him out," said Sango.

"Well no wonder why he was so conscious about them," said Kagome

"Yeah and the funny thing is, is that The person who used to pick on him the most was none other than the bitch herself," said Sango.

"Kikyou?" said Kagome

"Yup!"

"Wow, I can't beleive she would do that to him and then go around and try to get with him," said Kagome.

"Yeah you think," said Sango.

"Well at least had had you guys," said Kaogme, "what did you guys do when you first met him?"

"Well for me I didn't really bother to ask, I was little and just wanted to play games and well I liked to run and play sports so when I met Inuyasha we hit it off, all the other girls were such girly girls they liked playing princess and stuff and that was just so boring," said Sango.

"Aw that's so cute," said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah I was six give me a break."

"What about the other two?" asked Kagome.

"Well Sai was Inuyasha's friend from the first day they met, he knew he was a hanyou but again he did care and to this day they are the closest of friends. I think they met the same day that I met him," said Sango. "As for Miroku , he met Inuyasha in grade 6 and at first the only reason he was being all friendly with Yashie was because of me, being the lech that he was back then he wanted to get to know me."

Kagome rolled her eyes " But then after a while Yashie, Sai and him started becoming close friends, and ever since the four of us have always been inseparable. I'm just glad that there is another girl you know seeing that these guys are just such guys at times," said Sango.

Kagome laughed at that, her story was a lot like Sango's only with her friends, Ayame and Kouga. Ever since they met they were inseparable, they went out, trained and just did everything they could together.

"Well I'm glad that he had some good friends like you,and I'm sure you guys would stand up to the bullies," said Kagome.

Sango held in a giggle. "Yeah on more than one occasion but it was more like Sai and me who stood up to everyone while Miroku would just stand there with Yashie," said Sango. "What I seen in him I still don't know."

Both girls laughed. "Hey don't be saying that about your own boyfriend," said Kagome trying to defend him.

"Oh don't worry Kaggie! He knows his place in our relationship," said Sango with a childish grin.

"In other words you wear the pants in the relationship?" asked Kagome.

"Damn right I do," said Sango with the same grin on her face.

* * *

"Well nice to see you too!" said Miroku in a cheery voice.

"Shut it Roku," said Inuyasha.

"So how's class," asked Sai

"Well it was pretty good till you two came here," said Inuyasha.

"Well we were bored," said Miroku.

"Correction I was bored you were just having a good time watch the girls gym class stretch," said Sai.

"Oh really, were you now, just wait till I tell Sango!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Yash you wouldn't do something like that, I'm your friend here do you never want to see me again?" asked Miroku really scared that Inuyasha would really sell him out.

"Well if you want to live you better stop flirting with other girls, Sango is not worth losing!" said Inuyasha getting protective of his oldest friend.

"Well I wasn't flirting just watching!" said Miroku trying to defend himself, but only received a smack on the head by both his friends. "Ow, what kind of friends do I have?" said Miroku as he rubbed his head.

"Friends who are looking out for you," said Both of them.

"Well anyways, I'll share something interesting with you guys!" said Inuyasha as he thought about Kagome's singing voice.

"What?" asked both boys.

"Well you know how in choir class on the first real day of class Ms. Yamamoto made everyone in the class sing so she could place them in the groups," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah."

"Well when Kagome sang it was as if she was some god. Her voice was amazing!" said Inuyasha with lots of excitement.

"Really?" asked Miroku.

"Yup!"

"Well I guess we have to hear her sing now don't we?" said Sai.

"Yeah and if she's good enough maybe we could get her to sing with Yash in one of our songs instead of a recording," said Miroku and for once the other two liked the idea.

"That's not such a bad idea," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah Miroku for once you have a good idea," said Sai.

"Thanks---hey!" said Miroku

"Well anyways I gotta get back to class before they think I'm constipated or something and Ms. Yamamoto is going to tell us where she is placing us so I gotta go,"said Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Sai.

"Oh and Sai watch over him like a hawk till the bell rings," said Inuyasha.

"Will do," said Sai. Miroku just stood there looking as bummed as ever.

The stood in the halls as they watched their friend walk back towards their class.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back in his class to see that everyone was still talking away. He looked up at the clock and seen that there was still 25 minutes before the bell rang. He sat down in his seat and was about to join the girls' conversation but Ms. Yamamoto got back up.

"Okay class this took a while but I've finally put all of you in your groups. Seeing that it would take some time for me to read it all out I've made three lists. Each paper has one of the groups. I'll let each row go up and see where they are, and We'll start with Kikyou's group since they went first," said Ms. Yamamoto.

The group went up and everyone looked at their names, a bunch of them was in the alto group including Kikyou who was a little bummed but got over it. Some guys were in tenor but no one was in Soprano

As each group went up the groups were being filled in, there was finally two other girls in the Soprano group. Once it was Kagome's row they all went up eagerly. Inuyasha look at the tenor group and seen his name there then he looked at Soprano and sure enough he seen Kagome's name at the top none the less. Kagome squealed with excitement. Sango looked at alto and sure enough she was there. There were about 17 people in the alto group, 6 people in the tenor group but not as good as Inuyasha and only three girls in the soprano group. Once everyone knew what group they were in, Ms. Yamamoto got back up.

"Okay class today you all learned what group you are in and tomorrow we will being singing together as a class, I will have a group project soon for, it will be in groups of three or less and will be testing your singing ability as a group and also your ability to compose a song. I will tell you more about it later on is the semester. Well for the rest of the time I guess you can all talk," said Ms. Yamamoto as she turned around and walked back to her seat.

Once their teacher was done talking them , everyone started talking. Kagome then decided to ask Inuyasha a question that was in her mind since their homeroom class. She turned to him.

"So how is it that you have a brother and sister when Izayoi Takahashi only ever had you." asked Kagome

" Well have you ever heard of a half brother and adoption?" asked Inuyasha in a sincere way.

"Oh really," said Kagome thinking about it then realized she already knew that. "Oh yeah your dad had a first wife right and she had a son, what was his Sessho?" asked Kagome

"Wow Kagome how the hell do you know that, and his name is Sesshomaru," said Sango.

"Well I like totally love Izayoi Takahashi, she has got to be the best actress alive!" squealed Kagome.

"Wow you like mom that much, then I guess I should introduce you to her,...but under one condition," said Inuyasha.

"Really? What anything!" said Kagome with excitement.

"You can't go all crazy on her like some people do," said Inuyasha

"When have I ever gone crazy on anyone?" asked Kagome innocently

"Right," said Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry to say this but in the two days that we've known you we've seen you get a little crazy more than once," said Sango.

"He-he well those were anger outbursts, I've never gone crazy..." said Kagome.

"Not yet anyways," said Inuyasha.

"Hey I resent that!" said Kagome. And then all three were laughing. A bit after the bell rang and the class filed out. They went to there lockers and met up with Miroku and Sai.

The two looked as bored as ever. When they seen the three come back from their class they were happy. Once the three reached their lockers they all got their stuff for next period out and went to their class rooms. Sango went the other way since she had Art and the other four had History.

Once the group got to their History class they all sat in their assigned seats. The class went by quickly for Kagome and Inuyasha but for about everyone else it was somewhat of a bore. Their teacher Mr. Mitsuki was doing the intro of their first subject, Japanese history. Kagome and Inuyasha knew a lot about it and knew that it would be an easy A for both of them. Once the class was over, the class was relieved to be out of the class. Kagome and Inuyasha on the other hand were a little bummed. Sai and Miroku seen this and scowled.

"Damn those two are such geek's," said Miroku.

"Yeah your telling me." said Sai.

"I don't know why people would even consider Inuyasha popular if they knew he was such a history freak," said Miroku and started to laugh but then he felt a punch on his arm and it hurt.

"Watch what you say there Roku, you don't want to die do you?" said Inuyasha as he walked past his two friends with Kagome.

"Yeah and who gives you a right to call me a geek," said Kagome as she punched his other arm.

"HEY! STOP HITTING ME! Sai is standing right there why not him, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" said Miroku.

"Hey man don't get me involved. All I said was your telling me, just an agreement, never said they were geek's," said Sai and he gave Miroku an off handed answer and walked away.

"Why was I cursed with such horrible friends," ranted Miroku in the middle of the hallway as his girlfriend walked up to him. She snaked her arms around him from behind and that totally snapped him out of his rant. He turned around and smiled when he seen his little goddess before him.

"And why may I ask are you yelling in the middle of the hallway for when no one is talking to you?" asked Sango.

"Well honey your oldest friends decided that hey today is nothing special so why not make it special by making today beat Miroku day," whined Miroku.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't deserve it, you know that you can talk a little too much sometimes," said Sango.

"But all I said was that Inuyasha and Kagome are History geek's and they are its a fact not a rumor!" said Miroku.

"Well that's true, well I guess we gotta go give him a piece of my mind for beating up my honey, no don't we?" said Sango in a playful manor.

"No Sango I can take what they dish at me, I can stand your best friends in order to be with you," said Miroku in a dramatic manor.

"Riiiiiight, and they aren't your best friends?" asked Sango.

"For today no they are your best friends and I am just your boyfriend," said Miroku like a little kid would which caused Sango to have a laughing fit.

"Okay you big baby, lets go get some food," said Sango as she dragged her boyfriend towards their lockers and his dreaded enemies of the day.

Once they got there they seen Inuyasha and Sai but Kagome was no where to be found.

"Hey guys," said Sango all cheerfully as Miroku stood there with a pout avoiding the other two boys' eyes.

"Hey Sango," said both guys.

"Sango what's wrong with him?" asked Sai pointing to Miroku.

"Oh him, just ignore the big baby, just think of him as an acquaintance today, apparently he was bullied and will only respond to his girlfriend," said Sango. Both guys were trying so hard not to laugh once they heard her explanation.

"That's fine by us," said Inuyasha.

_'Wow these guys can be such jerk!' thought Miroku. _

"Well where is Kagome?" asked Sango.

"She got a phone call and her friend Kouga wants to hang so she said she'd see us in P.E." answered Sai.

"Yea, well anyways lets forget about that, well where do you guys want to eat?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh wanna just got to the cafe I think it's Pizza today," said Sango.

"Yeah that's good enough for me," said Sai.

"Okay well lets go then," said Inuyasha, "are you coming Sango's boyfriend," said Inuyasha as he played along with Miroku's childish ways.

"Yea..." was all Miroku said as he followed behind his girlfriend. The other three all had smirks on their face as they walked all thinking the same thing, Miroku can be such a baby.

* * *

_**Okay I hope you all enjoyed it and um this has got to be the longest chapter yet! so please read and review!I would appreciate it! Thanks to all you readers for reading and an extra big thanks for reviewing!**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Best Friends Concern

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 9**: _A Best Friends Concern_

Kagome headed out to the parking lot after she recieved a phone call from Kouga. He wanted to hang out since he hasn't seen her for two days now. She reached her car and pulled open the door. She got in and drove off towards the hide out.

Kouga was at the hide out, he was there working out. After a while he took a water break and decided to call Kagome to see what she was up to. He totally forgot that she was at school but was happy when she did answer. It was a lucky break that he called right when she got out of her class. He called her and told her to meet up with him at the hide out and then they could go out to eat somehwere. Kagome was happy to go, since she hasn't seen him for two days and that was weird for both of them since before they would see each other everyday.

While Kouga was waiting for Kagome to get there he decided to clean up and took a shower in the locker room. In 5 minutes he was done and went to change into his clothes. He put on a dark blue wash of denim jeans and wore a black muscle shirt, on top of that he put on his favourite brown sweade jacket. By the time he was dressed Kagome had reached the hide out. She walked into the building and recieved many hellos from all the usuals. She had bumped into none other than Hakudoshi, one of Naraku's best new recruits. Kagome trained with him on countless occasions teaching him what ever she could when he gramps couldn't teach him.

Hakudoshi is 14 years old. He has a cute baby face but is far from innocent. His story was a sad one, both his parents were abusive, alcoholics and drug adicts. Hakudoshi was really tired of his parents outbursts, after 10 long years of it who would. So he ran away, he became a theif and lived on the streets. He met his mother one fateful night and seen that she was on the last bit of strength. She was at deaths door, and he found that his father had died recently from overdosage. Learning that Hakudoshi never felt any pain from the loss of his father or his mother who soon passed after. He was then found by none other than Kagome, Kouga and Ayame.

Flash Back

One day a young boy noticed two young teens standing at a corner hotdog vendor. He decided that he would rob the girls while they were buying some hotdogs at a corner vender because they just seened so easy for the picking. He ran up to the girls and grabbed their purses and made a run for it, and he probably would have run away too if it wasn't for Kouga who ended up in his path while he was running. But instead of giving the kid a thrashing they just calmed him down. They took their purses back and then tried to talk to the kid.

"Hey kid," said Kouga with his childish voice.

"What," said the kid in a pissed manor.

"So whats your name?" asked Kagome

"Hakudoshi," he said.

"So why did you try stealing our purses, do you need money? Do you have a place to live?" asked Ayame in her kind cheery voice.

"Why the hell are you people being so nice to me, and why aren't you reporting me to the cops?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Well lets just say we know what its like to go there," said Kouga with a wink.

After hearing that Hakudoshi eased up a little more towards them. "Well to answer your question, I don't have any money and I was hungry and you guys were the most vulnerable. And I don't have any where to live I sort of live any where I can," said the young boy which caused the three to feel bad to him.

"Aww do you want us to get you something to eat?" asked Kagome feeling bad for the young kid.

"Uh no its okay I can fend for my self," said Hakudoshi.

"No its okay it'll be our treat and then you could come with us," said Kagome.

"No I'm fine please just leave me alone," said Hakudoshi as his stomach grummbled loudly. They all looked at his stomach and started to laugh.

"Well I guess your stomach says differently," said Ayame.

"Hey Kagome where are you planning on taking him?" whispered Kouga.

"Well I think he could use a place to stay and the hide out would be perfect and Gramps would be happy to have a new recruit," said Kagome.

"Well that sounds like a plan," said Kouga nodding in agreement.

"Okay then lets go get you some food, and then you could come with us," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay, I guess it's not like I have anything to lose," said Hakudoshi.

End of Flashback

"Hey Haku!" said Kagome with her cheerful smile.

"Hey Kags, what are you doing here? I heard you go to school now," said Hakudoshi.

"Yeah I do but I have a spare right now and Kouga called me to hang out for a bit," said Kagome

"Oh I see," he said.

"Yea, so what are you up to? Is gramps here? Are you training with him right now?" asked Kagome

"Yeah he's in the training room, he let me have a break so I was on my way to get some water and food," said Hakudoshi.

"Well then maybe I should go say hi," said Kagome as Kouga approached them. He walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips. " Okay Kouga you could let go now," said Kagome already knowing who it was that was behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Kouga as he made a pout.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well you did call me here didn't you?" Kagome countered back with another question..

"Heh, I guess your right," said Kouga.

"Hey well I guess I'll leave you guys now I'm hungry and I need some food in me," said Hakudoshi as he waved goodbye.

"Okay maybe I'll see you later to train, since I haven't been here in two days now," said Kagome.

"Yeah okay, I'll be looking forward to it!" said Hakudoshi as he walked away.

"Okay then lets get going," said Kouga. "I'm starved!" He gave her his trade mark smile and pushed her out the doors with his arms around her shoulders. Kagome laughed at his playful nature and happily went. She really missed hanging out with him even though they did just see each other just two days ago.

The two decided to get into Kagome's car, but before Kagome could get into the drivers seat Kouga had beat her to it. "Give me the keys Kagome," he stated more than asked.

"And why should I?" asked Kagome as he hands rested on her hips, giving Kouga a questioning look.

"Well cause I'm the guy and even though you have your permit I don't feel safe riding with you," said Kouga giving her a smile.

"Ha-Ha very funny! You know I'm a good driver, now move outta my way!" said Kagome.

"Aw come on Kagome I haven't driven your car in a while, can't I just drive it there then you could drive it back?" said Kouga giving her his puppy dog face, which got to Kagome every time.

"Urgh, fine!" said Kagome as she surrendered her keys to her best friend.

Kouga's smile was even bigger, if that was even possible, and he started the ignition to her car. "Okay where to?" he asked.

"I dunno, you wanted to hang so you can pick the place," said Kagome.

"Uh how about Wac donalds?" asked Kouga after thinking about it.

"Uh how about no, I had it yesterday, something a little less fatty? Please," said Kagome not in the mood for fast food today.

"Uh fine no fast food," said Kouga then he started thinking of another place. "Oh I got the perfect place!" said Kouga as he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off. He had found this really cute little café that was about ten minutes away from the hide out. He went there one day on his way to the hide out and had one of their deli sandwhiches and was practically drooling over its taste.

"Okay so where are we going?" asked Kagome, curious to see where they would be going for lunch.

"You'll see when we get there," said Kouga giving her his trade mark smile once again.

Kagome just gave up, she knew she could trust him, so she just sat in her seat and waited till they got there. Ten minutes later they had come to a quick stop. Kouga parked the car and got out of the car and opend Kagome's door before she could open it up herself. He smiled top her and led the way. They entered the café and took a two seated table near the window. The neighbour hood was really peacful. After a few minutes a waitress came to their table.

"Hi there, what can I get for the lovely couple?" said the lady in her early twenties, as she handed the couple two menus.

"Uh we are n--"

"I'll have the BLT sub and the beauty before me will have, uh well what would you like honey?" asked Kouga acting as if she was his girlfriend. Kagome decided to play along.

Kagome looked at the menu and thought for a minute then decided. "I'd like to have the Turkey sub, please," said Kagome.

"Okay right away miss, and would you two care for any drinks?" asked the waitress, whose name tag read to be, Harue.

"Uh I'd like a coke please, and bring my sweet heart a bottle of sprite, right sweetheart?" asked Kouga knowing that Kagome's favourite drink is sprite.

"Yes honey, thanks Harue," said Kagome glancing as the lady's nametag.

"It's my pleasure miss," said Harue as she collected the menus and went to the back of the café and made the orders.

"So honey, what's up?" asked Kagome still pretending to be his girlfriend.

"Well beautiful," started Kouga as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her and her chair towards him. Kagome blushed a little which Kouga caught and would remember it for later. "I was missing you is all."

"Aw that's so sweet," said Kagome as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, but like Inuyasha's this one was just with a best friend so it didn't really mean anything. Then she notcied that his once carefree face became serious. "Kouga whats wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"Well..." he started but didn't know how to start it.

"Go on," urged Kagome.

"Well I feel as if we are losing you!" he spat out as quickly as he could.

"What?" said Kagome not sure what he meant by it. "Why do you think you are losing me?"

"Well ever since you started going to school I haven't seen you. The only way I was able to see you was by asking you to come out. Before you would came over all the time, I just feel like you're slowly fading from our lives," said Kouga.

Kagome's face was stunned. She realized that her going to school must be weird for him because he would basically see her every day, being in the morning, night or all day. "Kouga..I..." stuttered Kagome.

Kouga gave her a faint smile, which made Kagome's heart flutter. That confused her. "Kouga I'm sorry but you know that I would never fade from you guys, I always think about you guys when I'm at school. You guys are my best friends and nothing could ever stop me from remembering that, I love you guys and you know that," said Kagome as she placed another kiss on his cheek.

Kouga had the biggest urge to kiss Kagome right there. He had always loved her, both as a friend and as more than just a friend. He never showed it but he could tell that she did feel something for him that was more than just friends. He was gazing at her intently that when Kagome looked up she was caught in his gaze. She couldn't move her eyes, they were captivated by all the emotions that were in his eyes. Kouga then leaned closer to her as Kagome slowly inched closer to him. Their lips were centimeters away from each other.

"Okay lovely couple your lunch is served!" yelled Harue as she came out from the back kitchen.

Harue's abrupt voice caused both teens to stop in their track and instinctively pulled back. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Kouga, her face was crimson. Kouga looked at her; his face dissapointed, obviously he was waiting for the kiss. "Uh th--thanks," said Kagome as she looked at her meal, which by the way looked really yummy.

"Yea thanks, Ha-rue!" said Kouga in a not so pleased way.

"Your welcome," said Harue as she ran back to the kitchen scared of Kouga's menacing voice.

"Well, lets dig in!" said Kagome trying to aviod Kouga. While they ate she kept stealing glances at him. He never caught her so she was content. While they were eating Kagome was thinking about the events in the past five minutes. She was going to kiss Kouga her oldest friend.

_'He was going to kiss me and I probably would have let him too if Harue hadn't come with our meals, but I'm so glad that she did,' _thought Kagome.

_'Man that stupid waitress, she just had to come right when we were gonna kiss,' _thought Kouga as he groaned mentally

_'It would be so weird if we kissed, I don't like Kouga that way, I love him but only as a friend. And besides I think I like someone else...Inuyasha. So I like him? Oh this is so confusing!' _thought Kagome.

_"Well I can't do anything any more. I guess I'll just wait, for my next opportunity,' _thought Kouga as he decided to forget about the kiss for now.

_'What ever, I just hope he decided to forget about it,' _thought Kagome as she took a sip of her drink. The Sprite started to fizz and caused her to start coughing and soon she spat the sprite out as some came up her nose. Her eyes were all watery. Kouga couldn't help but laugh, which was joined by Kagome and thus the tension of the kiss was gone.

"Very...haha... lady..haha.. like...hahaha... Kagome," said Kouga between laughs.

Kagome just gave him a look and said, "Well sorry your magesty."

"Oh well then you are forgiven dear peasant," said Kouga as if he was a king.

Kagome then smacked his arm playfuly and said, "Shut up Kouga!" Which caused Kouga to laugh whole-heartedly. They had both finished their meals by then and were going to pay. Kouga offered to pay for both meals saying it was his treat but Kagome said that she could pay for herself. In the end Kouga won and paid for their meals. Kouga and Kagome then went outside. The tension of the kiss forgotten Kouga slung an arm over Kagome's shoulder and walked towards Kagome's car. One of Kagome's hands was holding on to Kouga's hands and it looked as if they were an actual couple. Once they reached the car Kouga quickly went to the driver seat and sat down leaving Kagome to get into the passenger seat. Kagome decided that she would let it slide since she would drive back to her school. He put the key into the ignition and started the engine, and headed up the road.

"So how long do you have till you gotta go back to school?" asked Kouga.

Kagome looked at her watch and seen that lunch just ended. "Uh I still have an hour and a half before I gotta go back to class."

"Hmm, well then I guess we still got a little bit of time," said Kouga.

"Yeah, just a little." said Kagome showing how litle with her index finger and thumb while wrinkling her nose. Once again Kouga laughed. He drove quickly and in ten minutes they had driven to the hide out but Kouga didn't stop, he kept driving, and went towards the park that Ayame, him, and Kagome had fallen asleep at about 5 days ago.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Well I wanna hang," said Kouga innocently.

"Okay," said Kagome a little curious. He parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car followed by Kagome.

"Well what are we gonna do here?" asked Kagome

"Hmm, didn't really think about it," said Kouga.

"Okay so...what do you wanna do?" asked Kagome.

"Uhh...lets go on the swings!" said Kouga with a childish grin.

"Okay, race you there," said Kagome as she ran. She knew Kouga would win, well being a demon and all, but to her surprise she had reached the swings first. She looked behind her and seen him walking over with a smirk on his face. Kagome pouted as she sat down on the swing. Kouga took his sweet time walking to her. As he walked he looked at her whole outfit and just realized how well it went with her body. He gave her another smirk and he finally sat down on the swing next to her. "We were suposed to race!" yelled Kagome as she watched Kouga.

"Well I didn't feel like running," said Kouga.

"Hmph," replied Kagome, as she started to swing. The two just swang for a good five minutes, when kouga finally broke the silence.

"Kagome," he started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Uh can you promis me something?" asked Kouga.

"Well of course as long as it's something that is possible," said Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Okay, well can you promise me that you won't ever forget about me, or Yame?" asked Kouga, with sincerity in his voice.

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes looking right into his, both pair of eyes filled with emotion. "Kouga I already told you that I won't ever forget you! Why are you talking like this?" asked Kagome.

"Because I know that when you go there you forget all about us and after a few weeks who knows we will be old news to you," said Kouga in a saddened voice.

"Kouga can you please stop talking like that! I won't ever do that to you guys I promise!" she yelled again.

" I hope so Kagome, cause I don't want to ever lose you," said Kouga.

"Well you won't, now how about this my spare and lunch will be spent with you and Ayame for this semester and I will try to go to the hide out everyday after school for an hour to train with you guys and Haku. So do we have a deal?" asked Kagome.

"Yea," said Kouga cheering up a bit.

"Good cause I wouldn't want it any other way," said Kagome with a smile. She then got up from the swing and walked over to Kouga and gave him a hug just to show that she cared. He gladly took and hug and returned it with a lot of emotion.

"Oh enough of this mushy stuff after all we are assassins," said Kouga.

"Oh yea, well who cares lets go get some ice cream and this time its my treat okay," said Kagome winking and then dragged her friend towards and ice cream parlor from across the street. Kouga got a chocolate flavoured cone and Kagome got her traditional Strawberry. Once they got the ice cream Kagome paid for it and then they headed back to the park. This time they took a walk along the park. Talking about stuff around the hide out, and making plans for tomorrow. Once the two were finished with their ice cream and were heading back to the car Kagome seen that there was only 15 minutes before her next class started. And it took around that much time to drive back to her school. "Oh shit Kouga I'm gonna be late!" yelled Kagome. Which caused Kouga to flinch because of his sensitive ears.

"Damn Kagome you kow you don't have to yell when you're with me! You get so loud," said Kouga covering his ears with his hands.

"Well I'm sorry but i don't wanna be late our PE teacher Mr. Asaki will make me do laps! Come on can we go now!" She said quickly getting into the car waiting for Kouga to get in and start the car.

"Okay I'll get you there on time but what about my car how the hell am I supposed to get back to the hide out?" asked Kouga.

"You can take my car and come pick me up after school then we can go to the hide out and drop you off, cause Nazu is getting a ride with me," said Kagome. "NOW DRIVE!"

Kouga started the car and hit the gas. He took off and some how managed to get to the school in 5 minutes. "Wow Kouga we got here pretty fast, five minutes!" said Kagome as she marveled over the speed.

"Well of course it is me we are talking about the fastest guy at the hide out," said Kouga in a boastful manor.

"Yea, yea well hey since I still have ten minutes you wanna come meet everyone?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I guess it won't hurt," said Kouga.

"Okay lets go!" said Kagome as she led Kouga to her locker. Once they were there the bell had rang so everyone was entering the hallway. As people walked by people were looking at them and whispering stuff. All of which Kouga could hear.

_"Oh that guy is so hot!" _squealed one girl.

_"Wow Kagome is so lucky to have a guy like him, he is just gorgeous," _said the other girl's friend.

_"Damn looks like Kagome is taken," _said one guy to his friend as they walked by.

_"Damn that guy is lucky to have her!" _said another guy.

_'Wow Kags is like a local celebrity and what she's only been here for two days, no a day and a half,' _thought Kouga as he smirked thinking about what they said about her being lucky to have a gorgeous guy lik himself.

_'Man it seems like everyone likes to look at me when they talk,' _thought Kagome as she stood there waiting for her friends. Then they came walking up to her and Kouga. Kouga snd Sai met eyes and nodded to one another.

"Yo Kouga what's up," said Sai, "what are you doing here?"

"Well Kags told me to come meet her friends so here I am," said Kouga.

"Okay so Kouga this is Inuyasha and Miroku," said Kagome. "Inuyasha, Miroku meet my best friend Kouga."

"Yo, whats up?" said Miroku.

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you," said Inuyasha as he held out his hand. Kouga took his hands and shook it, but something about Inuyasha didn't feel right. For some reason he felt threatened, by his presence, and when Inuyasha touched his hand he felt the same way, but didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you too," said Kouga directing it to both guys.

Then Sango and Yuka walked up. "Oh Kagome who is this hunk?" asked Yuka.

"Yea please introduce us!" squealed Sango which caused Miroku to look at Kouga with a evil look. Kouga noticed the evil glare and put up his hands in defence.

"Hey don't look at me, she was the one who told me to come here," said Kouga pointing to Kagome.

"Oh shut up you guys. Well Yuka, Sango let me introduce you to one of my best friends, Kouga," said Kagome. "Kouga this is Sango, and thats Yuka."

"Hi," said Yuka a littel shyly.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sango as she held her hand out towards him.

Kouga took her hand and raised it up to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile. Sango's face went a little red but she snapped out of it.

"Okay well look at the time we are going to be late for class my dear Sango so I think we should get going!" said Miroku as he got into their ways dragging his girlfriend with him. "It was nice meeting you Kouga!" she yelled as they walked away.

"Oh well I guess we should get going too," said Kagome.

"Okay so I guess we I'll see you in a bit?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah make sure you are here on time or I'll kick your ass!" threatened Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be here, bye Kagome!" said Kouga as he kissed her on the cheek quickly and walked off.

Inuyasha watched the whole thing, and was clenching his fist the whole time. When Kouga reached down and kissed Kagome's cheek he was about to burst out and punch him out, but he held back cause he really had no reason behind it but his instinct. Instead he just watched the Youkai walk down the hall, as girls were swooning over him. _'Better it be him than me,' _he thought as he opened his locker got his gym clothes and went to the gym with Kagome and Sai.

Once they got to the track the class did their usual lap. Then once they were done their teacher Mr. Asaki said that they would start a unit with the class. He decided that tennis would be the first unit. It would be for two weeks and in the end he will test each student on their skills learned from the classes. He told the students to pair up in groups of two and then pair up with another pair. Once he informed them the students ran around looking for a partner. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked her if she wanted to be his partner, saying something of having her on his team rather than being beat by her. Which caused Kagome to laugh and then accept. They looked around and seen that Miroku and Sango were standing with each other. Those two pairs paired up together and looked around to see that there were three people standing together, Sai being one of them since his no good friends ditched him and their class had an odd number of people.

"Well I didn't really think of an odd number of students," said Mr. Asaki. "Hmm what could be done about this?"

Just then Sai lifted his head up into the sky sniffing the air, he smelt a familiar scent. One that belonged to a beautiful female wolf youkai. He looked towards the far end of the track and seen Ayame of all people coming towards their teacher. In her hand was a yellow slip. To his surprise she was in the gym uniform for girls.

_'Is she in our class? When did she start going to school?' _thought Sai. Kagome looked up at their teacher waiting for their next instructions when she seen her best friend talking to Mr. Asaki.

"Yame...?" said Kagome more to her self than anyone else.

Once Mr. Asaki and Ayame were done talking, it looked like he directed her towards Sai's group since they were missing one person.

"Well everyone our problem of an odd number of students has just been solved. I want you all to welcome a new student. Ookami, Ayame. Sai, Ayame will be your partner since you were left with out a partner okay well now lets get started each group go to one of the tennis courts and have a friendly doubles match," said Mr. Asaki.

Ayame walked up to them Sai and the other students. "Any one asked for a partner?" asked Ayame with a smile on her face and tennis racket held behind her head with both arms holding onto each side ot the racket.

"Uh, hey Ayame, what are you doing here?" asked Sai a little confused.

"Well it's a long story, but lets just say Dad finally thought about my future out side of our career and wanted me to get a proper education," said Ayame.

"Oh..." Said Sai. "Well lets go play, I'm just glad that you did come cause other wise I was scared that I would end up being partners with Mr. Asaki," he said as he shuddered. Ayame laughed at his remark which was like music to his ears.

"Okay lets go show these two who they are messing with," said Ayame as she grabbed the tennis ball and served the ball, and receiving a point for them. "FIFTEEN LOVE!" she squealed.

Sai looked at her like she was crazy. "What I always wanted to say that!" said Ayame. This whole time Kagome was watching her friends, Sai and Ayame.

_'Looks like I didn't have to do anything, she will probably hook up with him sooner or later. But I wanna know what she is doing here, well I guess I can ask her when school lets out,'_ thought Kagome as she turned her attention back to their game seeing that Miroku was dancing around cause he had scored a point.

"Kagome! What are you doing? That ball was near you why didn't you hit it?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Huh? What, oh sorry Inuyasha, I was somewhere else, hehehe," said Kagome.

"Yeah I could tell now could you please get your head back in the game?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah I am," said Kagome.

The class played tennis for the rest of the period. A few times Mr. Asaki would stop the class and tell them to gather around him and her would show them a new technique, then he would tell them to go practice it. Them when there was just about 5 minutes left before class was over he let the class go get changed.

Once the bell rang all the students went to their lockers and grabbed their stuff, Ayame had managed to get a locker near Kagome's it was two lockers down from Miroku's. Once they got their stuff and was ready to head home, they all went to the parking lot, to wait for the siblings and Kouga to come back with Kagome's car.

"Okay Yame spill, why are you going to school with us now?" said Kagome giving her best friend an inquiring face.

"Well it's a long story but to keep it short lets just say, your gamma got to dad yesterday when he called your house, and she started saying stuff like think about your daughters future what if she gets hurt what will she do then, no proper education. Do you really want her to live a life like that knowing you could have given her some sort of help?" said Ayame mimicing Kagome gramma.

"Yup that does sound like gramma," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Yeah, but hey I got no complaints cause now I'll see you every day!" said Ayame.

"Sweet!" said Kagome as she bear hugged Ayame.

"Ka...go...me...ca..n't...bre...athe!" said Ayame in the tight hug.

"Oh hehe sorry, Yame. But I'm just so happy that your here too!" said Kagome.

"Yup me too," said Ayame.

"Yeah and now my job of hooking you up with you know who will be so much easier!" she said giving her a grin.

"Oh shut up!" said Ayame as she playfully punched her friend. Standing around in the parking lot.

The group had waited for a while when finally the three younger kids came running to them. "What took ya so long?" asked Inuyasha a little ticked.

"Sorry Me and Nazie got in detention because we were passing notes in class today, and Kohaku was waiting for me," said Rin. "Sorry Yashie!" said his sister as she gave him a hug.

"Okay just get off me!" said Inuyasha. And made everyone laugh but Rin to pout.

"Oh no my own dear brother doesn't love me any more!" she acted out.

"Oh can it will ya," said Inuyasha as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey watch the hair!" said Rin.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I'm late!" said Nazuna apologetically.

"It's okay Nazu, Kouga isn't even here anyways so I'll be waiting for a while till that loser gets here," said Kagome.

"Why is Kouga suposed to be here?" asked Ayame

"Oh well we hung out during my spare and lunch break, and well we ended up not having much time so I told him to drop me off and then just bring my car back after school but he still isn't here," said Kagome.

"Well if you want, I can give you a ride home," said Inuyasha offering and Kagome would have accepted too but...

"Thanks Inuyasha, I would love a ride but he has my baby with him and if he does something to hurt it I'll have to skin him alive!" yelled Kagome.

"Ouch!" flinched everyone else around her.

Just then silver Cadilac pulled into the parking lot. No one knew what Kagome's car looked like so they didn't know that it was her baby. The glare from the sun was blinding everyone and no one from the group could tell who it was that was driving it.

"Wow thats a nice ride," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah I wish I could have a car like that," said Sango.

"Yeah and the guy inside of it will be seriously hurt if something happened to the car!" said Kagome which caused everyone to look at him as she yelled.

"That's your car?" asked her friends in amazement, even Sai didn't know that, that was Kagome's car. Ayame knew but didn't really say anything cause she was used to it.

"Yeah that's my baby and Kouga took it for a ride, oh I hope its alright," said Kagome as she walked up to the driver side of the car as it parked. Kouga rolled the window down and looked up at Kagome giving her a smile.

"Don't be giving me that smile mister! I told you if you weren't here on time I'd kick your ass and well you took your sweet ass time," said Kagome

"Damn Kags I was held up by your gramps he was talking to me about helping him with something, I couldn't just walk off after all he is Naraku Naoko!" said Kouga as he defended himself.

"Well anyways give me my car back!" said Kagome as she opended the door to her car.

"But Kags how am I supposed to get back?" asked Kouga.

"Ayame is here she can take you, right Yame?" asked Kagome as she looked at Ayame as the young wolf Youkai nodded.

"Okay fine," said Kouga as he got out of the car.

"Okay Nazu lets go I gotta drop you off and then gotta go meet up with gramps and Haku," said Kagome.

"Okay, see ya guys tomorrow," said Nazuna as she waved to everyone else.

"Yeah see ya guys tomorrow!" said Kagome as she got in her car and drove off. After Kagome's departure everyone else slowly left the school too all going their seperate ways.

_**Well another chapter complete! I hope it didn't take too long! I am trying to make em shorter cause I don't think people are actually liking the super long length of my chapters. It was a request by a reader but I'll shorten the chapters a bit! Or I'll try anyways! Well I hope you liked it. And what is this with Kagome and Kouga? And now Ayame is going to school too! Oh the endless possibilities:O Well if you wanna see what happens next all you gotta do is review! And any requests for something in the next chapters is always accepted and put to consideration as my mind thinks up the story!**_

_**Well thanks for reading mah story now please...GO REVIEW:)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Smooth and Steady

**A/N: Due to everyone's undying support on telling me that the length is perfect enough as is, I will just leave it the way it is! Thanks to all of you who support me and reviewed! Love you all and this chapter is for you! To Alexa I hope you like it! But I'll answer your other questions soon, about put Inu's family into the story a bit more, that will be later on I promise! Well please go enjoy the chapter and review too! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 10: **_Smooth and Steady: Bonding Day_

Well for the past week everything had been going great. Kagome kept her promise with Kouga, meeting up with him during her spare and lunch block every other day. He didn't try anything since the first incident and for that Kagome was thankful. Ayame and her were like the most known girls at the school because of their attitude towards all the others and the small fact that it's only been one week and they are already chilling with the hottest guys in their school. Them being, Inuyasha, Sai, and Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha have also gotten a lot closer in the course of five days. They are always talking about mindless things, but to them it is all important things that need to be discussed. Now when Kagome and Inuyasha walk in the halls talking, chasing each other and stuff along those lines, people just assumed that they are seeing each other and that no one has even the smallest chance to get with Inuyasha. The only person who is still not giving up is, yes you guessed it, Kikyou.

When ever Kikyou see's the two talking or fooling around together (Stupid things not making out or anything) she would storm up to them, and start talking to Inuyasha just to break the other two up. Even though he basically told her off the other day he just assumed that her head was too thick to even absorb what he had told her. It was like a daily ritual for Kikyou, she would enter the school all happy and then lay eyes on them either by themselves or with the rest of the group. She would start to get angry inside and almost immediately would go straight to them. Kagome and Inuyasha basically drain her out, to them she is just background noise, and it doesn't effect them in anyway.

Ayame has also gotten closer with everyone in the group. Just like Kagome and Inuyasha, Sai and her are always talking and having fun. The best thing about it was that they both secretly liked each other, or so they thought. In reality everyone could tell that Sai liked Ayame and Ayame liked him. When ever one of them would enter the room that they were in their attention would shift straight to them. And both of them being wolf youkai they would sometimes even sniff them out before they even approached them. Yeah well they are all close, as a semi-couple and everyone as a group. Which made everyone pleased to see.

Well it is finally the end of the day, the day being friday and the gang is hanging outside. They just got out of class and decided that they would all go hang somewhere for a bit before they go home. Sai and Ayame got into Sai's car. Inuyasha, Rin and Kohaku got into Inuyasha's car. Miroku and Sango got into Miroku's car, and Kagome and Nazuna got into Kagome's car. They all decided to hit the mall. In a few short minutes they were there. The weird thing was, was that all four cars were able to find parking right beside the other one. Well once they parked they got out of the car. No one really wanted to go shopping so they decided to go to the lounge area of the mall, where they have couches to sit on, some arcade games, and those photo booths.

The group was walking with Rin, Nazuna and Kohaku in the front, with Sango and Miorku behind them. Ayame and Sai behind them and Kagome and Inuyasha bringing up the rear. As they were walking a younger kid bumped into Kagome. The kid looked up and Kagome and was about to apologize when he recognized her.

"Hey Kags, what are you doing here?" asked The kid.

"Oh hey Haku! Well we decided to just chill after school. And what may I ask are you doing here all by your self?" asked Kagome.

"Hey I can go places on my own I am 14 if you didn't know. And I came to get some equipment," said Hakudoshi knowing not to say anymore in front of the other people.

Kagome nodded her head. " Well hey do ya wanna come chill with us?" asked Kagome. Hakudoshi looked around at everyone and the only people he knew were Kagome, Ayame, and Sai. All three sensed his uncertainty.

"Come on Haku come chill, I haven't seen you in such a long time," said Ayame.

"Uh... sure I guess," he said still a little unsure.

"Okay I'll introduce you to everyone," said Kagome trying to ease Hakudoshi's nervousness. "Okay this guy here is Inuyasha."

"Hey," said Hakudoshi still a little uneasy.

"Hey there kid," said Inuyasha holding his hand out. Hakudoshi took it hesitantly. "Hey man chill we ain't gonna bit, just calm down," said Inuyasha reassuring the boy. Hakudoshi smiled showing he wasn't scared, or nervous anymore.

"Well that's better, okay anyways, those two there," said Kagome pointing to Sango and Miroku," are Sango and Miroku."

"Hey there," said Miroku.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Sango.

"Thanks its nice to meet you too!" said Hakudoshi becoming more comfortable.

"And that's Sai and Ayame but you probably already knew that," said Kagome. The three all nodded to each other.

"And the three in the front are Rin, Kohaku and the last one is my baby cousin Nazuna," said Kagome as she pointed to each person as she said their names.

Hakudoshi looked at each of them and said hello, but once he looked at Nazuna he couldn't take his eyes off her. Nazuna felt a little uncomfortable by his stare and blushed. Everyone noticed the way he was looking at her and how Hakudoshi had a dreamy look on his face. Then Hakudoshi noticed the stares and the blush from Nazuna and quickly snapped out of his dream like state. Now he was the one blushing as he finally said hi to Nazuna.

"Hi..." said Nazuna in a quite voice.

"Aw it looks like our dear little Hakudoshi has a crush on my baby cousin!" Cooed Kagome. That caused both 13 year-olds to blush

"Shut up Kags, and please don't call me that name just call me Haku!" Hakudoshi practically yelled.

"OKAY HAKU!" Kagome yelled back.

"Okay well lets get to the lounge before some other people claim it for themselves!" said Inuyasha as he dragged Kagome who had grabbed onto Hakudoshi's arms. The rest of the group watched in amusement as they quickly ran after their friends.

Once the group reached the lounge they seen that it was practically vacant. There were about eight chocolate brown couches in the form of two squares, with lots of plants around the couches. There was also a mini arcade for the guys to enjoy and also some photo booths for the lovey-dovey couples and best friends.

"Sweet, no ones here," said Kagome as she ran to the biggest couch and sprawled on it. All her friends just watched her like she was crazy. She felt like she was being stared at and when she looked up, Kagome seen all her friends looking at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she whined.

"Uh Kaggie-chan, are you okay?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Kagome sitting crossed legged on the couch.

"Well , uh...you kinda looked a little insane when you jumped on the couch," answered Miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on I deserve to relax that week was killer! I never had to think that much in my entire life!" exclaimed Kagome exaggerating a little.

"Pfft...this comes from the girl who HAS ONLY been to school a week her whole life while the rest of us have been going for um I dunno a COUPLE OF YEARS!" said Nazuna as she cracked a grin.

"Oh shut up Nazu!" said Kagome as she threw a cushion at her. Nazuna dodged it and stuck her tongue out at her older cousin. The rest of the friends just watched in amusement as the erupted into laughter from the two cousin's immaturity. Then the rest of the group sat down on different couches.

Kohaku was really ready to run to the arcade games but Rin had a hold on his arm and wouldn't let him go, he sighed in defeat and sat down with his girlfriend beside the new guy: Hakudoshi. Rin started to mindlessly chat with Nazuna and Kohaku decided that it would be the perfect time to escape. He was about to run off when he seen Hakudoshi's sullen face, so he grabbed onto Hakudoshi's hand and took him along. Rin never noticed, but Nazuna, who was sitting beside Rin, did and just smiled.

"So your name's Haku?" asked Kohaku trying to make small talk and also asked cause his nickname is Haku too.

"Yeah, I despise my full name that's why it's Haku," said Hakudoshi.

"Why?" asked Kohaku as he placed two quarters into the machine so they could both play.

"It's a long story, so let's just say that my parents gave me that name and I hate my parents," replied Hakudoshi.

"Oh okay, well come on get ready to kick some ass!" said Kohaku ast eh game "Assassins Attack" started up. Both boys played the game and came out victorious as a team beating each level and finally beating the entire game with the highest score.

"Wow Haku you are crazy at this game!" exclaimed Kohaku .

"Well what can I say I'm just that good!" said Hakudoshi giving Kohaku a smug smile.

"HAKU BABY!"

Both boys turned around being called by their nickname only to see a semi-mad Rin, and Nazuna walk up to them.

"Oh hey Rin sweetie, what's up," said Kohaku as he cowered behind Hakudoshi.

"DON"T RIN SWEETIE ME ! HOW DA---"

"Uh Rin why were you calling me baby?" asked Hakudoshi utterly confused as he interrupted Rin. Rin's face lightened up at Hakudoshi's innocent question. She smiled.

"Haku uh I gave Kohaku a nickname which just so happens to be Haku as well so I was calling him," answered Rin.

"Oh okay," said Hakudoshi.

"Well this will be confusing, especially when we all hang out together," said Rin totally forgetting that her boyfriend had ditched her for video games. Hakudoshi blinked back the astonishment that was obvious in his face.

"Uh... you guys want to hang out with me?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Well of course man," said Kohaku.

"Yeah after all we are friends aren't we?" asked Rin.

"Ye-yeah..." stuttered Hakudoshi.

"Well then we will obviously hang out again," said Kohaku as he slung his arm over Hakudoshi's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess we will," said Hakudoshi even happier and then he noticed Nazuna looking at him as he smiled, and she smiled back at him. Hakudoshi's face tinted a light pink as he looked at her. Then in a low voice she said," I'm glad that we can be friends."

Hakudoshi's light pink blush became a darker shade of red as he muttered under his breath that sounded like he said 'me too.'

"Yup this is going to be a great start to an awesome friendship," said Kohaku.

"Yeah one of the bests," said Rin as she grabbed Kohaku's arm with her right hand and Nazuna's arm with her left hand and the four walked back to the couches.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha had sat on the same couch as Kagome, he sprawled on the couch with his head on Kagome's lap and his feet on the arm rest. No one found it even a bit odd. Kagome just smiled at him. Ayame sat down on the couch next to them and decided to lay down. Miroku sat down on the couch parallel to Kagome's couch while Sango was sitting in his lap. Sai just stood there, not really knowing where to go and decided that he would push Ayame aside and sit with her, like come on no point in sitting alone now is there. Sai walked up to the couch and grabbed onto Ayame's legs. She turned her head towards him and gave him a glare he just smiled innocently and then threw her feet off the couch causing her to sit upright.

"Hey! What was that for?" yelled Ayame.

"Well I just wanted to sit with you," said Sai in a sheepish voice, which made Ayame forget being mad at him.

"Oh what ever," she mumbled and then decided that she would lay back down with her head now on his lap. The other two couples were busy, as if they were in their own little worlds. Ayame and Sai sat in silence, cause even though they have gotten to know each other a lot better they still weren't like Inuyasha and Kagome. The reason being that they were really shy and nervous in front of each other. But Ayame had vowed that she would stop being such a spaz and just talk to him like she would with any other guy. So she went for it.

"Hey Sai?" she said as she looked up at him from his lap. Both their green eyes meeting as Sai looked down at her with his warm gaze.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think about you know our situation. Kagome's and mine?" she asked all out of curiosity.

"What do you mean what do I think about it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know, the whole training thing," said Ayame knowing not to say the actual word just in case someone were to find out.

"Well I honestly could careless, as long as you guys are safe I'm fine with what you do, but the day I ever hear that you guys are hurt, because of it the person who did it will surely pay!" said Sai as he clenched his fist, right next to Ayame's arms. Ayame could feel him tense up and decided that it is just better not to discuss it there.

"Okay and don't even say that, what are you trying ot jinx us here!" she whined in a playful manor.

"No of course not, I would never want to jinx you guys," he said as his gaze softened.

"I know you wouldn't, after all you love me too much to even think of hurting me," said Ayame, still in her playful mood. But to Sai that was all in truth, what Ayame had said.

"Of course, why else would I have said that if someone were to hurt you that they would surely pay?" he asked her his face going from serious to childish. Ayame kept her eyes locked with his and then playfully smacked him on the arm. Then for a while there was a comforting silence. They sat like that Ayame closed her eyes thinking about Sai while Sai was thinking about her, while he was staring at her peaceful features. Sai wanted to ask her out. He had been thinking about it all week, he already knew he liked her but he didn't know if she liked him back, but after all the events that this week had brought them her was sure that he she did like him for more than just a friend. So he was thinking, thinking of a way to ask her with out the embarrassing fact that she would say no.

Ayame could feel his breathing as she lay there. She just felt like everything that was happening was so right, the way it was meant to be. She wanted this to never end, for it to stay this way forever. But to her dismay it was all cut short by the one person that she was thinking about, dreaming about.

"Yame?" he asked using her nickname that now everyone uses.

"Yeah?" she asked as she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes that she adored so much.

"Uh... wh-what are you do-doing t-this weekend?" Sai managed to get out as his gaze was intense and full of emotion. Ayame was lost in those eyes, and shocked by what he just asked.

"W-why?" she asked in a low voice.

"Well you see if you're not busy I would like to you know maybe go out, or we could go to the hideout. I just wanted to know if you wanted to you know go out with me sometime, so like you know we could get to know each other a bit better," said Sai in a hushed voice a little embarrassed and nervous and also repeating the "you know" part a lot. His worries were that she would say no, that she would laugh in his face. He closed his eyes fearing the worst to happen to him.

Ayame was shocked that he would ask her. She never knew he actually liked her, but he she was wrong ad in this situation that's a good thing. When she heard what he had said she couldn't utter a word and she didn't know what to say. 'Come on Yame say something before he thinks that you don't want to go out with him,' thought Ayame.

Ayame didn't mutter a word and Sai understood. He let out a breath that he didn't know he held in and then opened his eye. When he opened his Ayame was shocked to see the hurt in his eyes.

_'OH NO HE THINKS I DON'T LIKE HIM!' _she yelled at her self.

"Yame look I'm sorry I even brought---" started Sai but was stopped by Ayame's finger on his lips. Sai's face held a confused look and that look made Ayame smile. She then sat up, turning towards him. His eyes following her from his lap to his side. Ayame knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him, because she was just at a loss for words so she did the next best thing that she knew would make him believe that she did like him.

Ayame raised her arm and lifted it towards Sai's face. She turned his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. She slowly closed her eyes, and leaned towards him. Sai just watched wondering what she was doing. Ayame just inched closer until Sai was able to feel her breath on his face. Ayame finally closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his. It was a tender kiss, which Sai returned. He then instinctively wrapped his arms around Ayame and pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Ayame gave everything she had into the kiss until she couldn't breath no more. It was like nothing she ever felt before, sure she had other boyfriends but the kiss with Sai was just magic. Unlike when she kissed her ex-boyfriend, Ginta. The only other guy that Ayame had ever kissed.

Once the kiss was broken, Ayame looked into Sai's eyes which held the glimmer of happiness once again. Ayame smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead up against his. "Sai I would love to go out with you, in all honesty I've been waiting for the day that you would ask," said Ayame getting her words back. Sai just looked happy and relieved that she returned his feelings.

Sai smiled back at her warmly. "I'm glad," he said as he leaned in again and snatched a quick kiss before taking her into a hug.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku and Sango was also cuddling on their couch. Sango wrapping her arms around his neck as Miroku was kissing her on the neck slowly making his way up to her mouth. They being the actual couple were just doing the ordinary. After a small make out, Sango pulled Miroku up from his seat.

"Sango dear where are you taking me," Miroku whined cause he didn't want to get up from their previous activity.

"Lets go take some pictures please! I don't have any recent pictures of us!" said Sango wanting to take pictures with her boyfriend.

"But I don't wanna stop our other activity yet!" whined Miroku once again.

"Oh come on we could do that when ever we want!" snorted Sango.

"We can also take pictures when ever we want as well," countered Miroku.

"Fine after the pictures we will come back if you behave," said Sango seductively, which Miroku would always give in to. So the couple walked towards the photo booths. Miroku got in first and practically pulled Sango in with him. He pulled out two toonies and put it into the machine. The instructions came on and Sango started directing him.

"Okay no stupid stuff I want a good picture with us first okay?" said Sango. Miroku just nodded and got ready for the picture. The count down started, 3, 2, 1 and Miroku turned towards Sango and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. Sango scrunched her face at the contact of his slobber. The moment was captured in the photo. Sango then turned towards him somewhat angry and he just laughed, that moment was caught too. Then Sango was about to punch him for ruining the perfect picture when the flash went off again causing momentary blindness. Miroku just started saying. "Sango dear where are you I can't see you." As he was groping around for her and "accidentally" grabbed her ass. Then a slap was heard and also captured: As a steaming Sango stood at the side while there was a red handprint on Miroku's face. When the pictures were done Sango looked at the screen and said "Please wait a moment as the pictures print." Sango then looked back at Miroku.

"MIROKU YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE THE PICTURE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET US TAKE ONE GOOD PICTURE BEFORE YOU DID THE STUPID STUFF!" complained Sango.

"Sango, just wait till you see the pictures they will be way better than you think," said Miroku as he rubbed his arm, where Sango was able to punch him before the momentary blindness.

"I don't care I didn't want those pictures I just wanted a good picture of us!" she whined this time, and held a pout on her face just sitting there waiting for the pictures to print. Miroku just looked at her adorable face, he loved it when she made that face.

"Well here just take a look at them before you decide that they are horrendous pieces of work!" said Miroku the last part a little dramatically. Sango grabbed the pictures from his hand and looked at them the first picture was actually really cute, but from then on they got just straight out funny especially the last one.

"Wow we finally got you caught in the act of your ways on film! " squealed Sango. Miroku just rolled his eyes but was happy to see that she wasn't all pissed off.

"Okay Sango lets take that perfect picture now since I sorta ruined it," said Miroku as he pulled out his wallet once again to take some more pictures. Sango placed her hand on his hands motioning him to stop what he was about to do.

"No it's okay I have the perfect picture right here," said Sango as she pointed to the first picture. Miroku smiled and then he leaned down and kissed the love of his life, his angel, Sango.

Once they broke the kiss Sango looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Okay well lets get back to that couch, since you behaved enough to get a little present," said Sango in her sultry voice.

"Okay lets," said Miroku as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the couch. Sango laughed at her boyfriends eagerness, and they continued what they started at the photo booth back on the couch.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now with Kagome and Inuyasha, they were still in the same position. Inuyasha's head still on Kagome's lap. They were talking, just pure innocent talk about their life style, about people at their school and anything else that would come up. As they were talking Kagome's hand slowly found its way to Inuyasha's head. She started playing with his hair, they continued the talking until Kagome's hands unconsciously found it's way to Inuyasha's ears. She tweaked them and then instead of hearing his response to her question she heard a low growl coming from the form on her lap. She could feel him in her lap. Then she gave him a smirk, and Inuyasha just closed his eyes as he let the feeling take over all his senses. Kagome then started to giggle. Inuyasha opened his left eye to see the girl looking down at him and laughing. Then he opened his other eye and looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked still on her lap.

"Hehehe...nothing...it's..just... hehehe... that... hehehe... you purr-ed...hehehe... again," said Kagome through laughs.

"Well sorry I'm such a freak," said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes. Kagome went a little serious when he said that.

"Yashie, you know you aren't a freak," said Kagome

"Yeah? Then why are you laughing at me?" he inquired, eyes still closed.

"It was cute, not freaky. And I know you like it, come on admit it!" said Kagome teasing him.

"No I don't like it!" protested Inuyasha. Kagome smirked then and tweaked his ears again, and involuntarily Inuyasha started to purr again.

"Ah-ha! See you do like it!" proved Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbled. Which caused another set of giggles from Kagome. "Keh so think what you want to Kagome!" he stated.

"Oh just give in Yashie! You know you like it and don't worry I find it to be the cutest thing I've ever seen, so don't be shy about it," reassured Kagome.

"Fine it feels good, You happy now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup extremely!" said Kagome with a big grin on her face. They then sat in silence Kagome still playing with his ears. Inuyasha just laid there, his eyes closed and just letting Kagome feel his ears making him feel like he was floating.

There peaceful moment was cut short when Kagome's phone started to vibrate in her pocket which coincidentally was right next to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha jumped a little at the foreign movement. Kagome laughed at his movement and pulled her phone out of her pocket. The caller ID said Wolf Man, meaning it was Kouga who was calling her.

"Hello?" said Kagome as one hand was still playing with Inuyasha's ear and the other one holding onto her phone.

"Hey Kags, what's up?" asked Kouga.

"Oh nothing much just chilling with everyone," said Kagome.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the hideout," asked Kouga. Inuyasha would have usually been able to hear what was being said on the phone line but he was, uh lets say a little distracted at the moment and so it was okay for Kouga to talk about the hideout. Not that he knew Inuyasha was laying on Kagome's lap.

"Uh, Kouga I was just planning on spending the day with everyone here," said Kagome.

"Oh I see then, okay Kags seeing as your busy I guess I'll let you go then," said Kouga sounding really hurt.

"Kouga! Hold on there mister, just cause I'm hanging out with my other friends doesn't give you the right to make it seem like I'm shunning you out! I've kept my promise I always hang out with you at the hideout, can't you just come hang out with me and all my friends just once?" asked Kagome after she yelled at him.

"Sorry Kagome from the way you're talking I think I'm more of a burden than I am a friend so just ot make things easier for you I'll just leave you to your business for today, okay?" said Kouga.

"Kouga why are you being so difficult?" said Kagome.

"No Kagome it's okay I'll just go train with Hakaku and Ginta," said Kouga as he hung up. He then turned off his phone and went to train with the others that were at the hideout.

Kagome tried calling Kouga back but every time it would go straight ot voicemail meaning that he turned off his phone. "Damn it Kouga what is going on with you!" said Kagome under her breath. She had stopped with the ear massage, which Inuyasha wished that it didn't happen. Inuyasha looked at her confused face. He sat up, crossed legged. He reached his arms up to her chin and turned her head towards him. Kagome's chocolate eyes merged with his amber eyes.

"Hey Kagome are you alright, you look kinda worried," asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?" said Kagome as she snapped away from their intense gaze.

"Uh are you okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Oh um well you see you know Kouga right?" asked Kagome, and Inuyasha just nodded. "Well he wanted me to go out with him right now and I told him that I was gonna chill with you guys today and he got all weird saying he was a burden instead of a friend to me and said that he would just let me be and then hung up. And I tried calling him back and I also told him to come hang with us but the retard was being the arrogant jerk that he was and decided to just hang up and ignore me!" said Kagome.

"Well maybe he feels left out?" said Inuyasha offhandedly.

"Yeah maybe but what ever if he wasn't to be a jerk then let him," said Kagome.

"Yeah sure," said Inuyasha not really caring for the Kouga person who made his anger rise every time he saw him with Kagome.

"Well Kagome could we get back to what we were doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"And what was it that we were doing?" asked Kagome, even though she knew what it was.

"Oh shut up you know!" said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed again.

"Okay come here you baby," said Kagome as she patted her lap and he gracefully fell back onto her lap. Kagome put her hands on his ears again and then they began talking about stuff again. Inuyasha said something funny and Kagome started to laugh once again.

_'Man it feels so good to laugh like this with other people again, it's been practically eight years since I've felt so happy, so perfect, just as if this is where I was supposed to be all my life, like he was my best friend even though I've only known him for about a week, this hanyou who has showed me so much more than just vengeance,' _thought Kagome as she looked down at the peacefully form that was Inuyasha. They both sat there talking about this and that and their own little world.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Rin and Nazuna walked back to the couches. What they saw was quite amusing. On three different couches sat three couples. They all looked like they were actual couples, but in reality they all knew that Sango and Miroku were the only couple.

"I didn't know that Kagome and Ayame started going out, I've known them for about a year and I'm pretty sure the only guys that hang around them are Kouga and those twins, Hakaku and Ginta," said Hakudoshi as he point the the two couples.

"Yeah and I've never seen Yashie or Sai ever go out with any girls," said Rin.

"Yeah so I wonder," said Kohaku in a mischievous way.

"What are you getting at there Haku," said Nazuna looking at Kohaku.

"Oh nothing just thinking, you know if they want to go out then why not just speed up the process," said Kohaku.

"I like the way you think," said Rin and Hakudoshi at the same time.

"Yeah but what the hell can we do to actually get them to go out?" asked Nazuna. "I know my cousin and she isn't one to just fall in love like that."

"Well she looks like she already has, and for my own brother too!" squealed Rin. "Nazie we can be sisters if we can pull this off!"

So the teens plotted on the couches in the other square of couches. (I hope that made some sense, if not remember when I said "There were about eight chocolate brown couches in the form of two squares" well the four younger kids went to the other square. Hope that helped) Once they were done they came back to the others to see that not one of them moved. Kohaku snorted at this.

"Damn can't you guys just hook up already," said Kohaku as he looked at Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame and Sai but not his sister or Miroku cause well they already hooked up. All three couples snapped out of their little worlds and looked at Kohaku who was standing in the middle of the square.

"Well as a matter of fact---" Ayame sneered.

"--we have hooked up," finished Sai.

That statement caused everyone to look at them.

"What!" said Inuyasha

"Are you serious?" said Miroku in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD YAME! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!" Squealed Kagome happy for her best friend to get the guy that she always wanted.

"Yeah man go Sai, you finally had the guts to ask her?" asked Sango.

"Oh shut up you guys!" yelled Sai as he threw a cushion in their direction. Then they all started laughing as the cushion ended up hitting Miroku on the head as Sango ducked out of the way. Miroku ended up on the floor as he rubbed his head where the cushion had hit him.

"Man Miroku man up a little it was a damn pillow!" said Inuyasha.

"Well you don't know, it hurt!" he defended.

"Of course itt did," said Sango as she kissed him quickly oh the head where the pillow hit him. "There is that better?"

"Yes a whole lot," said Miroku. " And it also hit me right here," said Miroku pointing to his lips.

Sango along with everyone else rolled their eyes. "Okay let me make that feel better," said Sango as she kissed him on the lips.

"Man please get a room, I don't want to be scarred for life here," said Kohaku as he shielded his eyes from his sister's make out fest. The couple then broke the kiss and started to laugh.

Once the laughter died down Kagome thought of a great idea. "Hey guys I just thought of a great idea," said Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well my gramps has been telling me to bring my school friends over to meet them this whole week, so..." said Kagome, "do you guys want to come over tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, said Inuyasha," It's not lIke I have anything better to do."

"Well that's for sure," Rin mumbled but Inuyasha caught it.

"Hey watch it squirt," said Inuyasha looking at his little sister.

"Well we uh can't Kaggie-chan, cause uh well we sorta have to help my dad with something at his company and Miroku and I offered to help," said Sango. Miroku just nodded.

"Sorry Kagome," said Miroku.

"Oh it's okay, my house isn't going anywhere, you guys can always come over some other time I guess," said Kagome.

"Okay well what about you two?" asked Kagome as she looked up at Sai and Ayame.

"Yeah I guess so as long as my dad doesn't get me doing anything then i'm free," said Sai.

"Yeah Kags I'll be there for sure," said Ayame.

"Okay thanks guys. What about you four do you guys wanna come by too?" asked Kagome as she looked at the younger teens.

"Well sorry Kags but we sort of planned to go watch a movie that just came out today, we've been waiting to go watch it for like weeks now," said Nazuna.

"Well Haku what about you? I'm sure gramps would love to see you again," said Kagome.

"Uh are you sure, it would be so weird me being there," said Hakudoshi.

"Yeah that's true why don't you come to the movie with us?" asked Kohaku. "That way I won't be the only guy there."

"Okay if that okay with you Kagome, could I go with these guys?" asked Hakudoshi not wanting to disappoint Kagome.

"Oh don't worry I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come I ain't gonna hold anything against you guys!" said Kagome

"Well hey Kags what about Kouga, I bet he'd be happy to come," said Ayame.

"Yeah he would be happy if he wasn't being such a jerk," said Kagome getting ticked off again.

"What happened with them?" asked Ayame.

"It's a long story," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay," said Ayame understanding that Kagome didn't want to hear about Kouga right now.

After that little conversation everyone chilled together. The couples all went to the photo booths and _attempted _to take pictures in the photo booth with all 10 teens. The attempt was futile cause they were barely able to get five of them in so they decided to just take a bunch of pictures. The group had fun running around the lounge. Taking pictures with new found friends (Hakudoshi). It was a afternoon of relax and not worrying about their troubles if they had any. The end of the week, the beginning of the weekend, and everything was perfect the way that is was.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
A/N: Aw poor Kouga I know he was hurt but hey he was getting too clingy for Kagome's likings. And yes I know Ayame's ex is still friends with them and Kouga trains with them on occasion. **

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Enough fluff, and I even managed to get Sai to ask Ayame out! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Next chapter is going to be called **_Meet the Grand-parents! _

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope that you decided to review, with any pointers, ideas and anything to make this story better!**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**


	12. Chapter 11:Confrontation Between Friends

**Hidden Innoncence**

**Chapter 11: **Confrontation Between Friends!

Kagome and the rest of the gang headed home, from the mall. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku left first. Miroku dropped them off to their house and then headed home himself. Then Inuyasha and Rin left, heading home themselves. Then only the five were left: Hakudoshi, Nazuna, Sai, Ayame, and Kagome.

"So Haku do you need a ride back to the hide out?" asked Kagome. Hakudoshi's eyes buldged out when he heard Kagome talk about the hide out right in front of Nazuna, someone that he thought knew nothing of the exhistant of the hide out.

"Kagome what are you doing!" He said to her.

"What I'm just asking you if you want a ride, if you don't need one then just say no," said Kagome a little confused.

"No not that!" yelled Hakudoshi.

"Then what, Haku?" asked Kagome now totally confused with the way that the conversation was going.

"She doesn't know about the hide out, does she?" asked Hakudoshi as he pointed to Nazuna. Kagome blinkd a few times as she let it register to her what Hakudoshi just asked completely forgetting that Hakudoshi didn't know Nazuna till today. It all made sense then, the conversation that is.

"Well duh I know, like come on my grad-dad works with Uncle Naraku and my cousin is one of his best plus she is Naraku's grand-daughter," said Nazuna as she stated the obvious. At that moment Kagome was proud to be who she was and all cause of a few words that her younger cousin said.

"Damn right Nazu knows, did you actually think I would talk about something like that if everyone present didn't know about it? And come on she is my closest cousin we are practically sisters!" said Kagome.

"Uh I guess not, it's just that well since I've never seen her there then I assumed that she didn't know," said Hakudoshi.

"Oh, well she knows all about it," said Kagome.

"Oh, well that's cool," said Hakudoshi as he looked at Nazuna. Nazuna was looking at Hakudoshi while he was speaking to Kagome and when he looked at her and their eyes met Nazuna looked down trying to hide the blush.

"Okay, so Haku do you want a ride?" asked Kagome, one more time.

"Uh I guess," said Hakudoshi.

"What about you Yame? Do you need a ride anywhere or are you taken care of?" said Kagome emphasizing the last part as she looked at Sai, who was standing behind her.

"Don't worry Kags, she is taken care of," said Sai as he wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist. Ayame blushed. The color of her face was almost identicle to her hair.

"Aw look at our Yame blushing in the arms of her lover," teased Kagome which just made Ayame's blush even darker.

"Oh shut up!" was all that Ayame was ablt to get out.

"Okay Kags i guess we'll head out now, but we'll be at your house tomorrow for sure," said Sai as he led his new girlfriend --more like first girl friend-- towards his car.

"Okay you love birds, I guess we should get going too," said Kagome as she walked past Hakudoshi and Nazuna and towards her precious Cadilac. The two teens looked at her until they realized that she called them lovebirds.

"Hey we are not love birds!" yelled both teens in unison. They then looked at each other and again a blush crept onto their faces. Kagome turned around to yell back, but then she seen that they were blushing. She just smiled and turned back around.

'Hmmm looks like another perfect match, aw and with my own cousin and my baby faced cutie Haku!' thought Kagome. They finally reached the car, all three got in quietly. Kagome turned up the radio to drain out the silence that had came in with them. They drove towards the hide out. Within 10 minutes they had reached their destination. Hakudoshi got out once the car was parked. Kagome cut the engine and then unbuckled her belt, getting out of the car as well. Nazuna looked at her a little confused.

"Uh Kags why are you geting out?" she asked.

"Oh I just wanted to go in to see if somthing is there, come on Nazuna you're coming inside too!" said Kagome.

"Uh hell no! Just cause I know about the place doesn't mean I have to go inside," protested Nazuna but it was a two against one battle that she was sure to lose.

"Please come, I can show you around, not that I know every single person there but I'll be there by your side," said Hakudoshi, which calmed Nazuna down a bit.

"Okay, fine I'll go inside," said Nazuan as she stepped out of the car.

"Good now lets go inside!" said Kagome as she led the two into the alley. The entrance to the hide out is hidden and can only be found if you already know where it is. Once they were inside Kagome turned around and looked at the other two.

"Okay I have to find someone so just show her around, introduce her to people, you know what to do right Haku?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah just uh how am I supposed to bring her back to you, well before you leave?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Well I'll probably be in the weight's room, so check in there if I'm noth there then check the sparing room, okay? Don't worry Nazu you're in good hands," said Kagome.

"Ye-yeah," Nazuna stuttered as she stood there with Hakudoshi.

"Uh okay Nazuna come, I'll show you around," said Hakudoshi ashe took her the opposite was that Kagome had left.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

The reason Kagome had gotten out of the car was so that she could hopefully find Kouga still inside the hide out. She wanted to, no, needed to talk to him. He was mad at her cause she decided to hang out with some of her other friends. The way he was acting it seemed as if he had no one else but Kagome and that wasn't true cause there are many people that he knows at the hide out and outside too. Just like Kagome. Kagome went into the weight's room. She thought for certain that he would be in there but she couldn't see him anywhere in the room. But she did see Hakaku at the other end of the room putting some of the weights away.

"Hakaku!" yelled Kagome. Hakaku turned around forgetting about the weights to see who was calling him. His face lighted up when he seen that it was Kagome.

"Hey sis!" he yelled back as he walked towards her. Once they were finally close enough to talk in an indoor voice they did their secret handshacke.

"So sis what's up?" asked Hakaku.

"Oh nothing, but I was wondering have you seen Kouga? I need to talke to him," asked Kagome.

"Yeah he was in here like five minutes ago," said Hakaku.

"Really? Do you konw where he is now?" asked Kagome.

"Uh I think he said something about the sparing room, he took Ginta so that's probably what he's doing," answered Hakaku.

"Thanks Hakaku!" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him, pecked him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"Any time sis," said Hakaku as he stood there looking at Kagome's retreating figure. Kagome ran to the sparring room hoping to Kouga still in there training. Once she finally reached the room, she flung the doors open. All heads turned to the person at the door. Kagome just smiled at everyone and serveyed the room looking for Kouga.

She found him at the punching bag at the far end of the room. From the looks of it, Kouga was venting and the punching bag was what he was taking his anger out on, and Ginta being the person holding the bag go a bit of the punches. Ginta seen Kagome and gave her a look. He was mentally saying 'Help me!' to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend. She had met Ginta and Hakaku a few days after she had started training with Kouga and Ayame. The two--Ginta and Hakaku--were the hopeless cases. They weren't the greatest but they showed great potential. The five (Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, Hakaku, and Ginta) would train together occasionally but usually the hopeless ones would be trained with two higher up assassins to get a lot of one on one training. Now those two are quite a team. Yeah they aren't as good as Kouga, Ayame and Kagome but they are still better than most of the other assassins.

Kagome slowly walked towards the back where Kouga and Ginta were. Kouga's mind was clouded with anger that he didn't notice Kagome approaching.

"Who do they think they are ignoring the promis! What, are they trying to erase me from their **_new _**lives? Go I don't konw why I even care anymore," said Kouga letting out his pent up anger.

"Kou...ga?" Kagome's voice was quiet and sounded a little hurt. Kouga snapped out of his daze and looked at the girl before him. She looked so innocent, so pure, like she didn't belong to the life she was pushed into. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt that read "90 Angel, 10 Evil" She just didn't seem to fit tha role of an assassin since she started going to school. The wame went for Ayame.

"Ka..gome..." said Kouga as he approached Kagome. Kagome took a step back, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So that's what you think about us, about me?" said Kagome her voice holding no emotion.

"No Kagome let me ju--"

"--no Kouga I came here to talk, to solve this stupid wall that has been pu tup between up but to hear you say or even think that we would erase you from our lives! How could I even call you a friend anymore?"

"Kagome it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? Huh Kouga, please enlighten me," said Kagome.

"I was just mad nothing more, nothing less," said Kouga

"Ha you expect me to believe that?" asked Kagome.

"Yes cause it's the truth," said Kouga as he took a step closer looking straight into Kagome's eyes. Kagome didn't falter, she just looked back into Kouga's crystal blue eyes. Their gaze was intense and Kagome searched for any trace of him lieing, but she couldn't find it. So he was telling the truth after all.

"Okay so you were telling me the truth, but why did you say those things? It hurt and ontop of that you think something like that about me and Yame?" asked Kagome.

"Well think about it for a second Kagome. It has always been the three of us and the occasional Ginta, Kaku, and Haku but now all these other people came into the picture. You and Yame spend your days with each other at school, while I'm here by myself training and you promised that you would come to the hide out after school everyday, so that we could hang out and train together. But then you decided that you are gonna hang out with your other friends, it made me feel like you two were dissappearing and I don't want that to happen," said Kouga.

"Kou...ga...I'm s-so sorry that we made you feel like that but I have kept my promise and I did offer for you to come hang with us," said Kagome.

"I don't care, it wouldn't have been the same," said Kouga.

"Oh, and how so?" asked Kagome.

"It wouldn't have been us three hanging out," said kouga with a sad smile.

"Oh Kouga do you really miss it that much after just one week?" asked Kagome, her voice softened. She then raised her arms and wrapped it around his torso. Kouga and Ginta (did you think I would for get about him? ) just watched her; Kagome never forgave people that quickly.

Kouga instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer to him. It felt so right to him, he just wished that Kagome felt the same way but he could tell that she just saw him as one of her best friends from childhood.

"I guess I do," said Kouga as he flashed her a grin. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well since you miss us so much why don't you come hang out at my house tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Well I guess I can," said Kouga.

"Okay great!" said Kagome in her cheerful state. Then she turned her attention to Ginta. "What about you Ginta, would you and Kaku come too?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure we'll be there," said Ginta, " for a second there I thought you weren't gonna ask."

"Yeah like I would forget about you two," said Kagome as she went up to him and slung her arms around his shoulder " after all you are one of my best freinds."

"Well of course we are," said Hakaku as he finally came to the sparring room, only catching what Kagome said.

"Well duh!" said Kagome as she did the hand shake with Hakaku again.

"Okay well I should go Nazuna is in the hide out some where with Haku and well she probably wants to go home," said Kagome.

"Okay so we'll see you tomorrow," said Ginta.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow, wait whats happening tomorrow?" asked Hakaku.

"Going to chill at Kag's house," answered Ginta.

"See ya later Kags," said Kouga as he watched her walk out of the room, waving her hand as she left.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Kagome went back inot the weight's room hoping to find Hakudoshi and Nazuna looking for her, but with no luck cause they weren't there. Then she went into the main lobby to see if they were waiting for here there, but again she wouldn't find them. Kagome started going through each room hoping to find either of them. As she was running out of the lunch area she bumped into someone falling backwards but never hitting the ground. She looked up to see her gramps holding her up.

"Oh hey there gramps, thanks for the catch," said Kagome in a cheeky voice.

"No problem Kagome but why are you running around everywhere?" asked Naraku curious to know.

"Well I brought Haku and Nazu here and sorta made Nazu come in here and I laft them while I went to go find Kouga. But now I can't seem to find them anywhere," said Kagome.

"Oh I see," said Naraku

"Gramps have you seen Haku or Nazu anywhere?" asked Kagome.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was just with them, I left them in my training room. I lefr them there so they could get to know each other. It would do Haku some good to know people who aren't in this profession. And Nazu would be the perfect one," said Naraku.

"Oh Gramps are you trying to be a match maker?" teased Kagome.

"Now Kagome what would give you that idea?" said Naraku playing along.

"Aw Gramps your so cute!" said Kagome as she jumped onto his back and pinched his cheeks.

"Okay Kagome could you please get off of me, I'm not a little kid," said Naraku.

"But I just couldn't resist," pouted Kagome. Some of the people around them stopped to watch as they seen Kagome and Naraku playing around. They all understood that Kagome is a very important part in Naraku's life and the resemblance to their now deceased comrade Kira, was uncanny.

Once the little show was over everyone went back to what ever they were doing.

"Well if you can't resist cute things then just go take a look at Nazu and Hakudoshi," said Naraku.

"Oh reall? Well maybe I will," said Kagome as she latched her arms with Naraku's and walked towards the training room.

"Kagome when I said you should go see it, I didn't mean you drag me along," said Naraku.

"Oh come on gramps just come," said Kagome. Naraku let out a sigh and let his grand-daughter pull him back to his personal training room.

Kagome being the stealthy assassin that she is, crept into the room with Naraku unnoticed. When tthey got in, they saw Hakudoshi and Nazuna talking as if they were best friends. The nervousness that was in their voices before was now gone. It looked like they were enjoying each others company. They decided to listen to the two.

Hakudoshi and Nazuna were sitting on a work out bench. Their arms touching but Kagome and Naraku couldn't see the bluch that was on both their faces. "So how long have you been training here?" asked Nazuna.

"Uh almost a year now, I think," said Hakudoshi thinking about it.

"REALLY!" yelled Nazuna.

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing?" asked Hakudoshi, confused.

"Oh no there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that Kags tells me everything and she never told me about you," said Nazuna.

"Oh I see well then Kags was probably just trying to keep me a secret," said Hakudoshi with a cute baby face.

"Hmm I wonder why," said Nazuna acting suspicious.

"Heh probably had a crush on me, and wanted me all to herself," said Hakudoshi in a smug voice.

"Pssh Kagome doesn't go for guys like you," said Nazuna playing around.

"Well what kind of guy does she go for, that Inuyasha guy? 'Mr. I'm-so-cool-and--all-that',"said Hakudoshi as he tried to look and act like Inuyasha.

"Hey don't make fun of Yashie! He's like a brother to me!" yelled Nazuna as she punched Hakudoshi on the arm.

"Ouch!" yelled Hakudoshi as he rubbed his arm.

"Well you deserve it," said Nazuna pouting.

"Damn are you sure you never trained here before?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Of course I'm sure, I ain't no prissy girl and I hate it when people think I am," said Nazuna.

"Hey I never said you were a priss," defended Hakudoshi.

"And you better not," said Nazuna giving him an evil glare.

Hakudoshi cowered in fear. "Uh Naz why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, his voice just a little shaky. Nazuna had become very still and very calm after Hakudoshi questioned her.

"Naz?" was the only thing Nazuna asked.

"Oh um yeah I'm sorry you probably don't like that name I guess it was jus--"

"--no it's okay, I kinda like the name," said Nazuna shyly, all signs of anger in her voice now gone.

"Okay then from now on I'll call you Naz!" said Hakudoshi giving her a huge smile.

"O-kay," said Nazuna a little shaky.

"Aw! You teo are just so cute!" squealed Kagome, not able to hold it in anymore. Both teens jumped as they turned to look at Kagome and Naraku standing behind them. Kagome looked all dreamy while Naraku just stood there, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Both Hakudoshi and Nazuna were beet red.

"Uh Kagome, h-how long h-have you been st-standing there?" asked Nazuna stutteredin a little.

"Uh...just about the whole thing! _Naz!_" said Kagome teasing her a little.

"Shut up!" said Nazuna, her bluch even darker now.

"What ever, oh and nice impression of Yash, Haku it was priceless, **_BUT_** what did you mean I go for a guy like him? HUH?" asked Kagome, her dreamy look turning into one of pure evil.

"Uh he-he I didn't say something like that, did I?" asked Hakudoshi cowering behind Nazuna. Both girls just started laughing at Hakudoshi.

"Come on Haku do you have short term memory loss or something? Now tell me I wanna know!" said Kagome through her laughter.

"Hey no I don't!" yelled Hakudoshi.

The training room now became loud and full of laughter which was giving Naraku a headache, even though everything was really amusing. "Okay you guys pull yourselves together," said Naraku. "This isn't a circus it's my training room." All three quieted down after that.

"Now I want to konw who this Inuyasha guy is," said Naraku.

"Oh yeah gramps you know how you've been bugging me about having to meet with him," started Kagome.

"Yes."

"Well I sorta invited everyone over tomorrow, so you know , they'll be coming tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Oh, well good cause I need to meet the guy that you go for," said Naraku, teasing his grand-daughter.

"Gramps that's not even true!" yelled Kagome defending herself.

"Yeah...right," said both Nazuna and Hakudoshi.

"Man everyone is against me!" said Kagome.

"What we're just telling ther truth," said Nazuna.

"Yeah, yeah what ever, well I think we should get going. I'll see you at home gramps. Don't train too hard my two favourite boys!" said Kagome as she looked at her gramps and Hakudoshi.

"Yeah, yeah now get going," said Hakudoshi as he pushed Kagome towards the door.

"Okay I'm leaving, you don't have to be pushy!" said Kagome as she waved bye and walked out the room, with Nazuna following behind.

Kagome drove Nazuna home and then went home herself. She didn't get out of the car to go to Nazuna's house cause no one was home. They said their goodbye's and then Kagome was gone.

Once Kagome got home she went straight to her kitchen as always. She had gotten a little hungry, which would be expected. When she got into the kitchen she found Kaede busy cooking dinner. Kagome decided that she would just get a snack and then wait for dinner cause it smelled really yummy. Kaede looked up to see Kagome rummaging through the fridge.

"Kagome what are you up to? You do know that I am making dinner and it will be ready shortly," asked Kaede.

"Yeah I do but I'm kinda hungry so I'm just getting a snack," said Kagome as she pulled herself out of the fridge with an apple in her hand.

"Well don't go getting full or you won't be able to eat dinner," said Kaede.

"Don't worry Kaede, I won't stuff myself after all I can't, not eat dinner it smells really good!" said Kagome as she washed her apple.

"Okay Kagome, go and wash up and by then dinner should be ready," said Kaede.

"Okay," said Kagome as she hugged Kaede and then left. "Oh and Kaede tomorrow a bunch of my friends are gonna come over and uh well I guess there will be lots of people over, is that okay?"

"Oh friends are coming over! This is great! Do you want me to make food? Oh you haven't had any new people over in a while this is so exciting!" said Kaede with lots of excitment.

"You do what you want Kaede, I just thought I'd let you know," said Kagome as she walked out the room.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Kagome was in her room busy with a magazine in her hands. She was listening to music and flipping through the pages barely looking through it properly. Kagura then walked in. Kagome's attention shifted towards the door where Kagura stood.

"Hi Gramma," said Kagome.

"Hi Kagome, so what is this I hear of friends coming over tomorrow?" asked Kagura.

"Oh yeah, I invited everyone over and a few of them are coming over, I hope its okay since gramps has been bugging me about meeting Inuyasha for a while now," said Kagome.

"Oh no it's totally fine I just was wondering," said Kagura.

"Okay!" said Kagome as she went back to her magazine.

"Well Dinner will be ready soon so wash up and come downstairs okay?" asked Kagura.

"Yeah, oh and gramma is gramps home yet?" asked Kagome.

"No, he is on his way," answered Kagura.

"Oh okay," said Kagome.

"And I think he is bringing someone with him," said Kagura.

Kagome graoned she hated it when Naraku brought home people from the hideout. Yeah sure she knew most of them but they were still annoying around gramps cause they would always try to be a nice subordinate. There were the few who didn't act idiotic because they were friends, but there were only like three people, and those people were Ayame and Kouga's dads and Sai's dad. And they diffinately were not coming over, what reason did they have to come over? Especially when they have a family of their own.

"So who is it that is coming with him?" asked Kagome.

"He didn't say, all he did say was that you would be surprised," said Kagura, which irked an interest in Kagome.

"Oh really?" said Kagome raising an eyebrow.

"Yes no come downstairs, it seems as if Kaede is done with dinner," said Kagura.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" said Kagome as she jumped off her bed and followed Kagura downstairs. As the reached the bottom of the stairs the main entrance door swung open, and there stood Naraku and...Hakudoshi.

"HAKU?" said Kagome confused at what he was doing here, then she was excited for him to be over since he never came over to her house before.

"Hey Kagome," said Hakudoshi and he bowed curtly toward Kagome and then Kagura.

"What's with the formal stuff? That ain't like you," siad Kagome as she walked over to him and messed up his hair.

"Well unlike some people I show respect to the people older than me," said Hakudoshi.

"Wow what a well mannered young boy," said Kagura as she smiled. "We are glad to have such a cute and well mannered boy over."

Hakudoshi smiled at Kagura and bowed once agian. "Stop acting like that you are far from mannered!" said Kagome as she stuck her tounge out at him like a four year old child.

"Kagome stop acting like such a child, you are a 16 year old girl," scolded Naraku.

"But gramps you know as well as I do that he ain't mannered," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess you are right but he does know the right time's when he should be unlike you," said Naraku, which caused Hakudoshi and Kagura to muffle their laughter.

"Hmph!" was all Kagome said for a while as they all entered the kitchen.

"I would just like to say thanks foryou letting me have dinner with you tonight," said Hakudoshi paying his respect.

"Oh there is no need to say thanks, you are more than welcome to come over again," said Kagura.

"Thank you," said Hakudoshi.

"So Haku why are you over anways?" asked Kagome witting across from him.

"Well he was by himself and I thought maybe he could come over tonight and maybe even spend the night since he is by himself at the hideout with a few others," answered Naraku.

"Oh I see," said Kagome. Then the food was served and once everyone was done eating they just sat there talking. Kagome leaned over to Naraku and whispered something into Naraku's ears. His face lightened up with what Kagome proposed.

"Thats a great Idea, Kagome!" he said with enthusiasm. Kagura and Hakudoshi looked at the two with a confused look on their faces.

"What's a great idea hunny?" asked Kagura trying to get information.

"Well Kagome just told me that we should let Hakudoshi live here with us, after all we are like his family anyways," said Naraku.

Hakudoshi was shocked. Where they really considering letting him stay with them at the huge mansion that they call a home?

"Well that is a great idea!" said Kagura as she smiled warmly towards Hakudoshi.

"Are you guys sure about this, I was more than happy where you guys let me live before, I don't need anything else from you," said Hakudoshi feeling like all he was doing is taking from them.

"Don't be stupidHaku, you are such a sweetie and you deserve to live in a home, and besides you could be like the little brother that I never had!" said Kagome really excited. "Come on just say yes."

"I guess, _BUT _only if it is okay with you guys!" said Hakudoshi.

"Yes it is totally fine with us," said Kagura.

"Okay so I guess I'm moving in," said Hakudoshi.

Kagome squealed with excitement, cause now Hakudoshi would be living with them.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

_**A/N: Okay first of all i know that I didn't update in like the longest time and second of all I know this is not the chapter meet the grand parents BUT I hope this was still an okay chapter. I decided to put another tiny twist into the story so the next chapter for sure will be the meet the grand parents! I promise I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please read and review!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Meet The GrandParents!

A/N: please read and review! And tell me what you think and don't worry this chapter is actually Meet the Grand-parents! XD

okay so I've revised it I hope I didn't miss anything! XP

* * *

**_Hidden Innocence  
_Chapter 12:** Meet the Grand-Parents!

It was saturday morning and Kagome was sleeping in bed. This was her day to relax and everyone in the house knew that. She slowly woke up as her phone started to ring. With her head still under the covers her hand slowly came out of the from under the blanket and bindly searched for the phone. Kagome finally felt the vibration from the phone and grabbed it. She flipped it open and put it up against her ear.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Hey sis!" said an overly enthusiastic Hakaku.

Kagome groaned it was too early for her to be functioning properly. "Hey Kaku, wahsup?" asked Kagome slurring her words a little.

"Uh sis are you alright you don't sound alright," said Hakaku his cheerful voice now gone.

"Wah are ya talkin bout?" said Kagome still half asleep.

"Uh well you are slurring you words a lot," said Hakaku.

"No im nod..." said Kagome still messing up her speech.

"Uh sis your still sleeping aren't you?" asked Hakaku.

"Uh yea I am so can you cal meh lay-der (later)?" asked Kagome.

"But sis its almost noon I thought we were supposed to come over soon," said Hakaku.

"Oh my gosh its already noon?!" yelled Kagome finally waking up.

"Yeah," said Hakaku with a chuckle.

"Uh Kaku I'm gonna have to call you back, hehe, you know since I just got up. I need to get everything ready okay?" said Kagome.

"Okay sis, we'll see ya later. Bye!" said Hakaku.

"Yeah see ya later Kaku!" said Kagome as she hung up the phone and went to her bathroom. Kagome brushed her teeth and then undressed. She then stepped into the shower and took a nice warm shower. Twenty minutes later Kagome stepped out of her washroom wrapped in towels; one covering her body and the other towel wrapped around her head. She went to her closet and rummaged through it looking for something to wear. She pulled out a navy blue polo shirt and white capris pants.

Once she got her outfit assembled she put it on and then went to do her hair. She blew it dry with her blow dryer then flipped it out. Once she was happy with her outcome she put on some lipgloss and went downstairs. On her way down she heard people talking in the living room so she went to go check it out. There she found Hakudoshi and her Gramps talking. At first Kagome was wondering why Haku was there but then she remembered that Haku lived with them now. She walked up behind the couch that Hakudoshi was at. She ruffled his hair which made him get angry and caused Naraku to smile.

_'Kagome and Hakudoshi both lacked the love of siblings in their lives and now they fulfilled their own emptiness in each others lives,' _thought Naraku.

"Hey! Why do you have to mess up my hair?" asked Hakudoshi as he tried to fix it.

"So Haku you look rather nice today," said Kagome looking at him wearing a nice black polo shirt and some beige khaki pants. "Does this have anything to do with your little double date?" asked Kagome hinting about him and Nazuna.

"No! What are you talking about?" said Hakudoshi.

"Oh don't act so coy Haku you know what I'm talking about," siad Kagome.

"And what might that be?" asked Naraku trying to figure out what the two teens were talking about. Kagome looked at Naraku and answered happily.

"Well gramps it seems that Haku is going with Nazu, Rin, and Kohaku to the movies. To me it seems like it'll be a double date even though he's denying it," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh is that so? Well I would usually want to meet the person but since she's family and I know her, I will aprove your date," siad Naraku with a smile. Hakudoshi blushed profusly, he wanted to start yelling but knew better than to yell at his sensei. Instead he just sat there with a blush on his face as Kagome and Naraku teased him.

Then out of no where they heard some one knocking on the door. Kaede had already reached the door and opened it. There stood Ayame and Sai.

"Oh Yame dear its you. And who is this handsome young man with you?" asked Kaede.

"Hi Kaede, this guy here is Sai, my _handsome_ boyfriend," said Ayame as she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Hi there," said Sai as he bowed his head.

"My, handsome and well mannered, you sure know how to pick them Yame my child," said Kaede.

Ayame's face held a huge grin. "Yes I know, I sure got lucky with this one," said Ayame as she and Sai walked into the house. Kaede was about to lead them into the house but Ayame refused, saying that she knew her way around well enough to find Kagome. So Kaede left the couple and headed back into the kitchen.

Ayame and Sai walked down the hall listening to Kagome, Naraku, and Hakudoshi having a conversation. The two of them turned into the livingroom to see the three laughing. Sai and Ayame stood there watching. Slowly as the laughter died down Naraku finally noticed their guests standing there. He gave them a warm smile.

"Ayame how are you doing?" asked Naraku giving her a hug. Then he turned to Sai and held out his hand. "So you must be Tanaka's son right?"

"Yes, sir," said Sai.

"What's your name? Was it Sai?" asked Naraku.

"Yes sir, Sai Tanaka," answered Sai.

"Well welcome in, Im glad that you guys came, even though the only friend of Kagome's that I want to meet is that boy...Inuyasha," said Naraku gritting his teeth just a little. Kagome just rolled her eyes while Hakudoshi, Sai, and Ayame chuckled.

"Now gramps just be patient, I'm sure Inuyasha is just as anxious to see you as you are to see him," said Kagome, sarcassm lacing every word that she just said.

"Yeah right..." Hakudoshi mummbled under his breath. Sai and Ayame heard it clearly while Naraku just heard a faint noise.

"What was that Haku?" asked Naraku.

"Huh?...oh nothing sensei," answered Hakudoshi smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, but I think this _sensei_ thing is getting quite bothersome, it just doesn't seem to fit so please just call me what Kagome calls me," said Naraku.

"Okay, se-gramps," said Hakudoshi. Kagome smiled at this, Haku was now officially apart of the Naoko-Higurashi household. Just then Kagura walked into the living room standing behind Sai and Ayame. She had heard what Naraku said to Hakudoshi and couldn't help but smile.

"So the crowd is showing up and none of you even thought to call me?" asked Kagura.

"Sorry gramma we forgot, but don't worry next time you'll be the first one to be notified," said Kagome

"Yes make sure," said Kagura as a joke which caused the teens to laugh. Naraku just looked at his wife in admiration. With out her, all those years ago, he knew he would never have been able to survive taking care of Kagome. He smiled at her. Kagura just waited until the laughter died down before she spoke.

"Haku I initially came here to ask you something," said Kagura.

"Yes...ma'am," said Hakudoshi, hesitating a little in not knowing what to call her.

"Okay first of all before I even ask you, I think it's unfair that you talk so formally with me and not with Naraku. Since you are living with us now you have to call me what Kagome does, okay?" asked Kagura smiling. Kagome, Naraku, Sai, and Ayame all smiled at what Kagura said.

"Yes...gramma," said Hakudoshi.

"Well that's better, sounds way better than _'ma'am',_" said Kagura.

"Watch, pretty soon Haku will be calling Kags sis!" said Ayame with enthusiasm.

"No he can't do that cause then he'll be related to Nazu and then he won't be able to go out with her," stated Kagome.

"Well that's kinda true **_BUT_**, Hakaku and Ginta both call you sis. And I highly doubt that you three are considered relatives," pointed out Sai.

"Yeah I guess you're right Sai, well you hear that Haku? You can still go out with my cousin," said Kagome. Hakudoshi was beyond embarressed at this point everyone was talking about him and Nazuna as if they have been going out for quite some time now when in reality they only met a day ago. His face was really red as he sat there quietly.

"Okay come on eveyrone, look at how embarressed you made him," said Kagura trying to help him. Hakudoshi let out a sigh of relief. Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone's attention went towards the door. Kagura took this as the perfect opportunity to ask him the question that she initially came in there to ask him. She turned towards him to see that he was still sitting on the couch with a blush on his face.

"So Haku about that question?"

Hakudoshi snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh yes what was it?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking since your bedroom was a guest room before, that we would go shopping for some stuff to put into your room," said Kagura. Hakudoshi lit up with delight but then his face showed guilt.

"I would love to but I've been taking so much from you guys as it is. I'm fine with what the room looks like right now," said Hakudoshi a little dissappointed.

"Now don't even talk like that Haku I've already decided to take you so you have to come," said Kagura, not taking no for an answer.

"Okay if you're sure you're okay with it then I'd be delighted to go," said Hakudoshi

"Well what time do you want to go then?" asked Kagura.

"Well I can't go today because I made plans with Nazuna and the others to go watch a movie, so maybe we can go tomorrow?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Okay, great all four of us will go," said Kagura.

"That sounds great," said Hakudoshi giving Kagura a smile.

"Good then everything is settled," said Kagura. Just after Kagura spoke Kaede walked into the living room, and behind her was Ginta, Hakaku, and Kouga. Kagome's face brightened up when she saw them.

"Kaku! Ginta! Kouga you guys are here!" she exclaimed as she took them all into a hug.

"Hmph whats up with her? When we got here we didn't get much of a welcome but with these three it's like the freakin' Queen of England is here," said Sai.

"Yeah what's so great about Kouga, he's just a--well I don't konw--a loser," said Ayame with the lamest diss ever.

"Sweetie I agree with you and all but you really need to work on your disses," said Sai.

"Yeah Yame I agree with Sai and what do you mean I'm a loser!?" asked Kouga a little ticked while he was giving Kagome a hug. Kagome looked confused.

"What are you talking about Kouga no one called you a loser," said Kagome.

"Yeah that's what you think," said Kouga under his breath.

"Hey I was just joking Kouga, you know I wouldn't say that about you," said Ayame. Kagome turned around at Ayame and eyed her.

"Yame you called him a loser?" asked Kagome

"Yeah," said Ayame not really caring anymore. Then Kagome gave her a smile, wand walked towards her.

"Keep it up," she said giving Ayame a high-five. Ayame started to crack up laughing. Kouga just looked confused.

"Oh god not you too Kagome, and here I thought you were on my side," said Kouga in a sarcastic mannor. Ginta and Hakaku just watched them and thought they were all crazy. "Now I know why we don't hang out with these guys all the time," mummbled Ginta. Hakaku agreed with a nod. Sai, Naraku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi laughed hearing it, while Ayame and Kouga glared at them. Kagome and Kaede just stood there confused.

"Why are you guys laughing? and what's with the evil glares?" asked Kagome.

"It's nothing Kagome," said Hakudoshi.

"Fine don't tell me then," said Kagome as she pouted. Everyone kept to their positions, the room was silent, no one moved and the air in the room was rather gloomy.

_XxXxXx **I'm bringing sexy back, yeah **XxXxXx_

Kagome's phone started to ring, causing the mood in the room to lighten just a little. Kagome snapped out of her pout and ran upstairs to grab it since she left it there when she came down stairs. Once she got into her room she smiled when she read the caller ID. It read "_Puppy dog._" Kagome had changed his name to that the day that she found out about his ears. He doesn't know but when he does, Kagome knows for sure that he will blow up in her face. She answered the phone as she walked back downstairs.

"Hey Yashie!" said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," answered Inuyasha.

"So where are you?" asked Kagome.

"Well I was on my way out when Rin came running downstairs asking if I could give her a ride. Of course I said yes, being the nice older brother that I am," said Inuyasha.

_"Shut up Yashie I practically had to beg you just so you'd say yes,"_ said Rin in the back of Inuyasha's car. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up squirt," growled Inuyasha. Rin giggled. _"Oh I'm sorry I see you were trying to impress Kaggie-chan" _

"Rin stop it before he dumps both of us in the middle of the road," said another voice.

"Is that Nazu?" asked Kagome finding the other voice rather familiar.

"Yeah I got conned into picking up your cousin too," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really, Yashie you're such a pushover when it comes to your sister," said Kagome.

"Hey no I'm not!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sure you keep thinking that," said Kagome.

"Well hey Kags I'm just gonna go drop these two off at the mall and then I'll come over," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I see, but Yashie I think it'll be easier for you to just come here since Haku is over and then I can get someone to drive the three of them to the mall," said Kagome as she finally reached the living room.

"Oh oka--"

"--AHAHAHA" Kagome started laughing histerically cutting off Inuyasha. The reason she was laughing so hard was becuase when she got back downstairs and into the living room, everyone was still in their same positions that they were in when she left. Kouga and Ayame were still glaring at the twins while the others just stood there. The room was silent. Everyone snapped out of their state once they heard Kagome's laughter.

"Uh Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his phone weirdly.

"Haha...yeah I'm fine...haha...it's just that...haha...these guys are just so funny," said Kagome inbetween her fits of laughter.

"Well anyways I'll see you in a bit Kags!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah can't wait, get here soon," said Kagome.

"Bye Kags," said nuyasha.

"Bye Yashie," said Kagome as they both hung up. Kouga was tense as Kagome hung up the phone and she was wondering why he was so tense.

"Who was that?" asked Ayame, sensing the tension with Kouga.

"It was Yashie, and he's on his way," said Kagome with a huge smile on her face. She had totally forgotten about Kouga with the thought of Inuyasha on his way.

Naraku observed his grand-daughter as she mentioned the boy, Inuyasha. He seen how her whole face lit up just at the thought of him. He smiled seeing that she was finally happy and not in a mood to seek out Bankotsu. _'If this boy can get my Kagome to smile just by the thought of him then I guess he is trustworthy, BUT until I meet him I am not going to agree into liking him,'_ thought Naraku and he looked at Kagome and his smile just got bigger, no sign of it leaving any time soon.

* * *

Inuyasha hung up the phone with a smile on his face. "Stop smiling like that Yashie, people will start to think your retarted," stated Rin pulling Inuyasha out of his train of thought.

"Hey who are you calling a retard," said Inuyasha as he looked back at his little sister.

"You, you **_retard,_**" said Rin as she stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh real mature Rin, Nazu how do you put up with her?' asked Inuyasha

"Honestly sometimes I just don't know," said Nazuna.

"Hey Nazie! You're supposed to be on my side!" said Rin with a pout. Nazuna laughed.

"Of course I am, it's just Yashie makes a good point," said Nazuna.

"HMPH!"

"Don't be sad squirt she just told you the truth," said Inuyasha as he turned the opposite way from the mall.

"Shut up!" yelled Rin.

"Damn Rin you know I'm sensitive!" yelled Inuyasha as he cringed from Rin's high pitched voice.

"Uh Yashie you do know that the mall is the other way right? This way leads to Kaggie's house which is where you're supposed to go _after_ you drop us off _not_ before!" stated Nazuna.

"Yeah I think I know that," said Inuyasha.

"Then why are you going the wrong way? you **_RETARD!_**" said Rin emphasizing on the retard part. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed am empty pop can laying on the car floor and threw it in the back aiming at Rin.

"Hey watch it!" exclaimed Nazuna

"Ha-ha you didn't get me," said Rin as she stuck her tounge out at him. "Well anyways I'm going to Kags' house because she told me that Hakudoshi was there and said it would be easier if I brought the two of you there and then you three could get a ride from someone there," said Inuyasha ignoring his sister.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," said Rin as she drawled on the 'oh'.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. They drove quietly as the music from the radio filled the car. Then Nazuna spoke up. "So Yashie, you excited to go to Kags' house?" she asked.

"Huh?...oh yeah sure I guess," said Inuyasha. "Why?"

"Well it's just that Uncle Naraku is really anxious in meeting you," said Nazuna. This sparked an interest in Rin and made Inuyasha pale just a little.

"Oh really?" aske Rin.

"Yeah you see, remember the day when you drop us off, well Uncle Naraku was home. And well he's a half-demon and so he was able to smell your scent all over Kagome I guess and kinda got all protective of her saying stuff like 'I need to meet this boy' or 'Are you sure you can trust him?' and things along those lines," replied Nazuna. By this time, Inuyasha had become totally nervous.

"Aw, look at Yashie all nervous!" squealed Rin.

"Oh I'm sorry Yashie did I get you nervous? Don't worry Uncle Naraku is really nice, I'm sure he'll love you," said Nazuna trying to ease him a little and it worked.

"Y-you really t-think so?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and no I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to calm you down. I honestly think that you and Uncle Naraku will hit it off," said Nazuna. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks Nazu!" he said as color returned to his once pale face. Then they turned into Kagome's street and pulled up at the gate.

Juromaru and Kageromaru were standing guard as usual. They watched as Inuyasha's red car pulled up. The two were not planning on letting him in but then they saw Nazuna in the back of the car and decided to let them in. They walked out of the way as the gates opened and Inuyasha drove in. Nazuna waved to them, who inturn recieved a warm smile from each of them. Inuyasha just nodded to the two men and drove into the driveway. Then he parked the car and all three got out.

"Yashie if you came here by yourself I'm pretty sure you would have still been sitting out there," said Nazuna pointing outside the gates, " cause I don't think Juromaru and Kageromaru would have let you in unless maybe Kagome came and got them to open the gate."

"Yeah your probably right," said Inuyasha as he gulped looking at the house. Rin was not even paying attention to them as she admired the size of the house. Even though she lived in a house just as big, the architecture was just amazing. "Wow this house is huge and so pretty! Makes me feel like a princess going to my caslte!" she squealed.

"Yeah just wait till you go inside," said Nazuna as she walked up to the door, Inuyasha and Rin followed behind her. Nazna rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened.

* * *

The doorbell rang and everyone's attention was at the door again. Kagome knew it was inuyasha because he was the last person to arrive. "Oh Yashie's finally here!" said Kagome as she got up from her seat and walked towards the entrance hall.

Again Kaede beat everyone to the door since the kitchen was closer to the entrance hall. She pulled the door open and she looked at the person standing in front of her. She was kind of confused as she seen a young man standing there. She had never seen him before and didn't know who he was.

"Hi Kaede!" said Nazuna. Kaede looked down and seen Nazuna standing before her and snapped out of her dazed look. She smiled warmly at Nazuna. "Oh hi there Nazu my child, I didn't even see you there. Well please do come in, all of you," said Kaede as she gave Inuyasha and Rin the same warm smile that she gave Nazuna.

"Thank you," said both Takahashi siblings as they bowed their heads. Showing their manners.

"May what good manners you two have. Nazuna you must introduce us," said Kaede.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot. Kaede this is my best friend Rin, and her older brother Inuyasha," said Nazuna introducing the Takahashi siblings.

"Well, welcome Rin and Inuyasha I'm sure Kagome knows you two and is waiting for you," said Kaede. And as if right on cue Kagome walked into the room. When she laid eyes on Inuyasha her eyes lit up. "Yashie your finally here!" said Kagome as she walked up to him. She gave him a hug which he gladly returned. "Uh Kags not too close have to make a good impression on your family since well I've heard from a reliable source that your gramps is dying to meet me," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear as he hugged her.

Kagome gave off a quiet chuckle as they quickly broke apart. She looked at Nazuna knowing who the reliable source was. Nazuna just smiled sweetly and walked towards the living room dragging Rin along with her. Rin didn't even notice that she was being pulled because she was looking at her surroundings, admiring every bit of it. "Rin your house is just as nice I don't get why you make it seem like you live in a shack," said Nazuna as she dragged her best friend.

"Well compared to Kaggie-chan's house it is a shack," said Rin. Nazuna's sweatdropped. "Okay if anyone's house is a shack it would be mine," said Nazuna.

"That's not true Nazie I love your house!" said Rin as she came to a stop seeing everyone in the living room staring at them. She just realized that she spoke a little too loudly. She smiled sheepishly. "Heheh...hi." Everyone smiled at her cuteness.

Kagome and Inuyasha then walked up behind the two girls. Kagome had her arms linked with his. He told her that it wouldn't be the best thing for a first impression but she brushed him off. So they walked in, Kagome had a huge grin on her face while Inuyasha just kinda stood there. The nervousness was slowly creeping back into him as all eyes were now on him and Kagome.

"Gramps I would like to introduce you to --" before Kagome could continue Naraku got up and cut her off.

"---Inuyasha I presume?" he asked as he held his hand out infront of Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his hand in a tight grip. He had a frim handshake after all he is his father's son. This impressed Naraku, which made him smile.

"Yes sir, Inuyasha Takahashi," said Inuyasha proudly after seeing Naraku smile.

"Well it's a pleasure in meeting you...Takahashi. Can I presume that you are the son of Tashio and Izayoi Takahashi?" asked Naraku knowing full well who they are.

"Yes sir they are my parents, and Rin's too. I would like to introduce you to my lovely sister, Rin Takahashi," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's my pleasure to meet you my dear," said Naraku as he took her hand and raised it to his mouth placing a kiss on it.

"T-thank you, Mr. Naoko," said Rin a little imtimidated.

"So uh Kags about that ride we were promised," said Nazuna changing the subject, turning to Kagome.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, gramps could we get someone to drive Nazu, Rin and Haku a ride to the mall?" asked Kagome.

"Oh of course, I'll get Goshinki to give them a ride," said Naraku. (Goshinki is a demon but he has a human form)

"Oh thank you Uncle Naraku!" exlcaimed Nazuna as she hugged him.

"Well of course, I'd do anything for one of my favourite girls," said Naraku as he hugged her back.

Everyone watched the family. For Sai it was his first time being inside Kagome's house and to see Naraku act like a fatherly figure was something he never thought he would see. He smiled seeing how kind he really was. Kouga on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to any one except to Inuyasha. The fact that Naraku welcomed him so warmly, not even an interrogation caused his blood to boil. The reason Kouga was kinda mad was because he thought that maybe Naraku would not like Inuyasha so that at least he could have the famliy advantage. The twins noticed how frigid Kouga had gotten. Both of them put their hands on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked at them and just shoved them off. Ginta and Hakaku looked at him as he walked over to where Kagura was and sat down.

_'God why am I acting like this? I know Kagome only thinks of me as a brother, but I still don't like that guy hanging around her. Well I guess since Naraku approves I should give him a chance?' _thought Kouga. He was snapped out of his train of thought.

"Kouga you are like a son to me, so tell me what's on your mind? You seem so tense," said Kagura.

"Huh? Oh Kagura nothing's wrong I just have a lot on my mind at the moment I assure you I'm fine," said Kouga.

"Okay Kouga but when you're ready to talk I'll be here," said Kagura.

"Thank you Kagura," said Kouga as he took another look at Kagome as her mesmerizing smile was on her face. A soft smile appeared on his face as he watched her.

Just then Goshinki walked into the room. "Master Naraku I'm ready to take the children to the mall," said Goshinki as he stood in front of everyone at the entrance of the room. Hakudoshi got up from his seat and walked up to the entrance.

"Okay you three go get your stuff ready so Goshinki can take you there," said Naraku. Hakudoshi quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet and then came back downstairs. "Okay I'm ready," he said.

Rin and Nazuna were already ready to go, so Rin linked her hands with Hakudoshi and Nazuna and followed Goshinki out. "Bye you three have fun," said Kagura from the couch.

"Okay guys now that the kids are gone lets say we get this day started!" said Kagome clasping her hands together and turning to her friends.

"I agree," said Inuyasha who was standing beside her. Kagome squealed like a little school girl as latched her arms onto Inuyasha and dragged him with her towards tha games room. Everyone watched as the two teens retreated into the house.

"Hey wait for us!" said Ayame as she dragged her boyfriend and followed suit. Leaving Kouga still sitting on the couch and the twins standing there not really sure what to do.

"So who here feels like we are the third wheel of the group?" asked Hakaku. Ginta put his hand up recieving a cushion being thrown at him by Kouga. "You two are so lame sometimes," said Kouga as he got up from the couch and walked in the same direction that Kagome had went. "Hey Kouga wait for us! We don't know where everything is in the house!" yelled the twins as they ran after Kouga.

Now only Naraku and Kagura were left in the room. Naraku smiled as he walked back to the couch that his wife was sitting on. He sat back down as Kagura cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "So sweetie what do you think of her friends?" asked Kagura.

"Well I can't really say much since well the only person who I haven't seen was Inuyasha and he is quite a young man. Well mannered, and have you seen how our Kagome gleams with joy when he is brought up?" said Naraku with a big smile on his face. "Yes she seems really happy,"said Kagura.

"Yeah I think the last time I've ever seen Kagome smile so much was back when she was a baby, and Kira and Kimiko were still around," said Naraku.

"Yes I'm glad that she listened to us and went to school, I can tell that he is makes her happy. She needed friends outside of the hideout. Having another lifestyle will be good for her," said Kagura.

"Yes I agree," said Naraku as he held onto his wife and thought of how perfectly their life was going now that everyone has settled down.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in so long but you know grade 12 is very demanding! I have stopped here because I wanted to put something up before I go to sleep I will try my hardest to get the second half of this day up sometime this week! So what did you think of the introductions? should i have made Naraku not like Inuyasha? Well I kinda have my reason which will be explaind in a few more updates. See I have planned this story just taking my time on updating. Please review, greatly appreciated. And thanks to all of you who have waited patiently for my update! _**


	14. Chapter 13: The Bonding Session

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 13:** The Bonding session

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku were all walking down a hall. They were trying to find the games room, but it seemed that Kouga was just as lost as the twins.

"You know I don't think he know where he's going." Ginta whispered into Hakaku's ear.

"Yeah, I think we should go back and turn right at that hall."

"You idiots know that I can hear you right?" asked Kouga with an irritated scowl on his face. The twins stiffened when they heard his voice.

"Uh sorry, but Kouga do you even know where you're going?" asked Hakaku.

"Of course I do, I'm pretty sure it's right up here," said Kouga as he walked up to a room. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. "See here it is the……library." He said as he looked into the room.

"Oh god why are we even listening to him, it's like the blind leading the blind," said Ginta as he turned towards his brother. "So how about we go find that hall, Kaku?"

"Sounds good to me," said Hakaku as he linked his arms with his brother and they walked back the way they came. Kouga let out a sigh and followed the two birdbrains.

-

Kagome walked into the games room, and Inuyasha was floored. Sure he had one in his house too but hers was so awesome. There was a TV that spanned from corner to corner. It was like a theatre but the only things hooked up to it were video games. He left Kagome's arm and walked over to see what systems she had. Sai followed suit as he scanned the room. There was a bar at the other corner of the room, that covered the entire wall. It had drink faucets and shelves full of junk food. Candies and popcorn, bags of chips and even a fridge was there. He wondered what kind of food there was in there. He looked at the other wall directly across from the entrance to the room and saw the pool table. It was crisp green felt with black painted wood. It looked impressive and he wondered if he would have a chance to play on it.

"Damn Kagome, you have all the systems! I don't even have them all. Shit even the Wii! Sai come on we have to play this, I've been meaning to get myself one of these."

"Shit I've been wanting one too, but I'm too poor to afford it. Do you mind Kagome?" asked Sai.

"No, be my guest, you two can play while us girls chat away," said Kagome as she dragged Ayame to the bar. She pulled out a bag of skittles and handed it to Ayame.

"Okay how about we play, Mario party!?"

"Sure I'll kick you're ass in that," said Sai with a smirk as he grabbed his controller. Inuyasha set up the game and was just about to start when the last three of the group came into the games room.

"See I told you this was the way!" said Hakaku as he laughed in Kouga's face.

"Watch it, Kouga looks ready to bite," Ginta said with a laugh, but winced back when Kouga growled. Hakaku looked around the room and whistled low, and when he saw the huge screen he almost fainted.

"DAMN THAT'S AWESOME!!!!! Hey can we join?" asked Hakaku.

"Sure the more people, the better. Just be warned I'll kick your asses!" said Inuyasha. He was competitive and everyone knew it.

"Oh shut up and fix the settings," said Sai as he knocked Inuyasha on the head with his hand.

"Hey watch it," said Inuyasha playfully but did as he was told. Kouga just ignored them and walked over to the girls who were sitting at the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ayame as she popped a skittle into her mouth.

"Who says there's anything wrong with me?" asked Kouga.

"Uh I don't know, maybe the way you sulked into the room, and the long and depressed look on your face," said Ayame. Kagome looked at Kouga and knew he was still trying to mull over everything that happened.

"So Kouga how about we have a game of pool?" asked Kagome.

"Nah I'm not really in the mood, you know I'm kind of hungry," said Kouga as he rubbed his tummy.

"Well how about some chips?" asked Kagome as she pointed to the shelf full of different flavours.

"Nah that won't fill me up, I think I'm gonna go see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen," said Kouga.

"Oh well do you want me to come with you?" asked Kagome.

"No you should stay go have fun, I didn't have anything all day, maybe after I eat I won't be all _sulky_," he said as he looked at his cousin with a sneer.

"Hey I say it like I see it mister," said Ayame with a grin.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm just gonna go see, Kaede usually has god stuff cooking whenever I'm over," he said. He was finally excited to see what was waiting for him in the kitchen. He felt just a little weird. With his blow up at the hide out, and then knowing that Kagome didn't return his feelings, he just couldn't be in the same room. He also knew that Kagome felt something for Inuyasha, and he didn't hate the guy, it was just the fact that he lost to him, was what irked him. He just didn't feel like he belonged. Ginta had Hakaku, no matter how lame that sounded, Kagome had Inuyasha and Ayame had Sai. He had no one, he was the odd one out, and because of it he just didn't want to be there.

When he finally found the kitchen, Kouga smelled the yummy aroma of good food. He looked at the stove and saw Kaede busy at work. There was a pot boiling away on the stove, and Kaede was busy chopping some lettuce on a cutting board. "What smells so good?" asked Kouga as he walked further into the kitchen.

"oh Kouga, are you hungry dear?" asked Kaede.

"More or less, just needed to get out of that room," said Kouga as he sat down on the stool near the island.

"Why would that be? You don't like Kagome's new friends?" asked Kaede.

"No, that's not it, just felt a little stuffy in there, so what are you making?" asked Kouga trying to change the subject.

"I was making some sandwiches for you guys to eat, just give me a minute and I'll make you one," said Kaede.

"Thanks Kae-san," said Kouga with a grin. She smiled at him warmly and went to work.

"So how is everything going at the hide out? Does your Dad still go out on missions?" asked Kaede making conversation.

"No not anymore, he's more into strategizing," said Kouga. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you're father and Naraku have been friends since they were young. When Naraku's father ran the house, I worked here, and I used to make food for them. It's just nice to see that you and Kagome are friends. A friendship that runs through generations, it's not something that happens very often," said Kaede as she finished off the sandwich.

_Yeah and friendship is as far as it'll ever go_, he thought bitterly, but smiled appreciatively when she placed the plate in front of him. "Thank you Kae-san."

"You're welcome," said Kaede as she filled him a glass of juice and placed it in front of Kouga as well.

"I guess I was starved," he said as he felt his mouth water just by looking at the sub. "Kagome's lucky to have you here." Kaede just laughed.

"I guess we're both lucky, because I love to cook and I get paid for it."

"Yeah you're right," he said once he swallowed the food. "So what do you think about Kagome going back to school? I know she didn't like it when they first made her go."

"Well I'm glad Kagome went to high school even if for only one year," said Kaede.

_That makes one of us_, he thought as he took a generous bite out of his sandwich.

"I know how enjoyable it was when I went all those years ago. You make many memorable friends there, and it already seems that she's made some friends," said Kaede with a smile.

"Yeah she's made many friends, I've meet them," said Kouga.

"Oh, well I hope I get to meet them soon."

"Yeah they're not that g—" he stopped himself when he heard Kagome running towards the kitchen. They both turned towards her.

"KOUGA!" she screeched as she finally stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Kagome dear you shouldn't be screaming like that, its way too loud to the demons," said Kaede in a tsk-ing voice.

"Sorry Kaede, but Kouga come on we're going outside. The guys wanted to see the back yard," said Kagome.

"But I've seen it a billion times already," said Kouga.

"So, come on. I want you to come hang with us, no offence Kaede," said Kagome as she looked at Kaede.

"None taken, dear, now how about you two get out of my kitchen. I'll be done the lunch sooner and I'll get someone to bring it out to you," said Kaede.

"See there you go now let's go Kouga. Oh and thanks Kaede," said Kagome as she dragged Kouga along with her.

"So who's showing them around the house?" asked Kouga.

"Well I kinda left Yame in charge of that since the other four don't really know the place that well," said Kagome.

"Well it's pretty easy to find yourself around the place," said Kouga.

"Oh stop being so stuffy," said Kagome when she walked out onto the patio. She looked over and seen that her grand parents were sitting on the patio chairs along with Ayame. They were watching the guys as they started up a game of basketball on the basketball court. "Yame what are you doing over here?" asked Kagome as she looked at her friend. Ayame just shrugged as she got up, said bye to Naraku and Kagura and walked over to her friends.

"I just didn't want to play so I said I'd sit it out," said Ayame.

"Well then let's go see how the match is going," said Kagome as she linked her arm through Ayame's and the three walked over to the basketball court. They skirted around the swimming pool and then walked along the path leading to the right side of the yard. There was the caged basketball court that could also convert to a tennis court. "Hey guys." The guys stopped playing to look over at Kagome and the rest of the group.

"So how's the score?" asked Ayame.

"We aren't keeping score too much to think about," said Hakaku with a grin.

"Wow are you guys that brain dead?" asked Ayame.

"Hey!" both twins whined.

"I was just kidding, but how about I keep score for you guys? I know my baby could kill you guys!" said Ayame as she blew a kiss Sai's way. Kouga and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes, while Sai smiled at her.

"How about I join this, show you boy how men play?" asked Kouga, feeling just a little more comfortable with everyone.

"Sure, how about you take my spot on the team? I wasn't ever much of a basketball player," said Inuyasha as he got out of the court. Kouga grinned and walked in.

"Okay guys let's get this thing started," said Kouga as he took off his jacket. Ayame let out a whistle and they started their game.

"So you're house is amazing," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"Yeah it's not too bad, but I'm sure yours is twice as big, with your dad being who he is and your mother, a famous actress," said Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll introduce you to her asap," he said with a grin.

"I would love to meet her, but I wasn't implying that—"

"Yeah sure you weren't," said Inuyasha, his grin just getting bigger.

"Oh be quiet, hey I know why don't I show you a place that I know you'll love," said Kagome as she took his hand.

"And why would I like it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause I love it, just trust me," she said as she dragged him back into the house. Kagura and Naraku watched the intently.

"Looks like Kagome found her Mr. Prefect," she said with a grin. Naraku smiled.

"Yeah and lucky for them I like the kid," said Naraku.

"Well that's good to hear," said Kagura as she leaned into him and kissed him once. He smiled into the kiss and touched her face tenderly. "She'll be so happy when they finally put everything out in the open."

"You mean like how happy I've made you?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't get full of yourself, Nakao," said Kagura with a smirk.

"Ouch last name," said Naraku with a laugh as he hugged his wife.

-

"Kagome where are you taking me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just wait and see," said Kagome. She took another turn and finally found her destination. "Ah here we go." She opened the door and pulled him in. She left him standing in the doorway. The room was dark, and Kagome walked right in. she was accustomed to the room and knew where she was going. She walked over to the windows and pulled the ceiling high curtains open. The room flooded with sunlight and Inuyasha was amazed.

"Wow there are so many books here," said Inuyasha.

"Yup, this is where I get home schooled. There is a whole book case on just the history of Japan and other parts of the world," said Kagome with a grin. "All the books I've already read. I thought you might like it."

"Damn I can spend my whole day in here reading these books," said Inuyasha as he walked over to the bookcase and looked through the spines.

"See I knew you'd like it. Just look through them, see what you like," said Kagome as she walked over to the couches that was sitting in the middle of the room. She grabbed her book that was sitting on the end table right beside the couch. She opened the book where the book mark saved it for her and immersed into the book.

Inuyasha looked through the books. There were books on the history of the samurais, culture of Japan: Past and present, book about the people of Japan and many other stories. He looked at a shelve high and saw a whole shelf on the tombs of Egypt and it's mysteries. "Wow these are my kind of books," he muttered to himself. Then he saw a book that he was trying to look for, for so long and was amazed that she had it. He pulled it out and was about to go over to Kagome to ask her how she got it, when he noticed how interested in the book she was. It was like she wasn't even there. He watched her and had to smirk as he noticed the smirk that was trying to come out onto her lips.

Whatever she was reading, it was good, and got her amused. He liked the look of her, she was gorgeous, but no an air head like the many girls at his school. She has a brain and knew how to use it. Her lips twisted up and Inuyasha wanted to taste it. He wanted to know how well his lips fitted against hers. He walked over to her and placed the book on the end table. He sat down beside her, and Kagome felt the shift on the couch. She put her bookmark in between her book and looked over at him. He had a glassy sheen to his eyes as if he was dreaming something.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked as she placed her book on the table. She turned to face him fully. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. He lifted his hand to her face, and Kagome jerked a little before relaxing.

"Kagome, your so pretty," he said in a far away voice.

"Uh thanks?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable. She had never been this close to a guy before and didn't know how to react. Inuyasha just smiled at her and then looked down at her lips again. He ran his thumb over her lips. She stiffened a little and her lips firmed into a line.

"Don't do that," he said as he put his other hand on the other side of her face. Kagome brought up her hand to pull his down but Inuyasha pulled her face forward. Her eyes looked into his and immediately melted. The look in his eyes, was of sheer adoration and her grip loosened on his and Inuyasha took that as a good sign.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha eased closer. Just as his lips pressed against her, the door to the library opened. "Kagome, dear are you he—oh I'm sorry dear," said Kaede as she cleared her throat. Both teens jumped back. Both blushing madly, they looked to the floor.

"Well I just came to get you, the good is ready, and Naraku asked me to come get you two," said Kaede.

"Thanks Kaede, we'll be right there," said Kagome as she got up. Inuyasha followed her both quiet. Kagome was just a little panicked but at the same time she was so excited. She had wanted to kiss him, and now she finally got the chance but Kaede got in the way.

Inuyasha was just a little embarrassed but he also hoped that she felt that spark when their lips met. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and he saw a smile forming on her lips, which caused one to for on his own. When they came out to the patio he saw that everyone was eating. The guys all looked sweaty and his smile turned into laughter when he saw that Ayame was sitting all the way on the other side, complaining about sweaty guys.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" asked Ayame when she spotted them.

"No where just showed Inuyasha the library, you know my history collection," said Kagome with a grin.

"That must have made him crazy," said Sai.

"Why?" asked Ginta with food in his mouth. Sai grimaced at the sight but answered anyways.

"Cause Inuyasha loves history and if I know Kagome then she must have a million books on it," said Sai.

"Well of course I do, but that's besides the point, now I'm hungry," said Kagome. She sat down and grabbed a sandwich. Inuyasha followed her example and started to eat as well. Once everyone was done, Kagome looked over at everyone. "So what are you guys doing for the rest of the weekend?" asked Kagome

"Well we have to practice for our gig next Friday," said Sai.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that, we should really get on that," said Inuyasha as he sipped some of his drink.

"Oh Yame we're going to that!" said Kagome with a grin. "You better be as good as you said you are Tanaka." Kagome laughed when Sai raised his brows at her.

"Of course I'm good, we all are, just watch. Yash we're going to have to wow the crowd," said Sai.

"Yup, you guys should all come, it'll be fun, and we can get you guys free drinks," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Oh well then count us in," said Kouga with a grin.

"Sweet, free drinks, and I'm assuming admission too right?" asked Hakaku as he looked from Sai to Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure, just help us bring in our equipment and you'll get in for free, the girls too, we'll just call you our groupies, and you should be able to get in," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Groupies, now that's going a little too far, if you want a groupie than you should ask Kikyou to come," said Kagome with a sneer.

"But it's just to get you in," Inuyasha defended.

"No we'll get in our own way, right Yame?" asked Kagome.

"Of course!" said Ayame.

"Okay well now that that's settled who's up for a little game of Super Smash Bros?" asked Kagome as she got up.

"Count me in," said Inuyasha as he got up. The others followed and they went back to the games room to have some harmless teenage fun.

-

A/N: Well I'm finally going to finish this story. Looking back now I know that my writing has improved a lot more, and I'm glad. At least now it'll be better quality. And to those who actually waited to read this story, thanks for waiting. I promise to have chapters up quickly, and should be done this story within a month or two! And I have chapters written in a notebook so I just have to type them up! So stay tuned and I hope to read what you all have to say about the story.


	15. Chapter 14: Class Project

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 14:** Class Project

The weekend passed by quite uneventful for Kagome after everyone left her house Saturday night. She was happy when she fell asleep, content with how the night had ended. Now it was Monday morning and Kagome was ready to go to school. She got dressed and walked downstairs. It was still early so she got breakfast ready, since Kaede wasn't in the kitchen. Kagome checked the clock on the stove and saw that it was still only seven thirty. She was itching to get to school, so she just grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She got in her car and drove off to the school.

When Kagome got to the school she parked her car and walked over to the tree. She looked at her cell and saw that it was only quarter to eight. She still had about an hour before class started. So she sat down under the tree and tipped the hat that she was wearing over her eyes. She drifted through day dreams. All of Sunday, all she thought about was that momentary kiss she shared with Inuyasha. It was so quick but she still felt that tingling feeling that went down her spine. So she thought about Inuyasha and what could possible happen between them. When she realized how much she was becoming like the fan girls and pushed aside the thoughts of Inuyasha.

She thought about her training at the hide out. Ever since she started school Naraku had stopped asking her to train with him and Haku, he stopped asking her to spar with the junior recruits and she realized she didn't even notice. She was so busy with the first week of school, getting used to her new surroundings, but she did miss that feel for the fight, being prepared for the unexpected. She wanted to be apart of the hide out fully, but with her knew school she couldn't be apart of both, not with one hundred percent at least. She let out a sigh as she just put on her head phones and drifted off in the music.

-

Inuyasha was up pretty early that morning, but he just rested on his bed, thinking about what the next few days would be like, leading up to the show on Friday. He was excited, but he didn't know if Kagome would like their performance and that was something he couldn't bare, if she didn't like it. So he was nervous and he kept playing the thought in his head until he got fed up and went to take a nice cold shower to shake out that nervousness. Once he was ready for school he went downstairs and saw his sister and dad at the kitchen table. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven thirty.

"Dad what are you doing here still?" asked Inuyasha.

"I kinda slept in, but it's fine, I have Takeshi there," said Tashio.

"Oh well is Mom already gone too?" asked Inuyasha as he grabbed a piece of toast from Rin's plate.

"Yeah she had shooting this morning and had to get her makeup done," said Rin as she took back her piece of toast.

"Oh well, I think I'm gonna go to school now, I don't really want to stay around here," said Inuyasha.

"But I need a ride!" said Rin.

"Well then get your butt in gear cause I'm leaving," said Inuyasha as he grabbed his backpack.

"Nii-chan, I don't want to go so early! School doesn't start for another hour or so!" said Rin.

"Well I'm leaving so if you need a ride, you either come with me or call Haku," said Inuyasha.

"Daddy! Kohaku can't pick me up, he lives on the other side of school! Tell Nii-chan to wait a little!" said Rin.

"Rin, if Inuyasha wants to go early then he can, if you want I can drop you off on my way to work," said Tashio.

"Fine, onii-chan sucks!" she mumbled and folded her arms in a huff.

"Oh be quiet," said Inuyasha. He grabbed her piece of toast took a big bite out of it and walked out of the kitchen. Tashio just laughed as he watched his daughters mad face.

-

Inuyasha pulled into the student parking lot and saw that there was only a few cars parked in the parking lot. He saw a familiar car and parked beside it. He smiled when he saw Kagome resting against the tree with her hat on her face and her head phones on. She looked like she was awake, by the movements of her head. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. Kagome didn't notice his at all, she was so into her music. So he pulled her hat tightly over her face causing her to growl. He let out a laugh and Kagome took off the hat and looked into the laughing face of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" She took off her head phones and punched him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt, what was that for?"

"Don't tighten the hat over my face like that, do you want me to suffocate?"

"Of course not, just trying to get your attention?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what ever," said Kagome, in a gesture to show she didn't care she put her head phones back on. Inuyasha was amused. All he did was think about her for that past day, and he knew he saw something in her eyes after their millisecond kiss, but here she was acting like he wasn't even remotely important.

"So what are you doing here so early?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at his and took off her head phones.

"What?"

"What are you doing her so early?" asked Inuyasha.

"I got up early and didn't want to stay home," she said with a shrug.

"Gee what's with the nonchalant attitude?" asked Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Well you're acting like you don't want to be around me, did I do something to you?" asked Inuyasha. It was then that Kagome felt guilty. That feeling of acting like one of Inuyasha's fan girls made her talk to him like he didn't matter. She felt embarrassed and started to blush. "Okay seriously you are acting really weird, are you sure you're okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I felt so stupid thinking these stupid thoughts and didn't want to be like all those other girls that faun over you," said Kagome, her face turning redder by the second.

"Wait a second, what thoughts are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

"I'm not sure that's something that you need to know," said Kagome.

"Well then, can I tell you something?" asked Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I've been thinking about what happened in the library all day yesterday." Kagome looked him square in the eye and was blushing again.

"You actually thought about it?"

"Yeah, I kept thinking what it would have been like if we weren't interrupted," said Inuyasha as he moved just a little closer. He brought his hand up to her face. "I kept wanting to know how it would feel having you pressed up against me, you hands in my hair, my hands around you." His voice became throaty as he stroked her cheeks. Kagome flushed but she was being lured in by his words.

"You actually wondered…?" she asked but he didn't even notice it as his eyes drowned in her enticing chocolate pools. His lips lowered onto her and this time there were no interruptions, no stalls, just the two of them in their isolation. Inuyasha's hands wrapped around her pulling her closer and she fisted her hands with his hair as they deepened the kiss. It was like heaven for both of them and when they pulled back both were dreamy eyed.

"Wow…" was all Kagome could mutter.

"Yeah, wow…" said Inuyasha with a grin.

"You know that was my first kiss," said Kagome with a sheepish grin.

"Well you don't need to practice," said Inuyasha as he played with the tips of her hair.

"Well thanks," said Kagome as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha let out a content sigh, it was still only ten after eight, and so he took one of her head phones and stuck it in his ear. He closed his eyes and listened to beat. It was such a casual gesture that Kagome couldn't help but feel just a little love for him.

-

When class was in session, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting side by side in the choir class. They both stole glances at each other, but no one notice well besides, Sango and Kikyou. Both had their different thoughts on it. Sango was amused but was waiting for the right moment to ask them, and Kikyou, well Kikyou just wanted to yell at Kagome and tell her to keep away from Inuyasha. But before Kikyou could storm up to them, Miss Yamamoto walked into the room.

"Okay class it is the beginning of the week and we will be talking about the project today. You'll get your groups today and will start on it in class today," said Miss Yamamoto as she started to hand out the guideline for the project.

"Miss Yamamoto do we get to pick our own groups?" asked a student.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about it. I want you to have the best groups to bring out the best in each of you," said Miss Yamamoto. So once she finished handing out the papers she stood in front of the class.

"Okay this year's project is going to be a little from last years musical number. This year I want each to compose your own song. It'll be due in two weeks. It will be in groups of three or less and will be testing your singing ability as a group and also your ability to compose a song. If any of you have any instruments that you can play then you can add that to your project, but what I'm marking is your ability to harmonize your composing and singing ability. I want to see who know when to add higher notes to a song, when to take it slower and just to see who can make a good song, and sing it to the best of your ability. It can be a duet or a group song depending on your groupings and I think it'll be best that I assign your groups, to match your talents in your group. So I'll make your groups up, it'll only take me a little while, so you all just start thinking of what kind of song you want to write. It is always good to go in with an idea, to build on them and work with them," said Miss Yamamoto.

The class all went to work, writing out notes for an idea to a song. And after a good twenty minutes of brainstorming, Miss Yamamoto finished making the list of each group. She placed each person depending on how well they could harmonize with the other. There were few two grouped groups, but there were many three grouped groups. She used the same method of letting the students see what groups they were in by going up by each row.

When Kagome and Inuyasha went up they were shocked to see that they got to be in the same group, and they were going to do a duet. Sango was disappointed, especially since she got stuck in a group of three with a guy named Kenji and Kikyou. She was okay with Kenji, they didn't mind each other but Kikyou was such a diva and would think that she was better than them.

Sango sat down in her seat and let out a sigh. "You two are so lucky!!! I got stuck with her! Of all people, Kikyou!!!" she whined.

"It's not that bad, if you want I can straighten her up for you if she causes you trouble," said Kagome with a grin.

"No thanks I don't want to get in trouble for getting her hurt, I'll just pray for these next two weeks to just go by quickly," said Sango as she slouched in her seat.

"Okay class now that you know your group members I want you to get into groups and start to brainstorm what you want to sing about," said Miss Yamamoto.

The class rearranged themselves and got into their groups. Everyone worked their way through the next hour of class before they packed up and went to their next class. On their way to their next class Kagome and Inuyasha started talking about their project. Somewhere along their conversation Kagome brought up Inuyasha's band.

"So are you guys ready for Friday?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah pretty much, you guy'll love it. We get to perform two songs, which is pretty awesome at the club we're playing at," said Inuyasha.

"Where are you performing?" asked Kagome.

"At the Black Widow, it's one of the well known clubs in Japan. Lot of celebs are usually there," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Oh I can't wait to see you guys perform!" said Kagome with excitement which caused Inuyasha to grin. Someone else heard the conversation but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice they were to busy talking to each other.

­-

Kikyou glowered when she saw the way Kagome cling onto her Inuyasha. She wanted to just rip that girl's hair off her head and smack her until she went unconscious. Kikyou didn't want Kagome near her Inuyasha, she wanted him all to herself and that was what she would do. When they go to that club on Friday, she'll be there. And she'll make sure that Kagome knew where she stood in their school.

-

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday, I was a little busy with the family, but here it is! It was a little filler for the next chapter, so I hope it's good enough until I get to the good stuff! So tell me what you think, and what do you guys want to happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Well I hope to hear from you soon!!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Gig

Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 15:** The Gig

**Disclaimer:** Utada Hikaru, and Boom Boom Satellites were only used in this story, I have no right's over them. And the song "_Ready, set, go!" _ belongs to Tokio Hotel, while the song _"I'd do anything"_ belongs to Simple Plan. I only used them, but I do not own them! Now enjoy!

-

It was Thursday and Kagome was walking to her car. Since school ended and everyone was busy after school Kagome decided she would spend a few hours at the hide out. She miserably missed the thrill and fun of working out a sweat or sitting in a strategy room and workout what would or would not work.

Just as she reached her car she heard her name being called out. Turning around, Kagome saw Ayame running up to her. She stood and waited for Ayame to reach her. "What the hell Kags! You're my ride home! Were you planning on leaving me here?" asked Ayame just a little pissed.

"Oh shit sorry I totally forgot. Well I was planning on going to the hideout right now, you wanna go?" Ayame considered it then smiled.

"Sure, I haven't been in a while, it'll be nice to work out a bit," said Ayame.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been working on the project for choir for the past three days and I need a break," said Kagome as she threw her bag into the back seat and got into her car. Ayame did the same as Kagome and then they drove off.

-

"Okay you guys, meet me at my house. We need to practice for tomorrow night" said Inuyasha as he got into his car.

"Yeah," said Miroku as he got into his car. Sai just nodded as he got into his car.

Inuyasha got to his house first. When he walked in he found his older brother walk down the stairs. Sesshomaru walked all the way down and looked at his brother with a questioning look. "What?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing, but since you don't like Miroku I have to warn you that he'll be here any minute. So if you want to retreat then now is the time" he said with a laugh. Sesshomaru grimaced; his stoic personality didn't mesh well with Miroku's overly flamboyant way of speech.

"Just keep him away from me. I have an important proposal to write," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we'll be in the studio anyways, so we'll be out of the way," said Inuyasha as he walked into the kitchen. He decided that he wanted to get some snacks made for the rehearsal since they were going to be in the studio for a couple of hours. As he was deciding on what to take into the studio Totosai, their head chef, walked out of the pantry and eyed Inuyasha.

"Do you need something, young master?" he asked.

"Oh Totosai, you startled me, and since you asked do you think you could make a platter of snacks? We have our big performance tomorrow so we need to practice," said Inuyasha.

"Sure thing I'll get right on it, would you like me to send it down to the studio?" asked Totosai.

"Yea thank you" said Inuyasha. He walked out of the kitchen and as he got near the entrance lobby he saw Miroku and Sai standing there waiting.

"Hey man, I'm starved. Do you think we could get a bite to eat before we start practice?" asked Miroku.

"Already got Totosai to make us some food, he'll send it down to the studio when it's done so let's get started," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah let's get this thing started," said Sai. The three guys marched down to the studio to get their night started.

-

Kagome and Ayame walked into the hideout and were greeted by everyone that they passed. After brief conversations with everyone they went to the changing room. Kagome and Ayame always kept a change of clothes just in case for emergency occasions. And they were glad they thought of it, because this was definitely that occasion. Once they changed they went to the sparing ring, which was deserted almost all the time.

Kagome was wearing black shorts and a green tank-top while Ayame wore grey sweat pants and a tight purple top that cut off right under her breasts.

They were both ready to blow off some steam. They got in their stances and then began. Kagome threw the first punch which Ayame dodged and countered with a jab. It hit true right in the center of Kagome's stomach and caused her to shrink back. Ayame grinned but was taken by shock as Kagome attacked with a sequence of intricate moves.

"You know that Kikyo bitch is really starting to piss me off," said Kagome with a grunt as she swung again.

"Well gee, if you're thinking about her then you have an unfair advantage!" said Ayame as she blocked the punch and countered with one of her own.

"It's pissing enough that she always glares at me, but now she tries to out sing me in class! I just want to punch her square in the jaw," said Kagome as she attempted just that.

Ayame ducked and then tripped Kagome at the legs causing her to fall on her back. "Well why don't you just punch her? I'll even hold her down," said Ayame as she aimed a punch at Kagome's face. She rolled over and sprang back on her feet.

"Yeah right. If I do anything like that grandma will be pissed and that's not something I want to see," said Kagome as she pushed forward with a kick, knocking Ayame off balance and causing her to fall on her butt.

"I agree," said Ayame as she sat there laughing.

"You finished?" asked Kagome as she stood there just a little out of breath.

"Kinda; seems like we attracted an audience," said Ayame, as she saw the other assassins that had gathered around. Kagome spotted Hakudoshi standing with a grin on his face.

"Hey Haku, you training today?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I am but it's good to see you haven't lost your touch," said Hakudoshi as he walked up to the ring.

"Well of course I didn't lose my touch," said Kagome

"Thanks for the hand up Kags!" said Ayame as she walked up to them.

"Sorry Yame" said Kagome, half heartedly.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" The three looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Naraku standing there.

"Gramps! Are you still training today?" asked Kagome.

"Of course Haku is just on his water break, which you should go get Haku," said Naraku.

"Yeah see ya around Kags!" said Hakudoshi as he ran off.

"Kagome don't you have that project to do? What are you doing here?" asked Naraku.

"Gramps I've been working on it for the past three days, can't I take a break?" asked Kagome.

"I guess, do you two want to help with the junior recruits then? I need some help with them," said Naraku.

"Of course! Yame you up for it?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I am!" said Ayame. So the two girls jumped off the ring and followed Naraku.

-

"Finally finished!" exclaimed Miroku as he sprawled on the couch that was in the studio.

"Yeah, but that was probably our best performance so far," said Inuyasha with a grin as he drank some water from his water bottle.

"We're so gonna rock tomorrow," said Sai with a grin. They had just finished their practice. It was almost ten o'clock and they were exhausted.

"So how do you think Kagome and Yame are gonna get into the club?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're coming?" asked Miroku.

"Yup, that's what they said on Saturday," said Sai.

"But they can't get in since they're underage," said Miroku.

"That's exactly why I said '_how do you think Kagome and Yame are gonna get into the club'_ weren't you listening?" asked Inuyasha as he tossed a bottle of water at him. He caught it and to a swig of it.

"Well it'll be fun to watch them wheedle the bouncer," said Sai.

"Yeah all I know is Sango is coming in with us, I don't want her being ogled by all the guys," said Miroku.

"Yeah but those girls are head strong, and knowing Sango she'll probably want to come in with the girls as well," said Inuyasha.

"Not if I have something to say about it," said Miroku. Because both of them found it hilarious they broke out in laughter. Miroku just glared and drank some more of his water.

-

Kikyo was in the main parlour of her house, where her father was sitting down reading over some papers. "Daddy, please? You can get me in, I really want to go," said Kikyo.

"Kiki, you're too young to go to a club, even your friend is performing there, it's not a good place for you to be," said her father.

"But Daddy!" she whined.

"Kiki I don't think it'll be safe," said her father as he looked at her patiently.

"That's not fair everyone else is going why can't I go too? It'll be a big group of people, so it won't be too bad, I promise," said Kikyo.

"Okay I'll let you go under one circumstance," said her father.

"Sure anything!" she beamed happy.

"You have to go with someone of age," was all he said.

"What! No I don't want a chaperone. I'll be the laughing stock of the school!" said Kikyo.

"Well then you can't go," said her father.

"Fine then I'm going to stay at Yura's house tomorrow," said Kikyo.

"That's fine," said her father as he went over his paper again. Kikyo grinned. The old man was senile, to actually think that his daughter wouldn't pass up the opportunity to ruin the relationship that she saw blooming between her Inuyasha and that girl Kagome. She went to her room and called Yura to tell her a plan to get into the club.

-

The next day after school Inuyasha, Miroku and Sai went to Inuyasha's house to get ready for the gig, while the girls went to Kagome's house. When they got there Sango was awed by the house. "Damn Kags your house is amazing," said Sango.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" she said with a grin, which Sango reacted by smacking her lightly.

"Oh come on if we want to get into the club we got to get dolled up," said Ayame as she dragged both girls into the house. Kagura was in the living room and when they passed it Kagome squeaked out a hello and then was dragged up into Kagome's room.

When they were in her room they sat on the bed. "So what did you two bring?" asked Kagome as she waited for them to pull out their outfits for the night. Ayame pulled out an olive green tube dress. It clung to her like a second skin and gave a generous show of her cleavage. It stopped mid-thigh, which showed off her legs. She had big gold hoop earrings and a matching braided belt.

Sango pulled out a few articles of clothing. A short black skirt layered with silk and mesh. She had matching black pumps and an off the shoulder top in an almost see through material. The color of it was a soft rose pink, and she had a matching bra underneath that was visible against the color of the shirt.

Kagome grinned at the outfit choices and couldn't wait to show them what she was wearing. "Okay so what are you wearing?" asked Ayame.

"Hold on, let me go get it," said Kagome. So she went to her closet and looked through the clothes that she bought. She remembered an outfit that she fell in love with but was not sure where to wear it so she decided she would wear it for the gig.

She pulled out a pair of faded dark olive green coloured shorts. It had a sequence design on the back pockets. She had a shirt that was threaded like fishnet, so her midriff was showing under the thin layer of cloth. And to top off the outfit she had a matching cardigan type shirt that was buttoned at the front and had a hood. It was cut like a t-shirt and when left open you could see her bra, which she had bought a flashy one for the outfit. She had matching olive green leg warmers and she wore vans in black with green designs.

"Okay even though it's supposed to look casual, it looks hot! Oh I can't wait to see you wear it!" said Ayame.

"Me too, how about we get changed and then we can work on the face and hair?" asked Kagome.

"Sounds like a plan." The girls got ready to perfection but it took them almost three hours. When they were all done they sat down on the bed and just talked they still had like two hours till they said they'd go there.

"Do you think Kouga is still going to go tonight? He said he would," said Ayame.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, he hasn't said a thing about it since Saturday," said Kagome.

"Is Kouga the hot guy that came to our school that day?" asked Sango recalling the name.

"Yup that's Kouga," said Kagome with a grin.

"Let's call him and ask, it'll be nice to have some muscle with us," said Ayame. So they called him and asked. He said he'd be there, that he talked to Sai the other day and would be helping with the equipment, and Ginta and Hakaku were going with him. So once the girls had everything they needed they could make their way over to the club.

"You know it sucks that the guys couldn't come with us. It would have been so much easier to get in if we had Kouga with us! Since he's over age and all," said Ayame.

"Oh come on Yame, don't you have any faith in us?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah of course I do, it's just that I really don't want to miss Sai's performance and we get some prick of a bouncer we probably won't be able to get in."

"Man is she always a downer?" asked Sango.

"Yeah most times," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ayame threw a pillow at them before she got up.

"You do know that my boy friend is playing there too! And I want to be there too. So we just have to persuade the bouncer, now come on ladies!" said Sango.

"Yeah now that's what I like to hear," said Kagome as she walked along side Sango with Ayame trailing behind them.

-

Inuyasha and the guys were ready to go and were just waiting for Kouga to make it to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha was dressed in a pair of black jeans a simple white buttoned up shirt that was un-tucked, with a black vest on top of that and a maroon tie, tied loosely around his neck. Sai and Miroku were also wearing the same thing, except that Miroku had already took off his tie and tied it around his forehead for the dramatic drummer look, and Sai wasn't wearing his tie and left the first few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned.

"When the hell are these guys getting here?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his watch impatiently.

"They'll be here, he just called a minute ago say they'll be here in five. So just chill out," said Sai.

"Yeah just a little angsty, thinking about the girls."

"You and me both buddy, those girls are going to corrupt my Sango!" Miroku whined.

"Hey watch it, Roku. That's my girl you're talking about!" said Sai.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh I think they're here!" said Miroku as he looked out the window. Kouga pulled up in a stylish tuck. It was huge and he gave them a smirk. It was black from front to back, and chrome decorated it. The windows were tinted. "And dude did he bring an awesome ride.

"Man it looks awesome, now let's load it up so that we can go!" said Sai. Inuyasha watched the car and smirked, the excitement was starting to build now.

"Hey guys, you like the ride?" asked Kouga.

"Hell yeah! Is this yours?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I don't use it much, but I thought today would be the perfect occasion."

"Now where is the equipment?" asked Ginta from the passenger seat.

"Just follow me," said Miroku, and so the guys packed up and headed to the club. They parked in the back and was let in by security. Kouga was impressed at the scene in the back. He saw many well known local artists and was shocked to know that Inuyasha's group was able to get a spot on their entertainment list. He was taking everything in, when he noticed someone. He zeroed his eyes on the person and was shocked to see that he was working there. He tapped Hakaku and Ginta's shoulder and pointed to the man that he had spotted.

"What is he doing here? And working here too?" asked Ginta in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough," said Kouga as he was about to walk up to the man.

"No man we gotta help Inuyasha and the guys get ready," said Hakaku.

"Okay fine, but I'll get my time to talk to him," said Kouga. So the guys went back to helping the guys set up. But Kouga kept an eye on the man he had spotted.

-

Kagome found parking and then got out of her car. It was quite easy for her to leave the house that she was proud of herself of getting past Kagura with no problem. When she just stood on the street with a smile, Ayame smacked her over the head. Kagome came back down to reality and glared at her so called best friend.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked Ayame.

"Oh I was just admiring my escape from Grandma! You know how hard it is to get past her sometimes," said Kagome.

"Yeah tell me about it! Remember that one time you were out all night and got in so much trouble and because you told her you were out with me all night, I had an interrogation before I could come over again," said Ayame.

"Hey it was worth it, and thanks for being such a pal, Kyoshi was very hot and that date was the highlight of my year," said Kagome with a content smile.

"Who is Kyoshi?" asked Sango, really lost on their talk but enjoyed it anyway.

"Kyoshi was her first date, he works with her grand father, and is very hot!" said Ayame with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, it was the perfect date too! But now he's like seriously into this girl named Ryoko. She's like some up and coming model and is just as hot as he is," said Kagome as she started walking. Sango and Ayame followed her.

"Well sounds like I have to meet him," said Sango with a grin.

"What about Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Hey I have a right to appreciate a hot man. I know that Roku does the same," said Sango.

"Amen to that!" said both girls as they walked arms all linked towards the club. When they got to the entrance they saw that the line was long, so long that it disappeared around the corner of the block.

"Well damn how the hell are we going to get in now?" asked Ayame.

"Well I guess we get in line," said Kagome as she scanned the line and went back up to the bouncer. She almost missed him but she could recognize that gorgeous blonde anywhere. "Yame look!" said Kagome as she pointed to the bouncer. Ayame followed her gaze and gasped.

"What the hell! He's the bouncer?! Well damn now I'm excited!" said Ayame as she started to walk forward.

"What just happened?" asked Sango.

"Well you get to meet Kyoshi, is what just happened," said Kagome as she pulled Sango after Ayame.

"Wait, what? Kyoshi? That extremely hot guy there is Kyoshi?" asked Sango as she pointed to the bouncer.

"Yup that's him, but I don't get why he's working here when he's working with my gramps," said Kagome. They walked over quickly and Ayame jumped onto his back. He was like their older brother after Kagome and him decided that they wouldn't go anywhere in a romantic relationship. Kyoshi had a glare and was about to shove the person who jumped on him when he heard the soft giggle.

"Aya?" he asked as he looked at her from behind his shoulder.

"Hey Kyo! What are you doing at a place like this?" asked Ayame as she got off from him. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Aren't you a little young to be at a club?" he asked with a smirk. Then he saw Kagome walking up to them too. When he saw her his smile warmed.

"Mei, you're here too?" asked Kyoshi.

"Yup, but what are you doing working here? Aren't you supposed to be with Gramps?" asked Kagome.

"Well uh, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this, but I am working right now," said Kyoshi.

"Yeah I see that but what about Gramps," said Kagome.

"I _am _working for him, now what the hell are you two—" he spotted the other girl behind Kagome and had to appreciate her beauty. "Sorry I didn't see you back there, the names Kyoshi, and you are?" asked Kyoshi as he held out his hand to Sango.

"Sango, it's nice to meet you," said Sango as she took his hand. She gave him a smirk. "You guys were right he is hot."

"Well thanks for the compliment you're not so bad yourself," said Kyoshi as he held her hand for a second longer.

"_Hey what the hell is going on! We want to get in!"_

"_Keep it moving buddy! We're waiting here!"_

"Now look what you've done! Mei you guys shouldn't be here, now go home." Kyoshi turned away from them and continued on his task of checking ID's. Kagome pouted as she tapped Kyoshi's shoulder.

"Kyo can you let us in please?" asked Kagome.

"Mei if I did that you know how much shit I'd get in from Naraku?" asked Kyoshi.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, come on we came all dressed and everything for him," said Kagome as she motioned for their outfits.

"Yeah and I see that. You guys are dressed for the club, but I'm not letting you in," said Kyoshi.

"Please Kyo, pretty please with a cherry on top!" said Ayame. He smirked and bonked her on the head.

"Do you know what no means?"

"Yes, but you should know we won't take it! Come on we have to go in!" said Kagome.

"Why is that?" he asked with an amused smile as he quickly scanned over the girls ID. He didn't even glance at the girl before letting her in. She smiled and quickly walked into the club pulling her friend along with her. Kyoshi was getting distracted by the three girls and let out a sigh.

"Please Kyoshi-kun, my boyfriend is performing tonight and I have to be there when he goes on stage."

"Yeah and Sai is also performing! If I miss it then I'll tell Ryoko that you were being mean to us again!" said Ayame.

"Come on Kyo if you don't let us in then I'll just have to do what I planned to go all along!" said Kagome.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Kyoshi.

"Just this," said Kagome as she pushed forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her mouth. She hovered over his mouth, and he actually looked a little dazed. She smirked before flicking him on the nose and then kissing him quickly on the lips. Then she grabbed her friends and ran into the club laughing.

"Thanks Kyo-onii-chan! I love you!" she said as she ran backwards. He was smirking as he watched her run.

"Should I go get them?" asked the other bouncer who had come to see what had happened.

"Naw just let them be," said Kyoshi.

"But boss said never to let minors in the club," said the other bouncer.

"Jiro that was bosses grand-daughter, so I think it'll be fine," said Kyoshi as he patted Jiro's shoulder as he looked into the club where Kagome had ran into, and smiled as he thought about his kid sister.

-

"Kags I can't believe you kissed him! That was your first kiss!" said Ayame.

"Well actually that wasn't," said Kagome as she laughed. But that caused Ayame to stop.

"What do you mean that it wasn't?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"That wasn't my first kiss," said Kagome.

"Really? Well then who was?" asked Sango. Kagome looked between her friends. She decided it was safe enough to tell them since they were her friends.

"Well you can't go telling the guys since I'll just get in trouble for telling, but it was Inuyasha!" she said.

"WHAT!?" asked both girls in unison.

"Yeah we kissed, twice actually, well the first one barely counted, but yeah," said Kagome.

"When the hell did this happen?" asked Ayame.

"Well on Saturday, when I went and showed him the library one thing lead to another and he kissed me but just as our lips met Kaede came in and kinda ruined the moment," said Kagome.

"And the second time?" asked Sango.

"Monday Morning, I went to school early and just hung out at the tree. The next thing I know Inuyasha's there. He starts telling me about how he kept thinking about holding me and mushy stuff like that, and then I went into his arms and he kissed me breathless. Oh it was so perfect," said Kagome with a sigh thinking about him.

"So what does this mean? Are you guys together?" asked Ayame.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"And you're happy about it?" asked Sango.

"I am perfectly fine with it," said Kagome.

"Well then damn, if I had your patience Kags I'd have gone insane, but hey if that's how you want it then good on you. But let's go enjoy the club before the guys perform!" said Ayame as she lead them to the bar.

-

"Did you hear that!? She kissed him! How dare she soil my pure Inuyasha! Oh she is going to pay when I get a hold of her!" said Kikyo, as she complained to Yura.

"I can't believe that slut! Don't worry Kiki you'll get even with her," said Yura.

"Yeah I can't wait to."

"Well forget about them for now, let's go enjoy the club, we do have to thank them for one thing though. If they weren't distracting that hot bouncer we never would have gotten in," said Yura.

"Yeah, but better for us I guess, it's their own fault that they have to witness what I have planned," said Kikyo.

"Yeah but we should ignore them until it's time for the plan," said Yura.

"I agree, now let's go enjoy ourselves until then," said Kikyo as she walked onto the dance floor and had some fun.

-

"Hey do you think that they're here now?" asked Inuyasha as he looked into the crowd of people from the back.

"Yeah I'm sure they are," said Sai.

"Hey where did Kouga and the guys go?" asked Miroku, not even relative to the topic.

"They said they wanted to get some drinks," said Inuyasha half heartedly. He wanted to know if they were there or not. But he was pulled back when he heard the manager of the club come and club call for all the entertainers.

"Okay all performers, please be ready, because we are going to start the entertainment in ten minutes. And here is the roster for all of you. I will call you only once, so if you're not ready we'll just skip you. So don't lag." The guy posted the paper on the wall and walked out the curtains to introduce the first group. Inuyasha went to the paper and found their name on the list. They were third on the list. His nerves were starting to rise but excitement was still there.

"Well guys let's get ready for it, we'll be the hit of the night! Right?!" asked Miroku.

"Hell yeah!" said both Inuyasha and Sai as they gave each other a group high five.

-

"Guys come on there's some one on the stage it looks like the live performers are going to start!" said Sango as she pulled Kagome and Ayame away from the bar. "Come on we have to find a table."

"Okay we're coming stop pushing!" said Kagome as she walked beside Sango. They were able to find a table right at the border of the dance floor and grabbed it. Just as they sat down three guys took seats at the same table.

"Hey we're sitting here!" Ayame yelled but when she looked into the guy's face she saw that it was Kouga. "Kouga you're here!" said Ayame as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, glad to see you got in with out a problem," said Kouga. He glanced over the other girls and smirked.

"You guys look nice," he said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," said Kagome as she gave him the once over. He just wore dark washed jeans and a black shirt. His suede jacket was in his arms, being that it was too hot to be wearing it at the club.

"So are the guys up first?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure, I never asked."

"Well then we'll just have to wait patiently until they're up!" said Kagome.

"But I'm not a patient person!" whined Ayame.

"Tell me about it," said both Kagome and Kouga at the same time causing the rest of the group to laugh while Ayame grumbled.

-

"Look at them thinking they're so cool. Just cause they have that hot guy sitting with them! Argh! I hate that Higurashi!" Kikyo seethed.

"Just calm down Kiki you'll get the last laugh at the end of the night!" said Yura with an evil laugh. At the thought Kikyo let out a laugh. She drank her drink as the first group went up on stage. It was a single girl who looked very familiar. When Kikyo realized that it was _the_ _**Utada Hikaru, **_the popular and famous Japanese singer, she was excited. She watched intently and when the song was over the whole club fell into applause.

Then the next group came on, and Kikyo let out a sigh they announced someone other than Inuyasha's group. She still listened patiently since they were a group that had just started to break through on the charts. She was in awe to know that there were so many famous entertainers here.

-

Inuyasha was amazed at everything he saw. He didn't notice the other performers until after his emotions were finally balanced. He saw Utada Hikaru and was in awe. He loved her and was shocked to know that he was performing alongside her. When she saw him staring she smiled his way and walked over.

"Oh my god, Yash she's coming up to you," said Miroku.

"Yeah I know! Just shut up Roku!" said Inuyasha as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Hey don't be so mean!" said Miroku.

"Hi there. You guys are _Youkai_ right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah that's us," said Sai being totally unfazed by her. She smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I've heard some good things about you from the boss," said Hikaru.

"Really?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, said you guys had potential," said Hikaru.

"thanks, especially since it's coming from you," said Sai.

"Yeah no problem, it's nice to meet you all," said Hikaru as she looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sorry about my friends, I guess they're kinda star struck," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Oh it's fine. You guys should get ready the next act are you guys and the group is almost finished."

"Thanks!" he said once more before turning to his group." Come guys we're going on in a few minutes." That snapped Inuyasha and Miroku out of their daze and got them ready.

-

"Thank you! Everyone give another round of applause for _Boom Boom Satellites_! Weren't they amazing?" asked the Manager as he took to the stage again.

The crowd hooted and hollered for the duo and the men in the group grinned into the crowd. Girls fawned over them as they gave out their trademark peace signs before they retuned back stage.

"Well next up is a new group. In fact they've just been discovered by us and has been exposed to the public yet. So this is their first début, and they're called _Youkai_! Now give it up, trust me they won't disappoint otherwise they wouldn't be apart of our show!"

The crowd was a little iffy about a new group because they were always used to seeing professionals on the stage but when the group came out all hesitations were lost. Everyone started to scream as they saw the trio. They all eluded confidence and a special plus for the girls, they were all extremely hot. The crowd broke into applause.

Inuyasha gave the crowd a smirk as he looked around the crowd. When he heard a familiar voice he zeroed in on it and saw Kagome standing up and cheering. She let out a wolf whistle and that caused his grin to widen.

"Hey there! We're _Youkai_ and since this is our first performance please go easy on us! I'm Inuyasha, electric guitar and Lead vocal," Inuyasha started the intro and then turned to Sai.

Sai took his cue and continued on. "The name's Sai, Base guitar and back up vocals! Nice to meet you." He gave the crowd a charming smile. All the girls sighed dreamily. And Sai heard a growl and saw Ayame eyeing all the girls; he smiled and added one more thing before he turned to Miroku. "Ayame smile." She blushed as she looked at him.

Then Miroku cleared his throat. "And I'm Miroku, the crazy drummer! Don't underestimate the underdogs. Now if you are all ready let's get this thing started!" said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded as he looked into the crowd.

"Okay our first song that we'll be performing is an original, and it's called…

'**Ready, Set, Go!'**  
_  
We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before_

We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

_  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right know  
I never let you down

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't turn around

_  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around"

When Inuyasha finished off the last note, the crowd erupted into cheer. Many got up and gave them a standing ovation. The group smirked as they looked at the table of their friends and significant others and smiled. Ayame and Sango blew them kisses while Kagome let out another whistle. They all grinned as they waited for the crowd to lull themselves down.

"Okay since you guys liked that song so much how about the next one. This is a song dedicated to all the ladies out there! Now kick back and enjoy! It's called…

'**I'd Do Anything'"**

Inuyasha started up the beat and Miroku and Sai followed along getting into the feel of the music they lost themselves.

"_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand…Yeah

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  


_Yeah  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"  
_

Miroku gave a rapid tempo while Inuyasha and Sai strummed their guitars slowly.

_  
"I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (Nanana)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (Nanana)"  
_

They picked up the music beat once more, giving it a fast paced rhythm.

_  
"I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"

By now the group was a little out of breath but they were amazed to see that people had gone onto the dance floor while they performed. Wow, was all they could think. It was an amazing feat and they were so proud that they were able to get people to dance.

"Thanks!" was all Inuyasha could say as the crowd cheered even louder than the first time. "And before we leave I'd like to say that this song was for the special people in our lives. You girls are the inspiration to our music," said Inuyasha as saluted the table right in front of them.

When he said those words Kikyo decided it was time to enact her plan. She let out a lousy excuse of a surprised squeal as she got up from her table. The attention that landed on her was exactly what she wanted. She ran up to the stage like an excited girlfriend—exactly what she wanted everyone to think.

"Oh Inu you're too sweet!" she said as she ran into his arms and before Inuyasha could push her away Kikyo pulled him down and kissed him rather passionately. The crowd 'awed' at the show of affection and some even let out a sad sigh. The only thing that Inuyasha heard though was a couple growls and a steaming Kagome who was cussing profusely. He pushed her off of him and glared at her. Before he could rage on her the manager came back out.

"Well wasn't that sweet, now how about another applause?" the crowd cheered and he smiled. They would definitely be calling them back for a weekly spot. "Now if you four could go back stage while we get the next group up here?" Inuyasha nodded numbly. He followed Sai and Miroku back and when Kikyo followed them back he gave her a deadly glare.

"You're not apart of the group, Hiromi. And you better to watch your back when you go to your table. There's an evil aura out there if you know what I mean," he said flashing her his fang before fading into the curtains.

"Dude what the hell was that all about?" asked Miroku.

"Hell if I know. That was just nasty! Man pass me some water," said Inuyasha in disgust.

"Yeah hold on," said Sai as he walked to the refreshments table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he took two generous gulps before he tossed the bottle at the guys. "Now let's go deal with her before Kagome does something rash."

"I'd rather let her than stop her," said Sai with a smirk.

"Yeah but I don't want to have to bail her out what would her Grand dad think then?" asked Inuyasha with a grin as he was about to walk out to the club when the manager stopped them, as he came through the curtains.

"Hey there boys, how about we talk some business?" he asked giving them a smirk. Inuyasha wanted to go check on Kagome but knew she could take care of her self for a little while.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" asked Inuyasha as he was lead into the back office the rest of his group.

-

"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" asked Kagome as she fumed. She wanted to go and beat the crap out of Kikyo.

"Kag's calm down, seriously she's not even worth it!" said Ayame even though she wanted to go there just as bad and kick her ass. Both girls were steaming and even though they weren't allowed to leave the table because of the guys, their wish to beat her up was being granted. Kikyo swayed over to the table and smirked at them.

"Oh Higurashi! Hi I didn't even know you guys were here," said Kikyo trying to play the clueless person that she was.

"Oh yeah sure you didn't, you better watch where you step Hiromi," said Kagome as she glared.

"What are you talking about," she said in thought then smiled again. "Oh you mean the kiss? Wasn't it sweet of my Inu of dedicating that to me?" asked Kikyo.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?" Ginta asked Hakaku. Hakaku just shrugged his shoulder and he watched the spat.

"Are you delirious?" asked Kouga as he glared at the sleezy looking girl.

"Excuse me?" asked Kikyo as she stared at the gorgeous wolf demon.

"I asked are you delirious. Are you deaf too, and maybe blind as well," said Kouga with an uninterested tone.

"Uh I wasn't really talking to you cutie so you should just stay out of things that don't concern you," said Kikyo with a smile.

"Listen, you must be stupid or you wouldn't be picking a fight with Kags. And if you couldn't see it for yourself, let me tell you that Inuyasha was talking about these three girls not you and you should take your own advice and stay out of things that don't concern you. And I'd say Inuyasha and Kagome are no concern to you," said Kouga.

Kikyo's eyes flashed with anger and she zeroed in on Kagome. "You should learn to keep you Dog's on their leash Higurashi."

"Don't you dare talk about Kouga you bitch, if you want to go with me let's do it, right here right now!" said Kagome.

"You're not even worth my time," said Kikyo as swirled the contents of her drink. She was thinking of what she should do next, and then smiled.

"Oh really well then I'll make it worth your time," said Kagome as she got up and grabbed Kikyo's top and pulled her closer. Kikyo gave her a dry look and lifted her drink and poured it slowly on top of Kagome's head. Kagome stood shocked for a second before she snapped back. "Oh that was a big mistake, Hiromi. You should have listened to Kouga earlier now you're mine," said Kagome with an intent to kill in her eyes.

Kikyo actually looked scared as she tried to step back but Kagome held onto her. "Too bad Hiromi you're mine" she snarled as she retracted back and punched the girl straight on the cheek.

Kikyo recoiled and fell to the ground, holding a hand up to her cheek. Her head was spinning and she stared up at Kagome in fear, like a dog looks at an abusive master. Kagome was about to go in for another hit when she was held back by the twins. Kouga looked at Kikyo and then at her cowering friend standing behind her.

"You should take your friend and get out of here before we let her loose," said Kouga.

"Kiki, let's go before they let her go," said Yura as she grabbed Kikyo's arm and high tailed it out of the club. Kagome was still seething with anger and wanted to fight still.

"What the hell, why the hell did you hold me back?" asked Kagome as she glared at the guys.

"Because we didn't want you to kill anyone tonight," said Kouga as he flicked her on the forehead.

"I don't care she deserved it. She fucking poured alcohol on me, and this was a new outfit!"

"Mei, what the hell happened to you?" asked a male voice. The group looked back. Kouga stared at him for a second before talking.

"Kyo you're here too?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah why, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No not a problem, but can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kouga.

"Sure in a sec, first what happened to Kagome?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well this bitch poured her drink all over me, just wait till I get to school I'm gonna finish what she couldn't finish," said Kagome.

"Ouch, I feel bad for that girl. Kagome has a mean left hook," Kyoshi said with a laugh.

"Yeah and it landed square on Kikyo's jaw," said Ayame with a grin.

"No kidding?" asked Kyoshi.

"No kidding." Ayame beamed back at Kyoshi and he grinned at Kagome which eased her mood a little.

"Okay Kyo can we talk now?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the back," said Kyoshi as he led Kouga. As Kouga went to the back with Kyoshi, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sai walked into the club. They were all smiling broadly. They were offered a weekly spot at the club every Friday night. And of course they took willingly.

Their smiled faded though when they saw Kagome drenched in alcohol. "What the hell happened here?" asked Inuyasha, extremely furious.

"Hiromi was here, Yash," said Sai.

"Yeah I figured as much. Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he went right to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine. This won't stop me but I smell and I want to kill her." He grinned at that. She wasn't so fussy like other girls would be if they had a drink spilled on her.

"Do you want to change then?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well it would be nice but I don't have a change of clothes," said Kagome.

"Well why don't you just wear your bra?" asked Ayame.

"Yame are you crazy?" asked Kagome.

"What it's a flashy one and half the people here are half naked. And besides you can pull it off no problem," said Ayame with a smile. She seemed iffy but then decided it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Hey Inuyasha could you come with me for a second?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure." He was dazed again. The conversation that Kagome and Ayame had was a little arousing. Kagome in a bra and shorts. It already made him water with delight. Kagome took him to the washroom. He waited outside while she took off her shirt. Then he heard the tap go off. When the door opened Kagome stood in front of him, her hair was drenched and wavy, opposed to the straight that it was when she first got there. Her stomach had some water on it from the dripping hair, and Inuyasha couldn't help but appreciate her beauty.

"So how do I look?" asked Kagome as she looked down at her feet.

"You look amazing, Kagome," he said as he grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze to his eyes. He bent forward and kissed her lightly. "That was so much better." He grinned when she smiled back at him.

"Come on then! You were amazing too," said Kagome as she took his hand in hers and walked over to the table dumped her clothes before hitting the dance floor. The rest of the group followed and enjoyed the rest of their night.

-

**A/N: Okay I finally got around to getting this chapter up! I hope you liked it because I loved it! Please tell me what you think and this one's for you, **MICHELLE**, who asked so nicely! You made me update so thank her! Lol. Review please, and I'll try for a quicker update! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Memories from the Past

Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 16:** Memories from the Past

_The music had lulled her to a complete sense of serenity. There was nothing that would ruin her mood at that exact moment. With the warmth encasing her she couldn't think of anything other than Inuyasha. Kagome raised her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. His warm amber orbs smiled back at her as his hands held onto her a little tighter. _

_The music was blaring away but the two were unaware that they were way off rhythm. They swayed in their embrace and couldn't help but love it. The contact with flesh on flesh caused Kagome to blush; something that she really hated. She was a girl who didn't have those mushy feelings, but there was something about Inuyasha that broke down all her walls. _

"_This is nice," she heard him murmur as his head rested on top of hers. _

"_Yeah." She smiled as she nuzzled back into his warmth swaying to the music. _

"_Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" he asked. Kagome just murmured something not really hearing him over the buzz in her head. "Uh Kagome?" _

_She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah? Did you say something?" _

"_Yeah but I don't think you can hear me," Inuyasha said with a smile as he broke the embrace and grabbed her hand. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. When he took her to a corner of the club that wasn't as loud he sat her down on a chair. "So as I was saying."_

"_What were you saying?" she asked, drunk over the man standing over her. Inuyasha smirked at her dazed eyes. _

"_I was saying if I could ask you something."_

"_Inuyasha you can ask me anything you want." Kagome looked down at her hand and loved that he was still holding them. _

"_Do you want to do something tomorrow? You know since it's the weekend, we could go somewhere?" his eyes were smiling down at her and she misread them thinking he was inviting her to a group thing. _

"_Sure," she said in a sad tone. "Is the whole gang coming or just a few of them?" Inuyasha looked at her confused. _

"_What are you talking about? It would be just me and you."_

_After a moment of silence she clued in. "Oh! Just me and you…" then she realized what that meant and a wide grin appeared on her face as she responded saying…_

"YES!!" yelled Kagome as she rolled off her bed. Landing hard on her butt she rubbed the sore spot as she looked at her clock. Her whole night had consisted of that one moment she shared with Inuyasha at the club. He had asked her out today and she was so excited about it.

"Man did that hurt! I need to get up though, Inuyasha said he'd come around noon so we could go out for lunch, and it's already quarter to eleven!" Kagome jumped into action and got ready. After a new record of taking forever to get ready Kagome had finally gotten what she wanted out of her appearance. She glanced back at her a clock. It had been an hour already and Inuyasha would be there soon.

As she left the room she took one last look at her room and gave a short nervous laugh, it looked as if an equivalent of both a hurricane and a thief came through her room one after the other. Things were all over the place; she just put it to the back of her mind and shut the door. Whistling all the way down stairs.

-

A man was running, he was late and he had to get to the boss before he was dead, in all literal terms. The boss, Bankotsu Fujimoto was like the Don of all Japan. He was behind some of the biggest drug heist in the history of Japan. There were people, who rivalled him, but once they crossed paths with Bankotsu they would just disappear as if they never existed, and Yoshito Higa, the man that was running, did not want to disappear.

When Yoshito finally reached the base he was out of breath and sweating like a pig from nerves. There were two men standing at the door to the base and Yoshito shuddered. He always got himself in the wrong place. He took in a deep breath before continuing, saying a mental mantra in his head, _they need my, I have the information. They need me, I have the information._ It calmed his nerves and gave him a false confidence that he would be okay even if he messed up because he had information.

"You're late Higa!" said one of the men standing at the door. Yoshito looked at the Kind faced man and knew that he was deadly despite his face.

"Sorry Suikotsu-san I got caught up, but I have a lot to report to Bankotsu-dono," said Yoshito with a shaky voice once again.

"You better try to conceal that stammer Higa, Nii-chan won't like it if he knew you were scared," said Kyokotsu with an evil sneer.

"Ha-hai! Thank you, I'll do my best sir!" said Yoshito as he walked down the dark hall. It felt like he was walking to his death. The atmosphere would set anyone into a set or ominous thoughts.

When he finally got to the office Yoshito took another deep breath and then gave one strong knock on the door. "Come in!" said a very jovial voice, that caused Yoshito to relax. He turned to knob and the door creaked open. When he looked in his eyes zeroed in on the one person that was important. Bankotsu was dressed like the wealthy business man that he's known to be in the real world.

The two other men in the room with Bankotsu were just as lethal, and dressed just as finely as if they never had blood on their hands. Though Yoshito that was the farthest from the truth. He stood at the threshold until he was motioned in. Bankotsu smirked as he saw the fear in Yoshito's eyes. He lived off that fear and gain pleasure from it. It sickened Yoshito but he knew if he wanted to live to see another day he had to save face.

"Ah Yoshito-kun how are you feeling?" Bankotsu asked as Yoshito walked into the room.

"I'm fine sir," said Yoshito with a smile. At that Jakotsu smirked.

"Oh my nii-chan this one's a keeper. All that silky brown hair and those grey eyes. Oh I could get lost in those eyes!" said Jakotsu with a dreamy sigh. Yoshito laughed nervously as he shied away from his left side, where Jakotsu was.

"Jakotsu don't scare off Yoshito-kun," said Bankotsu was an amused laugh.

"Yes Jakotsu, must you be such an embarrassment?" Jakotsu looked at his other brother and glared.

"Oh shut up Renkotsu, just because I am comfortable with myself doesn't mean you have to yell; besides Yoshito-kun isn't scared. Are you Yoshito-kun?" Jakotsu purred as his attention went back to Yoshito.

"No Jakotsu-kun, I'm not scared," he said, glad that he sounded perfectly normal even though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Okay let's get down to business, Yoshito-kun do take a seat and tell me what you learned last night," said Bankotsu as he motioned for the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes sir, while I went to the Black Widow I heard something very interesting as I was entering the club."

"Oh do tell I just love a good story!" said Jakotsu.

"Well the bouncer was approached by three girls. They was conversing with each other and this one girl kissed him and then—"

"You know this just doesn't seem to be important," said Renkotsu with an annoyed glare.

"Yeah who wants to hear about a girl kissing someone? Oh was the bouncer hot!?" Jakotsu asked with excitement.

"Wha—uh sure…I mean I don't know, I wasn't really looking," said Yoshito trying to keep everyone happy. "But what I saw is important."

"Well then do continue and just ignore my brothers," said Bankotsu.

"Well once that girl ran inside another bouncer came out asking if he should go get them out. But the first bouncer said it was fine since she was their boss's granddaughter."

"Naraku's granddaughter, eh? Well Damn that Mukotsu was never able to do a job right now matter how easy it was," said Bankotsu with a shake of his head.

"That's very interesting. Naraku's granddaughter is still alive?" asked Renkotsu to no one in particular.

"Yes I assume so sir, but there's more. I don't know if it's important but there was this boy with her and they seemed to be an item of some sort."

"Okay well then continue on then," said Bankotsu.

"Well he was one of the performers at the club and once his band was finished he went straight to the girl. They shared a dance together and then they ended up coming right beside me by the corner end of the bar. His name is Inuyasha from what the girl said and her name is Kagome," said Yoshito.

The information was very interesting and Bankotsu was glad that he had Yoshito infiltrate Naraku's 'secret' club. Bankotsu laughed at the idea. Naraku thought that he was so big and might, but in reality he was just a feeble old man who needed to be put in his place.

Bankotsu would never forgive Naraku for what he did to his biggest heist that went bad because Naraku had put a target on the man he had made a deal with. Because his partner on the trade was assassinated Bankotsu was angry and since it was Kira who had pulled the trigger he wanted revenge. And he got it but at a price losing his brother.

He didn't regret loosing his brother but it was fun playing these games with Naraku, one of the most respected men in the underworld and apart of the largest gang of Japan. He smirked again as he looked at Yoshito.

"This is all very interesting. Thank you Yoshito-kun you can go now." Yoshito nodded and escaped to freedom.

-

"Ah this is so refreshing!" said Kagome as she stood up in the convertible that Inuyasha had brought for their outing. Inuyasha smirked as he looked up as he before he tugged her down back in her seat.

"You're gonna get me in trouble if you stay up there," said Inuyasha with amusement in his voice.

"Well sorry but it's just so fun!"

"Yeah I could tell. So where do you want to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know anywhere is fine…wait I know can we go to your house!? I want to meet you Mom!" said Kagome with excitement.

"No way! I'm not taking you to my house we're going to hang out and I don't want them hovering!"

"But you said you'd introduce us! And why would they hover?" asked Kagome.

"Uh have you never met Rin? She is crazy and my mother is far off from her. Even though they're not blood related I swear that sometimes I think they are. Both of them would never leave me alone if I brought you home," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Well that's mean."

"I speak only the truth, now if you don't have any ideas on where you want to go then I know the perfect place!" Kagome just looked at him and then shrugged. She would willingly go with him where ever he asked her to. After twenty minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot. Kagome looked at the building to her left and saw that is was a cute little diner. When they walked in everyone looked at them. A lot of the staff said hi to Inuyasha as if he was their friend.

"What's up? Why do they act like they all know you?" asked Kagome as she walked just a step behind him.

"Because they do," Inuyasha said with a smile as he grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her to an empty booth.

"Okay explain it please!" Inuyasha laughed at that. Kagome made a face thinking he was laughing at her but he just shook his head trying to reassure her but it didn't work so he decided to use words.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you I'm just laughing out of enjoyment. Now let me explain why they all know me," said Inuyasha.

"Okay well then explain."

"Well I've been coming here since I was a little kid. My Dad came here when he was little with his parents and so it's kind of like a family tradition. So that's why everyone knows who I am here."

"Well that's cool. We don't have any family traditions like that," said Kagome with a sigh as she flipped through the menu.

"Nothing at all? Didn't your family take you some place special?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I was just a baby when my parents died and my grand parents weren't really able to do much, with the company that they had. Running it all took time and that didn't leave much for us to do anything as a family, but I guess one thing we all did do together was train, since my dad was a tae kwon doe instructor we all had that tradition in our family," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well that's cool. I would've loved to learn that," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Well I can teach you some time if you want," said Kagome.

"Sure that would be fun, then I'd be able to defend myself against you." That caused both of them to laugh. After their laughter died down a waitress walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi there Inuyasha, this one looks like a keeper," she smiled as she turned to Kagome, "Hi my name is Chiyoko and Inuyasha is like our little baby here. You would be the first girl he's ever brought here."

"Thanks Chiyo now if you'll excuse us we were busy," said Inuyasha as he pulled the menu over his face to hide the blush. Kagome looked from Inuyasha and Chiyoko and had a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart he's just embarrassed, now what can I get you? I already know Inuyasha's regular so what can I get you?" asked Chiyoko. Kagome looked over the menu and her mouth started to salivate as she read all the appetizing choices.

"I think I'll have the supreme burger with chilli fries and a large coke," she said with a smile. Chiyoko grinned at the choice and took the menus.

"I think you're a definite keeper sweetheart," said Chiyoko as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well thanks," Kagome muttered as she looked at Inuyasha. He was looking directly as her. "What?" she was getting nervous as his stare.

"Nothing it's just that's what I always get when I come here and any girl who I've ever known always gets something healthy and totally gross. They always think it impresses me that they eat grass but I think it's pathetic."

"Well you won't have to worry about me in that department, I hate the health nut's, with me it's junk food all the way!" she grinned at him and he grinned right back. Once their food came the two ate in relative silence, once they were done Inuyasha paid the bill, after a long argument with Kagome.

They got back in his car and started to drive around again. Inuyasha was deep in thought about what they should do next, when he remembered his conversation with Kagome about her father's house. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile on her face while her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing through her hair.

"Can we go see you parent's house?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome opened one eye and looked at him.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Well you said we could go see it if I wanted to sometime and it would be fun," said Inuyasha.

"Well I guess so," said Kagome. So she told him the directions to her parent's old house. They got there in fifteen minutes and when he parked in front of the house Kagome just sat in her seat. It was the first time she'd ever come to the house since she was a baby.

She didn't know what to say or do. She was unsure if she should get out of the car or just stay in it, but before she could decide Inuyasha had opened the door to her side and held out a hand to her.

She smiled as she took his hand and stood beside him on the side walk. They stared at the house. Kagome started to hear things running through her mind. Voices and screams screeched in her mind as she looked up at the house. It was a hammering buzz but she couldn't ignore it.

'_Wow, this house is pretty nice. How does a tae kwon doe instructor be able to afford this?'_ thought Inuyasha as he stared up at the house. He stared intently at the house; something about it seemed really familiar. "3534 Lotus drive," he muttered.

When he glanced over at Kagome to ask her what her parents' names were, he saw that she had her hands on her head with her back hunched over. She was shaking, and kept covering and uncovering her ears, as if she was testing what she was hearing. Then all of a sudden she started to scream.

"Stop it! Get it out of my head!"

"Kagome?! What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he turned fully towards her.

"Stop it! Please Inuyasha make it stop!" she asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. There was so much fear in her face that Inuyasha was scared to touch her.

"Kagome, what do you want me to stop?" he asked tentatively as he touched her arm. She screamed again as she heard a loud gunshot in her mind.

"The noise! Inuyasha the noise make it stop!! Please!" she said with a searing scream as she fell to the floor her arms still covering her ears.

"Kagome! Kagome what noise?! I don't hear anything," said Inuyasha.

"Please, just stop, let them go! No!" she cried out when she heard a cry from another woman. Her hand shot out in an attempt to reach out for no one in particular.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Inuyasha as he picked her up. She was crying by now. The screams had subsided by the tears were falling and she was murmuring something as she buried her face in his shoulder and neck. "It's okay I'll get you away from here."

Inuyasha carried Kagome to his car and placed her in her seat. She curled up into herself as she shook. She started to hear sirens and grief welled up inside her. The tears never stopped falling. Inuyasha didn't understand what happened but he knew he had to help her.

So he drove back to her house and once they were back in the driveway Inuyasha got out and opened the door to her side. She had fallen asleep and her face was tearstained. He picked her up trying not to wake her and walked over to the door.

Kagura opened the door and was worried at what she saw. "What happened to her!?" she asked as she let Inuyasha into the house.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nakao; I'm not really sure what happened. We went to the house that her parents were from and then she started to scream about the noise and then she started crying. I put her back in the car and when we got here she was asleep," said Inuyasha.

"Oh my, well Inuyasha could you bring her up to her room?" asked Kagura.

"Of course," said Inuyasha. He followed Kagura all the way up to her room and placed her in the bed. Kagome shifted on the bed and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she could clearly see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha could you stay here with her for a second while I go call her grand father?" asked Kagura.

"Sure thing," said Inuyasha as he turned towards Kagome as Kagura left.

"Inu…" Kagome had tried to talk but the ringing in her head started again and her arms went back to her head.

"Shh, Kagome just take it easy. I don't know what spooked you but you're fine now," said Inuyasha as he kissed her on the temple. It eased her then and she looked up at him.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She tried a smile as she fell back into sleep. That was when Kagura came back into the room with the phone in her hands.

"Inuyasha dear thank you for looking after her while she went through this. Naraku is on his way home right now," said Kagura.

"It was no problem at all Mrs. Nakao, do you know what's wrong though?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not really sure, dear but you don't have to worry. You probably have other things to do today," said Kagura just a little shifty.

"No, it's no problem. I had actually planned to spend the day with Kagome so I have nothing else planned," said Inuyasha with a reassuring smile.

"No I insist dear. Naraku will probably be very emotional when he gets here. He's very protective of Kagome and I think it'll be better if you're not here when he gets here."

"Are you sure? I'd really like to help Kagome any way I can," said Inuyasha.

"I promise to call you when she's better, now just get going before he gets here," said Kagura with a smile as she pushed him out of the room. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he left the room and went to his car. He looked at the house once more before getting into his car and driving off.

-

Inuyasha went straight home, not wanting to deal with any one. When Inuyasha got back to the house he couldn't get the past couple of hours out of his mind. The house was on his mind just as much as Kagome's episode. Inuyasha couldn't place where he seen it before but he knew he had seen it some where.

When he got into the house he walked up the stairs. As he was walking Inuyasha's mom was coming down them. She looked down at her son and could tell that he was in a deep train of thought. She stepped in front of his path and Inuyasha bumped right into her. Izayoi smiled as her son snapped back into reality. Inuyasha looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Inuyasha what's on your mind sweetheart?" she asked.

"Huh… oh well I was just thinking about this house I went to see with Kagome today," answered Inuyasha.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it's just that that was the first time I've been there but it felt as if I've been there before. Like I've seen it before but I don't think I've ever been there," said Inuyasha in frustration.

"Oh where is this house that you speak of?" asked Izayoi hoping that she could help.

"Uh its address is 3534 lotus drive," said Inuyasha. He noticed that once he said that address his mom went stiff. "Uh mom is something wrong?"

"Huh… of nothings wrong."

"So do you know the place?" he asked. Izayoi regained her composure.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Really? How?" asked Inuyasha, really anxious to know.

"Here come with me," said Izayoi as she took her son's hand in hers and lead her son back down the stairs. She took him to the living room. She went to the mantle of the fire place and picked up a picture frame and brought it to her son. Inuyasha took the picture and looked at it. He looked at the background of the picture ignoring the two ladies holding babies and his eyes grew with shock when he recognized the house in the background as the same one that he visited just a while ago.

"Mom why do we have a picture of that house?" he asked.

"Well honey, you see that lady that's holding the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's Kimiko Higurashi, she was my best friend. Ever since we met we were inseparable and the baby in that picture is her daughter. I think her name was Kazume," said Izayoi.

"Really are you sure the baby's name wasn't Kagome?"

"I'm not sure," said Izayoi as she grabbed the picture and looked at it. "Oh Kimiko…"

"Mom what happened to them?"

"Oh. Well this picture was taken when you were about five months old. We went to go visit Kimiko, Kira and their baby. She had just come back from the hospital. Then about two months after that visit someone went to their house late at night and killed them all. It was all over the news, their whole family was killed. There were no survivors. It was such a tragic story especially since my goddaughter of two months was killed. Who would be so cruel?" said Izayoi as she started to cry thinking about the Higurashi's.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked concerned about his other.

"Yeah honey I'm fine."

"Well I have a question, the reason Kagome took me to that house was because she told me that her dad owned that house, and well Kagome doesn't have a mom or a dad cause they both died and her last name is Higurashi so would that mean that she is your goddaughter?" asked Inuyasha.

Izayoi was silent, just processing what her son had just told her.

"Mom?

"Yeah?"

"Well do you think she could be?"

"You know what, I think she just might be," said Izayoi.

"Really?"

"Yeah I think so, but how could she be alive, when she was reported dead by the police?"

"Well she lived with her grandparents," answered Inuyasha.

"Well that makes sense, Naraku always liked to be very quiet about these kinds of things."

"I guess, wait you said Naraku! So that must be Kagome's parents!"

"Yes it can be a possibility."

"Well this is just too much," said Inuyasha as he thought about what his life could have been like if Kagome and he grew up together.

"Honey do you think you could bring her over one day? I would love to meet her."

"Okay," said Inuyasha as he left the room. He ran back upstairs to his room. He went on the net and typed into a search engine: Higurashi murder. A whole bunch of websites were given. He clicked on one of the links and read the short article.

_**Higurashi Murder Still Unsolved**_

_The most controversial murder case in Tokyo. A young couple murdered in their own home. A tae kwon doe instructor and a stay at home mom were targeted by members of the deadly seven. Question is why this couple was their target. The supposed murderer was said to be found dead about two blocks away, shot to death with multiple shots. Who shot the assailant when the target was both murdered? The mother and father were both dead, their child of only two months nowhere to be found and presumed to be dead. A most tragic fate for the newly wed couple and their daughter during their first Christmas together as a family. To this day this case had yet to be solved._

Once Inuyasha read the article he was horrified. All of that happened to the Higurashi's. All of that happened to her parents. "No wonder why she was hearing all those noises when she went to the house today. It was that night and all those noises were flooding her mind."

He turned off the computer not wanting to dwell on the tragedy that Kagome's family had to face. He walked over to his bed and fell on it. He felt tired and wanted nothing better than to just sleep. The whole day was supposed to be perfect, spending his day with Kagome. Getting to know each other better over a candle lit dinner and ending it off with a walk under the moon light. But everything went down hill, because he wanted to go to that house. Unleashing all sorts of emotions onto her.

Inuyasha let out a groan as he rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow as he willed his mind to stop thinking…

-

**A/N: There's the next chapter! Can you believe what happened!? Well tell me what you think about it! I loved writing it and I hope you liked reading!**


	18. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 17: **Calm Before the Storm

Kagome had a major head ache when she started to come to. Her head was hurting and there was a constant buzz somewhere at the back of her mind. She wasn't sure what it was but she just wanted it to stop. When she couldn't remember where she was she sprang up and saw that she was sleeping in her bed.

What confused her was that she wasn't with Inuyasha anymore. They were out on a date and she didn't remember coming home. When she glanced as her clock on the left bed side table she couldn't believe it was already midnight. Then she heard a muffled noise to her right. When she glanced over she saw Hakudoshi dosing on her desk chair with his head resting on his shoulder.

She smiled but then couldn't figure out why he was even in her room. "Haku, what are you doing here?" she asked, in barely a whisper. Her throat was sore and she couldn't understand why.

Haku came to when he heard his name and when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he saw Kagome sitting up on her bed. "Kagome! You're okay! Man we were so worried about you!"

"What are you talking about?" her voice was still croaky and it ticked her off.

"Damn you need some water, just stay right there while I go get you some okay?" She just nodded as he ran out of the room. Kagome was so confused and just didn't understand what had happened.

When Haku returned with the glass of water Naraku and Kagura were right behind him. She took the water gratefully and drank it down in one gulp. Once she placed the glass down she looked at Naraku.

"Gramps what happened?" she asked with worry.

"Kagome do you remember what you did today?" asked Naraku as he sat down beside her and stroked her tear-stained face.

"All I remember was going out with Inuyasha. We went out for lunch and then after we went to Dad's house, then I woke up here. What happened to me?" she asked with worry once again as she leaned into Naraku's touch.

"Sweet heart you heard things, and then you collapsed in Inuyasha's arm while you were at the house," said Kagura as she touched Kagome's arm.

"I…collapsed….with Inuyasha?!" she cried as she shone bright with embarrassment.

"Yeah I didn't get to ask him myself but Gramma told me," said Haku as he looked at Kagura. She smiled affectionately at him and he just grinned.

"Well now that you're all better sweetie we better get to bed," said Kagura.

"Yeah I have to go to the hideout tomorrow morning," said Haku as he yawned loudly before walking to the door.

"Have a sweet dream, dear," said Kagura as she squeezed her arm affectionately before walking out along with Haku. Kagome looked at Naraku and he just stared back.

"Kagome do you remember what you were hearing when you collapsed?" asked Naraku with concern in his eyes.

"I don't remember, everything's so blank to me. Oh I can't believe I did that in front of Inuyasha he probably thinks I'm crazy," said Kagome as she closed her eyes.

"No from what I hear he was really worried about you. He didn't want to leave you but I'm glad he did because when your grandma called me I was furious. Kagome you know you're not supposed to go to that house, your parents died there that night, and as far as anyone knows so did you. No one found you that night because I took you and so to the world who paid attention to the news at the time thought you were dead along with your parents. I know it's hard to handle me talking about Kira and Kimiko's death but you have to know that you can't put yourself in danger," said Naraku.

"But Gramps Inuyasha just wanted to see the house, how was that a problem?" asked Kagome.

"Because I don't want to lose you too, Kagome. I'd die if you got hurt by those bastards! I will get them for what they did to your parents Kagome but if I lose anyone else I love in the process I don't think I'd be able to carry on," said Naraku as he took her into a tight hug.

"Gramps…let me help…please!" she asked urgently.

"That isn't possible Kagome. You are to attend school and make sure to pass with good grades okay?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"No I want to get those people who took away my parents before I could even get to know them. I don't even know how Daddy sounds or if mama's laugh is as melodic as I want to remember it to be. I want Bankotsu to hurt how it hurts me to know that I'll never know who my parents are," said Kagome as her tears fell freely and unnoticed.

"I know sweetheart and that's why I'm telling you that you should just try to be a normal student at school while I hurt the people who did this to us," said Naraku.

"I want to help! Why do you still think of me as a kid!? I'm not a kid anymore, and you and I both know that! Please Gramps let me help I can do a lot," said Kagome.

"Kagome, No. There is no arguing this, we've talked about this before and the answer is still no, now you go get some rest and tomorrow you have some fun with your new friends okay?" asked Naraku. Kagome just grumbled but Naraku smiled and kissed her on the forehead before going out of the room.

"This isn't fair!" she cried out and then screamed into her pillow.

-

Then next day Kagome woke up extra early because of her long nap she had the day before. When she glanced at her clock she saw that it was six in the morning, she wanted to cry. She just never caught a break. She combed out her hair with her fingers before going to her washroom. Once she looked decent she went downstairs still in her shorts and tank.

She saw Kaede in the kitchen already and was shocked. "Kaede what are you doing up so early?" asked Kagome.

"Oh Kagome my child, I could be asking the same thing. Naraku is already up so I'm making breakfast for him. Would you like something?" asked Kaede.

"No thanks I was just going to get a glass of water, my throat still hurts." Kaede just nodded as she went back to her cooking.

Kagome grabbed a large glass of water and went back upstairs. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay in her room and she'd have gone to the hideout but she knew that her gramps would be there and she didn't want to deal with him, so she decided that she'd spend her day with her friends.

Then she remembered what happened with her and Inuyasha yesterday and she didn't think enough time had passed before she saw him again, after all she was beyond embarrassed.

So instead she decided she'd call the one person that she knew she could say anything to. She pressed two on her cell phone and waited as the phone started ringing.

"Somebody better be dead Kags," said an irritated and very male voice.

"Well how about me being bored to death? Does that count?" she asked trying to use her cutest voice.

"No now let me go to sleep, I'm dead over here from a late night meeting for an upcoming mission," said the voice on the other line.

"Oh come on Kouga! I can't go to the hideout cause Gramps doesn't want me to go there, and I don't really want to hang out with the school crowd. I want to hang with someone I can talk to about anything," said Kagome.

"And you couldn't bug Ayame about this?" asked Kouga as he sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't want to hang out with the school crowd and she falls under that because now that she is dating Sai I can't really tell her everything like I used to because he can tell all the others by chance."

"Oh well doesn't that make me feel special," he said sarcastically.

"Can I come over? We can sit and talk. I want to hang out just me and you Kouga, please!" she asked.

"Okay fine, but I'm still staying in bed, so you just make your way up here, cause I'm not moving until the sun has been up for more than four hours," said Kouga with a sigh.

"I love you Kouga!" she squealed as she hung up and changed. Kouga grumbled as he covered his head with the covers and hoped that Kagome would just stay at her house, but he knew her better than that. He let out a sigh and waited for her to come over.

Kagome crept out of her room and snuck down the stairs. She was happy to know that her grandma wasn't around and quickly got into her car. She drove off with a mental cheer. When she pulled up in front of Kouga's house she jumped out of her car and ran to the door. When she turned the knob and saw that it was obviously locked she just turned around not at all disheartened by it.

She walked to the side of the house and jumped up grabbing the ledge. She hoisted her self up and pried open the window. She climbed in and was face to face with crystal blue eyes. "Nice entrance Kags but, next time just use the doorbell, I don't want to have my guard up this early in the morning," said Kouga as he went back to his bed and sat down.

"Well you said you wouldn't get up so I took matters into my own hand, now let's talk," said Kagome as she followed him to the bed and sat down with Kouga. He looked down at her and raised a brow. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kouga.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome as she cuddled up with him.

"I thought you didn't think of me that way? So why are you cuddling with me?" he asked as he sat up against his headboard.

"What are you talking about? We always used to do this…" she let out a sigh, "it's just that something happened yesterday, and I need to vent. You're the only one I think of when I think of who I want to talk to," said Kagome.

"Kagome? What happened?" asked Kouga as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing too traumatic, or at least not that I can remember," said Kagome. Kouga looked at her with worry and she few into the story of the day before. Once she finished the short story Kouga's brows were furrowed with concentration.

"You went to the house?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah, and I don't see what the big problem is," said Kagome with anger starting to bubble since Kouga seemed to be miffed.

"Hey calm down, it's just that, you going there wouldn't be safe cause Bankotsu might still keep that area under surveillance, what if they saw you? What would have happened if they attacked you while you were with Inuyasha?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah I guess I didn't think of that, and I can't let them know about us," said Kagome with a sigh as she rested her head on Kouga's arm.

"Yeah it sucks but there's not much we can do about it," said Kouga.

"Yeah I guess, but everyone else seems perfectly okay with it but me, how come?" she whined as she looked up at him.

"Well you aren't okay with it because you fell for a guy outside of our world, because you can't tell him about it you don't like it. Everyone else is fine with it cause we don't have that restriction with the people we care for, but you know I think Inuyasha is trustworthy, when the time comes," said Kouga.

"Kyoshi told Ryoko about what he does though, and he never got in trouble for it," said Kagome in a childlike voice.

"Kags don't you know that Ryoko's dad used to be one of us when she was a kid? He died on a mission but she know all about it. Naraku was the one who took he in and found her a family to live with."

Kagome looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"You serious?" asked Kagome.

"Yup……has Naraku told you anything about any side projects he's been doing?" asked Kouga.

"No, why is something up?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing I was just curious, but if there wasn't anything he mentioned then I must be just dreaming it," said Kouga as he thought back to the conversation he had with Kyoshi at the Black Widow.

"Okay, well how about we go do something?" asked Kagome.

"Didn't I tell you that I won't be doing anything until the sun was up for four hours?" asked Kouga with a grin.

"Oh god you're such a loser!" said Kagome as she smack him before getting up and running out of his room. Kouga groaned but followed her willingly.

-

"Inuyasha, can you come into my office?" asked Tashio

"Yeah just hold on Dad!" said Inuyasha as got out of bed. He had a restless night and didn't really want to wake up so early. He glanced at his clock and groaned seeing that it was only eight.

"Now Inuyasha this is important!" said Tashio in a no nonsense voice over the intercom from his office.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled over to the wash room. He splashed water on his face before wandering down the stairs and into the office. When he opened the door he saw his older brother and father sitting fully dressed in their work attire.

"Huh…what are you guys doing dressed for work so early on a Sunday morning?" he asked as he let out a yawn.

"Seriously Inuyasha how could you be so brain dead, you have to be stupid if you don't realize that this is your last year to goof off, starting next year you'll be apart of the family tradition."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Well yeah of course I know that, though I don't know why you want me to work with you since I'm not going into the political world. But sheesh it's Sunday morning!" he said with a sigh.

"Inuyasha this meeting is important for us to discuss the coming up banquet that we have to attend in the coming weeks."

Inuyasha turned to his father and just stared, confused. "What banquet?" asked Inuyasha.

"The yearly banquet that I have to attend and have been attending for the past years of my campaign," said Tashio.

"Why do I have to attend it dad?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Because you are old enough to attend this year and I want you to mingle with the people that you will soon be working with," said Tashio.

"I guess there's no way to argue this is there?" asked Inuyasha with a sigh.

"Nope," said Tashio with a grin.

"Fine I'll go. When is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Next Saturday evening, you will have to get a new suit tailored since you don't have anything……appropriate," said Tashio.

"I'll say," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Shut it!" said Inuyasha.

"Anyways, you need to watch your manners when we're there and to keep everything politically correct, I don't want you ruining the next election because you talked nonsense to some of my colleagues," said Tashio.

"Well if you're so worried then why do you want me to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I want you to get a hang of things. That was all I wanted to tell you so you are free to go," said Tashio.

"Well if that was all you had to talk to me about why didn't you just tell me at dinner, why the hell did you wake me up!" he whined as he walked out of the room.

Tashio just smirked as he watched his younger son swagger out, still in his night clothes. "That boy has a lot to learn," said Tashio with a proud smile.

"I don't know why you have so much faith in him father, he seems to be such a slacker," said Sesshomaru.

"That is in the eye of the beholder son. Inuyasha has a lot of potential in him, he just hasn't tapped into it yet," said Tashio as he brought his hands up to his chin and linked them.

"What ever you say father. So will you prep him for the banquet or are you putting that on me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh I think I'll take this one upon myself, after all I did help you with it, I'd like to make it a kind of tradition," said Tashio.

"If that is what you wish," said Sesshomaru.

Tashio just grinned as he pictured the night of the banquet and seeing his younger son decked out in a tux, it made his smile grow wide.

-

The next morning was gloomy; clouds were rolling in and there weren't any sign of the warm summer that had just passed. Kagome groaned as she got out of her car and made her way to the school. She hadn't talked to anyone from school since Friday excluding Inuyasha, but he was the last person she wanted to see.

She let out a sigh of relief when she walked past the tree and saw that there wasn't a single one of her friends hanging out. She hoped to go straight to homeroom, even though she had to deal with all her friends in that class.

When she sat down she just put her head down against her desk and hoped no one would notice her. People started to file in slowly.

Inuyasha walked in and saw the one person he was hoping to see. Kagome was sitting in her desk with her head down. She looked like she didn't want anyone to bug her.

He sat down in front of her and turned his seat around. "Hey Kagome?" he asked uncertainly. He had tried to call her more than once over the weekend but she never took his call.

Kagome groaned mentally knowing that the moment would come sooner or later. She didn't want to look at him though because she was still embarrassed for fainting on him.

"Come on Kagome I know you're not asleep. Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She looked up then with confusion. Why wouldn't she be alright all she did was faint. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Saturday was pretty weird. I was worried that you weren't feeling good. You looked terrified and so worried when we left your dad's house," said Inuyasha.

"Oh," she said with a blush. "I don't really remember what happened. Everything is a blank to me."

"Well you were crying and trying to stop some noise that you kept hearing. Don't you remember?" asked Inuyasha.

"I…I just don't remember anything. I'm sorry for putting this on you Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about it, it's not really important."

"Kagome how could that not be important? You were terrified, and there was no way that what I saw in your eyes not important," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha let's not—"

"Okay class settle down, while I take attendance so that you can all get to class," said the teacher as he strolled in. Kagome was thankful as she turned her attention to the front of the class. Inuyasha watched her intently for one second longer and then turned around to look up at the front of the class.

-

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to talk to her at all since those few minutes in homeroom. It was now lunch and he had lost Kagome by the time he had everything packed in history class.

He realized that she was trying to avoid him. So he stalked her down in the cafeteria sitting with Ayame and Sango. He walked right up to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled warmly; totally throwing him off.

"What's up Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to Kagome," said Inuyasha as he looked expectantly at her.

She hesitated a little and Inuyasha noticed but then she regained composure and nodded. "Sure Inuyasha, I'll be back girls," said Kagome as she got up.

Once they were up in a more private area Inuyasha turned to her. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"You know what I'm talking about, you ignored me throughout choir and we were working together the whole time and I couldn't talk to you in history cause of our seats but when ever I looked over you would always be staring intently at the bored."

"Well it could just be that I like history and wanted to learn something new—well old if you really think about it, since history is all o—"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "You never did that before and I know because I've seen you looking out all the time as if you've been preoccupied."

"Why do you even care!?" she asked starting to get angry with him.

"Kagome, I'm worried about you, you seem like there's something bothering you and I don't want—I don't know what I want, damn it! But you need to tell me what's wrong!" he said as he held her close to him. She struggled to get out of his grip as she looked at him.

"Inuyasha there's nothing wrong with me, okay? I'm perfectly fine so stop worrying, please. Now if you don't mind I have food and friends waiting for me," said Kagome.

"Wait, before you go, do you want to come over tomorrow night? To finish up the project?" he asked hoping she would say yes, since it was the one day that his mom would be home.

"Sure, can you give me a ride to school then? And drop me home after we finish?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure," said Inuyasha. With that they walked away from each other.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he looked back over his shoulder at the girl who had been plaguing his mind since Friday night. He shook his head thinking he was getting too caught up and went to his car; he needed to go for a quick drive. Clear some things in his mind and figure out why the hell he snapped at Kagome like that.

-

**A/N: Well I know that this is just kind of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it even though. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting, I promise it's leading up to something big; even though I'm not quite sure what the big thing is. Well thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18: Least Expected

Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 18**: Least Expected

The next day went by pretty fast. Inuyasha had thought a lot during his classes but since Kagome was in basically all of them his thoughts always made it's way back to her. He couldn't stop thinking about the way that she looked at the club or the fear that built in her eyes when they were at the house. There was just so much going on and he wanted to know what it all was about.

_Maybe I'll get some answers today_, thought Inuyasha as he looked at his watch. The bell would ring in a couple more minutes and he'd be done for the day. Miroku was sprawled on the floor beside him tired from the gym class activities. Since it was raining outside they were stuck inside having a game of soccer.

"Man that was a tough game. The girls are insane!" he said out of breath.

"Naw it's just that you need to pick up on your athletic skills," said Inuyasha as he spared a glance at Miroku.

"You know I agree with you, I've never been this out of breath…" Miroku just closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the bell. Inuyasha looked over at the girls and saw Kagome and Sango talking, from the looks of it Sango was trying to get some information out of Kagome, but wasn't getting anywhere with it.

"Sango not now! Please, I'll tell you later!" yelled Kagome for the whole class to hear. When she felt the stares from the students she just glared and turned back to Sango with the same glare.

"Okay, okay fine don't go getting your panties in a bunch!" said Sango with a laugh.

"Okay class the bell has already rung so go on home!" said the teacher.

"Well looks like we should go get changed, after all you have a study date with Inuyasha!" said Sango before running into the change room before Kagome could reprimand her.

Inuyasha smirked at the conversation. "Study date, eh?" he sauntered over to the change room getting excited about Kagome going over to his house.

-

"Well are you ready to go?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned against the lockers. Kagome looked up from her book bag and saw him smirking at her.

"Yeah just give me a sec," said Kagome as turned back to her bag so that she could shove a few more things into the bag. "So I was thinking for the song, from what we have we should spin it out of the love theme and take it to friendship and family. Since it's so obvious that for a duet we should do a love song."

Inuyasha watched her as she talked not registering anything she said. His eyes were watching her mouth move and he so desperately wanted to shut her up with his own mouth on top of hers.

"So? Inuyasha are you even listening to—" when she turned to look at him, Inuyasha captured her in a kiss. She let out a muffled shriek as he brought his hands up to her face.

She pushed back from his hold and looked at him. "Are you crazy?! Do you not know where we are?!" asked Kagome, her eyes bulging out.

"I know exactly where we are, and I couldn't care less. I haven't been able to do that to you since Friday and that wasn't even done properly then," said Inuyasha as he rubbed her cheek.

"What the hell! You're just trying to make my life horrible at this school," said Kagome with a groan as she took a step back.

"Oh come on Kagome weren't you the one who bitched out Kikyo at the club and slapped her around some?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well actually it was punched around if we want to get technical," she said with a grin.

"See that's what I like to hear. Now how about we take this back to my car?" he asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Inuyasha I'm not that kind of girl you jack ass," said Kagome with a huff as she shut the locker.

"What are you talking about? I just asked if we'd take this conversation to my car so that we can head over to my house, sheesh Kagome I never knew you were so perverted," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"ARGH! You're so infuriating!" said Kagome as she marched away from him. He just let out a laugh and followed her. He was excited to push her buttons a bit more but at the same time he was worried about how Kagome would react to know that his mother was best friends with hers.

Letting out a sigh he pulled open his own door and got in. He just sat there waiting and Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Well aren't we going?" asked Kagome.

"Well I have to wait for my sister too. Man you're selfish." Kagome looked stupidly at him. She didn't know what to say to that. Then she heard him laugh. Her stupid gaze turned into one of anger. Anger that rose quickly and furiously. "You know you're really cute when you're like that," said Inuyasha as he pushed back her hair. The gesture caused her to freeze.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she moved back just a little.

"Nothing just admiring you," said Inuyasha as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Well you can stop. You stay on your side of the car," said Kagome crossing her arms over he chest in an act of defiance.

"Fine we'll have all night to fill the gap," said Inuyasha as he reclined his chair and turned on the radio to stop her from responding. Kagome just sat back in her seat with a grumpy look on her face as she wished Rin would hurry it up.

-

"Hey Kiki are you okay?" asked Yura as she sat at the café with her. Kikyo looked like she was off in some distant space.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," said Kikyo as she turned back towards her friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You usually try so much harder than this. Why aren't you going after Inuyasha? That Kagome bitch has nothing on you," said Yura as she sipped her drink.

"You don't get it do you? He doesn't like me and he obviously likes that stupid slut. I can't believe he'd pick her over me, like seriously what the hell does he see in that bimbo?" asked Kikyo as she looked down at her drink. Her mood was as dark as the tea she drank but her voice contradicted it.

"Well then stop being so passive I highly doubt she'd do anything to you, after all your dad has the rep to stop anyone in their tracks and it's been days since Friday," said Yura.

"You know you're right I can probably get daddy to get her in trouble with the school or something along those lines. Yura you're a genius!" said Kikyo her spirits lifted she got up and went to her car. She needed to talk to her father and plan out how to ruin the girl who was taking away the one guy who she wanted.

-

"Sorry I took so long Kohaku was being an idiot and couldn't find his books," said Rin as she rested her self against the car trying to catch her breath. When she got no response she looked at the occupants in the car and raised a brow. Inuyasha looked as if he was sleeping and Kagome was in her own gloomy world.

"Hey guys you okay?" asked Rin.

Still no response…

"GUYS!!" it was just loud enough to cause Inuyasha to jump.

"Damnit Rin could you be any louder?" he asked as he glared at his sister.

"Yeah sure, you wanna hear?" she asked as she opened her mouth.

"No thanks just get in the car, and no Kohaku today," said Inuyasha.

"I know this is your day to have the house. I'll go over to his house later, and Nazu will be coming with me."

"Not sure why you're telling me but that's good for you," said Inuyasha as he started the ignition motioning for her to get in.

"I'm telling you because I need a ride there and if you sat no then I'll have to call him over to our house," said Rin with an innocent smile.

"You're such a brat, why don't you just go with him now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because He's getting a ride with Miroku and there's no room for me in the car," said Rin with a pout.

"Well then I'll just drop you off now if that's okay? Cause we'll be busy with our project, Right Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her. She was still dazed off annoyed with him. He just smiled, quite excited for the challenge.

"Well then…how about you take me home so I can change and then you can drop me off," said Rin.

"Why do you have to change?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I don't want to wear this anymore, now say yes or I'll tell Haku to come over."

"Okay fine," said Inuyasha as he drove off.

Kagome looked out the window during the whole drive. She didn't know why she was in such a pissy mood but Inuyasha was just making it a hundred times worse. He was pushing all the buttons and she didn't want them to be pushed. To add to the fact that Kikyo was no where when ever she wanted to pound the girl into the ground didn't help. She looked over as Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and saw him in a foul mood made by his younger sister. At that Kagome smiled if she was going to be in a bad mood then he deserved be too.

"Well hurry up, you only get ten minutes to change starting now," said Inuyasha. Kagome was so confused at why Inuyasha was saying what he was saying that was until she noticed that they had stopped in front of a mansion that would rival her gramps'.

"This is his house?" she whispered to no one as she watched Rin run out of the car and into the house.

"Yeah this is the Takahashi mansion," said Inuyasha when he heard her speak. Kagome turned to him and furrowed her brows.

"Don't think that I'm not mad at you anymore cause I am," said Kagome as she crossed her arms again and looked at the entrance. She heard Inuyasha chuckle but ignored it as she saw a tall man open the door. He looked so regal and handsome that Kagome swore she felt her eyes bulge out. He was so pretty that he looked like a model with a bit of years behind him.

There was a wide grin on his face when he looked at Rin and he picked her up in one swoop giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek. Kagome wished she could hear what they were saying because both looked so happy.

"That's Dad. I don't know what he's doing home but you can meet him once we drop the brat off," said Inuyasha.

"Your Dad…?" she asked as she watched him. Their father who openly loved his children. She felt such a pang of longing in the pit of her stomach, thinking about how her dad would have been like with her if he were still alive. Her heart yearned to be held like that, by her father. To be greeted with such love just on your way home was one thing she missed all her life. Her grandparents were always there for her but that open show of affection wasn't there. She knew they loved her and they made sure of that but she wanted those careless hugs and quick pecks on the cheek.

Letting out a sigh Kagome thought about her father and how he'd have looked if he were alive now. Would he still look as handsome as he did in his picture or would the years have slowly started to creep into his appearance?

She had her head rested against a window; she glanced outside and saw that they were moving again. She looked around and saw Rin sitting in the back wearing low rider jeans with a white three quarter sleeve and a small black tailored vest with a black beaded necklace. "Where did you space off to Kagome? Are you okay? You've been kinda out of it for a while," asked Rin and a smile.

"Oh I was just thinking…" she murmured.

"About me right?" asked Inuyasha as he spared her a glance wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh please she has better things to do than think about a pea-brain like you," said Rin with a scoff.

"Yeah what Rin said…I was actually thinking about how lucky you guys are," said Kagome as her gaze fell to her hands that were resting on her lap.

"What do you mean lucky? You're house is amazing!" said Rin.

"Yeah Kagome what are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're Dad. The way he hugs you and welcomes you into the house when you get home. You're so lucky to have that. I wish I did……sorry I didn't mean to ramble," she said when she realized when she'd said.

"Kagome…" There were no words that Inuyasha could say, nothing he could think of could compare to her loss.

"No it's okay I'm just being stupid. Don't worry about it Inuyasha," said Kagome with a faint smile. Her sour mood now turned depressing and she didn't want to feel like that. It was just that lately she'd been thinking about her parents again. She wanted to know more about them who they were and what they were like to each other and to her.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he didn't know what to say and hoped that her spending a day with his parents would actually knew her parents. He looked at her once more second before looking back onto the road. He sighed as he pulled into Sango's drive way.

"Okay kid you just tell Haku to get a ride for you cause I'm not on call tonight," said Inuyasha.

"I know thanks Nii-chan!" she said as she got out of the car and leaned into the front giving him a kiss on the cheek before bounding off to the house. He shook his head with a smile in place. Then he looked over at Kagome. She looked so sad and he didn't like seeing it on her face. He got out of the car and skirted around to the other side.

He opened Kagome's side door and pulled her out and into his arms.

Startled Kagome let out a gasp as she held onto his arms for balance. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" He looked down at her and smiled. Then took her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him totally confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Kagome as she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt right being held in his arms. She wondered if it would feel like this if her dad was holding her.

"For pushing you too far. For not comforting you; you're sad and I don't like seeing you like that. I'm going to make you feel better," he said in a hushed voice as he pushed her back as he kissed her square on the lips. He smiled into it when he felt her melt in his arms.

It felt like paradise to him and he loved it. She wasn't fighting it, no; she was giving in and matching him. It was so tender and sweet the way they fit together almost perfectly. When he pulled back Inuyasha had a lazy smile on his face. She looked up at him dazed and content.

Her arms came around him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. You know exactly how to make me feel better," said Kagome as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to my house I have things to do and people for you to meet," said Inuyasha with a brilliant smile.

"Does this mean I get to meet your mom?" asked Kagome with a faint smile.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot," he said with a grin happy that she was reverting back to herself.

"Oh I can't wait!" she said as she let go of him, gave him a quick careless kiss and jumped back into the car and waited for Inuyasha to get in his side.

He let out a chuckle as he walked back to his side of the car. _Mom I hope you can cheer her up_, he thought as he got in and started the car heading back to his house.

-

"I wonder where that boy went off to with Rin," said Tashio as he looked out the window.

"He's dropping her off to Kohaku's house, really dear don't you listen to them at all?" asked Izayoi with a affectionate smile.

"Well there are things I'd rather not listen to when my baby girl is dating some delinquent boy," said Tashio with a frown.

"Kohaku is a delightful boy. Why would you call him a delinquent?" asked Izayoi as she watched her husband pace by the window.

"Because any boy who looks at my baby will not be good enough for her," said Tashio with a grin.

"Oh sweetie you're so adorable," said Izayoi as she got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and that was all it took for her to soothe him. He leaned into the touch and smiled at his wife. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"I can't I want to see the girl that has bewitched our younger son. From what Rin says she is quite the looker," Tashio.

"Is she now?" asked Izayoi with a smile on her face.

"It's what I'm told," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Well I guess you'll be able to get a look since our son just pulled into the drive," said Izayoi as she looked out the window.

"Well let's go greet the kids then." He strode to the front door with his wife just as the doors opened. Inuyasha led a smiling girl into the house. Tashio beamed at the two and took his son in a head lock.

"Come on Dad what's with all the touching?!" whined Inuyasha as he tried to shove him off.

"I'm just glad to see you! Can't a father hug his own son?"

"Yeah sure but this doesn't look like hugging does it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh be quiet now who is this lovely girl?" asked Tashio as he turned to Kagome who was standing stock still watching his wife.

"This is Kagome, we're going to finish our music assignment in the studio today," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Tashio and before she could register what was happening Kagome was held in a tight embrace. Inuyasha smiled warmly knowing that that was exactly what Kagome needed.

Kagome looked up at the tall man; she didn't know what to say or how to respond. So she snaked her arms slowly around him. "It's nice to meet you too sir," she said in the hug which was slightly awkward but also slightly perfect. She smiled when she felt him squeeze her once more in response to her greeting and then let her go.

"My Rin didn't do you justice. You can almost match my wife," said Tashio.

"Oh stop now, you're embarrassing the poor dear," said Izayoi.

Kagome blushed as she looked over at her Idol. To be standing right beside her in flesh and blood it was amazing. She bowed formally and when she looked back at Izayoi she saw her brows raised.

"What am I not good enough to receive a hug as well?" asked Izayoi. Izayoi pulled her into a hug. She needed to hold the girl as much for herself as she did for her best friend who never got a chance to. Izayoi just knew that she was Kimiko's daughter. They had the same eyes and the pretty hair. The nose and the complexion looked almost identical to Kimiko. "You look just like her…" she whispered as she pulled out of the hug.

Kagome looked at her and didn't know what to say. Did she hear correctly or was it just her imagination. When she was about to speak she was cut off by Inuyasha. "Mom Kagome is a big fan of yours," said Inuyasha with a wide grin.

"Well is that right, well then once you are done with your homework we'll sit down and get to know each other a little better, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other quite often as it is, and there are some things I'd like to discuss with you and show you," said Izayoi.

"Sure thing…"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's star dazed looked and took her hand in his leading her to the studio where he usually practices. "So what did you think?" asked Inuyasha with a grin.

"Your parents are so beautiful, they both look like models. Such pretty angles and lines to their faces. I always knew Izayoi Takahashi was but your father too," said Kagome.

"Yup I no doubt got those pretty genes too eh?" he asked.

"No doubt about it. Oh I wanna see your brother! He must be so pretty," said Kagome with excitement.

"Yeah that he is, sometimes I forget he's a guy," said Inuyasha which received a smack from Kagome. Both of them broke out in laughter. "Well here we are this is the studio that Dad built just for me!"

"Wow spoiled much?" asked Kagome as she stepped into the room. It was quite a marvel to take in, with the huge recording both and a fairly large open space with half of it littered with a bunch of couches to the right and the rest of the space was left empty so that instruments could be set up for any practices.

"You can close your mouth now," said Inuyasha. Kagome just turned at him and glared.

"Ha ha funny, now let's get to work so that we can finish this song today," said Kagome as she walked over to the couches and plopped down on it. She pulled out the few lyrics that they had made and looked at him.

"Well I guess it's time to get down to work," said Inuyasha cheerfully as he went and grabbed his acoustic guitar before sitting down beside Kagome. They got down to work.

-

"Ah! Finally I thought we'd never get it done!" said Kagome as she stretched trying to get the kinks out of her neck. Inuyasha got up behind her and tried to help her by messaging her neck. "Thanks that feels much better," said Kagome with a contented sigh.

"Well now that we're done let's go find some food and then mom since I promised that you could talk with her way back when," said Inuyasha.

"Okay let's go! Lead the way Inuyasha!!" she said with enthusiasm.

In the kitchen Inuyasha's found Totosai cooking up a storm and his mother right alongside him. They were moving in perfect harmony. Neither got in each other's way and the end result smelled delicious.

Inuyasha walked in first and plopped himself down on a chair by the end of the small kitchen table. He looked back over at Kagome and saw her watch in amazement. He never thought of his mom as anything other than his mom so to see her being idolized by the girl who he was slowly falling for was something else. He shook his head as her and went back to bring her to the table with him.

"Sheesh Kagome it's just mom. You'll get used to it since you're apart of my life now," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah I guess but it's just so awesome. She's so down to earth and I'm in touching distance," said Kagome.

"Well at least you haven't fainted just at the sight of her or tackled her like some crazy fan," he said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha funny…" she rolled her eyes as she sat down on the chair.

"So what would you like to eat? I'm sure that this is all for dinner which by the way you'll be staying for," said Inuyasha loving the expression that rose on her face.

"W-what!?" she sputtered.

"Yeah when I told mom that I was bringing you over she decided that you'd be staying for dinner and there's really no way you can get out of it cause you won't be able to refuse her." His grin irritated her but she couldn't be mad at him since he didn't do anything.

"Well if that's the case then I'll have to call home, if you'll excuse me. Could you get me a drink when I get back?" she asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Letting out a breath Kagome called Naraku. She told him that she'd be going over to Inuyasha's house to finish the project but that she'd be home by six. Checking her watch she realized that it was already six.

"Kagome are you still at Inuyasha's place?" asked Naraku.

"Yeah we just finished the project—"

"So you'll be home in a bit?" he asked cutting off what she was going to say. He seemed as if he wanted her back at his house. That her being there was wrong.

"Well actually I'll be staying for dinner, if that's okay," said Kagome.

"No!" Naraku cleared his throat trying to get the urgency out of it, "I mean you have to come home now Kagome you gramma wants you to come home."

"Why? They're already making dinner and Inuyasha said that I can't go unless I can tell Izayoi and I can't do that," said Kagome.

"Kagome you're coming home right now okay?"

"But—"

"No but's Kagome you're coming home and that's that." When Kagome heard the dial tone she looked at her phone like it was some alien monster.

"Well that's weird, he never tells me to come home. What if something's wrong?!" her mind was spinning as she ran back into the kitchen. "Inuyasha I can't stay I have to go home!"

All head in the kitchen turned to Kagome and she was too excited to even notice. "Why what happened?" asked Inuyasha as he crossed over to her in a second.

"Gramps keeps telling me to go home and he never does I think something is wrong." The worry in her eyes made him falter.

"Are you serious?" at her nod he turned to his mom who was watching Kagome intently.

"Kagome if it's not too much trouble could I speak with your grandfather?" asked Izayoi.

"Uh sure," said Kagome she dialled the number and handed it to Izayoi who brushed her hands on her apron.

When the phone was answered Naraku just started stating in a strict voice how there was no arguing. "Naraku long time no see huh?" Izayoi's voice stunned Naraku to silence. She liked the fact that he stopped talking and smiled to her son who was smiling right back. Kagome stood watching in amazement. Why did she know his name and why was she saying long time no see?

"Look Naraku I intend to tell our Kagome about her and you are not going to scare her to go home. And you're not going to stop me. She has a right to feel the love they had for her and I have a right to be the god mother I thought I'd never be," said Izayoi.

"Look Izayoi I don't think it's a good idea for Kagome to be exposed to all that. I let her come over and that's enough I don't want her having dinner with your family and then getting things in her head. The thing that happened to her is still a soft spot…" '_And I don't want anything to slip from Kagome_.' He thought.

"Well I want to show her things that Kim left me. I know it's what she needs."

Kagome looked at Izayoi and her eyes went wide. _Kim,_ that was her mother's nickname, why did Inuyasha's mother know that? She looked at Inuyasha and he just shrugged his shoulders even though he knew what was happening.

"I know she's a right to them but she's too young for it. I will in time tell her so I'd appreciate it if you leave it alone for now," said Naraku. Izayoi snorted.

"She's sixteen if I'm not mistaken and that seems old enough. Besides I need to tell her just as much as she needs to hear it. Now if you don't mind I still have dinner to get to," said Izayoi as she hung up on Naraku. She handed the phone back to Kagome with a smile.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagome.

"Well you can stay. Your grandfather was just being a tad over protective but all is settled, now if you two could be so kind and leave the kitchen so Totosai and I could finish up dinner before the rest of the family comes home?" asked Izayoi.

"Okay Kags let's go I'll give you a tour of the place. By the time I'm done the food should be ready," said Inuyasha as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Kagome let him drag her out since she was too dazed to object. When she realized what just happened she stopped.

"Wait, Inuyasha what's going on? What was your mom talking about? Why did she talk to Gramps like they were old friends?" asked Kagome as she looked him straight in the eye.

"I've no idea but I don't want to argue it since you're able to stay for dinner," said Inuyasha with a playful smile.

"Well I want to know," said Kagome as she turned to go back to the kitchen. As she turned Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around and trapped her against the wall, his hands on either side of her.

"Kagome just let it go you'll get the answers later right now it's my time with you," said Inuyasha his body pressing slightly against her. She narrowed her eyes on him and willed herself not to fall for him.

"Inuyasha this is important to me. If she knows about my mom……then I want to know," said Kagome as she looked at him. The emotions eased his heart.

"This is important to me Kagome…" Before she could say anything to it he closed the small gap between them and found her lips. The kiss was tender and sweet just the way she knew he was when he wanted to be. She melted into him again as she pulled him closer to her. Pulling back she looked at him with clouded eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Trying to take your mind off things. So did it work?" asked Inuyasha with a grin.

"It did until you reminded me," she said as she rested her head against the wall.

"Well then I guess I'll have to try again," said Inuyasha as he leaned in and lost himself. Going under he pulled Kagome along with him.

-

Traffic was a nasty mess as Sesshomaru drove home. He rarely left during peak traffic hours but father just had to make him leave early. Some big family dinner, he said. When did they ever have dinner together, he wondered. They always had dinner at separate times but today was a special occasion.

Royally pissed Sesshomaru held the steering wheel with malice as he drove. When he finally got home he let out a sigh of relief. He hated traffic and was one of the main reasons why he tried to work at the home office as much as possible. The meeting had made him go to the office downtown and he hated going downtown.

Stepping out of the car he walked over to the door. When the doors opened he handed his keys to the butler to park his car in the garage. He took off his coat and hung it up before he set his brief case down on the table before walking into the kitchen. He saw his step mom humming away as she mixed something in a pot. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

In his eyes she was his mother. His blood mother left him when he was just a baby because she couldn't handle mother hood. She left him and his father and when Tashio told him all he felt was hatred for the women who gave birth to him. He rested his head on Izayoi's shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"Hey Mother, food smells good," he said with a smile when Izayoi brought her hand up to touch his face affectionately.

When Sesshomaru was six years old he saw Izayoi on TV and instantly fell in love with her. When he told Tashio all he got was a laugh. Tashio said yes she is a beautiful lady and looked at her with more interest than he led on.

When she stepped into their lives Izayoi fell instantly in love with the little boy. She took him as her own son and they were a happy family of three. And when Izayoi said she was expecting again Sesshomaru was both delighted and a little displeased. He was happy the way they were but then when Inuyasha was born he only felt love for his little brother, though Inuyasha would never know of that story.

"I'm glad you like the smell, now out of the kitchen. I don't get to feed you guys my own food much so today you all get to eat it after so long. How was your day at work?" asked Izayoi as she turned the heat to low and turned in her son's arms so that she could look as him.

"It was horrible. The meeting took forever and the fact that Kenji was talking like a robot didn't help at all. I swear if they just left everything to me the company would be running a lot smoother than it is now," said Sesshomaru.

"They will in time after all you are my little genius, well not little any more but I know in a few more years it'll be yours to take hold of," said Izayoi with a proud smile.

"Yes I hope so. They just don't take me as seriously since I'm only twenty-three."

"Yes but they're probably just disheartened that you know more about it than they do and they've dedicated their life to the work," said Izayoi.

"Yeah sure. So tell me why father was so adamant that I come home for dinner tonight?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well we have a special guest tonight," said Izayoi.

"Oh really and who may that be?"

"Do you remember my friend Kimiko Higurashi?" asked Izayoi with a pang of sadness.

"That lady that got murdered when Inuyasha was a baby?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, well her daughter survived and she's Inuyasha new friends. You remember Rin talking about that Kagome girl?" When Sesshomaru nodded she continued. "Well she's Kim's daughter."

"Well isn't that something?" said Sesshomaru with a grin. "You must be happy then I can see it in you eyes."

"Can you?" She laughed as she kissed his cheek affectionately. "You were always able to see through me weren't you. I love you Sesshy."

"And I you, just don't tell Dad I said that." He grinned when he saw her laugh merrily.

"Mum's the word." Then she pushed him out of the kitchen and went back to her cooking. Sesshomaru had a grin on his face as he went to pick up his brief case and went to his room. He changed into homely clothing before he made his way back downstairs.

When he entered the living area he saw his younger brother sitting on the couch with a girl snuggled up against him. They were talking and seemed to be rather content in each other's arms. He thought it would be better if he just left them alone and so he turned to go away but Inuyasha caught his scent and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Inuyasha with a brow raised. He had his arm securely wrapped around Kagome waist which Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice. The girl was staring at him with intensity which made him grin.

"Father ordered me to come home early for dinner. So I came and I see the reason why now. You're quite beautiful, miss Kagome," said Sesshomaru as he walked up to the couple and took her hand in his as he raised it to his mouth.

"Hey watch it!" Inuyasha's outburst was just what Sesshomaru had anticipated and grinned.

"He _is _beautiful…" Kagome whispered as she looked at Sesshomaru's face.

"Well thank you but I'd rather be looked at as handsome or gorgeous, than beautiful."

"Well you are it's the only way to describe you. Why are all of you so pretty?" she asked as she looked at them.

"Well Inuyasha wasn't lucky enough to get those genes but the rest of us did," said Sesshomaru with a sneer. Inuyasha just snorted.

"No even Rin has it and she's not even blood related, it's just so…I don't even know how to describe it. But I like looking at you all," said Kagome.

"Well you sure know how to boost a person's ego don't you dear, but enough of flattery to my son's it's time for dinner and Tashio is back from work as well," said Izayoi.

"Oh okay, well let's get going then," said Kagome as she got up when Sesshomaru held his hand out to her. She took it without a second thought and followed him into the dinnig hall. Inuyasha just gawked at his brother as he stalked behind them. Izayoi laughed as she followed the kids to the dinning area.

-

Once dinner was over everyone was sitting in the living area again. Tashio turned the fireplace on. Kagome sat with Inuyasha on the couch. Tashio and Izayoi were sitting on a loveseat as they watched the two and Sesshomaru who held an indifferent face watched them as well.

Kagome bit her lip. She was nervous as to what Izayoi would say to her and what it would all mean, but she just didn't know how to approach it. Inuyasha saw the nerves in her eyes and he linked his fingers with her. All other occupants in the room noted it and all three smirked.

"So Kagome you seem like you have something on your mind," said Izayoi.

"Well…uh…I wanted to—…why were you talking to gramps like that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh were you listening in on our conversation dear. That's not very nice," said Izayoi enjoying Kagome squirm.

"You were talking loud enough Mother, stop hassling her and tell her the truth." Inuyasha snapped at his mother which amused his family immensely.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Kagome I was just having a little fun, but on a serious note tell me what do you want to know?" asked Izayoi as Tashio held her hands in his. He knew how emotional Izayoi got when she talked about Kimiko and they haven't talked about her in years now. She looked at him and smiled then turned back to Kagome.

"Well what was with all those things you said to gramps? Like you greeted him like an old friend and you said you had a right to being the god mother you never thought you'd get to be. What is this all about?"

"Well I guess to start off I should tell you that your mother and I were best friends all our lives…" Izayoi saw the information register in Kagome's face and smiled before continuing on. "And we grew up together. She and I were inseparable since we became friends. She was the shy yet strong one with the voice of an angel and I was the outspoken one who wavered from time to time. We were perfect for each other what one lacked the other had."

"Sound's like mom had the hot's for your mom Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome was too shocked to respond and just waited for Izayoi to continue. Tashio heard what Inuyasha said and couldn't help but laugh.

"That was exactly what I said son." Inuyasha smirked at his father and then turned his attention back to his mom when she cleared her throat.

"Well I think we both met our soon to be hubby's around the same time. I made it big in the filming industry—which is how I got the attention of Tashio—but Kim wanted a less public life. So she settled in to work with her dad and she met Kira at his company. He was a handsome man. His hair was more brown, you got your hair from your mother. The eyes were the same colour as yours though. All three of you had those deep chocolate eyes. Your father was ruggedly handsome and a lot of girls always swooned after him whenever the three of us went out. At that time I was still single and Tashio was too scared to make a move on me. But that's another story for another time which I'll be happy to indulge in since I love the story to bits."

"Tell me more about them. Did you get to see them when I was born?" asked Kagome her voice quiet.

"Yes actually we visited you a lot. Inuyasha was four months older than you so we thought it would be cute to have you play even though you were babies. The last time we came to visit was I think two month before the tragedy happened. Actually we took a picture," said Izayoi as she got up. There were tears in her eyes as she grabbed the picture off the mantle. She handed it to Kagome and Kagome held it like it was a delicate item. Worth all the wonders of the world.

"Mom looked so happy," said Kagome as she touched her mother's picture.

"She loved you very much. They both did. They were such a happy couple. You all came here more than once. Kim and I would have nights to ourselves while we were pregnant. Kira and Tashio would sit in the den and be men while Sessh would join us as he talked and indulged in the gallons of ice cream that we craved."

Sesshomaru who sat quietly had a smile on his face. He remembered those nights. He enjoyed listening to his mother. He was still infatuated with her and loved everything she said. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew how much it hurt her when they died.

"How was dad like? I always wished I got to know him, feel him holding me like a dad does his daughter, cause gramps barely shows that kind of affection." The tears that were held at bay for so long fell down freely. Inuyasha wiped them away and held her now to him. "Was dad loving or more formal?"

"Kira was the loveliest man. He always showed how much he loved both you and your mother. He would always touch her and with you he couldn't get enough of you. Whenever he came into the room he'd pick you up and keep you in his arms. It warmed my heart to see that my best friend had such an amazing guy," said Izayoi as she brushed away as stray tear.

"Yes he doted on you and Kimiko. You could see it in his eyes how much he loved you," said Tashio.

"Kagome you have to know that you were loved through and through and if I'd have known that you were still alive I would have been apart of your life being that I am you god mother," said Izayoi with a smile.

"You're my god mother? Wow that's so much to take in… so if my parents were still alive I would have grown up here? With all of you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and destiny brought you back to us." Izayoi beamed at the thought as she smiled at Kagome. "You'll be like another daughter in the family now Kagome. You are welcome here whenever you'd like to come though we won't always be home."

"I can't believe I have a god mother, you and mom must have been really close," said Kagome.

"Yes we were. We did most everything together. We went on our first dates together, our first movies together. Our first concert. We got married almost the same time and when we were pregnant at about the same time it was the most joyful time of our life," said Izayoi with a wistful smile.

"Can you tell me more about her? Do you have pictures? We don't have any of her at home because Gramps left everything at the old house and since Dad didn't have any blood relatives and they never traced mom back to her family and so the police never gave it to anyone and the new owners of the house got rid of the pictures," said Kagome.

"Oh Kagome you missed a lot," she said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Kagome. "But I'll make up for it. We'll spend time together and I'll show you the things she gave me that I still keep with me. The videos we have from childhood. I'll show you how much love your parents had for you, the love that was cut short because of some heartless person," said Izayoi as she pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Thank you…" Kagome relished in the feeling of being hugged by her own god mother. She was the closest thing to her real mother.

"You're more than welcome, now dry those tears. We just found a new member in our family so there shouldn't be tears," said Izayoi. Kagome smiled as brushed away her tears and then Izayoi's which had fallen down as well.

"Thanks I know it'll never be enough but thanks. I never thought I'd find my mom's best friend not here," said Kagome with a wistful smile.

"Father don't you think that banquet next week would be the perfect place for us to get to know Kagome better?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at his father.

"That is an excellent idea Sesshomaru. Kagome how would you like to join us at the banquet? I'm sure Inuyasha would love to escort you," said Tashio.

"A banquet? I couldn't go to something like that. I'd stick out like a sore thumb," said Kagome.

"Nonsense I'd love to show you around. There are many ladies who knew your mother there, since she had an amazing voice she used to sing at these functions once I got a little bit in her so she was loose enough," Izayoi said with a laugh.

"Yes she had quite the voice our Kimiko did," said Tashio with a sigh.

"Life is so unfair that I got to spend so much time with them both while you got so little but if you come you'll be able to see what your mom lived as," said Izayoi.

"Is it really okay for me to go?" asked Kagome as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah since you never let me go until now," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's cause you are a baboon and even though you're still immature you need to start mingling with possible clients," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh shut up fluffy," said Inuyasha and was proud to see that it pissed him off.

"Boys will you two settle down?! Now Kagome what do you say? Would you like to come?" asked Izayoi.

"Sure if you are positively sure that I'm allowed."

"Of course you are dear. If you're with the takahashi's then it's fine," said Tashio with a grin.

"Okay, well I'll need to go shopping for a dress then. When is it?" asked Kagome.

"Saturday," said Inuyasha.

"Oh my god that short notice!? Well I guess I'll be going shopping tomorrow then," said Kagome.

"Oh dear could I take you shopping? I'd love to and I know Rin would too. We could make a girls day out. I'll just change my schedule around a little with my agent so we can go in the afternoon," said Izayoi.

"You'd be willing to?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

"Of course I am willing."

"I'm home!" Rin yelled as she came into the house.

"Oh great the brat is back already, it's only…" Inuyasha looked at the grandfather clock sitting in the clock and his eyes went wide. "Ten already!? When did that happen!?"

"Oh wow it's already this late? I guess I should be getting home," said Kagome as she got up.

"Yeah let me just go grab my keys," said Inuyasha as he left to get his keys that he left in his room.

"Kagome you're still here? I thought you were supposed to be home by six?" asked Rin.

"Yeah I stayed for dinner and then your mom and I had to talk," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh really what about?" asked Rin.

"Well you're mom knew my parents she was best friends with my mom. She's my god mother!" said Kagome.

"Well that's cool!" said Rin. "Now I finally have a sister in spirit!"

"Yeah, I also got invited to the banquet will you be going?" asked Kagome.

"No I'm too young to go," she said with a pout.

"Rin you know why you can't go so stop trying to get an invite. You'll be old enough soon," said Tashio.

"I know, I know."

"Okay I'm all set," said Inuyasha as he came back in the room.

"Well thank for having me. It was really really nice meeting all of you and everything else. I'll see you tomorrow then Aunt Izayoi," she said uncertainly but the beaming smile Izayoi sent her eased her back to comfort.

"It was our pleasure, now Inuyasha get her home safely," said Izayoi.

"Of course, come on Kagome," said Inuyasha as he held her hand and led her out of the house. Once they were in his car he let our a sigh. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling really good, and it's all because of you," said Kagome with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't do much but if I get that then you're welcome," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"So you'll be my date?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. I'd be honoured to be your date to the stupid banquet," said Inuyasha.

"Well I can't wait I've never been to a formal party like this, and I get to go shopping with your mom. Oh this is so exciting," said Kagome.

"Yeah now let's get you home before your gramps gets mad. God only knows how he was when Mom hung up on him," said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed at the thought and felt content. She was slowly finding pieces to her puzzle that was her life.

Now that last piece was to find out who Bankotsu was and kill him for not only hurting her but also hurting Izayoi who lost more than a friend but a sister. She looked over at Inuyasha and a smile was stuck to her face. It was all because she met him that she was starting to find more about her parents. _Thank you Inuyasha_, she said in her mind as she rested her head on the head rest and listened to the music as they made their way back to her house.

-

**A/N: Well I finally got around to updating again! I hope you liked it. Another chapter read and more details into Kagome's life. I wonder what'll happen to Kagome at the banquet and how will she finish that last piece in her puzzle? Well I'm just as excited as you are so please keep reading and always if you ever think something would fit well in the story don't hesitate to tell me! Now thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 19: Full Plate

Hidden Innocence

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 19**: A Full Plate

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything from the anime, the original characters are mine though. And the two songs that were used in this chapter belong to Alexz Johnson/Instant star, and the Pussycat dolls and Will.I.Am.

-

Hope you enjoy!

The car pulled into the gateway and two figures were standing in the way. Kagome waved them away but they didn't move, instead one of the figures walked towards the passenger side.

"Hey there kid, just to let you know your grandfather was a little pissed when he got in today," said Juromaru as he leaned into the car.

"Oh man now I don't want to go in, but thanks for the heads up, can you tell Kageromaru to move aside?" asked Kagome. Juromaru nodded and waved to his partner. Kageromaru nodded and then stepped aside so that Inuyasha could drive into the main driveway. He turned to Kagome and laughed.

"You want me to come in to protect you from the angry dragon?" he asked with chuckle.

"I can handle Gramps you jerk," said Kagome with a grin on her face.

"Well here's some inspiration," said Inuyasha as he leaned towards her and gave her a going away kiss. Pulling back he was grinning from ear to ear and it caught to Kagome's face as well.

"Well with that on my mind Gramps won't be a problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow Inuyasha. Thanks for the ride," said Kagome as she got out of the car. She was still smiling when she walked into the house.

She went straight for the kitchen since she couldn't find her grandparents in the living room. When she walked in she saw Kaede hustling around trying to clean up the seemingly spotless kitchen.

"Kaede I think you can stop now," said Kagome as she took a step into the room.

"Oh Kagome you're home, good now just go straight to bed because your grandfather doesn't seem to be in the best of moods," said Kaede as she walked up to her and pushed her out of the room.

"Kaede I can handle Gramps besides I have some things to say to him too, so could you point me in his direction?" asked Kagome.

"He should be in the office, your grandmother took him in there hoping to ease his mind a little before you got home," said Kaede.

"Thanks," said Kagome kissing the elderly lady on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and all but ran into the office. There she found Kagura trying to calm down a fuming Naraku. When they noticed her Naraku got up and stormed right up to Kagome.

"Where have you been young lady?! I told you to come home hours ago," yelled Naraku as he looked her straight in the eye.

"I was at Inuyasha's house, and his mom talked with you so I thought it was fine," said Kagome as calm as a summer breeze.

"You shouldn't listen to others when I specific told you that you were to come home after you were done with your project," said Naraku as he tore his eyes away and started to pace.

"Well you should have told me that we were tied together through more than just Inuyasha being my friend; that she was mom's best friend!" said Kagome glaring at Naraku who stopped pacing and turned to Kagome. Kagura who was watching quietly gasped as she turned to Naraku.

"She told you!? After I told her not to say anything!" he bellowed turning to his granddaughter.

"Yes something I should have heard from you years back, she's my god mother and you kept her a secret," said Kagome the calmness in her voice was shaking.

"I had to keep it a secret, if they knew you were still alive then you'd be all over the news, Izayoi would have wanted you to be theirs and I didn't want you to be exposed that way, especially with Bankotsu still out there," said Naraku his loud voice went quiet as he turned back to Kagome and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"You still had no right to let me think that everything that was apart of my parents' life died along with them," said Kagome tears in her eyes now as she broke down.

"I was only thinking for the best. I didn't want you hurt or exposed to the enemy, plus you'd be putting them in danger too," said Naraku as he walked back to her.

Kagome didn't say anything because what he said was true and she wasn't thinking straight, she was being selfish and she didn't want to be. Naraku could tell what she was thinking and took her in his arms. She went limply still lost in her own thoughts.

"Kagome don't think that I was tearing you away from the last links to your parents, I was just thinking for all the parties involved. I liked Izayoi and Taisho, they're good people and my son found a good friend in both of them, which was why I kept them in the dark, when they died we disappeared, so that they couldn't get a hold of me. No one knew of Kagura and me once that night took place, and I thought that was the best way to keep it for the public's eye."

"But they have things that you don't, things of mom that we lost because the stupid cops didn't know who her relatives were since she changed her name to Higurashi. Everything was tossed away and lost," said Kagome as she sniffled and cried.

"I know and if you really want them apart of your life then you can go, but I don't want to you speak of anything that has happened to you here at home or to tell them who the killers were. They don't know about the hideout or what we do so just be careful you don't say anything okay?"

"I won't I promise, thanks gramps," said Kagome as she held onto her grandfather for a second longer, wishing that it could happen on a regular basis.

"Good now get to sleep, you have school in the morning," said Naraku as he let her go. Kagome nodded and was walking back to the door when she remembered that she was going shopping after school and turned back around.

"Oh I almost forgot gramps I'm going shopping tomorrow with Izayoi and Rin, so I'll be home late!" said Kagome.

"Wait why do you need to go shopping with them!?" Naraku asked but it was too late Kagome had already run out of the room. Letting out a sigh Naraku turned back to Kagura. She was smiling at him as he shook his head.

"Maybe this is exactly what she needs to forget about everything from the past," said Kagura.

"I'm not so sure it'll stop her desires to find Bankotsu. I have a bad feeling that if she gets to see what her parent's were like and what she truly lost because of Bankotsu then she'll just want to find him that much faster," said Naraku.

"I think she's smarter than that," said Kagura as she got up and walked over to her husband. "Now how about we get to bed?"

"Yeah…" he said as they headed upstairs to their room.

-

"Kagome do you know what time you're going to be home by?" asked Naraku. Kagome groaned and turned around. She was about to leave and Naraku was bugging her.

"Gramps shouldn't you be at the hideout already?! You've never stayed at home this late," said Kagome as she tapped her feet impatiently.

"I just want to know how long you'll be out today, because I thought we'd have a family dinner tonight since we haven't done it in a while."

"I don't know but I'll try to be home for dinner," said Kagome.

"Okay fine, but what do you need to go shopping for, since Kagura just took you a few weeks back?" asked Naraku.

"Well about that…" before she could finish she heard a honk outside. Taking a glance through the window Kagome saw Inuyasha's red car parked out by the gate. "I gotta go! Inuyasha's here!" said Kagome she ran to Naraku and gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing out to the gate where Juromaru and Inuyasha were at each other's throats.

"What's going on out here?" asked Kagome as she approached the gate. Kageromaru who was watching the argument in amusement turned to Kagome.

"Your boyfriend wants to come in but Juro said that if Kagome didn't tell us that he was coming then he had no access to the house," said Kageromaru.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend and second why the hell are you here Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she stepped out to his side of the car.

"I thought I'd come pick you up since you're coming to my house again today," said Inuyasha.

"Well you could have called me, and you two can stop fighting now," said Kagome as she saw the snarls that Juromaru was giving Inuyasha.

"Okay fine but next time tell this mutt not to come here and pick fights with us," said Juromaru.

"I will, thanks Juro, bye Kage!" said Kagome as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"You know you shouldn't fight with them, just call me next time," said Kagome.

"Well there's no way that I can surprise you then," grumbled Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's sweet, but still next call me please, I don't want Gramps putting something against you because you and Juro got into a fight," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess…so how did last night go?" asked Inuyasha as he reversed into the main road and headed to the school.

"It was fine we talked it out and he said I can go over to your house whenever, but I didn't tell him about Saturday, do you think he'd be mad?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know does he usually get mad?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well usually I can get my way with him, but this is different," said Kagome.

"I think if it's you then you can work it out," said Inuyasha as he held her hand. Kagome smiled at him, she watched the scene outside as they drove closer to school.

-

Only a minute left before lunch bell hit and a young dark haired girl was sitting at her desk impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

"Geez Rin why are you jumping in your seat?" asked Nazuna.

"Cause I want to go to lunch and see Kohaku; since we won't be able to hang out after school," said Rin.

"What, that's a first, what are you doing today besides hanging out with Kohaku?" asked Nazuna.

"Well Mom is Kagome's godmother, and she wants to go shopping with Kagome so that she has an outfit for the party this weekend," said Rin as the bell rang. The girls got up and headed out to their lockers.

"What party? You didn't tell me about a party, and what are you talking about Kagome being your mom's god daughter?" asked Nazuna obviously not believing her.

"First I didn't tell you because I'm not allowed to go so I didn't think it was worth mentioning and secondly it's true, Kagome is Mom's goddaughter," said Rin.

"Then why didn't we know about it? I should have known before you since she is my cousin," said Nazuna.

"Well we didn't know until yesterday, but if you don't believe me then go ask her your self, but I'm gonna go find Haku okay?" asked Rin.

"Yeah sure, just ditch me," said Nazuna as she watched her best friend leave her alone in the hallway. "Great I have no one, guess I'll have to go find Kagome."

Nazuna grabbed her lunch and headed out to the tree where she knew she'd find the group. When she got there she saw Kagome and Kikyo in each other's faces. She approached the group that had gathered around the two and was amused by the scene. Inuyasha was standing between the two holding Kagome back while Kikyo tried to get in Kagome's face.

"If she only knew what she's getting herself into," Nazuna murmured to herself. She saw Ayame who was just as rowdy as Kagome, and went to her. "What's going on?"

Ayame looked down at Nazuna and snapped out of her anger. "That stupid slut had the nerve to confront Kagome and told her to stay away from Inuyasha like he was some kind of property."

"Why does she want him when he's clearly into Kagome?" asked Nazuna.

"You tell me kid, that bitch is just crazy and if Sai would just let me go I'd go show her a thing or two," said Ayame looking back at her boyfriend who was holding her tightly around the waist.

"Don't make that face Aya, it's not your fight and besides if you get involved Inuyasha would probably get jumped by you three," said Sai with sympathy as he watched his best friend try to hold down Kagome.

Nazuna turned back to her cousin and saw how Kagome was just trying to get at Kikyo. "Inuyasha let me go, she deserves to be hurt after what she pulled on Friday and then now!" said Kagome as she tried to grab Kikyo who was standing just a breath away from her grasp.

"Kagome it's not worth it, if you do something to her then she'll go snitch to her dad and then you'll get in trouble," said Inuyasha.

"I don't give a damn, she obviously hasn't learned a thing since Friday so I have to teach her a lesson," said Kagome.

"You tell 'im Kags! Give that slut another one to the jaw like Friday!" said Ayame with cheer. Her remark caused whispers to fly: _what happened on Friday? Another one to the jaw, what does that mean?_

"Way to help the situation, Ayame!" said Inuyasha as he strained against Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome, you can't fight off my man?" Kikyo said with a laugh.

"Kikyo get it through your head, I never have and never will like you, and so I am not and _**NEVER**_ will be your man, you got that?" asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo was stunned speechless as she looked at Inuyasha. "That's showing her," said Kagome with a grin as she stopped attempting to get at Kikyo instead she wrapped her arms loosely around Inuyasha's waist to prove her point. When Kikyo saw where Kagome's hands were, her eyes went wide.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" said Kikyo.

"Why, he likes it when I hold him, don't you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she purred it into his ears. Inuyasha grinned as he rested his hand on Kagome's. Miroku burst out with cat calls and that just caused Kagome and Inuyasha's grins to widen.

Frustrated and utterly defeated Kikyo stormed off with Yuka right behind her. The whole crowd who had been watching quietly burst into laughter once Kikyo was far enough away, while Kagome's core group of friends were laughing hysterically when Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's.

"Well that was entertaining," said Nazuna as she walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but too bad someone held me back when I wanted to give her a smack down," said Kagome as she eyed Inuyasha.

"Like I'd let you dirty yourself with her," said Inuyasha as he still held her hands against his waist.

"So what's up Nazu?" asked Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well Rin told me something strange today…"

"Like…?"

"Are you Inuyasha's mom's god daughter?" asked Nazuna.

"YUP! Can you believe it?" asked Kagome with a wide grin.

"Seriously?! That's insane!" said Nazuna with an incredulous look.

"Yeah I know, but no one knows about it yet, so yeah."

"Well you better tell Ayame before she kills you for keeping that a secret from her," said Nazuna.

Kagome looked back at Ayame and grinned seeing her best friend in the arms of Sai. She was sulking seeing that she never got to get physical with Kikyo. "I guess you're right, especially since I'll be going to Inuyasha's house right after school," said Kagome. So she got out of Inuyasha's grasp and walked over to Ayame and pulled her away from Sai. Nazuna and Inuyasha stood and watched them.

"Well I guess I'll go eat now since I got what I wanted to know," said Nazuna leaving the group and finding a spot to sit in. She found a shaded area in the courtyard and sat down on a bench. She settled into her lunch. Just as she finished her last bite out of her sandwich a shadow fell over her. Looking up all Nazuna could see was the silhouette of a person. Blinking her eyes she hoped to focus on the person, but it proved useless since all she saw was the outline of the person. Nazuna squint her eyes. The person saw that she couldn't recognize him so he took a step back.

When the person took a step back and into the sunlight Nazuna could see who the stranger was. "Haku what are you doing here?!" asked Nazuna with surprise. "Don't tell me that Naraku made you go to school too?"

Hakudoshi smirked at the thought and shook his head. "I was sent here by Naraku to ask Kagome why exactly she has to go shopping with Inuyasha's mom when she just went shopping with Grandma, and all I got from her was that she needed something that she didn't buy and Izayoi wanted to take her," said Haku as he sat down beside Nazuna.

"So then shouldn't you be getting back to the hideout?" she asked in a hushed whisper scared that someone might hear.

"I'll leave in a second but I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought I'd come see what was up. Gee Naz the way you're talking it seems like you don't want me here," he said with a smirk.

"No that's not what I meant at all, I'm glad you came since Rin ditched me for Haku," said Nazuna just a little flustered. She saw Haku looking down at her and couldn't help but blush.

"Well that's good to know and I wish I could stay but I'm being timed by Naraku I'm sure so I gotta get back," said Haku.

"Really?" Nazuna looked sad at the fact and Haku hid a smile from surfacing as he saw her brows furrow in a frown.

"Yeah but we can hang out later if you're down to, you have my number right?" asked Haku.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice since I don't have anything to do today and mom and dad are going to be working all day. So can I call you after school?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Sure, I'll see ya later then Naz," said Haku with a grin as he strolled off. Nazuna watched him go. With a dreamy sigh she leaned onto the bench and had a smile on her face as she dreamed of spending a day with him.

-

Homework, it is one of the only things that all teens fear. Some avoid it as much as they can while others suck it up and do it. And some just toss it away and deal with the consequences later, if at all. Kagome was dreading the huge pile she had gotten from her history class.

"How could we get this much work after only talking about the medieval era for all of ten minutes," said Kagome with a groan.

"I think it's an interesting topic though. To write a journal as if you were the peasants that had to live in poverty and work to survive," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah it is interesting but I don't want to think about homework when I'm going shopping with your mom," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Well we can work on it after you girls are done shopping, I have to practice for Friday's performance anyways," said Inuyasha as he got into his car with Rin following just a bit behind Kagome.

"Yeah I guess," said Kagome as she got into the passenger side.

"Well at least all you have to do is a journal, I have a bunch of math homework and English reading," Rin groaned as she slid into the back seat.

"Well let's all go have some fun for a while then we'll have a study session?" asked Kagome with what little enthusiasm that she had left.

"Sounds good to me, now lets go home, we have to get mom and then we'll head to the mall," said Rin with some excitement. The other two agreed as Inuyasha started the car and headed back to his house.

When Inuyasha pulled into the driveway he saw that his mom's seldom used car was parked out front. "Wow Mom's going to drive, now that's a first," said Inuyasha as he pulled in right behind his mom's car.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, come on Kagome let's go dump our stuff and get mom!" Rin ran out of the car and went into the house without even waiting for Kagome. Kagome looked at her retreating figure and smiled, it would defiantly be a fun day.

"Okay I guess I'll go inside, are you going to come in too?" asked Kagome who was wondering if Inuyasha was going to meet the guys somewhere else to practice and not at his house.

"Not for long, I have to go meet up with Sai and we gotta go buy some new picks for our guitars, then we'll come back here with Roku," said Inuyasha as he got out of the car.

"Oh, okay."

He turned to her when he heard her tone. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't know how it'll be with out you there with us," said Kagome with a smile, trying to hide her worries.

"Kagome you'll be fine I promise. Mom will take care of you, now let's put a smile on your face," said Inuyasha as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I guess you're right," said Kagome with a smile. "Okay come on." She hooked her arms through his and walked towards the door.

When they walked into the house they saw a lady wearing a black scarf over her head, and when she turned around she was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses. "Mom what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha with a brow raised.

"It's my disguise, do you like it?" asked Izayoi with a brimming smile.

"Not if you're trying to be discreet. Mom people are going to look at you because you're wearing a scarf over your head, why don't you just wear a wig like you used to do when we were kids," said Inuyasha.

"Because I don't have any good ones," said Izayoi with a frown as she took off her scarf and glasses.

"Mom! I found it!" All three looked up at the top of a stairs and saw Rin running down the stairs with a mop of brunette hair in her hands. "I found that pretty wig that you used to have!"

"Where did you find it?" asked Izayoi.

"Well when you stopped using it I kinda took it cause I liked it so much," said Rin with a impish smile.

"Oh well this is perfect then."

"Okay mom come I'll help you put it on." Rin grabbed Izayoi's arm and took her to the washroom and fixed the wig on her.

"Well have fun today and try to get something hot for our date, but I gotta go now," said Inuyasha with a mischievous look in his eyes. Then he leaned into her and gave her a smouldering kiss before bounding out of the house, with some pep in his step.

Kagome stood silent as she watched Inuyasha leave. She didn't know when or how the two of them became so friendly with each other but she wasn't upset by it one bit. A small smile crept onto her face. Distracted by thoughts of Inuyasha Kagome didn't notice her two companions standing in front of her.

"Ahem…" Kagome looked up at that and saw Rin standing with Izayoi who looked totally different in the wig.

"Wow you look like a totally different person in that Mrs. T," said Kagome as she smiled.

"Thanks and just call me Izayoi please, now let's get going I have a craving to drive, it's been too long," said Izayoi as she hooked her arms with the two girls and took them out to her car.

-

"So Yash what's going on between you two?" asked Sai as he browsed through some of the older CDs.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha. He had told Sai of the whole situation from the night before and now Sai was curious.

"You and Kagome? Are you two hooking up or something?" asked Sai.

"I don't know, she's an awesome girl to chill with. And…" He couldn't word what she made him feel.

"And…?" Sai tried to coax out of him, but Inuyasha just didn't know what to say.

"I don't know she's just so different, than most of the other girls. Have you ever had a friendship with a girl who seems to get you and the things you say?"

"Yup! That's how I feel about Aya," said Sai with a grin.

"Well then, there you go."

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question." Sai gave him a look that made Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Well if we will, then we will I don't know yet," said Inuyasha as he picked out the pick he wanted and took it to the cash with Sai.

"Well I think you guys'll hook up soon enough," said Sai with a grin.

"Yeah what ever, could you put these separately dude?" asked Inuyasha as he shoved Sai's pick away from his.

"Yeah sure," said the guy with a pierced eyebrow.

"Immature much? And after you offered to get mine too," said Sai as he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha just laughed and dropped down a twenty and grabbed Sai's pick along with his.

"Just charge em both before the baby here throws a tantrum," said Inuyasha as he left the store with Sai towing behind in a gloomy atmosphere, "Oh and you can keep the change!"

-

"Mom if you try to hide your face like that people will think you're crazy, seriously no one will recognize you so stop acting like that," said Rin with a groan. She loved her mother and all but sometime her age showed.

"Sorry but it's a force of habit," said Izayoi as she tried to relax.

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Rin as he looked at Kagome who was watching the mother daughter duo in amusement.

"How about that store over there they have some really pretty dresses," said Kagome.

"Oh I already see a dress in there for you! Come on mom!" said Rin as she grabbed their hands and took them into the store. "Okay now mom let's separate and find that perfect dress!"

With that said the three separated and went in search for a perfect dress. Kagome went to one side of the store and while Rin and Izayoi took another side. After ten minutes of searching, all three of them had a handful of dresses hanging off their arms.

"Okay Kagome go try these on," said Rin.

"Yes dear, I found some delightful dresses in there that will look beautiful on you," said Izayoi.

"Okay well here goes nothing," said Kagome as she walked into the change room with her pile of dresses. Izayoi and Rin sat in the waiting area right in front of Kagome's change room and waited.

"Which one are you trying on first?" asked Rin.

"A purple," said Kagome with a twisted look on her face.

"Well how does it look?" asked Izayoi. Kagome came out of the change room with a frown on her face. There were so many ruffles around the collar that she didn't know how many there were and the sleeves came all the way to her wrists.

"Way too old fashioned!" said Rin.

"Why it looks nice," said Izayoi.

"It's not really my style Izayoi," said Kagome as she looked down at it.

"Okay fine go on and try another one then," said Izayoi. She went back into the change room and pulled on another dress. It was a rosy pink silk gown that went down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and bunched up just under the bust flowing loosely down her waist, giving her body a silhouette.

"Oh I picked this one, it looks pretty," said Rin.

"Yeah I like the dress but on me it looks like I'm pregnant," said Kagome. Izayoi looked at her and decided on the same conclusion.

"Yeah not your style. Go on try another one," said Izayoi. So Kagome went back in and tried on another five dresses and was on the verge of giving up.

"Guys I don't think any of these will suit at all how about we take a break," said Kagome with a sigh as she walked out of the change room in an orange dress with sleeves that draped over her shoulders and was made in a billowy chiffon material.

"I like the design on this one but the colour is just a little took bright, if it was a reddish colour I think it would have been perfect," said Rin.

"Yeah but it's not," said Kagome.

"How about you try on one more and if it's not good then we'll take a break?" asked Izayoi.

"Okay fine, that red dress looked pretty just a little too sparkly but it might work," said Kagome. So she went back in once more and pulled on the slinky red dress. She liked what she saw in the mirror and so she walked out to show the other two. When she walked out of the change room both ladies and many other customers stopped to watch.

The dress was a hot red dress. It was a halter dress that went low in the back, leaving a lot to the imagination. The dress reached her feet and a long slit came up her left side. "OH MY GOD! Kagome that dress looks awesome on you, I say you get that," said Rin.

"You think so?"

"Honey you are getting that dress, now you take it off and I'll go get it for you," said Izayoi.

"No I'll be getting it, as long as you guys think it's the one," said Kagome.

"Okay fine just get changed," said Izayoi with a glint in her eyes as Kagome went back into the room. Once Kagome was in the room Izayoi got up and went to the nearest clerk.

"Hi did you see the dress that my daughter was wearing?" asked Izayoi, loving the sound of calling Kagome her daughter.

"Yes, she looked absolutely amazing in that dress," said the lady.

"Yes I know; would you be able to ring it up, now? She has this notion that she'll be buying it, but I would like to buy it for her," said Izayoi.

"Of course." The clerk took Izayoi to the register and rang up the dress. Izayoi handed her credit card and waited until the process was done. "Thank you for your purchase Mrs. Takahashi," said the clerk as she read the name on the card which read _I. S. Takahashi_.

"Thanks," said Izayoi as she took the receipt and waited for Kagome come over to her. When Kagome walked over to the counter to pay for the dress the clerk said that it was already paid for. Turning towards Izayoi, she saw the smile and didn't know if she should be angered or amused.

"Izayoi I told you not to pay for it!" The whine in her voice caused Izayoi smile as she took her in a one armed hug.

"Sweetheart just think of it as me putting all the overdue gifts into one big one, even though that still won't be enough," said Izayoi with a laugh.

"Still, couldn't you let me buy it?!"

"Nope now lets go get something to drink I'm thirsty," said Izayoi.

"Mom, do you have a dress?" asked Rin.

"Yup, I had it tailored a week ago, you know your father is very adamant about me being ready a week before any function since he thinks that us women can't get ready under an hour," said Izayoi with a patronizing tone.

"Sounds just like Daddy," said Rin with a giggle.

"Yup, now come on ladies we need to get some nourishment in us before you two get home to do your homework," said Izayoi. At the mention of homework the two girls groaned as they followed Izayoi.

-

"Would you like a rose for your girlfriend?" asked a man selling flowers on the sidewalk.

Hakudoshi, who was walking down the street with Nazuna, smiled at the request. "Sure how about that blue one?"

"Sure thing it will be three dollars." Haku handed the money to the man and took the blue rose and handed it to Nazuna.

"For you," said Haku with a slight blush on his face. She took it from him and smelled the rose.

"It's really pretty, thanks." They continued walking down the street in an amiable silence. Haku watched her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Her hair was billowing in the wind and framed her face. A piece of hair fell over her eye and before he knew what he was doing he brushed the hair away from her face.

Nazuna looked up at him and didn't know what to do. "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Nazuna.

"Sure, I know this great place," said Haku glad for the change in subject. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the ice cream parlour. Smiling at the contact Nazuna floated alongside him.

-

Grabbing his guitar Inuyasha walked to his car. It was Friday morning and his project for choir was today. He was actually excited for the performance because though Kagome wanted a family orientated song she let him lead where the lyrics were going and they were both happy with the result. It was a sad and touching song and it in many ways was meant for Kagome's parents.

He got into the car himself and was about to head out towards Kagome's house to pick her up when she called his cell. "Hey Inuyasha, you don't have to come pick me up, I'm already at school," said Kagome.

"What why?" asked Inuyasha as he shifted his gear and headed towards school.

"Cause I couldn't wait to get here and practice," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay I'll be there soon enough, and don't start without me," said Inuyasha.

"Can't make any promises." With a laugh Kagome hung up and turned to Miss Yamamoto. "So what do you think?" asked Kagome.

"I can't say anything Kagome, I'll tell you once I hear all the other students' songs," said Miss Yamamoto, trying to hide her smile.

"Well I can't wait till class starts!"

"Yes me too, I'm quite excited to see what everyone has come up with," said Miss Yamamoto. So they waited, with Kagome singing the song to herself while Miss Yamamoto checked over all the equipment that some of the students asked for.

When the bell finally rang all the students were sitting in the class. Many were jumping with excitement while others were nervous. Sango was sitting in her desk with Kenji and Kikyo beside her. "You guys better not screw up," said Kikyo with a snarl.

"Don't worry Kikyo this is all you," said Sango as she turned to Kenji and rolled her eyes. Kenji hid his laugh as he pretended to gag when Kikyo turned away.

"Yes and if you ruin this you'll both pay for it," said Kikyo.

"Okay class, so it's time for the presentations of your song. I hope you all worked long and hard to perfect it, now I want to hear what you've all come up with. I'll let anyone who wants to go first put up their hands and if no one does then I'll be picking you in random order, sound fair?"

"Yeah," murmured the students.

"Well where's the enthusiasm? Okay does anyone want to go first?" asked Miss Yamamoto.

Inuyasha who was sitting beside Kagome looked at her and she gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes knowing that she wanted to go right away and so he put his own hand up. "Okay looks like our first duet is going to start up, Inuyasha and Kagome. Will you be using the guitar there Inuyasha?" she asked seeing the guitar leaning against his desk.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay well then introduce the song please," said Miss Yamamoto.

"Okay this song is called _**Darkness Round the Sun**_. Inuyasha and I are both going to sing along and Inuyasha will be playing the acoustic along side. I hope you all enjoy the song because it's close to my heart," said Kagome as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inuyasha started to strum the guitar.

Kagome started up the song:

_Some where there's a sea that has no other side  
__Some where there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky._

_So fly us up  
__Above the clouds  
__Live you life  
__Where you are now._

Inuyasha joined into the chorus, harmonizing with Kagome.

_**In the darkness round the sun there's light behind your eyes  
**__**When you've lost the rill to run, you can feel it start to shine  
**__**When the rain falls down so hard and you don't know where to start  
**__**Drowning in the sun**_

Kagome stopped singing just humming along as Inuyasha picked up the next verse:

**Some where someone thinks they found the perfect love  
****And you think you've found the answer to all of this**

**So hang on  
****Sometime we miss  
****I'll be your perfect kiss**

Inuyasha looked at only Kagome as he sang that verse and there were girls cooing at him for it. Then Kagome smiled and joined back into the song with Inuyasha:

_**In the darkness round the sun, there's light behind your eyes  
**__**When you've lost the will to run you can feel it start to shine  
**__**When the rain falls down so hard you don't know where to start  
**__**Drowning in the sun  
**__**  
Drowning in the sun  
**__**Drowning in the sun**_

_**In the darkness round the sun, there's light behind your eyes  
**__**When you've lost the will to run you can feel it start to shine  
**__**When the rain falls down so hard and you don't know where to start  
**__**  
Drowning in the sun  
**__**Drowning in the sun…**_

Inuyasha strummed the last note and turned back to the class who were all watching in amazement. Then they all erupted into cheer, everyone except Kikyo that is. "Well that was quite a song. Well done you two, everyone has a lot to live up to now, so who wants to be next?" asked Miss Yamamoto.

In her anger to see that Kagome and Inuyasha were practically serenading each other Kikyo stood up and volunteered her group. Sango groaned knowing how crappy their song was because Kikyo wanted to do it.

"Man we should just disband and then make our own song Sango I'm pretty sure we can make something better on spot than Kikyo's stupid song," said Kenji with a laugh.

"Yeah I wish we could," said Sango as she trudged onto the front of the class with Kenji right behind.

"At least you don't have to sing to Kikyo, I already feel disgusted by it and I love the outfit, total anti statement," said Kenji with a laugh. Sango was wearing jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, while Kikyo was wearing a short mini skirt and a mid cut t-shirt, exposing a lot of skin.

"Yeah the only way I could rebel, now let's get this bull started," said Sango with a dry voice.

"Okay you guys introduce the song please," said Miss Yamamoto.

"Our song is called **Beep **and most of the creative ideas came from me on this song, and we also have a bit of back ground music; if you could play it Sango?" asked Kikyo. Sango just snatched the CD and placed it in and the music started. Kenji took center stage between the girls. Kikyo and Sango started singing…

_Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha _

Then Kenji entered while Sango just stood there staring off to side while Kikyo grooved to the music…

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the…  
****You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your…  
****You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your…  
****Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at you…**

Switching back to the girls Kikyo took the verse with Sango barely singing, just how she liked it…

_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Kenji waited and then took up the verse, the only one he had practically repeating himself…

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
**  
Kenji stopped his verse and turned over to Kikyo and Sango. Kikyo took up the song with such fervour that Sango took it upon herself to back off and let Kikyo do all the singing, she'd rather fail this project than have to sing that song along side her and degrade her self.

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
Tryin' to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Kenji who couldn't back off like Sango did sing his part again but with distaste…

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
**  
Kikyo took the last verse pretty much on her own with Sango standing still trying not to laugh at the faces that Kagome was making.

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha..._

Kikyo finished off the song, slightly out of breath, but looked into the audience nonetheless hoping to see a good response.

"Well that was interesting to say the least," said Miss Yamamoto "Give them a round of applause." The class gave a scattered applause as the group went to sit down.

"Thank god that it's over, and I hope I fail," said Sango as she took her seat beside Kenji.

"Yeah, you know how retarted that song was? And to think Kikyo made to me say she had a heart and a brain," said Kenji and the two laughed.

The rest of the class gave better performances and more meaningful songs. Miss Yamamoto marked and graded and promised to have the marks posted by the end of the day.

"I feel bad for ya Sango, you should ask if you can do a solo, I know you can do it, or maybe a duet with Kenji," said Kagome as she walked down the hall with Sango hanging on one arm and Inuyasha on the other.

"Yeah Sango, that song was just wrong," Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Naw I can pull up my grade with the other projects, just as long as I don't get paired up with her again," said Sango with a shudder.

"Amen to that," said the other two and broke out into laughter.

-

"So what did we get?!" asked Kagome who was waiting after Inuyasha went into the crowd to get their mark.

"Ninety-eight percent! Can you believe it, highest mark in the class," said Inuyasha as he took her into a hug and spun her around.

"Wow I can't believe it, that's awesome," said Kagome still in the air, held by Inuyasha. She rested her hands on his shoulder and looked into his amber eyes. Smiling she didn't care who saw and leaned down and kissed him. Pulling her closer to him Inuyasha gave back into the kiss and let out a delighted sigh when they pulled back.

"You're awesome, Kagome," he said as he rested his head against hers.

"You are too, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"We actually passed!" said Sango as she disrupted the blooming couple.

"Get out!"

"No way, she actually passed that song?"

Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time, causing Sango to laugh. "Yup fifty percent on the dot! How I'll never know, she probably took pity on Kenji and I."

"The only reason I can think of," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah now let's get out of here I think Mount Kiki is about to explode," said Inuyasha as he saw Kikyo emerge from the crowd. With a laugh the three hightailed it out of there before they became apart of the massacre.

-

**A/N: Okay so I got a little lazy with continuing with my stories because I was so excited to continue writing for Living in misery that I totally left out the other two stories, and I've actually been trying to finish this chapter but the inspiration was just so useless, but somehow I managed to finish it so I hope you did like it even though it's been so long since I've updated last. And as for more updates I started school again so it might be a bit slower but I have Friday's and Saturday's off so you might see something updated on Saturday seeing as I'll probably type it out on Friday. Well enough of this tell me what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 20: Getting Closer

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 20:** Getting Closer

-

Kagome walked into the house with a huge grin on her face. She got a good mark on her assignment and kissed Inuyasha again. Not only that but she was going to the Black Widow again tonight to watch him perform. So she couldn't be anything but happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Spinning to her right Kagome saw Hakudoshi sitting on the couch watching her.

"Why shouldn't I be happy, it's such a nice day and the beginning of the weekend," she said as she walked into the room.

"I'm so sure that's why. You do know I'm a demon right?" Haku looked at her like he was sure he had told her that vital piece of information.

"Of course I know you baka! But why are you mentioning that?" with her hands on her hips she looked down at him.

"I can smell that Inuyasha guy all over you," said Haku, his grin wide and smug.

"Well if you must know he kissed me," her own smirk rivalled his now. Haku made a gagging face only a little brother could make. "Oh be quiet I know you have a thing for Nazu!"

An immediate blush surfaced on his face as he tried to deny the accusation but all he did was sputter. "Aw cat got your tongue?" asked Kagome with a laugh as she ruffled his hair. "You know I never noticed that you and Inu are very similar. Same hair colour and temperament."

At the change of subject Haku regained his composure. "That's not even true! I'm nothing like that guy!"

"Oh I don't know Haku, I'd say there are similarities, now enough about Inuyasha where's gramps?"

"He's in his office," he said having to think about it.

"Oh okay well I'm gonna go find him, have some things to ask him." She got up and headed for the door.

"Like the party tomorrow?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned on him.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my connections," said Haku with a blush on his face. That was all she needed to clue in on who that _connection_ was.

"It was Nazu wasn't it!?" seeing his face redden even more she got her confirmation. "h you better not have told gramps!"

"Of course I didn't, sibling code. I wouldn't betray that." His earnest voice made Kagome smile.

"Good." With that said Kagome made her way towards the office. When she was on the other side of the door she could hear two people talking. Undoubtedly it was Kagura who was in there because no one else in the house goes in there unless Naraku has a meeting there which is pretty rare because he conducts all business for assignments at the Hideout. Kagome waited a second and then knocked.

"Come in."

Kagome walked in and could feel the hostile atmosphere. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, what's wrong?" asked Kagura.

"Nothing really but I have something I have to tell you guys!" she said with such a bright smile that Naraku got suspicious.

"Well we need to talk to you too. Kagome I don't know what's going on with you and the Ta—"

"I got the highest mark on my choir project! Ninety-eight percent!"

"Honey that's great! Oh Naraku did you hear that our baby got ninety-eight!" Kagura ran to Kagome and took her into a big hug. Kagome smiled now that she got them happy for her she could work the banquet into the picture.

"Yes Kagome, I always knew you'd do good," said Naraku as he got up and took her into a hug.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it so it wasn't hard at all, Miss Yamamoto was really happy with the song we did, even though Inuyasha steered most of the song his own way I really liked the end result."

"Well then we must hear it," said Kagura with a smile.

"Yeah but not today."

"Why? We should go out and celebrate your mark," said Naraku.

"Well I kinda have plans already. Inuyasha and I are going to go celebrate after he performs his own song," said Kagome.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha, Kagome I don't know if it's a god thing," said Naraku as he pushed her away from him.

"Yeah because we're friends. Come on Gramps you said it was okay for me to go there be friends, I don't understand what's so wrong with me being friends with him."

"I'm only worried for your sake sweetheart I don't want you to get hurt," said Naraku.

"I won't I promise."

"Naraku I think we can trust Kagome," Kagura gave him a discreet look from behind Kagome and he sighed.

"Okay fine, you know I trust you right?" asked Naraku as he looked in her eyes. Kagome just nodded, she knew he trusted her he just didn't trust anyone else around her.

"I know, and since you trust me then me going out with the Takahashi's won't be a problem tomorrow will it?"

After a second of silence while Naraku absorbed the information Kagome fidgeted on her spot. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but Naraku gave her such an easy opening that if she didn't take it she wouldn't have known how to ease in that question. "You want to go out with them?"

"Yeah."

"Kagome the Takahashi's don't go out together unless they're going to a big party, and I don't want you to be going there, you'll be exposed as the Higurashi baby that wasn't actually killed."

"Gramps who is going to remember me, mom and Dad didn't run in those circles, they were just friends with Izayoi and Tashio."

"Yes that is true, honey I think this is a perfect way for Kagome to prove herself to you," said Kagura. She winked at Kagome when Kagome turned around to look at her in thanks.

"No this isn't happening Kagome you can't go there anywhere but there. And this time it's final."

"Gramps if you don't let me go I'm still going to go! You can't stop me from this I have a right to this!" Kagome yelled at Naraku, she was angry and there were tears. She hated having to get into fights with her grandfather but this was important she didn't want to go just so that she could go to a fancy party but to see where her mom used to sing. To see if there were people who remembered Kimiko. This was much more than attending a party for Kagome it was a way to tune herself with her mother's world the world that she was snatched away from.

When Naraku saw the tears falling down her eyes it undid him. He also hated having to set rules for her. For all that she lost he never wanted her to feel anymore sorrow but this was something for her own sake it had nothing to do with his wants to keep her from knowing the past.

"Naraku I think we can trust Izayoi to keep an eye on her, and Inuyasha will be there to keep an eye on her as well so there shouldn't be a problem. I know you both don't want this confrontation between each other so why don't you just agree?" asked Kagura as she walked over to Naraku and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome… you can go but you have to promise me you won't leave the side of Izayoi or any of the other Takahashi's. Can you promise me that much?" asked Naraku.

"Of course, thanks Gramps." She wiped away the tears and took him into a hug.

"Don't make me regret this Kagome."

"I won't I promise! Now I'm going to get ready! Thanks Gramma!" Kagome bounded out of the office and went to get ready.

"You did the right thing honey. I believe in her and she'll do good by her promise."

"I really hope so Kagura. I'm really worried…"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well there's been word of Bankotsu making acquisitions about the incident from that day. Acquisitions about Kagome, that's why I worry. God only knows what that man really looks like and it worries me to not know who he really is." Naraku frowned as he wished he'd been able to figure out who this Bankotsu really was. He was getting sick and tired of not knowing who the man was who killed his son. After sixteen years it was starting to strain on him and he just wanted it all behind him.

-

"I'm glad you came with us this time," said Inuyasha as he held Kagome's hand as he drove them to the club.

"Yeah and I like how you guys are using Kouga to the fullest with his van."

"Hey he offered to come with us, but he doesn't seem to mind not having to pay to get in and all, so it's a win-win situation." Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I guess I can agree with you there. So are the girls coming too?"

"Yeah I think Miroku is picking up Sango and coming with her while Sai and Aya are hitching a ride with Kouga," said Inuyasha.

"Oh can't wait to see what the girls are wearing!" Inuyasha looked over at her and grinned.

"They can't beat you, have I told you look absolutely gorgeous?" Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like a million times already. I'm not even that dressed up," she said as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a black dress. It was off the shoulder which showed a nice spot of shoulder that made Inuyasha drool. The dress was loose until it hit mid thigh, then there it tightened to show her curves.

"Even if you're not, I still think you look gorgeous," he said as he raised his hand to her hair and touched it. The hair was left natural and wavy, and rumpled enough to look sexy.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she blushed and turned the other way so he couldn't see it. Inuyasha just smiled knowing that she was blushing but just ignored it and turned his attention back on the road.

When the finally arrived Inuyasha parked the car and slung his guitar over his shoulder and got out. Kagome who was more than capable of opening her own door was stuck waiting for Inuyasha to open it for her because he had already run to the other side to open it for her. She smiled and held out her hand for him. "Thanks I could have done that myself though."

"I know but I wanted to, now let's go round back," he said but then stopped and made Kagome come to a stop too.

"What is—" her question was muffled as Inuyasha's mouth covered hers in a quick yet passionate kiss. "What was that for?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I've wanted to kiss you since school. Just thought I'd get it out of the way, now shall we?"

"Sure," she said still lost in her own dreams that Inuyasha spun for her and let him lead her towards back entrance. Inuyasha walked to the door and showed his ID. They let him in saying that the rest of the group were there already. Kagome who was still off in her own dreams kept walking until she bumped into someone. She looked up and was about to apologize when she saw who it was. "Kyo! Oh I almost forgot you worked here."

"Yeah and I see you're back again. Kagome you know you're under age," said Kyoshi as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, but I couldn't help it Inuyasha is performing and I like watching him perform. So I had to come, for moral support."

"Oh really?" he asked as he scanned her outfit.

"Yes really, now stop looking at me like that," she said feeling just a little bit exposed.

"Well it's not my fault you look hot so I have to take a look."

"Sure what ever but if you have any modesty and fear of Ryoko then you better stop." He laughed but held up his hands in protection.

"Okay fine, I'll just playing, now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to work," he said as he walked away leaving Kagome to stand there by herself. She looked around and spotted Ayame totally stuck to Sai as they shared a heated embrace. Grinning Kagome walked over to them.

"Nicely handled there Tanaka," she said as she smacked him on the back.

"Thanks I think," he said with a grin. "Now that you're here you mind entertaining the ladies so that we can get ready?"

"We do not need to be entertained," said Ayame.

"Of course you don't but you girls need to go get a table and sit down, maybe Kouga already did, you guys should go find him," he said this to Kagome. She just nodded and hooked her arms through Ayame's and left. They spotted Sango sitting at a table with Kouga; it was the same table they had last time they were there.

"Hey guys!" she said as she got up to go hug them. They were all in dresses. Sango's was a dark blue cocktail dress but it wasn't overly done just simple and elegant, while Ayame's was her favourite green dress that had three-quarter sleeves and it fit her body perfectly stopping at mid thigh.

"Hey you look great," said Kagome as she took Sango into a hug.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ginta as he looked at Ayame. Kagome over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Sai said she needed to be entertained, guess it annoyed her. So how are you guys?"

"We're good, work was good today cause we did absolutely nothing!" said Hakaku.

"Aw! I wish I could come hang out with you guys more, but gramps doesn't want me to go out anywhere, I don't know how I was able to come tonight."

"Well then you should keep low since Kyo knows Naraku," said Kouga as he sipped his drink.

"Pshh Kyo wouldn't rat me out. He loves me too much!" she said with a grin.

"What eve—" Kouga's speech was cut short when the spot light on the stage came on and a person spoke into the mike.

"Well come ladies and gents! We're starting our Friday Night Live Show, and our newest act that has become regulars is _Youkai_. These there boys are making their mark here and we're all excited to be a part of this bands soon to be booming career. So let's give it up to them!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sai came out and the whole crowd were dazzled. Kagome had eyes for the lead as he sang. She couldn't wait till he was finished so she could take him onto the dance floor and have some fun. Inuyasha looked down at her and winked as he continued to sing and they both had eyes for each other.

-

"So did you like it?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled up a chair beside Kagome. She turned to him and grinned.

"Yup you were hot! Now let's go dance!!" said Kagome as she got up to take him to the dance floor. Inuyasha just followed her down to the dance floor and let her start the dancing. She snaked her arms up to his neck and tilted her head to the side looking up into his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked as he rested his hands loosely around her waist.

"Just like looking at you. Cute." She just smiled when she saw the blush on his face. "Aw Inu you're so cute!"

"Yeah what ever," he said as he looked down.

"Oh come on," she said and moved her hand under his chin to look at him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Fisting her hands into his hair now she anchored herself onto him and let go of all her inhibitions. When they pulled apart Kagome was grinning again.

"Well that was nice," he said foolishly.

"Yeah, been waiting for you to come here so I could do it to you, now about our date tomorrow I was wondering what you were going to wear?"

"Why? You want me to show you?" he asked.

"No but I was just curious."

"Well I had to get a suit tailored so that's what I'll be wearing."

"You have a red dress shirt?" she asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"I like red on you, can you wear it?" she asked with a lazy smile.

"Sure I guess, but what are you wearing? I'm curious to know how my date will look like," said Inuyasha as he tightened his hold around her.

"Well you'll just have to wait when you come pick me up," said Kagome. He furrowed his brows which caused Kagome to look at him funny. "What's wrong?"

"Well we're all going to the banquet together and I don't know if we coming to your house would be the best thing. What if your gramps stops you from coming and then my parents get into an argument with him?"

"True, that would really suck. How about I drive to your house then? It's not a problem."

He was touched by her understanding and just smiled long and lazy. "No I'll come pick you up, just be ready by 5:30 okay?" he asked.

"That sounds good to me, I can't wait for you to see the dress," she said.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see you in it," he said as he kissed her lightly. "I wish today would just end so it'll be tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music.

"So are those two going out now?" asked Hakaku as he watched the couple.

"Not that I know of, apparently they're just friends," said Ayame.

"Yeah, I asked Yash yesterday but all he said was that they were friends, and if they do go out then that'll happen when it happens. He doesn't seem to be in a rush."

"Well they seem to be comfy in what ever they are in right now," said Sango with a sigh. "Miroku why don't you dance with me like that any more?!"

Miroku who hadn't been paying attention snapped to attention when he heard his name. He looked at his girlfriend and frowned. "What?"

"Oh you're useless!" she said as she took his drink and took a gulp.

-

The next day Kagome woke up with an energy that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She bounded out of her bed at nine and went to the wash room. After a warm steaming shower and the other daily rituals she came out in her towel. Last night was amazing and she couldn't wait for her night to come today. Spinning around in the middle of her room she laughed and then wandered to her closet.

She still had a while before she had to get ready so she just pulled out her sweat pants and a big T-shirt. Once she was changed she tied her damp hair up in a bun and wandered downstairs. She found Haku sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was such a homey sight that she fell into the seat beside him.

"No Hideout today?" she asked as she nudged him. He grunted a response which only made her laugh. "What's got you all grumpy?"

"I'm tired! After you went out I had to go train cause someone got Naraku all riled up. I was still up when you came home and then I had to do a wrap up with Ookami, since they were going on a mission last night. They're probably close to finished now," he said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ookami? Aya's dad or Kouga's?" she asked Haku.

"I think Aya's dad since Kouga's was supposed to be on a mission already," said Haku thoughtfully before letting out a yawn.

"Oh I wonder how it went then. Aya never even told me that her dad went out, she usually does," said Kagome with a frown.

"Well they should be heading back in soon I have to go to get debriefed of how it went you wanna come with me?" he asked as he looked over at Kagome. He started to consider her like a sister and it made him feel mushy which didn't sit well with him, but nonetheless he enjoyed living in the house with her.

"Yeah I guess I can come I have nothing to do till three," she said.

"Oh yeah you were able to get a yes for the banquet party tonight?" he asked with a grin.

"Yup!"

"You need to let me in on how you convince him, it could really come in handy," said Haku which caused Kagome to laugh.

"That's something I'll never tell, now how about we both go get ready then? Is gramps already there—wait stupid question, of course he is. He won't mind if I come there, since I won't be doing anything, but observing." With that said she sauntered out of the room and went back to get changed.

Haku watched her go and groaned not ready to get off the couch yet but he had to do what he had to do. So he got up and wandered in the same general direction.

-

When Kagome and Haku wandered into the hideout they were shocked at all the chaos. People were shouting, while they ran from rooms to the open lobby where there was a crowd forming. Kagome and Haku looked at each other with confused dread. "What's going on?" asked Kagome as she looked at Haku.

"I don't know but I smell blood," he said with his eyes glazed. "Hey what's going on?" Haku asked someone who ran past him. The guy looked at Haku and disregarded him, more worried about getting to where he was going. "Damn it what the hell is going on?!"

People turned around to see Haku standing at the door with Kagome. Then Kagome saw Ginta running up to her. "Ginta what happened?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"It's Ookami-san, he got caught last night," said Ginta, his voice trembling.

"Who! Ginta who got hurt?!" she asked with worry as she grabbed the lapels of his shirt.

"Aya's Dad, Sis I need to go help, just go calm down. Haku could you call Aya, no one's had a chance to call," said Ginta as he sprinted off.

"Kitaru is hurt?" asked Kagome in barely a whisper as tears fell down her cheeks. "Aya won't be able to handle this." When she realized that she pulled out her phone and called Sai. She was too scared to go see the condition that Kitaru was in but she knew that she had to call him so that he could handle Ayame.

"Kagome just relax I'll handle it, you look really pale," said Haku as he led her to a chair while he called Ayame. Kagome just shook her head as she held her own cell phone up to her ear. "Damnit Aya's not picking up."

"It's okay Haku Sai will handle Aya let me just call him," she said as she waited for the phone to be answered. It was answered after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice on the other line. Kagome trembled as she tried to muster her voice to speak. "Uh hello, who is this?"

"Sai…" she murmured as she sniffled.

"Kagome?" he got up when he heard the sniffle, all the sleep in his eyes were gone. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's Aya's… it's Kitaru. Sai he got hurt last night, I don't know how bad it is but it doesn't look good, we can't get a hold of her," she said all at once.

"What?! Aya's Dad? He's hurt?" asked Sai, swearing an oath.

"Yeah can you go get her tell her what happened before she hears it the wrong way?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah for sure, where are you Kags? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm at the hideout with Haku. I'm gonna go find out what happened with Kitaru, go call Aya please."

"I will don't worry about her." Kagome smiled and hung up. Then she turned to Haku who was standing in front of her. He hadn't left her side because he knew she was worried and he didn't want her to run right in there.

"Haku where is Gramps?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know but I'll go find him. Just stay here Kagome," he said as he turned around. He knew the risk of the mission and knew if Kagome found out where exactly Kitaru went on the mission she would flip.

The mission was all done last minute because Naraku got a lead on where Bankotsu was that night and in his haste to find the man behind all his families problems Naraku sent out a team. Now they had an injured person to deal with and to know that one of their best was injured by the enemy there was no stopping the word that would soon spread.

Haku walked over to the crowd and saw Naraku in the middle of the crowd he was helping Kitaru but at the same time trying to get some answers from the rest of the team that went with him. "Uh Naraku can I have a word?"

Naraku's head snapped up as he looked at Haku. "Hakudoshi what are you doing here……oh that's right you were supposed to come for the debrief. Well you see how it went right? Can you handle the finer details? I need to tend to Kitaru."

"Boss this is nothing, I'm a wolf demon these cuts are all minor," said Kitaru with a smirk. His right eye was swollen shut and there were bruises to his face and a deep gash on his lip. His body looked battered and there was a lot of blood on his shirt.

"Kitaru this is no time to be a smart ass, you need to get treated, god only knows what kind of bullets they used on you, and you goddamn better be grateful to still be alive you idiot. I told you it was a recon, you had no reason to run into the enemy side," said Naraku. He was angry not only for Kitaru's stupidity but also for the fact that Kitaru was cornered by Bankotsu and almost died by his hands.

"But what else could I have done boss? Bankotsu was so close and I want to get back at him for what he did to my buddies especially Kira," said Kitaru with a grin.

"We all do in due time we'll have that asshole," said Naraku as he shook his head.

"Bankotsu…? He was responsible?" All heads turned up to look at Kagome who was holding her hands up at her chest as tears formed in her eyes. "Kitaru _he _did this to you?!"

He winced at her loudness. "Well not really him… but I guess it was cause of him." All the people around him groaned, he could be such an idiot at times.

"Gramps, why didn't you tell me!? I was home yesterday I could have went! If I was there Kitaru might not have been hurt!" tears were streaming down her face as she stared at him. There was anger in her eyes and she hated being angry with him.

"Kagome I'm fine and besides now we know that he is there," said Kitaru.

"Where?!" she asked urgently.

"Well at the—" he was knocked on the head by his older brother Ayato who was also Kouga's father. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as he looked up at his brother.

"You really are stupid," he said as he shook his head.

"Please tell me, Kitaru where is he!?"

"KAGOME THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naraku's voice boomed over the din of the room. Kagome instantly snapped her head down. "We'll talk about this later right now we have to deal with this idiot."

"Gomen ne, I just want to know," she said in a whisper but the demons heard. Naraku chose to ignore it but Ayato walked over to her along with Juromaru who was there since he heard what happened.

"Kagome it's okay we understand how you feel about the whole situation but we're handling it," said Ayato as he hooked a comforting arm around her.

"I just want to help, I never got to know mom or dad don't I have a right to bring them some justice?" asked Kagome.

"You do sweetheart, you do. But right now is not the right time, now come on you should get home, your boyfriend is coming to pick you up soon and you haven't even gotten ready yet," said Juromaru with a grin. At the thought of Inuyasha Kagome felt instantly at ease.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah now you go get home," he said with a grin. When she complied he stood beside Ayato and watched her go.

"That was a close one, how do you know what to say to that girl?" asked Ayato.

"That Takahashi boy eases her mind. He's a punk but he's the best thing that's happened to her and she deserves that," said Juromaru as he watched her go.

"Is that the boy that Kouga seems to hate?" asked Ayato with a grin. Juromaru just grinned and then they both turned around and went to help Kitaru who may have been wounded was just the same as he always is. Just a little idiotic.

-

Kagome had gone back to the house fuming and just a little mad. She couldn't worry about the banquet not when Bankotsu was around somewhere, if only she could get the info on the mission then she could find where Bankotsu was. As she stormed into the house she heard Kagura call out. Kagome walked right into the main sitting room and went up to her. "Gramma what's going on with the Bankotsu case? I want to know where he is?"

"Kagome is Kitaru okay?" she asked totally avoiding the question so that she could find out if Kitaru is okay.

"He's fine—"

"Oh thank god I thought he was…" knowing not to say it she trailed off.

"Yeah he's just as he usually is, now Gramma could you tell me I'm sure you know what's going on," said Kagome. She was determined to figure it out.

"I'm sorry Kagome your grandfather didn't tell me anything until Haku called ten minutes ago to tell me what happened. I have no idea what's going on either," said Kagura. "But you shouldn't worry about that you have to go get ready for the banquet."

"I don't know if I want to go there right now," said Kagome with a sigh as she sat down beside Kagura.

"Oh Kagome how can you say that when you know that Inuyasha is looking forward to this you should go get your mind off things," said Kagura as she soothed her granddaughter.

"Yeah I guess, but…"

"No buts Kagome you shouldn't have to worry about this now get going," said Kagura as she gave her a little shove.

"I guess so, thanks Gramma. That's exactly what I needed," said Kagome with a smile.

"Just a little shove, so do you want me to help you with your hair?" asked Kagura.

"If you want," said Kagome with a grin. Kagura got up and hooked her arms with Kagome's and they walked up. Kagome still thought about the incident earlier and decided that she would corner either Haku or Juromaru later.

-

"Sir this is Higa calling, we've just confirmed that the man who infiltrated your building was one of Naraku's men, we tried following them back to their own base but we lost them half way through," said Yoshito. He was sweating again because dealing with his boss was the worst thing. Once you screwed up it was enough a reason to sack you literally.

"Well Naraku seems to be active again huh? Well that means we should retaliate, shouldn't we Yoshito-san?" asked Bankotsu with a grin as he talked to speaker that connected him to Yoshito.

"Yes sir, just tell me what you need me to do," said Yoshito hoping his voice showed the conviction that he just wasn't feeling.

"Hmm, now I'm excited, I'll have to think about it for a little while longer before I—" there was knock at his door causing him to stop his sentence. "Well we'll continue this later because I seem to have a visitor."

"Okay sir, you know how to reach me," said Yoshito with a steadying breath as he hung up.

"Yes come in," said Bankotsu with a smile. He was in his office in, an uptown building that ran one of the biggest import/export business in Japan. His looked around his office and looked out the ground to ceiling windows to his right as the door opened.

A young man in his mid twenties walked in. "Furukawa-san there is a Takahashi-san here, wanting to see you," said his assistant, Yuji.

"Thank you, Yuji let him in," said Bankotsu with a grin. This was too easy, he thought. A Takahashi just came into his own office. Bankotsu waited a second until he saw a young tall man walk into his office. He had long silver hair which was pulled back in a low pony tail. His face held a strict and impatient demeanour.

"Kaihei Furukawa, I had an appointment scheduled with you an hour ago and you agreed, so where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for a goddamn hour and I have better things to worry about," said Sesshomaru as he stood in front of the cocky business man.

"Sorry Sesshomaru was it? I was busy handling business, but I'm all your now, what is it I can help you with?" Bankotsu grinned he almost forgot his alias sometimes. Sesshomaru snarled and glared at the man before him.

"I have to get going soon so I'll just give you the papers that your company asked for. The equipment needs to be sent in with in the week so please get it done. And our shipment should have been in by now where is it?" he asked as he slapped the paper on the desk.

"That shipment should have been sent to the site an hour ago. You should go check in with your company, now is there anything else?" asked Bankotsu.

"Sure just don't forget about the banquet tonight, my father only invited you because you have business with my company," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes the banquet I wouldn't miss that for the world. Will your whole family be there?" asked Bankotsu with a grin.

"That, Kaihei is none of your business, now if you'll excuse me," with that said he turned around and walked to the door.

"Tell your father I'm excited for tonight, and that it's an honour to be invited to such an important event," he said and grinned when he saw Sesshomaru stiffen.

Bankotsu loved working with Sesshomaru because he hated working with him. He hoped that their younger son was there, and if he got lucky he hoped that Kagome would be attending too. He would like to see the girl whose father was responsible for his brother's death. Grinning to himself he started counting the hours, while making a plan of attack for Naraku.

-

**A/N: Okay so I was going to make this chapter the banquet but things happened and I added more in between. I like it though, because the story was becoming too fluffy and not enough action. So I hope you enjoyed it! I actually did. So thanks for taking the time out to read and I hope you review!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Banquet

**Hidden Innocence  
Chapter 21:** The Banquet

-x-

Sesshomaru headed back to the office after his annoying meeting with Kaihei Furukawa. He was pissed off that he spent an hour waiting for that man when he could have been doing something more productive with his time. He scowled as he drove; that man really irked him. There was something about him that was dangerous and in the worst feeling possible. If he could avoid that man he would have but his company was the biggest import/export company in Japan and the higher up wanted to make sure that they dealt well with Furukawa Transport.

When Sesshomaru turned into the office parking lot he sighed as he got out of the car and pulled out his brief case. He still had a meeting to head, since Kenji was out of town with another project, and he had to make some calls before the banquet. He stalked over to the elevator and stepped inside once the doors opened.

"Oh Takahashi-san!" Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman dressed in a bright sea green blouse and a black pencil skirt. She was holding a bunch of files in her hand and had a very flustered look on her face.

"Imai-san what are you doing in the parking level?" asked Sesshomaru as he raised a brow.

"I was… ehehe… sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up in the elevator and so here I am," said the woman.

"Well where were you supposed to go?" he asked with disdain. He looked at her and all he could think of was that Nanami Imai was a little faerie, with her brilliant auburn hair that fell in soft waves just past her shoulders, meshing well with the bright colour of her shirt, and those deep green eyes that looked up at him with such kindness.

"I was supposed to find the copy room," she said with a bright smile. For a person who worked in an office she was always happy and cheerful.

"Well that is definitely not here; you should try the fifth floor," said Sesshomaru with a wry smile.

"Hai!" she said with radiant smile and a salute and then became serious. "I also have a file for you to look over it came in from the merger that you just completed last week. They have some terms."

"Well let's have it then have you looked it over already?" asked Sesshomaru as he held out his hand. Nanami shuffled through the pages and found the file. She gave it to him with a smile as he scanned it. His brows furrowed as he read over the papers and a slight frown creased his mouth.

"Is something wrong sir? The terms have changed from what we originally agreed on right?" she asked as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Yes they're not following through with the decision that we came to. They want more from us when they're the company that was hovering over bankruptcy," he said with annoyance.

"Well maybe they found something that they didn't agree to," said Nanami with a frown.

"That's not possible we went over the contract with them until both sides agreed to the terms. They're just trying to get more out of us," said Sesshomaru with a deeper frown.

"Well I guess you need to talk to them," said Nanami.

"Of course that's exactly what I plan to do. Imai-san could you go tell Mitsuki to hold my calls until I finish this business up?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure thing Takahashi-san! It'll be my pleasure, what about your meeting?" asked Nanami.

"I have an hour before that meeting, that'll be more than enough time to figure out what those bastards want. Oh and Imai-san I expect you to be ready for that meeting this time," said Sesshomaru.

"Of course sir! I'll go find her," said Nanami with a bright smile when the elevator door opened at the fifth floor. Nanami left and found the copy room and handed her papers to an intern. Nanami was Sesshomaru's assistant and a damn good one too if not just a little spacey at times. She was actually a very competent worker but her free spirit seemed to surface more than Sesshomaru seemed to want. She smiled thinking about her boss; he sure was a nice sexy bundle of man. She just wished he thought more of her personally because she was sure that he thought she wasn't the smartest but she actually was though she didn't show it much.

Sighing Nanami headed up to find Sesshomaru's secretary Mitsuki to relay the information. Then she went into her own office and flipped through the notes that she had ready for the meeting that was to take place in an hour. Though she had everything memorized already she still looked through even though her mind wasn't into it. She was more busy thinking about the banquet that she was invited to as a representative of the company alongside her boss. A huge grin flashed as she started thinking about which dress she should wear and show Sesshomaru that she was more than just a worker but a woman who knew what she wants: Sesshomaru Takahashi.

-x-

A loud thud was heard and then a string of curses. Rin laughed knowing her brother was finally up. She checked the time and saw that it was almost one. "Mom how does he sleep this late?" asked Rin who had gotten up at seven that morning and full of energy even though she wasn't aloud to go to the banquet later on that night.

"Well he was out late last night. He had his show to put on, oh I wish I could go see it," said Izayoi with a regretful smile.

"Well if you went then you'd take all the attention away from Inu-nii! Then there wouldn't be any point well unless you wear the disguise again," said Rin.

"Maybe I will. I haven't had anytime for you kids in a while, since I'm between scripts I've got some time," said Izayoi.

"Well I can't wait! We should tell Kagome to come too!" said Rin.

"Yes of course," said Izayoi with a smile as she looked up at the rumpled form at the kitchen entrance. "How was your sleep honey?"

Inuyasha said something inaudible and wandered to the fridge to get a cup of OJ. Once he drank it down he walked over at his mom. "Mom what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dad?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Izayoi just looked at her son and smile he was so adorable in the mornings because of his rumpled state. She missed seeing it.

"Your father said for me to stay here, and I'm not going argue with him today. I want to spend some time with you kids. Even though your brother is at work I still have you two," said Izayoi as she brought her hand up to his face.

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore," said Inuyasha as he tried to push her hand away.

"I know, and it's a shame too. You were always such a cute kid but now you're a handsome man," said Izayoi with a smile when he frowned.

"Inu-nii is blushing!" said Rin with a laugh.

"Oh shut it, Rin. I am not blushing!" he said even though he felt his face heat up. Izayoi tired not to laugh and so she pretended to cough.

"It's okay Inuyasha you don't have to hide it," said Izayoi as she patted the chair beside her. He sat down and snatched an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. "So when is Kagome coming here to get ready?"

"Huh?" was all he said as he was about to take a bite out of the apple. "She's not coming here to get ready."

"Well why not?" asked Izayoi.

"I just assumed she'd want to get ready at her own house so I told her I'd pick her up at 5:30 so that we could hang out for a bit back here," said Inuyasha as he chewed.

"Oh well I guess that's fine," said Izayoi with a sigh.

"Oh come on mom it's not like you guys can't have your silly girl nights some other time," said Inuyasha.

"I know I just wanted to help get her all beautiful for you," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I know I want to be there when you see her I'm pretty sure your jaw is gonna drop," said Rin.

"You guys need to mind your own business!" said Inuyasha as he turned his attention to the apple trying hard to ignore his family.

"Okay fine we won't bug you about Kagome," said Izayoi.

"Yeah right like I'll believe you…" Inuyasha murmured and then got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go take a shower before I get ready."

"Okay," said Izayoi as she watched her son walk off. All she could do was grin at her daughter. Inuyasha definitely felt something for her god daughter and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

-x-

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at herself. Kagura had straightened her hair and then curled the bottoms making it flow down her back. Her make-up was done to accentuate the dress and her own eyes, making them pop. She was wearing the dress and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Oh Kagome you look absolutely beautiful. That dress looks amazing on you," said Kagura.

"Yeah I do, don't I?" she looked at her self again and smiled. "I can't wait to show Inuyasha!"

"He'll be floored for sure," said Kagura with a laugh.

"Yeah I hope so I can't wait till he gets here!" she said as she glanced at the clock. It was just past five he would be here in less than half an hour. Kagura looked at her granddaughter and saw something that she'd never seen in her before.

"Kagome…" said Kagura and Kagome turned to her grandmother. "You really like this boy don't you?" asked Kagura.

"Huh?" was all Kagome could say as she blushed. Yeah she did like him but that wasn't something she wanted people to know. "Why do you think that?"

"Just the way your eyes glimmer when you think of him and that smile. You really do like him," said Kagura with a smile. "Oh sweetie he's such a sweet boy, I really am happy for you."

"I never said I like him Gramma," said Kagome.

"Oh a woman who's been through that feeling can always see it in others, it's how a feel about your grandfather," said Kagura with a smile. Kagome let out a sigh seeing that she couldn't lie to her grandmother.

"Well I do like him, but it can't be anything like what you and Gramps have," said Kagome.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. You think about him when he's not around right?" when Kagome nodded she continued. "And when he's in the room your attention is solely for him right?"

"Yeah?" she let out a whoosh of air when she realized that those were all telltale signs. "Oh I actually do _like_ him!" A dazzling smile appeared on her red lips. Kagura just smiled as she saw Kagome relish the thought.

"I'm glad you're happy," said Kagura. She heard a car pull into the drive and knew that Inuyasha was there. "Well I think your prince is here to take you to the party."

"He's early! Are you sure it's him?" she asked getting flustered. She ran to her bedroom window and looked outside and saw a limo waiting at their door. "Oh my god he brought a limo just to pick me up!"

"Wow it looks to me like he likes you just as much as you like him," said Kagura with a smile. When Kagome didn't move she just grinned. "How about I go downstairs and tell him you'll be down soon? It's always good to keep a man waiting just a few extra minutes."

"Yeah sure," she said distractedly as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I need to reapply my lipstick maybe I should change the colour."

Kagura gave a laugh as she put her hands on Kagome's shoulder. "Sweetheart you look beautiful there's nothing out of place just try to relax." With that said Kagura headed out the door and went to the stairs. When she got to the entrance way she heard the knocking at the door. She reached it and opened the door to a nervous looking Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha you're here to pick up Kagome. She'll be down in a minute."

"Okay should I wait outside?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh no dear you come inside. I like the suit and that shirt is just the perfect colour," said Kagura as she looked at his ensemble. His hair was left loose cascading down his back over a crisp black blazer. Underneath the blazer he wore a hot red dress shirt that was the exact same shade as Kagome's dress. He looked absolutely handsome and the nervous demeanour suited him well. _Just as well,_ thought Kagura seeing that her granddaughter was feeling the same way.

"Yeah Kagome asked me to wear the red shirt, she hasn't told me what she's wearing though," he said as he waited inside wanting to see Kagome.

"Well you'll be happy that she made you wait. You'll love it for sure." Kagura smiled when she smelled Kagome by the stairs. She turned around but Inuyasha already noticed and had his head turned in anticipation.

Then he saw her.

She was the most stunning creature he'd ever seen and his eyes couldn't leave her dress. It shimmered in the light and clung to her like a second skin. The colour was dazzling but she was even more dazzling. She had a shy smile as she walked down the stairs and it made Inuyasha want to run up to her and take her in a long and desperate kiss. He saw the length of her leg when the slit on the left side parted and his mouth started to water.

He didn't care. All there was was Kagome.

"So what do you think?" whispered Kagura as she watched Kagome come down.

"Absolutely gorgeous…" he murmured as he waited for her to come down. Kagura smiled that was the perfect thing to say.

"Okay well you two have fun I have some things to see to. I'll tell your grand father that you went with Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Kagura and got the underlying message and just smiled.

"Thanks Gramma!" Then she took the last step down and was standing in front of Inuyasha. He was still a few inches taller than her even though she was wearing heals and it appealed to her in ways she never thought it would. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's dazed eyes and smiled. She held out her hand for him to take and the next thing she knew he grabbed it and pulled her into his arms and kissed her ravenously. When he let her go she was just as dazed as he was just moments ago.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Kagome," said Inuyasha as he pulled back and took a closer look. His hands were still wrapped around her back and he could feel the bare skin of her back. He turned her around and grinned. "I am really, loving this dress."

"Yeah you should," said Kagome as she twirled for him once more. "Your mom picked it out for me."

"Well I'm glad she has good taste, now let's get going," said Inuyasha as he took a look at her and quirked his mouth in a smirk. "You may want to fix your mouth I think I messed it up a little."

Kagome pulled out a compact that was in her purse and took a look. She grinned and gave him an enigmatic look. She said nothing and pulled out her lipstick and reapplied it. Then she gave him a kiss, soft and quick before she walked past him. He followed her out like an obedient dog, no pun intended.

-x-

Sesshomaru was in his bedroom checking his ensemble in the mirror. He was wearing a crisp black tux with a silk grey dress shirt underneath. He looked at his reflections once more and being happy with the result he headed out. He had to go pick up his date for the banquet. He had to bring someone, it was his father's order one he knew was just pure mischief something his father was known for. So he invited Nanami Imai because he could qualify it as a date to his father and a business representative for his company.

As Sesshomaru headed down the stairs he saw his father talking on the phone. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a royal blue dress shirt. It suited his father well and he nodded to his father before he headed towards the front entrance.

"Sesshy are you leaving already?" asked a female voice from outside. Sesshomaru turned around and saw his mother standing at the foot of the steps looking as the day he first saw her.

"Mother you look beautiful," said Sesshomaru as he walked over to her and grinned down at her. She was wearing a dark blue gown that had a modest neckline and sleeves that clung to her arms like a second skin. The dress was tight around the waist and then fell listlessly down her body framing her legs which could be glimpsed between the low slit down her left side. It had a few gems adorning her neckline and waist. She looked elegant and matched her husband perfectly. Her hair was done up in a beautifully elegant twist that left her face inhibited and beautiful.

"Oh really, you don't look too bad yourself son. Are you off to pick up your _date_?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"You know that Imai-san is not a date she is coming to this banquet with me as a representative of the company in place of Kenji since he is in Hokkaido." His face looked grim.

"Oh I know I just want to tease you. But you do know that your father thinks she is a date under your own false pretences so he will definitely introduce this Imai-san as your date to any he can get his hands on. He seemed rather fond of this girl and I am quite excited to meet her."

"Well those two always seemed to hit it off when he came by they both have that annoying tendency to be too jovial for my own taste," said Sesshomaru with a grimace.

"She sounds like the perfect girl for you," said Izayoi and grinned when Sesshomaru flashed his teeth in annoyance. Izayoi knew the hurt little boy that he once was and saw him grow up into an upstanding man. Even though he grew up being loved by her and his father he still needed to be loved on the sole fact of being loved with no other reason than that the person loved _him_. She knew he thought she had an obligation to love him because she married his father but he _was_ her son and she loved him unconditionally. He just doesn't realize it and so a lovely lady would be the perfect ticket for her son who always seemed to be stuck in his own domineering world. "Okay I won't badger you about it anymore just try to have fun tonight, okay son?"

She brought her hand up to his cheek and smiled warmly. "I will try to, now I should get going or I will be late," said Sesshomaru.

"Well get going then, we'll see you there okay?"

"Yes we should reach there around the same time, bye mother." Sesshomaru turned to head out the door when he sensed Rin up by the stairs he grinned and used his demon to jump up to the top floor and startled her.

"Geez! Sesshy! You scared me!" she wailed at him and let out a shudder.

"Well why are you hiding up here? It's not like you," he said as he bent down to look at his adoptive sister. She frowned and he swore he smelled the salty scent of tears. "Oh Rin don't feel sad."

"I'm not sad! I just had something in my eye," she saw the look in his eyes. "Honest I hope you have a good time I just wanted to see you all dressed up."

"Well here," said Sesshomaru as he opened up his arms in a grand gesture and caused Rin to giggle. "Sweetheart I'm sorry that you can't come but it's actually not all that fun, you should be thankful. Our baka-brained brother would trade places with you in an instant and for once he seems to be right. If I could I would stay behind with you too," said Sesshomaru.

"Really? I don't think Inuyasha would trade places with me not with Kagome going with him tonight," said Rin with a grin.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that I wonder how our Kagome looks like," said Sesshomaru.

"Who me?"

Both siblings looked down to the entrance where their mother was standing and saw Kagome dressed in her red dress with Inuyasha standing beside her. They looked like quite a couple matching and all. "Whoa Kagome you look even better all dolled up! So did Inuyasha start drooling?" asked Rin and she tumbled down the stairs in a whirlwind.

"Oh thanks Rin and I think he was drooling a little," said Kagome with a brilliant smile.

"Hey I was not!" said Inuyasha hoping to sound indifferent but failed miserably.

"If you didn't brother then I'd think there was something wrong with you," said Sesshomaru suavely.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru you look rather dashing yourself," said Kagome with a blush when he took her hand up to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"That's kind of you to say, now I'll be heading off I have a colleague to pick up so I will see you at the banquet," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay bye!" said Rin as she ran up to her brother that she idolized more than anyone else and gave him a tight hug. Sesshomaru softened as he wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her back with warmth that Kagome didn't see in him before. Sesshomaru headed out after giving everyone a farewell.

"Well it looks like everyone is here," said Taisho as he walked over to the entrance. "Wow look at these beautiful women. Kagome my dear you look absolutely stunning and Izayoi… you've taken my breath away."

Rin and Inuyasha snorted with laughter. "Dad you're so corny!" said Rin as she laughed outright.

"Oh I thought it was sweet Taisho," said Kagome as she smiled up at her godfather.

"See good people understand a compliment," said Taisho as he took Kagome in an elaborate hug and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"You could learn from your father Inuyasha," Izayoi said in a teasing voice. Inuyasha frowned and looked over at Kagome. She laughed and held her hand out to him.

"It's okay Inuyasha you're charming in your own way, now how about we get going, bye Rin!" Inuyasha nodded as he headed back outside. Taisho took Izayoi's hand in his and said bye to their daughter before they headed out after Kagome and Inuyasha.

-x-

Bankotsu was sitting in his own limo with two of his brothers. They were, in the real world, known at the Furukawa brothers. They headed the transport company with Bankotsu as head and Jakotsu and Renkotsu were one position lower than their brother. Renkotsu was the one who actually ran the company while Jakotsu and Bankotsu lead their underground dealings.

"So brother are the Takahashi men going to be there tonight? The older son perhaps?" asked Jakotsu with a hopeful smile.

"Oh I'm sure Sesshomaru will be there he made sure that I remembered to be there, but I'm more interested in his younger brother. I am certain that he is the boy that Higa spoke of," said Bankotsu with a grin.

"Well as long as there is a hot man that I can look at I'll be happy," said Jakotsu with an excitement that disgusted Renkotsu.

"Seriously brother why do you let him out in public?" asked Renkotsu as he turned to his older brother. Bankotsu smiled at his younger brother. Jakotsu was his favourite brother and the only one he trusted. He would trust his brother with his life but that was not something that anyone would ever know.

"As long as Jakotsu gets the job done I don't care how he acts, you should feel the same since we are all the family we have right?" asked Bankotsu.

"Banky-kun! You do like me!" Jakotsu purred to him and slung an arm over his oldest brother.

"Yeah sure, you just keep to your side of the limo Jakotsu and all will be well," said Bankotsu as he pried his brother's arm off of him.

"I like that idea so who are we looking out for tonight?" asked Renkotsu.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Takahashi's, if Higa's report is correct and my assumptions are correct then Inuyasha Takahashi is the boy that was with Naraku's granddaughter and I want to know who she is, if possible get an introduction with Takahashi's party," said Bankotsu.

"Sure thing Kaihei-san," said Jakotsu with a giggle. He loved their alias names his own especially. Kouhei Furukawa was his own name in the outside world. The name amused him immensely because it meant Peace and Calm and that was the last thing he was. His mind worked in many complex ways and he almost never had a peaceful thought in his mind. It was the total opposite of his character but he played to it almost perfectly.

Renkotsu chose the name Shouhei because he also has a calm demeanour but his mind though thinks about many obscure things is still steady and calm. Bankotsu grinned, he liked to call the three f them the Calm Trio because of their aliases.

"Well please don't forget these names even though it's been drilled into your heads. I do not want to be exposed because of a stupid mistake such as that," said Bankotsu.

"But it wouldn't hurt us in any way if people misheard our names," said Renkotsu.

"Yes it does if this Kagome girl is Naraku's granddaughter and she came here with the Takahashi's then she would definitely know my name, and if she puts a face to it then I don't know how long it will be before I start getting amateur assassinations in my direction," said Bankotsu with a grin.

"Oh I would so look forward to that dear brother! Now I am tempted. It's been too long since I got my _own_ hands dirty," said Jakotsu with relish.

"Jakotsu stick to the plan or I'll get my hands dirty with your blood you got that? Tonight is a mission. We need to find a way to get to Naraku and finish him off and if we can do that through his granddaughter then that's all the better," said Bankotsu.

"Hai, hai…" said Jakotsu with annoyance. He was tired of being the stand up businessman. He wanted to get in the heat of the action but after his accident at the last mission he went on Bankotsu banned him from any missions. His injuries were major and he almost died but still he was better than most of the idiots that Bankotsu sent out.

"Good now put on a smile we have arrived," said Bankotsu as the limo came to a stop and the three brothers stepped out as the Furukawa brothers of Furukawa Transport.

-x-

Sesshomaru was sitting in his car waiting for Imai-san to come out. He had called her from his phone and had no intention of going up to her flat just to pick her up. She let out a pout as she looked out from the window at the car that was sitting just in front of the entrance of her building. She had dressed up in her favourite dress that she had which was a forest green dress in silk that flowed down her body elegantly stopping just below her knees. Only two small straps were holding up the dress. There was small silver embroidery all along the dress. It was classy but still eye popping. She had her hair down in its natural tendrils with just a little bit of gel and hair spray here and there. She didn't want to look like she tried and so when she looked at herself in the mirror she was happy to see that her look looked effortless.

She grabbed her silver shawl and purse and headed down the stairs. As she descended she bumped into her neighbour. "Whoa Nami-chan is that you?" he asked with startled amazement.

"Yes it is," said Nanami with a laugh as she twirled for him. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful, whoever you're going out with is a lucky man. If only I had those feelings for women, you'd have been mine by now," said the man who had dark blond hair and green eyes like her own.

"Oh Daiki you kid, I'm nothing special," said Nanami with a grin.

"Oh sure you are sweetheart," said Daiki as he took her in a hug and gave her a friendly kiss on her lips. "Now go have fun tonight."

"Will do! Are you and Masa-kun going out today? I haven't seen him around in a while."

"Yes he's been out of town with some family stuff so he hasn't been around. So he's taking me out as an apology, isn't he wonderful?" asked Daiki with a smile. His boyfriend of three years was the best thing that ever happened to him other than his friendship with Nanami.

"Sounds romantic, I better get all the details when I see you next," said Nanami with a grin.

"Yeah and same goes for me especially if that hot man downstairs waiting in that black car was your date. You sure snagged a hot one there sweetheart," said Daiki with a wink.

"He's still dancing around the bait but I'm hoping soon I'll hook him in, now I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow night? We can debrief our dates?" she said with a wink.

"Of course have fun!" said Daiki as he headed back to his own flat. Nanami went down to the black car that was waiting in front of the entrance. Sesshomaru looked just a little annoyed but when his eyes shifted over to her it seemed to soften just a little. She sat into the car and then his eyes narrowed again.

"Who is that all over you?" he asked with furrowed brows. He knew it wasn't any of his business but still the words tumbled out before he could stop them. Nanami raised a brow and then grinned. _Thanks Daiki_, she thought with a smile. He was getting jealous with just the scent of another man on her.

"Oh you're talking about Daiki? He's my neighbour, who likes other _men_. You might have noticed a blond man walk into the building?" she asked.

"Oh okay, well I just want to let you know that my father assumes that you are my date and if he smells another man on you then he may make a scene," said Sesshomaru with a stiff back.

"Oh okay then maybe you should kiss me," she said with an innocent smile. "You know to get the smell of you on me."

"I think not," was all Sesshomaru said before he started the car. When they reached the banquet a valet was already waiting for them. They opened the doors and the two got out. Sesshomaru handed his keys over and stood with Nanami standing beside him. He could still smell the scent of that man on her and it irritated his sense.

"So Takahashi-san is it alright to call you that still, since under certain pretences I am your date?" asked Nanami with a brilliant smile up at him.

"Sesshomaru is fine then, if it is alright to be calling you Nanami-san?" asked Sesshomaru politely.

"Sure but lose the professionalism, no one needs to know that we were friendly today, huh Sesshomaru?" she purred as her green eyes looked up at him with mischief. Sesshomaru looked down at her and his eyes softened. Underneath the incessant scent of that man was her sweet scent and it was slowly driving his mind to oblivion. "Sir?" she asked seriously when she saw his eyes and all the emotions that came up to the surface.

"Hmm…" was his response, as he felt his body moving on its own accord as if he was attached to puppet strings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed it softly causing her mischievous eye to go dark and hazy with desire. He felt her arms snake up to his neck and soon it was engulfed by his hair. He bent his head down and pulled her up on her toes to meet him half way. He pressed his lips firmly on hers. It was a confident kiss and showed no wavering feelings; it was desire and lust mixed together.

Nanami felt like she was in heaven.

When Sesshomaru pulled back he looked down at her and his stern look came back. His hands were still resting on her waist. "There now my father won't get any bad impressions about our _date_," said Sesshomaru and then he let go of her waist and held out his arm instead. She snaked it through his with out a word and followed him towards the entrance way.

"Did you guys _see_ that?" asked Inuyasha who was sitting in the limo waiting for the valet to be free.

"Yes I did, and wasn't I right to say that she was the perfect girl for our son?" said Taisho with a wide grin.

"I've never seen Fluffy kiss any girl! Let alone like that, he is so into her!" said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"He looked quite smitten just before he kissed her," said Izayoi.

"And that lady looked quite happy in his arms," said Kagome. "She is gorgeous, too!"

"Yes that she is," said Taisho. "Now let's get going I want to see what Sesshomaru has to say about that kiss when I ask him about it."

"Oh honey, please do not embarrass the poor boy," said Izayoi. Taisho just tapped the side of his nose and stepped out of the car and held out his hand for his wife. She just laughed and took it. Inuyasha followed his father's example and got out to hold a hand out for Kagome. She took it and stepped out of the limo and took in her surroundings. It was such a classy place with so many important people emerging out of limos and fancy cars.

"Wow, this is insane. I think I just saw that guy that acted with your mom in her latest movie, there are celebrities here too?" asked Kagome.

"I guess so; I've never been here before so I didn't know. Sesshomaru never really says anything interesting about the banquet. He just talks about different leaders and business people.  
Like I want to hear about boring old people, he left out all the glamour," said Inuyasha with a grin as he looked over at his date. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too! Can you believe that I'm here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I know, but I'm happy you're here. I wouldn't want anyone else as my date," said Inuyasha as he walked behind his father and mother.

"I wonder how many people here knew my mom," said Kagome with a sigh.

"I'll introduce you to some of them, when we get inside," said Izayoi as she looked over her shoulder.

"Okay," Kagome squealed with excitement as she walked into the building with the rest of the Takahashi's and were immediately directed to one of the head tables. Once they were seated servers came and offered them champagne and sparkling water.

"This is so glamorous," said Kagome as she took in all the people in their vibrant clothing.

"Yeah I know I've never been surrounded by so many people like this in one room," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah right, how can you not when your mom is an actress and your father is a politician?" asked Kagome.

"Well that's because our dear Inuyasha always made an excuse to stay home with Rin while Sesshomaru always did his duty to represent the family as best he could, and because Inuyasha was never really ready to mingle as uncouth as he was as a child. Right son?" asked Izayoi with a grin and Inuyasha just smirked back. He sure loved those days.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru where did that rascal get to?" asked Taisho, but before he could head out to look for his son he heard an acquaintance of his call him. He looked up and was taken into a big hug by a bear of a man. He got up resigned and put on his polite smile as he conversed with the man who was an important contact.

"Well since your father has been taken away by his peer maybe I should go find some of my own. I think I saw Hisaki outside maybe he would walk with me. He was after all my love interest in my last movie," said Izayoi with a grin.

"Oh please mom I don't want to picture you as a hot lady please!" said Inuyasha as he made a gagging face.

"Oh hush now you show your manners and be polite I don't want your behaviour being popped in the media tomorrow and shaming your father's name. I know you can behave if you want to and if you don't then I think Kagome can do it for me right dear?" asked Izayoi with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course Izayoi! I'll keep an eye on him at all times," said Kagome as she held onto Inuyasha hand. When Izayoi left the table Inuyasha turned to his date and grinned at her.

"Finally we're here alone just me and you," said Inuyasha as he turned to Kagome and linked his fingers with hers. "So what do you want to do? Touch elbows with the rich and famous?"

"I don't know, I think I need your mom there with me for that, how about we walk around and go find your brother?" asked Kagome.

"That sounds good to me. I would like to meet that lady who made Fluffy kiss her like that," said Inuyasha with a grin. He got up and held his hand out to hers pretending to be gentlemanly and only causing Kagome to stifle her laughter.

"Inuyasha you're not to call Sesshomaru any of those names!" said Kagome trying to sound like her godmother.

"Oh right, well lets go find my brother then," said Inuyasha as he strolled along, with who he thought was the hottest girl at the party, to find his brother.

-x-

"Brother I think I just saw one of the Takahashi's brothers walk in," said Renkotsu. There was a small murmur and many heads turned to the entrance as a couple walked into the banquet. It was Sesshomaru Takahashi and a small little pixie wrapped seductively in a forest green dress.

"Oh is it Sesshomaru! Where did you see?" asked Jakotsu with an excitement as he looked around to see him.

"Okay Kouhei you can go talk to him," said Bankotsu using Jakotsu's name and glanced over at the entrance. When his eyes fell on Sesshomaru's companion he definitely felt an interest with her being wrapped so enticingly in that nice little number. "You know what Kouhei I think I will go talk with Sesshomaru myself, you can have him once I've done talking with him and get to know who his date it."

"Oh come on Kaihei! I wanted him to myself!" whined Jakotsu with a frown.

"And you will once I have my time, now go see if the other Takahashi's have entered," said Bankotsu as he strolled off in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru could feel every spot that Nanami touched him. The kiss still burned in mind and he couldn't get it out. He couldn't be thinking anything like that about her. She was a sweet and wonderful worker while he was in some way her boss. He. Could. Not. Have. Thoughts. About. Her. He clenched his jaw. Now that she had his scent mixed with her own she was even more appealing to him. He looked down at her and she grinned up at him.

The little minx was enjoying his hostility, he was sure. "Sesshomaru are you going to converse with me at all tonight or am I to just stand idly by your side?" asked Nanami.

"Oh I'm sorry Nanami-san," said Sesshomaru as led her to the refreshments at the back. "What do you think of the party thus far?"

"It's quite a soiree if you ask me, but please leave the formalities Sesshomaru. Or I'll just kiss you this time and make you so rigid that you won't utter a word," said Nanami. Now she was teasing him? How had she, gotten the upper hand on him, he wondered.

Well he could play that game too he decided. "Well maybe you should, because I will not leave my formalities." There was a certain scorn in his voice and it caused an appeal for Nanami.

"Oh really?" she asked as she raised a brow. She was a girl who took challenges head on and faced it with confidence.

"Yes, Nanami-_san_," he said with emphasis. She grinned then and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled his mouth down to hers. She meant it to be a forceful kiss but he soon brought his hand up to her face and kissed her back. His body felt a pull towards her and it made him want to take her back to her apartment and ravish her. He heard her purr into the kiss and it just fired his own passions.

When Sesshomaru pulled back his eyes were heavy lidded and slightly aroused. "Well Nanami-san it seems that my ability to speak hasn't been altered," said Sesshomaru as he looked at her. "You on the other hand seem to be just a little out of sorts. Maybe you should just stand idly by my side while you regain yourself."

Nanami just stared at him with a grin and instead of saying anything just took his hand and linked her fingers with his. She went on her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss. "I am not out of sorts Sesshomaru. I was just admiring you and may I say your kiss is very… exciting." She looked down at their joined fingers and smiled.

"Well aren't you a spitfire?" asked a male voice from behind the couple. Sesshomaru looked behind him and his hand squeezed Nanami's tightly. Nanami looked up at Sesshomaru and seen his severe face. He definitely didn't like the guy. Who he was she had no idea but she was sure she would find out soon enough.

"It's nice to see that you actually kept your word this time Furukawa," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh you hurt me Sesshomaru, I always keep my word, now how about you introduce us? It is rude for you not to," said Bankotsu as he looked at Nanami. She felt the hostile air between the two men and his gaze was not at all comforting.

"Oh yes this is Nanami Imai she is my assistant at the office, Nanami this is Kaihei Furukawa he is the head of Furukawa Transport," said Sesshomaru. Nanami smiled her feline smile. She heard the way Sesshomaru said her name and purposefully leaving of the san. He was showing that they had a deeper relation than just assistant even though that had _yet_ to happen.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Imai-san," said Bankotsu as he held out his hand and she places hers in it. Bankotsu brought it up to his mouth and left a chaste kiss on it. The hand that was still in Sesshomaru's hand was getting tighter and this time it was because Nanami was squeezing it.

"It's nice to meet you too Furukawa-san," said Nanami. Her smile had faded as she looked at the man who had put Sesshomaru's guard up.

"Sesshomaru!" said a loud boisterous voice from behind the couple. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes on the two people who were approaching them. His eyes feel on the similar silver hair and amber eyes and knew that he was Sesshomaru's younger brother.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and turned around to look at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha you idiot father told you the rule of speech when here. No yelling half way across the hall." He narrowed his eyes at him and Inuyasha just raised his brow he was in no mood to be pissed after all he came all the way there to bug his brother about the kiss.

"Oh yeah sorry kinda forgot. I have something I needed to ask your friend," said Inuyasha with a grin as he looked over at Nanami. She smiled back at him and the four seemed to have forgotten all about Bankotsu who was watching Kagome with some interest.

"Do all Takahashi's have the luck of finding gorgeous women?" he spoke up so that all occupants in the group could hear.

"Yes pardon my manners," Sesshomaru said in a strained voice, "Kaihei Furukawa I would like to introduce you to my younger brother Inuyasha and his date for the evening, Kagome." He motioned his brother for the introductions. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded their heads at the man that they were introduced to. Sesshomaru saw Nanami standing there looking at the couple and then realized he hadn't introduced her to the others. "And while I'm at it Inuyasha, Kagome this is Nanami Imai. She's my assistant, and as father sees it my date for tonight."

"Gotcha," said Kagome with a smile as she turned her attention to Nanami. The other guy was giving Kagome a weird feeling. "It's nice to meet you Imai-san. Have you been working with Sesshomaru for long?"

"A few years actually, we're both fairly new but we're both making our mark, aren't we sir?"

"Yes I'd like to say we are," said Sesshomaru giving her the first genuine smile she'd seen thrown her way.

"Whoa no way, fl—" Kagome shoved her elbow into his stomach knowing he was going to call Sesshomaru fluffy, "I mean Sesshomaru smiled. Imai-san how did you get him to do that?"

Nanami smiled at Inuyasha and then looked up at Sesshomaru as she spoke. "I'd say that we have a mutual liking of each other."

"Well pardon my saying but you have some bad taste in men, my brother on the other hand has amazing taste in women," said Inuyasha with a grin. He saw his brother's jaw set. He felt Kagome pulling at his sleeve and grinned down at her. He was enjoying himself because he knew that at least for the time being he was safe from his brother's wrath.

"Well I'd say you're wrong there Inuyasha, because I've always had impeccable taste in men and I'd say your brother has been the best out of all of them," said Nanami with her feline smile. "Though I know he has amazing taste otherwise he would have passed me by without a glance for that owlish secretary he has."

"Mitsuki is an amazing worker Nanami, her appearance is not what we are looking for it is her brain and work ethic which for my standards is exactly what I needed," said Sesshomaru. Then he heard a cough from his right side and he saw Bankotsu watching the two ladies in a very distressing way. He was about to make an excuse to walk away when Bankotsu turned his attention back to him.

"Well Sesshomaru it's nice to meet your family, but I think I've stayed my welcome. I'll take my leave, it was nice meeting you three and hope to have a chance to getting to know you better," said Bankotsu as glanced at Kagome and held her gaze. She felt a shiver run through her as he bowed and then walked away.

"Well it looks like the banquet is finally getting underway how about we go find our table and then we can get this night over with," said Sesshomaru.

"Well let's get going I have to warn you though Sessh Dad and Mom both saw you before you entered the banquet, hell we all did and you'll obviously be questioned."

"Well that is none of their business, now Nanami shall we?" Nanami smiled up at Sesshomaru. Looked like he finally got hooked and she couldn't be happier. Their hands were still linked as they walked together. Kagome and Inuyasha smirked as they walked hand in hand right behind them.

-x-

Bankotsu walked back to his table with delight. He was a hundred percent sure that that was Naraku's granddaughter. Though Sesshomaru kindly forgot to mention her last name, Bankotsu was still sure. Just something about her look it reminded him of Kira Higurashi.

When he walked back to his assigned table he saw his brothers sitting looking rather bored. "So did you find out anything?" asked Jakotsu.

"As a matter of fact Kouhei I did. Sesshomaru's date is rather hot up close," said Bankotsu with a grin knowing that it would annoy his brother.

"Not the woman Kaihei, about Sesshomaru or anything about the other ordeal?" asked Jakotsu.

"Well I think I was introduced to Naraku's granddaughter. No I'm almost certain I was introduced to her. She looks just like her parents," said Bankotsu with a grin.

"Well then isn't this perfect, just point her out to me brother and I should be able to find out where she lives and all other minor details about her," said Renkotsu who finally felt like something interesting was going to happen.

"All in due time Shouhei, we have all night as for now let's settle down since our host seems to be starting the banquet," said Bankotsu.

"Right, well I guess after we can get started," said Renkotsu. They turned their attention to the man up at the podium and waited patiently for it to end.

-x-

"Well that was boring," said Inuyasha as the man finally ended and he received a smack from both his mom and Kagome. "What it was!"

"You try to remember your manners Inuyasha this is your father's night and we don't want you ruining it because of that mouth of yours," said Izayoi with her strict voice. Something Inuyasha rarely ever sees.

"Okay fine, geez." Taisho saw the pained look on his son and just grinned.

"Don't worry son I know I think it's boring too but what can I do? I have to deal with it and soon enough you will too," said Taisho.

"Yeah I know that's what sucks, so when are we getting some food? I'm starved."

"The announcement is coming up shortly," said Taisho as he looked around the table. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru and he grinned this was the perfect time to grill his older son. "Since we have time right now, Sesshomaru how was your trip here?"

"It was fine father, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sesshomaru with a brow raised. He knew perfectly well what he father was trying to get around to.

"Oh just I thought I saw something as our limo pulled up into the valet area," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh pray tell what was it?" Taisho smirked at the easy intro that his son just gave him.

"Well I saw a man, who looked almost identical to you, wrapped around a beautiful woman in a forest green dress, almost identical to the one that Imai-san is wearing tonight," said Taisho his gleam in his eye was so obvious that Kagome and Inuyasha were trying not to laugh.

"Oh really, well I guess our doubles must have been invited at this banquet too, right Nanami because _I_ wasn't wrapped around _you_ was I?" asked Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Oh no not at all, it was _me_ who was wrapped around you," said Nanami with a grin. She was rather enjoying Sesshomaru's family. They all broke out in laughter at that and Inuyasha swore he even heard his brother chuckle.

"Well I'll say, I'm really liking you Imai-san, the perfect woman for my son," said Taisho.

"I'd hope so sir," said Nanami as she looked over at the man that was brimming with happiness and handsome to boot. All the Takahashi men were gorgeous, thought Nanami as she looked over the three of them. The youngest had his boyish good looks, her Sesshomaru was stoic with a mysterious aura that attracted many to him, and their father was a genial man who lived life to the fullest from the laugh lines that were on his eyes.

"So you two were kissing then?" asked Inuyasha to keep the conversation going.

"Yes we were, and I was quite enjoying it too but someone kept stopping them," said Nanami as she looked at Sesshomaru. Then she blushed when she realized that she was talking to his parents. "I'm sorry if I sound too forward."

"Oh no dear you have to be forward with Takahashi men or they will keep walking. They don't like passive women trust me I had some practice with this one," said Izayoi as she looked fondly at her husband of about eighteen years now.

"Well that's good to know, I can already see that Kagome is working her magic on you Inuyasha," said Nanami as she looked at the younger couple. It was Inuyasha who blushed while Kagome smirked.

"Yeah he's been trailing after me ever since I laid eyes on me," said Kagome.

"Oh please that's not true… I just smirked at you and you started to get all nervous and speechless if I remember correctly."

"That is not how it happened! You said something insanely random that made me stand there speechless, baka. I'm not the type of girl to swoon over a guy who smirks at me," she said with a huff and caused the rest of the group to cheer her on.

"Go Kagome, that's what I like to see in a woman," said Taisho with merriment.

"Yes dear show Inu whose boss," said Izayoi with a laugh. Sesshomaru stayed silent but anyone who looked at him could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Well I'm really glad I came tonight and met you all. It's been such a pleasure," said Nanami with a brilliant smile.

"I can say the same thing with you my dear. You are after all the first woman that our Sesshomaru has ever introduced us to," said Taisho.

"Hey guys I think you're embarrassing him. Look his face is kind of pink," said Inuyasha as he looked at his brother closely. The rest looked at him and he looked just as stern as ever but if you looked very close you could see a slight trace of red along his cheeks. Could it be that he was blushing?

"You know I think I need some refreshments Nanami would you like something? Mother?" asked Sesshomaru as he got up.

"No thanks," said both Nanami and Izayoi. Sesshomaru turned around and left the table. The ladies fell into fits of giggles and the men just smirked after him. That was a first for Sesshomaru. There have been a few going around lately.

Soon after Sesshomaru came back the dinner was announced and everyone slowly collected a plate for themselves. Once the dinner was finished everyone was free to mingle. Music was being played and the dance floor was open to whoever wanted to dance. Taisho held out his hand to his wife and took her to the dance floor. It was his own little tradition that he started ever since they married. All the banquets he always started the dances off with her. Everyone always anticipated it and they always looked so elegant and beautiful that no one else ever joined on with them.

This year it was different. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were there with dates and so they both took their dates onto the dance floor; three elegant couples. All Takahashi men with the women that they admired loved and were beginning to fall for. The rest of the crowd watched in awe as each couple danced around the dance floor with ease. Each couple matching to perfection.

It was quite a scene and Bankotsu and his brothers who were watching couldn't agree more. Bankotsu was grinning he was itching to walk up to Sesshomaru and Nanami and ask if he could finish the dance, but if he tried then there was sure to be a brawl. Although he was all up for a fight here was not the place. So he watched along with everyone else. "Shouhei that's her; if you haven't already surmised that."

"Yes I figured as much. I'll start on it tomorrow for sure."

"Good I'm quite happy coming tonight." Bankotsu leaned into his chair and watched the youngest couple closely.

Once they finished the dance Kagome was brimming with excitement. "Inuyasha, why didn't anyone else join in on the dance?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha as he led her back to the table.

"That's because father and mother usually dance the first dance of the banquet alone, but this year we joined in. I guess it'll be a new tradition from now on," said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Well it was fun, wasn't it Imai-san?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yes it was, but please just call me Nanami, I feel so old when you call me Imai-san," said Nanami.

"Oh okay."

Once the Takahashi's all left the dance floor everyone else began to gather on the dance floor. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Nanami were all sitting at the table when Izayoi and Taisho both came to the table.

"Okay Kagome lets go mingle. I want to introduce you to two ladies who were rather close with your mother. They all used to sing together," said Izayoi.

"Oh really?" she turned to Inuyasha who was smiling at her. "Inuyasha can you come with me too?"

"Yeah sure," said Inuyasha as he got up and said bye to his brother and his date.

"Well now that we are alone shall we go mingle as well? There are many big business men here that we can definitely get on their good side," said Sesshomaru.

"Well aren't you romantic, on our first date," said Nanami with a coy smile.

"Well you are really our representative, Nanami-_san_. I hope you haven't forgotten that," he said as he got up. Oh! Two steps forward, three steps back with him! Well she'll have to change that soon enough, she thought as she got up beside him. He held out his arm and she hooked her through his before they left to wander through the crowds.

Nanami and Sesshomaru met with many important people and mostly all of them were middle-aged men, who kept a lingering gaze on Nanami before they continued talking directly to Sesshomaru. It annoyed her to think that the men considered her as an object. But when she started talking they were surprised to see that she had a brain. They were all rather impressed with her and in made her feel amazing. She looked up at Sesshomaru after a rather long conversation on stock and trades. He was smirking at her, which she considered was his way of saying well done.

"So how was my business persona?" asked Nanami.

"It was rather brilliant. Though I already knew you were good otherwise you wouldn't be here right now," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh pooh, way to bring down my spirits," said Nanami as she pouted up at him. This time he chuckled and then it stopped because his mouth came firmly over hers. _Again_! He kissed her again and here he keeps saying things about being just a representative.

"You really are something rather different aren't you Nanami-san?" he asked with an adorable smile that made Nanami more weak in the knees.

"Yeah… I am do you like it?" asked Nanami just a bit breathless.

"I can say that I do. Rather refreshing," he said as he dipped his head down and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss this time and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest once they pulled apart and sighed. She felt content. Then as they stood there at the edge of the dance floor they heard three ladies start singing. Sesshomaru and Nanami looked up, still in their embrace, and saw Kagome standing dead center on stage with two middle-aged ladies.

They were singing an old song from the eighties. Sesshomaru looked closely at her and saw tears in her eyes. Those ladies must the ones that sang with her mother.

"Wow, Kagome sure has a beautiful voice," said Nanami with a smile. It touched her soul and made her want to weep.

"Yeah the poor girl lost her parents when she was a baby and those ladies up there with her used to sing with her mom. She's probably thinking of her mom right now," said Sesshomaru. He let out a sigh, she looked so lovely there but still so sad. The light was on her as she sang. The other two ladies just hummed along.

"Oh poor girl, I can only imagine how she feels," said Nanami as she held onto Sesshomaru tighter and breathed him in. She felt the sadness for the young girl who seemed so strong but only looking at her you could see the pain in her heart.

When Kagome finished the song she wiped away a stray tear and she smiled into the crowd who were swaying to the music that she created. She stepped off the stage and thanked the ladies who had sung along with her. Inuyasha was already there taking her into his arms and rocking her. She was breaking down. Her mother's presence in those ladies minds really hit her hard.

"Hey sweetheart we can leave if you want, it must be overwhelming," said Inuyasha as he held onto her tightly. She just shook her head as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and tried to calm herself down.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I don't mean to blubber on you," said Kagome trying to laugh but it just came out as a hiccough.

"Kagome you don't need to apologize. You looked amazing up there I bet your mother would have been proud to see you up there. She probably did see you there," said Inuyasha with a smile as he rubbed her bare back.

"Thanks I wish she was here. I think this just hurts to know that she used to be here and I never got to see her," said Kagome as she sniffled and pushed away from him. She looked up at him and smiled but faltered again as the tears blurred her vision.

"I wish I could take away the pain, you've been through too much. I'll go tell mom that you need to go home and we can go back to my place or I can drop you off at your place," said Inuyasha.

"No… I'll be fine. I think I just need some fresh air," said Kagome. She looked into his amber eyes and pleaded. "Please Inuyasha, maybe we can go for a walk?"

"Sure if you're sure?" said Inuyasha as he searched her face to see if the was one hundred percent sure that she was okay.

"Yeah, come we'll just go tell your parents where we're going." Inuyasha just wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbed her left hand in his. He felt like she needed to be held, to feel wanted and loved.

Once they talked to Izayoi Inuyasha led her outside. It was kind of chilly as they stepped outside. Inuyasha could see her shivering and he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped her up in it. She looked at him and he smiled. "You looked cold," he said. She just smiled at him and walked over to the steps. She took a seat and Inuyasha followed. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She just let him lead her and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence neither needing to say anything. Inuyasha rested his own head on hers as they looked out into the street.

-x-

Once the night was over Izayoi and Taisho found the kids still settled outside. They were huddled close together and their hands were linked. Izayoi walked over and stood in front of them and saw that they had fallen asleep. "Oh Taisho look at them, they fell asleep, and Inuyasha gave her his jacket," said Izayoi with a brilliant smile.

"They look so peaceful. It makes you not want to disturb them, but people will be coming out soon," said Taisho as he walked over to the kids and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. He groaned and shifted a little bringing Kagome closer to him. "Well he's still our stubborn Inuyasha that's for sure."

Izayoi let out a giggle as she shook him until he woke up. "Inuyasha it's time to go. You'll freeze out here," said Izayoi in a nurturing voice. He blinked his eyes open as he took in his surroundings. His parents were standing in front of him and she smiled at him.

"Mom? What's going on?" he asked disoriented.

"We're going home know. Kagome needs to be getting home too," said Izayoi. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was still sleeping resting on his shoulder.

"Oh we're still at the banquet? Did we fall asleep?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah it seems that way. Now how about you wake up Kagome and we'll get going. Sesshomaru is going to drop off Nanami and they come home," said Taisho.

"No she had a bad night, thinking about her parents. I'll just carry her to the car. She needs to rest," said Inuyasha as he got up and took Kagome in his arms. She didn't make a sound as she snuggled into Inuyasha. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well that works, now let's get going," said Taisho as he saw their limo pull up. They got in and headed home. Kagome stayed asleep all the way home. Izayoi decided that it was such a bother to make her get up and so she called Naraku and told her that she would sleep over at their house. It took a bit of arguing but Izayoi won in the end and so the headed straight home to the Takahashi mansion. Inuyasha took her up to the guest room and settled her in bed. His mom went in with a spare change of clothes and changed her since there wasn't anyone else awake at the time.

Once that was all taken care of, Izayoi said good night to her son and headed to her own room. It was past midnight and she was tired. Inuyasha also went to his own room but not before taking a peek into the guest room that Kagome was sleeping in to see if she was sleeping peacefully. She looked content and so Inuyasha went to his own room to change and hit the bed.

-x-

Sesshomaru and Nanami were almost back to her apartment. Nanami was almost sleeping but she tried to keep herself awake. Sesshomaru took a side glance at her and saw her head dropping. "You can fall asleep Nanami I'll wake you up when we get there," said Sesshomaru. That woke her up and so she looked over at him. She brought her hand over to his and held onto it.

"I'm fine," said Nanami with a smile.

"Are you sure you look tired," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah besides we're already here," said Nanami as she saw her apartment building come into view. He parked the car and this time he got out and opened the door for her.

"I'll walk you up," said Sesshomaru as he held her hand. She complied silently as she walked beside him. Her body stuck to his side. When they got to her door she fiddled to get her keys out and went to open the door. Once she heard the lock click she went to turn the knob. Then she stopped herself and turned to look back at Sesshomaru.

He was so big and dependable the way he was standing behind her so protectively. His gaze was so warm and safe. She smiled as she took a step towards him and brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer to her. She brought her mouth up to his and pressed her lips to his. He responded in kind and tasted her sweet taste in the tender kiss. She broke it this time and then looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Spend the night…" she murmured as she kissed his once more quickly on the lips.

"You're making it easy, but I better not. You need to sleep and if I come in then I don't know if you'll get it," said Sesshomaru as he leaned closer to her and rested his head on hers and sighed. "You really are killing me here Nanami."

"Then just come inside," she said as she kissed him again.

"No you go inside and I'll go home. I'll see you tomorrow at work," said Sesshomaru as he kissed her once more and then turned to leave.

She was still standing there watching him leave as he walked around the corner. She let out a dreamy sigh as she walked into her flat. Her progress with Sesshomaru was getting better, still at a slow pace but she wasn't complaining. All because of her neighbour she was able to kiss him, not once or twice but a handful of times and every time they did it sent a delightful shiver up her spine.

She couldn't wait for work the next day. She ran to her window and looked out at the car that was parked where it was when he first came to pick her up. He was standing against the car and looked up at the building. He saw her standing by the window and she smiled at him waving. He smirked and gave her a nod before he got into his car and drove home.

Wishing for once he didn't have a sense of propriety and respect for rules that he was taught by his mother so long ago.

-x-

**A/N: Well this chapter I've been dying to write for so long so I'm so glad I finally finished it! It's quite long but I hope you all liked it. There was a lot that happened and it might seem a little confusing in the end part of the banquet, or a little rushed but that was only because I didn't want to add every part of the banquet. I hope you all like the fact that Sesshy found a girl for himself. I thought it was only fair since even his little sister who was only in high school had a boyfriend. Well please tell me what you thought! Cause I really would like to see how this chapter was for all of you who read it! Thanks for reading! **


	23. Chapter 22: Lost Memories

**Hidden Innocence  
Chapter 22:** Lost Memories

Kagome woke up with a feeling of grief and contentment. How she felt both she didn't know but that was how she felt when she woke up. She hadn't realized that she wasn't in her own bed until she saw that her room which had green walls was now a soft rose pink. Zeroing in on the colour of the room she looked around and realized that she definitely was not in her own room, let alone her own house.

Panicking Kagome tried to remember what she did the night before and then she remembered the banquet party with the Takahashi's. She remembered meeting all those famous people and then meeting her mother's singing friends. She remembered going on stage and singing where her mother once sang and tears fell from her eyes. After that she remembered going outside with Inuyasha for a walk and they sat down for a while. After that everything went blank. Had she fallen asleep? She wondered.

Looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing a soft silk night gown. That was definitely not hers. Getting out of bed Kagome wandered out into the hallway and didn't see anyone. She started to walk down the hall and then heard the pitter-patter of footsteps on the marble floors. She walked a little faster and saw a maid just turning the corner.

"Hey wait!" yelled Kagome as she ran after the maid. The woman came to a stop and then bowed to Kagome.

"Good morning Higurashi-sama," said the maid with a smile on her face.

"Good morning…" said Kagome feeling a little confused. "Where am I exactly?"

The maid held a confused face for a brief second before she smiled again before responding. "You are at the Takahashi mansion. The young master is up in the kitchen and told me to escort you when you woke up." The maid looked at her attire and then gave her a rueful smile. "Would you like to get changed first?"

Kagome looked down at her appearance and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah it would be nice but I don't think I have any clothes since I came here in my dress last night right?"

"Yes, the master has taken out some clothes for you they are in your room already," said the maid.

"Oh okay," said Kagome with a smile she turned around to head back to her room and then stopped. "Uh how do I get back to my room?"

The maid let out a laugh and then quickly brought a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh…"

"Oh no problem, I can be quite hilarious sometimes," said Kagome with an affable demeanour.

"Well I'll show the way back to your room then Higurashi-sama," said the maid.

"Sure and please just call me Kagome, I sound so old when you call me _Higurashi-sama_," said Kagome sticking her tongue out.

"Sure thing Kagome, and if I'm not being to forward, my name is Kichi," said Kichi the maid.

"It's nice to meet you Kichi, now if you don't mind showing me back to that room, where ever it may be," said Kagome with a smile.

"Certainly. Don't worry this mansion sure takes a while to route out but every inch of the place is rather exquisite. Just follow me," said Kichi as she led Kagome back to the guest room that she was occupying.

"So tell me everything!" said an excited Rin. Inuyasha let out a groan. It was still early for him being ten in the morning but his sister had bugged him until he got up. She wanted to know what had happened the night at the banquet. There was sure to be something interesting since Kagome had gone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was just getting really annoyed and so he got up. He had almost forgotten about Kagome staying over and wanted to go in right away but his mother had told Inuyasha to leave her alone until she woke up on her own the night before. The poor girl had, after all lived through a lot of pain that night. Thinking about her mother and singing on the same stage that she was on.

So he told Kichi one of their maids to check up on her and put the clothes in the room so that when Kagome woke up she would have a set of clothes to wear. It seemed rather pointless for the girl to wear that flashy dress during the day.

"Come on INU-NII!" Rin said tugging on his shirt.

"What's there to tell Rin? We went to a banquet. We met lots of famous people, we saw Fluffy kiss a girl, Kagome sang on stage and then we came home. There was food and drinks, what else can I say?" asked Inuyasha with a yawn.

"Wait what. Did. You. Just. Say?" asked Rin as she stared at her brother.

"That's what I said didn't I?" asked Inuyasha as he glared at his younger sister who had too much energy if you asked him.

"Well dish it out! I've never heard of Sesshy ever kissing _anybody_!" said Rin.

"Rin why can't you just wait till mom wakes up! Why did you have to wake me up!" asked Inuyasha with a grunt as he meandered through the kitchen trying to find something to snack on.

"Well I can't just barge in on Mama and Papa," said Rin sounding like it was obvious. "It would be rude."

"Yeah but waking me up wasn't?" he asked with a sardonic look.

"Of course it's not rude to wake you up, I'm your little sister, it's what I'm supposed to do," said Rin with a grin.

"Well gee makes me feel like I should get a lock on my door from now on," said Inuyasha when he finally found a plate of leftover pasta that look appealing.

"Oh come on, okay how about I make you breakfast and you can sit there and tell me what happened? I'll make you giant pot of coffee too," said Rin.

Inuyasha stopped pulling out the plate of pasta and turned to his sister with a grin. "I'll only talk if you make me an omelette," said Inuyasha.

"Sure, they're my speciality!" Rin pulled out an apron and put it on. She grabbed a pot and poured water into it. Putting on the stove she then moved around the kitchen to grab the ingredients she needed for the omelette. "Okay what do you want in the omelette?"

Inuyasha thought for a bit and decided he just wanted the eggs with cheese and mushroom and told Rin who started making it. "Okay now talk buster," said Rin as she sliced the mushrooms rather efficiently. Inuyasha let out a sigh and relayed the night's events to Rin. He wasn't able to leave any details out because Rin would stop him and ask him questions almost every few minutes.

When Inuyasha was finally finished telling Rin the story she was misty-eyed. "Oh poor Kagome she must have thought about her mom all night," said Rin.

"Yeah I know she was really sad by the end of the night, but I think she's happy that she got to come with us and know who her mom was," said Inuyasha as he started on the omelette that Rin made for him.

"Yeah...," said Rin as her thoughts wandered back to her older brother. "Oh I can't wait to see Sesshy! I'm going to grill him about this mystery woman."

"Oh please do and let me be there when you do cause we never got to do it properly last night," said Inuyasha.

"No worries, just be home when he gets here," said Rin with a grin. Inuyasha just laughed happy to know that his brother was going to get Rin's _full_ attention when he got home.

Kagome walked in seeing the siblings laughing. It warmed her heart to see them like that and a flash of sadness spread through her. If her parents were alive she probably would have had a younger brother or sister to talk to like that too. She took a deep breath and pushed the thought aside. There was nothing she could do to bring her parents back but she would get revenge. Soon enough she vowed. She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," said Kagome as she walked in.

"Oh hey Kagome, did you want some breakfast?" asked Rin who was still wearing her apron.

"Oh no thanks I'll just steal his," said Kagome as she took Inuyasha's fork and took bites out of the plate. Inuyasha grunted and then took his fork back.

"Mine," he said before he shovelled more food into his mouth. Rin just rolled her eyes as she walked back to the oven.

"I'll make you some eggs, since taking food from Inuyasha is like taking a bone away from a rabid dog, pun fully intended," said Rin with a grin.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes while Kagome laughed. "I can make it myself, Rin. You don't need to," said Kagome as she walked over to Rin.

"No you're our guest and I want to make it," said Rin with a determination on her face that Kagome had never seen.

"You should just let her Kagome she is obsessed with cooking," said Inuyasha as he took another bite.

"Oh fine, I'll just sit here then," said Kagome as she took a seat beside Inuyasha. Rin went about making the food and totally zoned out the others in the kitchen out.

It was then that Inuyasha turned to her and took her hand in his. "How are you doing?" he asked the tenderness in his eyes made Kagome smiled. She linked her fingers with his.

"I'm okay, thanks for last night. It was lots of fun and it… helped." There was a welling of tears in her eyes and Inuyasha knew at once that she was still thinking about it.

"Hey it's okay, I know you miss them," said Inuyasha as he took her into his arms as she stifled a quiet sob.

"It's not that I miss them, I never got to know them. I was thinking of, all the, what ifs when I saw you and your family. We could have been a family like yours too, I could have had siblings and it just started to all come out. I just wish I had a chance to get to know them before they were taken away so that at least I could remember how it was to be held by my parents," said Kagome.

"Oh sweetheart, you have us now. My parents are your parents," said Inuyasha as he rubbed her back trying his best to comfort her. "Here you can have the rest of my food." He said it seriously but Kagome let out a bubble of laughter.

"And here Rin said that taking food away from you is like taking a bone away from a rabid dog," said Kagome as she looked into his mesmerizing amber orbs.

He smiled at her then and leaned closer and gave her a quick peck. "When you're done with the food I'll take you for a walk okay?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, now if you'll unhand me it looks like my food is just about ready," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, and have I told you how hot you look in my clothes?" asked Inuyasha. He was ginning from ear to ear. She was wearing his old jogging pants and a large t-shirt that she tied on the side adding a bit of femininity to it. She grinned back.

"I've always looked hot buddy not just in _your_ clothes," said Kagome sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nope, you're definitely hotter in my clothes," said Inuyasha as he got up from the kitchen table and wandered towards the fridge. Kagome just shook her head and waited for Rin to bring the food over to her.

Rin placed the plate of eggs and toast in front of Kagome and smiled warmly. "Enjoy."

"I will, thanks Rin," said Kagome. She started eating and then she saw Inuyasha bringing a glass of OJ towards her. He took a sip and then handed it to her. "What makes you think I want _your_ drink?"

"Because you want something to drink I assume," said Inuyasha as he dangled the cup in front of her. Kagome just ignored his childish behaviour and focused on her food. "Fine if you're sure you don't want it." Inuyasha gulped down the rest of the juice and grinned at her seeing that she was eyeing the glass intently.

"Oh you're such a child," said Kagome as she got up and wandered over into the kitchen. "Hey Rin where are your empty glasses?" Rin showed her so Kagome poured her own glass of OJ.

"Why'd you go to all that trouble when you could've had mine," said Inuyasha who was sitting on the chair beside Kagome's empty one.

Kagome ignored him and sat down. She finished up her food and then went to put it away. "Okay now I think I want that walk Inuyasha!" she said finally and Inuyasha was happy to oblige. He got up and walked over to her and in one fell swoop he picked her up bridal style and wandered out of the kitchen. Rin just stood laughing and was really happy to see that her brother had a girl who was so perfect for him.

"Why are you holding me?" asked Kagome with her arms crossed suspended in midair by Inuyasha's arms. She had the cutest pout on her face, Inuyasha thought.

"Because I haven't done anything romantic to you so I thought I'd start now," said Inuyasha with a charming grin that made Kagome's stomach flutter.

"Why do you have to do anything romantic? I don't see any reason to do it," said Kagome trying to keep up her indifferent front.

"Why? Well because I like you baka. Isn't that obvious?" asked Inuyasha. He sounded like his usual self but Kagome knew he was being serious when she looked into his eyes. Her eyes watered for some unknown reason and she just buried her face in his chest. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I…dunno, just don' wook a mee," she said in a muffled voice but Inuyasha was able to understand well enough.

"Hey you knew I liked you from the get go didn't you?" asked Inuyasha as he walked towards a tree that was in their massive backyard. He sat her down and settled in beside her. She just let out a sigh and covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah I guess I did but I don't know, hearing those words made me feel so happy that I started crying," said Kagome. "Man going to high school is really making me go soft."

Inuyasha let out a chuckle and then kissed her soundly on the lips. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever had the chance of meeting. And I'm glad you're all mine," said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about when did I become all yours?" asked Kagome. She had wondered when he had gotten so close to her guarded heart. It seemed like a while now that she hadn't had anyone who's been able to break through her guard like Inuyasha did, and that he did effortlessly. She looked at him and just stared in wonder.

"Well because I want you to be mine and I get everything I want no matter how hard it is to get," said Inuyasha as he caressed her face. He looked at her and wondered how such a wonderfully unique person like her had fallen into his life so easily. And she did fit perfectly in his life all the way down to his parents' acceptance of her and his friends as well.

"What's that's supposed to mean? I'm not an object," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know but you will be my girlfriend? Won't you?" he asked as he held her hand in his. Kagome was taken aback but his sudden question and just sat there motionless for a second. "Kagome…?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…" she was nervous and was blushing. She swore in her head. If she looked at herself in the mirror she wouldn't be able recognize the ditsy sputtering girl that she had become. Trying to control her ridiculousness Kagome pulled in a breath and then turned to him. She looked in his eyes and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Inuyasha let out the breath that he was holding in and took her into a tight embrace. "You serious? I thought you were going to say no," said Inuyasha with a brilliant smile as he brought her mouth to his and gave her a loving kiss. Kagome let out a laugh as she kissed him back with as much emotion as she could.

"You know you're quite a different person. At least to me and I love it," said Kagome against his lips. Then she broke off and got up. "Now I'm going to find your mom, I want to talk to her." Inuyasha just sat there and watched her.

"You're out of luck then cause mom is still sleeping," said Inuyasha as he got up.

"Who say's I'm still sleeping?" asked Izayoi who was standing behind Kagome.

"Oh hi Izayoi, what are you doing out here?" asked Kagome.

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay, after last night I was worried that you were still a little put out," said Izayoi.

"Oh no I'm fine. Actually I'm absolutely perfect," said Kagome with a smile

"Oh may I ask why?" Kagome's smile widened ten folds as she looked at her.

"Inuyasha just asked me to be his girlfriend," said Kagome. Izayoi looked at Kagome and then over at Inuyasha.

"Oh sweetie you look so happy, it's about time that boy asked you," said Izayoi as she took Kagome into her arms.

"I know right, Izayoi he really is amazing," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Yeah I know but so are you, now come with me sweetie I've wanted to show you something for a while now."

Kagome looked at her godmother and smiled. She wondered what it was but didn't ask. They left Inuyasha behind who was just sitting against the tree with a grin on his face as he watched his _girlfriend_ walk away with his mother. He relished the thought. Kagome was his girlfriend now. It was something that he will always smile at that was for sure. Deciding that it was a bit cold outside Inuyasha opted to go inside as well.

He was curious as to what his mom had for Kagome. So when he walked into the kitchen and saw that it was totally empty he went into the sitting room but still no one was there. Then he saw Kichi walking past the room and called her over.

"Yes Young Master?" she asked with a bow.

"Where are my mom and Kagome?" asked Inuyasha rather impatiently. Kichi smiled at his annoyance of not being able to find them.

"The mistress took Kago—" she stopped herself knowing that even if Kagome had allowed her to say her first name it was not right to address her as such to her employers, "Higurashi-sama to the den, something about pictures I gather."

"Thanks Kichi," said Inuyasha as he ran out of the room. His curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know what his mom was up to. When he got to the den he saw that Kagome was sitting beside his mom with a photo album in her lap. She was flipping staring at a picture and Inuyasha knew she was crying. He walked over to them in silence and saw that they were pictures of Izayoi and Kagome's mom when they were younger. They both looked so happy.

"She looks so happy…" Kagome murmured as she touched the picture softly.

"She was happy. That picture was taken after she found out she was pregnant. We all went out to celebrate just the four of us. We were all so happy because I was already expecting Inuyasha and then Kim found out that she was going to have you," said Izayoi.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and their eyes met. There were unspoken words sent through their eyes and Kagome felt comforted.

"Sweetie you can keep this album for as long as you want. But I have something else to show you. I don't know if you'll be able to watch it right now but I want you to see them, so that you can remember," said Izayoi.

"What do you mean watch? Do you have videos mom?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I have some childhood videos but I think you'd rather see your mom as she was older," said Izayoi.

"I want to see them all Izayoi. Please," said Kagome as she looked up at her godmother with tears in her eyes.

"Okay dear, Inuyasha why don't you go take Kagome into the theatre room and I'll come down with the videos in a second okay?" asked Izayoi.

"Sure. Kagome you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at her. She was looking at the picture mesmerized of her mother and her uncanny resemblance to her. "Hey Kagome you okay there?"

"Huh?" she looked up at Inuyasha and he saw the sadness in her eyes then it was covered by her smile. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's get going." She closed the album and took Inuyasha hand in hers.

"Yeah… If you're sure." He laced his fingers with her and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and nodded. So Inuyasha led her to the theatre room. When they got in there Inuyasha brought her over to a large leather couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, cradling her. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer.

"I want to say I miss them, but I can't say that, because I don't remember them. I wish they were here though. I'm kind of scared to see them in video. I never did get to see anything from my grandparents because they never took home videos," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Well I'll be here for you, but if you're not ready to watch it then I'll tell mom you don't have to watch it yet," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know but I want to see it. I want to be able to see my parents at least once," said Kagome. Inuyasha could feel the warm tears soaking into his shirt. He just held her closer and rocked her in his arms. They waited in silence for Izayoi to get back.

When Izayoi walked in she was carrying a box. Inuyasha looked at her and raised a brow. "Your fathers were both really excited about having you two and so they recorded almost every waking moment that we were together," said Izayoi with a laugh.

She hadn't realized that Kagome was crying until the girl looked up at her. "Oh sweetie you're not ready to see these are you?" She put the box on the ground and walked over to the couch touching her face affectionately.

"No I want to watch it Izayoi, please. It's been sixteen years and I haven't seen them once. Please," she pleaded.

"You're one hundred percent sure that you want to do this today?" asked Izayoi once more.

"Yes one hundred percent I promise," said Kagome mustering a smile for her god mother.

"Okay if you're sure, let's play this," said Izayoi as she walked over to TV and put in the first tape. She grabbed the remote and then settled down on the couch. Kagome slithered down between Inuyasha and Izayoi and held his hand."Oh I haven't watched these in years. When she died it was all I did, but after a while I had to put them away and get on with my life. Since I had you two boys to raise."

Kagome looked at Izayoi and grabbed her hand too. They had both grieved for Kimiko and Kira. Kagome heard the laughter on the TV and looked up at it. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at her mother…

"_Kira stop it! I look horrendous right now! Izzy! Why did you give him the camera!" whined a young Kimiko as she was sitting outside with her best friend in their new house. Her long black hair was tied up so that it would be out of her face. It was hot out since it was already mid-May. They were relaxing outside with the men. _

"_It wasn't Izzy who gave me the camera Kim I took it from her while she was trying to pick up that shirt. And you look absolutely beautiful sweetheart," said Kira from behind the camera. Then the angle changed as he went up to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kira turned the camera to face him and he spoke into the camera. _

"_When you look at this my first born just remember how much I pampered your mother, so that when she starts to get mad at me you can remind her of how nice I was to your mama," he said with a laugh._

"_Kira don't go trying to persuade the baby before it even gets here," said Kimiko with a groan. She let out a content sigh as she rubbed her protruding belly._

Kagome looked at her parents and even though there were tears in her eyes she was smiling. Her father seemed so happy and he seemed kind of goofy. It was not how she had imagined he would be because everyone at the hideout had said how amazing he was as an assassin but at times he could get kind of scary. She couldn't think that her father could hurt a fly from seeing the video. He had brown hair and they had the same eyes. She kept thinking how happy he looked and that he hadn't known that his life was almost at an end by that time.

She watched the video as her mom came back in the picture. She was glowing from the pregnancy and Kagome noticed that her gaze always went back to the camera but past it to the person holding the camera. "They really loved each other didn't they?" asked Kagome. Izayoi who was looking at the TV turned to Kagome.

"Oh yes sweetheart they loved each other very much," said Izayoi with a smile. Kagome smiled and looked back at the screen.

"_Hey Izzy I know that you're due soon but before Tai puts you on lockdown do you want to go to the park across town? I've been dying to go there but Kira never has time and I want to spend it with you," said Kimiko. Izayoi just let out a laugh as she directed her gaze at her husband. _

"_Kimmie dear I won't put Izzy in a lockdown. She just won't be able to leave the house _without_ me or Sessh. Right son?" asked Tashio as he looked at his first born who was sitting on the grass with his book. Reading away as he always had as a child. _

_Sesshomaru looked up at his dad. "Yes father. Mother can't go anywhere with out me or Father," said Sesshomaru with a smile. He looked at his stepmother and smiled warmly. Kira followed the look on the young boy and recorded the love on Izayoi's face. _

"Wow Fluffy smiled as a kid? How come I never saw it," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Oh just watch sweetie it gets better from a brother's point of view," said Izayoi with a laugh. So Inuyasha turned his attention back to the video.

"_See you'll be under twenty-four hours surveillance in a week or two and I want to spend some time with you… alone!" said Kimiko with a laugh seeing the look on the men's faces. _

"_Well fine if you ladies really want to have one more girl's day out then you can but it had to be within the next few days," said Kira. He focused the camera on Kimiko's face and she frowned. "I said within the next few days because I don't want you two to go out and then if Izzy has any problems then I don't know how much you could do being pregnant yourself sweetheart."_

"_He's right Kimmie I wouldn't be able to work if I knew that you two were out close to her due date," said Tashio. _

"_Yeah I guess you have a point there. Well how about tomorrow then?" asked Kimiko. _

"_Yeah I'm not doing anything tomorrow," said Izayoi. "Sweetie do you want to come with us tomorrow?" Sesshomaru looked up at her and smiled. _

"_Can I mother?" asked Sesshomaru. _

"_Of course, since its Sunday then you have no school. I think it will be fun. You can be our bodyguard," said Izayoi with a brilliant smile. _

"_Can I bring my book Mother?" he asked. _

"_Of course sweetie," said Izayoi. The adults all smiled at the little boy. _

"_Okay well I'm gonna go inside for a second and get you all some drinks," said Kira and the screen faded black. _

Kagome was still looking at the screen and a wistful smile was on her face. "They looked so happy, we're they always like that?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah for the most part, Kim loved him and he loved her. They were really happy especially knowing that they were going to have you," said Izayoi with a smile as she touched her arm squeezing it affectionately.

"I feel like I know them a little more," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yes, do you want to see more?" asked Izayoi.

"Yes please!" said Kagome with excitement.

So Izayoi went and put in another tape. She sat down again and waited for the video to start.

"_Oh look there's a sale on the chicken!" said Izayoi. She never had a chance to go shopping like a regular person because of her profession but she put on her wig especially for that day. Izayoi looked over at her best friend who was beaming at her friend. _

"_Izzy I never knew you loved shopping this much," said Kimiko as she looked at the woman who was almost seven months into her pregnancy. _

"_I just like it because I don't get to do it much, if ever because Tai always gets someone to get the groceries," said Izayoi with a sigh. _

"_Hey is it my fault that I don't want my pregnant woman to be pestered by people just because she wants to go grocery shopping," said Tashio. Kira who was looking at the two women smiled. They were such great friends and he was happy that she was friends with such a great person. Tashio, who had the camera on him, turned the camera to Kira. _

"_What's wrong Kira, my boy?" asked Tashio with a genial smile that could be heard from his voice. Kira looked over at the camera and grinned. _

"_Oh nothing I was just thinking about how happy we all are, and with the babies on their way I can't wait," said Kira. _

"_Yeah are you excited for the wedding? I know Kimmie can't wait. It's all Izayoi's talking about," said Tashio. _

"_Yeah we're getting married in a couple days but it doesn't even seem like it because of days like these, I feel like we're already married," said Kira with a laugh. "I mean that in the best way possible mind you."_

_Tashio laughed behind the camera _

Kagome let out a giggle as she saw the expression on her dad's face_._

"_Hmm what was that I heard about you thinking we're already married?" asked Kimiko with her hands on her hip. She was already three months pregnant but you could barely tell that she was. She had a smile on her face showing the camera that she wasn't actually angry. _

"_You know what I mean dear," said Kira as he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "You're the only one for me and you've been taking such good care of me so of course I think we're already married. I just can't wait till it's all legal." He bent down and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Then he smiled putting a hand on her tummy. "I can't wait till we're a family."_

"_Yeah me too," said Kimiko. _

"_I hope we have a girl… one as beautiful and wonderful as you," he said with a smile. _

"_Oh yeah? Well what ever gender we have I know it'll have all the amazing parts of you, now let's get this shopping done, because even though Izzy doesn't want to admit it she's getting tired," said Kimiko. _

"_Well I guess that's my cue to speed up this shopping. And one of my special skills," said Tashio with a laugh as the camera turned off. _

Izayoi looked over at Kagome and saw the tears in her eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"They loved each other so much and even though I wasn't there yet they loved me too. I just wish they were here," she said with a beautiful smile. She wasn't sad; actually she was happy to know that she was so loved.

"Of course they love you, who wouldn't?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned closer to her.

"Shall I put in another one?" asked Izayoi. Kagome nodded and Izayoi walked over to the box and pulled out another box. As she was putting the tape into the player Rin bounded into the room.

"There you guys are! I was wondering where you've all gotten to," said Rin.

"Oh Rin come and watch the videos with us," said Kagome.

"Ooh videos! Videos of what?" asked Rin.

"Of my parents," said Kagome.

"Oh I wanna see," said Rin as she went and sat on the ground in front of the couch.

"Okay be quiet kids the video is starting!" said Izayoi.

_The scene was focused on a baby's face. The lens zoomed out to focus on a baby boy with a small fluff of white hair and vivid amber eyes. The baby gurgled and smiled into the camera. _

"_Oh Izzy he's so adorable," said Kimiko with a smile as she held the new born baby in her arms. She looked up at her best friend. "What's my godson's name?"_

"_Inuyasha, Tai picked it and I love it," said Izayoi who was sitting in the hospital bed. Kira who was looking over Kimiko's shoulder dangled his keys in front of Inuyasha. He reached for them and let out a laugh. _

"Inu-nii you were so cute, as a baby!" said Rin as she looked at her older brother. Inuyasha just blushed.

"Mom did you have to show this one?" asked Inuyasha. He tried to hid his face but he saw that Kagome had the sweetest look on her face as she watched the baby version of himself. She was looking at him with such adoration that he forgot to be embarrassed.

"Oh just watch you three. You'll be surprised how this video ends, especially you Inuyasha," said Izayoi as she turned back to the TV.

"_Kira stop that, it's not safe for him. Inuyasha, you are the cutest little thing," said Kimiko as she cuddled with the baby. _

"_Sesshy what are you doing sitting all the way over there? Come over here son and say hi to your new brother," said Tashio as he turned the camera over to his eldest son who was sulking by the window. Sesshomaru looked sad and worried; deep in thought. _

_He looked over at Izayoi and she smiled beckoning him over to her. He walked over to her and looked down at his hands. "What's wrong honey?" she asked as she grabbed his hand. _

"_Mother, are you still going to be my mom?" asked Sesshomaru. He looked up at her and she saw the tears in his eyes. _

"_Oh sweetie of course. You will always be my first son, no matter what anyone says," said Izayoi as she patted the bed beside her. He jumped up on the bed uncertainly and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Izayoi. _

"_Here sweetie why don't you say hi to your baby brother?" said Kimiko as she brought the baby over to the two on the bed. Kimiko handed Inuyasha over to Izayoi who cradled him in her arms. Sesshomaru peered over the baby and a genuine smile came over his face when Inuyasha grabbed his fingers. "I think he likes you," said Kimiko. _

"_Hi," said Sesshomaru with a smile. Inuyasha giggled and held on tightly to Sesshomaru's finger. "I'm your big brother." Inuyasha giggled and the rest of the adults in the room smiled. _

"_I can't wait to have that," murmured Kimiko as Kira held her in his arms. _

"_I know I want to have lots of kids. A big family, it's something I've always wanted," said Kira with a sigh as he watched the two boys interact. _

"_Just four more months and we'll have our own sweet little baby," said Kimiko as she held her stomach._

"_Yea I can't wait for you to come out my baby," said Kira as he held his whole world in his hands. _

_Tashio turned the camera back to his own family and felt an urge to go to them. "Well don't leave me out of the family embrace," said Tashio as he turned the camera off so that he could walk over to the rest of his family. _

"Whoa Sesshy likes you?" asked Rin with a speechless look.

"Yeah! What is that all about? Heh can you believe that baby? He smiled at _me_! Sessh never smiles at me," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm not supposed to tell you this because your brother would kill me but he really fell in love with you once he realized that you weren't going to take me away from him," said Izayoi with a laugh.

"I still can't believe that Sesshy did that! I can't wait till he gets home! Two things to bug him about now," said Rin with a laugh.

"Oh dear I hope he's not too upset that I let you kids see this," said Izayoi with a laugh.

"I think it's absolutely sweet," said Kagome with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yes I think so too," said Izayoi as she looked at her goddaughter. Kagome was smiling at her and her hands were intertwined with Inuyasha's even though he was having a discussion with his sister on how they would bug him about what they found out.

Inuyasha looked over at her when he felt her squeeze his fingers unconsciously. "Hey are you alright?" He asked as he looked over at her. She smiled and wiped away another tear.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering how it would have been like if I had a brother that I could have watched as we grew up," said Kagome. She smiled and shook her head letting out a laugh. "I've been so emotional lately its as if I'm pregnant or something."

"Don't even kid about something like that. Besides you have every right to be emotional, but I think you should take a rest from watching these videos for a while," said Inuyasha as he got up.

"Mom I think I'll take Kagome back to her house for a bit and then we'll hang out if it's alright for us to go," said Inuyasha.

"Yes of course, just as long as you don't forget about any homework that you have to finish for tomorrow," said Izayoi.

"Oh yeah we have that history summary that is due, you mind if I come over to your house to do it?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I don't mind at all," said Kagome as she got up too. He held her hand as they walked out of the room. They headed up to the bed rooms.

"How about you go grab your clothes and then I'll meet you here with my books," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure, oh and Yashie thanks for taking care of me," said Kagome with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him quickly before retreating into the room she was using.

In five short minutes Inuyasha was knocking on the door of the bedroom. Kagome opened it and smiled as she saw him carrying his back pack. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah all set," said Inuyasha as he pulled her closer and she let out a laugh as she fell into his arms. "I hope you're not thinking too much about all the videos."

"What else could I be thinking about Yashie? I love my parents so much and after seeing them I just wish they were here, but I'm happy that I have you guys," she said with a sigh as she leaned into him.

"You'll always have us, now come on I wanna have you alone for a while before I take you home," said Inuyasha.

So the two left the house and Inuyasha got into his car after she was settled into it. He started the car and headed out quickly.

"So is this going to be our first real date?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because we'll be alone but no because I'm not sure you'd like to wear that for our first official date," said Inuyasha as he took a glance at the clothes that Kagome was wearing.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one. Let's just go sit at a park and talk," said Kagome.

"That sounds good to me," said Inuyasha. So he headed towards the closest park he could think of and couldn't wait to spend time alone with the girl that he fell for.

After Inuyasha left her house Kagome went up to her room and sat on her bed looking at the picture she had of her parents. Now that she had seen them animated she felt even more love in her heart. She wished that she had a chance to see them even once. She let out a sad sigh as she looked at the picture.

"I wish you were here mom, dad. Izayoi's been telling me about you two and I saw the videos of when you were just married and expecting me. You two looked so happy." She let out a sigh.

Kagome knew that her wish would never come true and that was all because of that Bankotsu who took away her parents. Thoughts flooded her mind and she remembered the events that took place the day before. With a cry of remembrance she lunged for her phone. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost eight.

She called Ayame. "Hello?" asked a tired voice on the other line.

"Yame, I'm so sorry about your dad how are you holding up?" asked Kagome.

"Kags? I'm okay. Dad's an idiot. Naraku told me what happened on the scene and well dad was just stupid, but it was Bankotsu that they were after," said Ayame.

"I know. Your dad knows where his hideout is but he didn't get a chance to see what that asshole looks like," said Kagome.

"You know Dad can't use his right arm for a while because the bullets that were used on him had some weird nerve numbing poison. It affected his nervous system in his right arm, so the doctors at the hideout are trying to extract the poison and find an antidote. I'm at the hideout infirmary. Uncle Ayato is here with me and so is Kouga. I'm getting worried," said Ayame.

"Oh Aya I'll be there in five, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner," said Kagome.

"You don't have to Kags there's not much happening we're just waiting," said Ayame.

"Yeah we'll I wanna be there for you. I'll call you when I get in the hideout. And Aya I promise we'll get that bastard for what he's done to our families," said Kagome as she hung up and headed out to her car; driving to the hideout.

She wanted more than ever to get that man for hurting her and now hurting her best friend. Bankotsu Fujimoto will soon meet his doom in the form of a vengeful Kagome. It was her vow and she would not sleep until it was done. She just wished she knew who this man was and would stop at no lengths to find out.

It was an unfortunate fate that she had met him as his alias without the smallest clue that it was her sworn enemy that she was looking at. Bankotsu Fujimoto was also Kaihei Furukawa, the strange man she had met at the banquet the previous night. She would soon find out and when she did she will finally end him and the torment that he caused her.

**A/N: Well there you go guys! I hope you liked it! Yes they're finally official! And what did you think of the videos? I loved the last one personally because you get to see Sesshy with a sweet childish side to him! Well anyways tell me what you thought! Cause as always I love to hear from you!**


	24. Chapter 23: Back On Track

**Hidden Innocence**

**Chapter 23**: Back On Track

Kagome sped to the hideout as fast as she could; getting there in under ten minutes. After she got off the phone with Ayame she hadn't told Kagura where she was going. She just got into her car and drove off the only thing in her mind was that she needed to get to her best friend who she had left the day before to go to the banquet with the Takahashi's. A wave of guilt ran through Kagome as she turned the corner to the hideout. Getting out of her car Kagome ran into a sprint until she came to the hidden door of the hideout.

She ran through the halls until she found the people she was looking for. She found Ayame and Kouga sitting side by side against the wall just inside the infirmary wing. Ayame had her head rested against Kouga's shoulder. Kagome could see that they were both drained; no doubt they'd been up all night.

As Kagome approached the cousins they both noticed her. Ayame's face crumbled—something no one ever sees—as she ran to Kagome. Kagome opened her arms and took her tightly into an embrace.

"It's okay Ayame, Kitaru will be fine he's been through worse and survived," said Kagome hoping that this time would be the same as all those others.

"He won't be though," she said between chocked sobs a rarity in Ayame. "Uncle Ayato was just called by the doctor; there was something about the poison in his system."

Kagome just stood quietly as she held Ayame closer. "Kitaru will make it through Yame we'll do whatever it takes I promise," said Kagome not sure if anything else she could say would help. Kagome looked over at Kouga and their eyes met. A silent conversation passed through that one glance. It was a message of reassurance and hope.

Kagome knew that Kouga was just as worried about Kitaru but he also knew that these two girls needed him to be strong. She knew that he would hold up a strong exterior for them so they'd have him to lean on and she really needed him at that moment.

Seeing the state that her friends were in Kagome couldn't help but have a angry flash run through her mind. An anger that said Bankotsu Fujimoto would pay for what he did to her friends and family.

Ayame was still sniffling in Kagome's arms and Kagome slowly lead her back to the chairs lines against the wall. She took the seat beside Kouga while Ayame settled in beside Kagome. The strain of worrying and crying all night had really tired out Ayame and she soon fell asleep beside Kagome. Kagome brushed Ayame's face out of her face as she slept with her head on her lap. The tears pooled on her jeans leaving a wet spot. Kagome ignored it as she let out a frustrated sigh.

She rested her head on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga looked over at her still silent and brought his arm around her pulling her closer. At that movement Kagome looked up at him. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm alright how are you doing?" he asked with his brows furrowed.

"Kouga why are you worrying about me, I'm perfectly fine......it's you guys I'm worried about. What if he doesn't...." she broke off from what she was about to say. The enormous well of emotion and tears was chocking her.

"He'll make it Kags; it's Kitaru we're talking about here. It's in his nature to get into stupid situations and get right back out without much problem," he said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope you're right Kouga. Yame's already lost her brother, if she losses her dad too she'll never be able to come back from it. He is the only family she has other than you guys," said Kagome as she glanced at Ayame's tear stained face.

"I know what you mean it's been six years since Takeshi died but I know it still haunts Yame especially with thoughts of loosing Kitaru too," said Kouga with a sigh.

"I hope everything works out. I don't know what we'd do without Kitaru here. What would Yame do?" asked Kagome as tears stung her eyes.

"She'll be okay Kags we're all here for her no matter what happens," said Kouga as he rested his own head on top of Kagome's.

They sat there silently as they waited for Ayato and the doctor to come back with news about Kitaru's situation.

-

About an hour later Kitaru had been pronounced to be out of any fatal danger. He had been treated quickly by the doctors and by some coincidental miracle the physicians in the hideout had a similar product in the makings.

The poison's structure was the same and so they had been able to give Kitaru the antidote without many problems. The only problem that they did face was the fact that the product had yet to be tested fully which was why Ayato had been pulled to the side and consulted about the antidote.

Ayato had said yes to the treatment and so Kitaru was given the antidote. He had finally come to after an hour of fretting. Ayame had run into the room and took her father in a tight embrace.

"Dad if you ever do anything to hurt yourself like this again I'll personally kill you. You hear me!?" she blubbered into his shoulder as she held onto him. "You're all I have left. Mom and Takeshi are gone. If I lost you too I'd die."

Kitaru tried for a laugh but all that came out a chocked cry of pain. Kagome and Kouga were standing by the door as they watched the father and daughter embrace.

"You know I would never leave you princess. If I was gone who would be there for you to take care of?" he asked with a smile.

Ayame let out a watery laugh as she looked down into his bandaged face. His right eye was still swollen and the skin was all black and blue from the bruising. His upper body was wrapped up in bandages, treatment from the bullet holes. And an IV Of sorts was attached to his arm to transfer the antidote through his blood stream.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do to you for the next little while you hear me. No more missions for you," said Ayame as she tried to look at him through her tears.

"I will I promise," said Kitaru as he kissed her on the forehead. His eyes were about to close when he noticed the other two standing by the doorway. "What no hello for your uncle Kitaru?"

Kagome's face was close to tears but she held them back. She walked over to the bed and took him into a light embrace not sure if it was okay to touch him at all. "I'm glad you're okay Kitaru." Her voice was shaky and they all knew she was about to cry.

"Oh sweetheart not you too. And here I thought that you two were my strongest girls," he said as he touched her hand with his own.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. You scared us all to death Kitaru, to think that Bankotsu did this to you," said Kagome her tears disappearing and her anger was rising.

"It was his own stupidity," said Kouga and his father—who just entered the room—at the same time.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I couldn't help it I wanted to get that asshole back for what he did to Takeshi and Kira. That bastard killed so many loved ones and he was so close," said Kitaru.

Kagome was looking at the two brothers and hoped that Kitaru would slip out saying where they went. Kitaru looked up at her again when his brother just shook his head at him and saw that she was staring at him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

"Where did you go Kitaru? Where is his hideout?" she asked in a no-nonsense manner. All other eyes turned to Kagome. Kitaru just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do I look _that_ stupid Kagome? I know if I tell you you'll just go after him and who knows you might get shot with another one of their bullets. And if we don't have the antidote then what'll happen to you? I was lucky you might not be and that's not something I would ever consider jeopardizing. Your father would probably come to haunt me if I did that to you," said Kitaru with a laugh.

"At least if he was haunting me I'd be able to see him again," said Kagome with her fists clenched. Tears fell seamlessly down her face as she stood stock still.

"Oh honey I know you wish he was here. We all do. Kira and Kimiko were two of the most amazing people I knew but risking yourselves like that would only cause more heart ache. Think about the people you'd be leaving behind Kagome, then see if you still want to take that risk."

"I've thought about it for eight years Kitaru. I know what I'm doing. Please just tell me where you went! I need to know!" said Kagome.

"Kagome you shouldn't be yelling at the patient like that," said Naraku from the doorway. Kagome froze but then she looked up at him defiantly.

"Well how else can I get the information from him?" she asked with anger.

"You know I don't want you on the case. You know better than to go against my wishes Kagome. Now you go home and get some rest you have school to attend tomorrow," said Naraku as he crossed his arms.

Kagome gave him a surprised stare as if saying, are you serious. "Fine I'll go home, it's not like you guys are going to be any help anyways," said Kagome. She stormed out of the room close to tears again. She wanted so badly to find that monster that hurt so many people she loved. She just wanted some justice, was it so much to ask?

She stormed to her car and just drove home. Angry and upset she drove like a manic until she got home. She slammed on her brakes when she got to the gate of her house and waited for Juromaru to open the door. Neither of them moved and Kagome just got even angrier. She saw Juromaru walk up to her car door and knocked on the window. She rolled it down unwillingly.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked with a parental voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just peachy now would you open the gate?" she cried as tears started to fall down her face again.

"Whoa is that tears I see? When did you start crying?" he said as he rubbed her tears away.

"I'm not crying. I'm a Higurashi damnit, I don't cry."

"Kagome what happened? Where did you go?" he asked as he unlocked the door and opened it. She didn't dare look at him or her tears would just fall even more. "Kagome sweetheart turn off the car."

"No just let me in Juro, I wanna go to bed," she said as she rested her head on the steering wheel. Juromaru didn't listen to Kagome and just took out the keys to her car and unbuckled her seatbelt. He pulled her out of the car and gathered her in his arms.

"Just cry it out sweetheart, I promise I won't tell a soul," he said as he held her against him. The warmth of him caused Kagome's heart to ease just a little bit of the pain she felt. She knew that this was how it would have felt if her dad held her. Juromaru was like her father in that sense, because ever since her parents died he was there, always for her.

"I'm so tired of all this Juro. I just want it all to end," said Kagome.

"I know sweetheart. It'll all be in the past soon. I promise you," said Juromaru as he rubbed her back. She stood there in his arms for a good ten minutes before her sobs stopped. His shirt had been soaked with her tears but he didn't feel it at all. When she went quiet in his arms Juromaru signalled Kageromaru to open the gate. He tossed Kageromaru the keys and walked Kagome into the yard. They walked up to the door in silence while Kageromaru knocked on the door. No one answered since it was late into the night. Way past midnight.

He waited for Kageromaru to park the car and told him to toss him Kagome's key's. He grabbed them and unlocked the door. He led her inside and was about to go back out on post but Kagome just stood there in the entrance lobby. She didn't know where to go.

The thought to seeing Kagome that way made Juromaru cringe. She had never been so lost. So he walked her up to his room and told her to get into bed. She complied like a little child and crawled into bed. Her eyes were rimmed red with the tears. But she didn't care the second she hit the bed she fell asleep murmuring soft words as she drifted away.

"I love you daddy..."

"He loves you too sweetheart," said Juromaru as he touched her face lightly before leaving her room and heading back outside.

He wondered when all this pain would end. Seeing Kagome go through all this was not only hurting him but everyone in this family and it needed to stop. He really needed to talk to Naraku about finding Bankotsu and soon.

Letting out a sigh Juromaru went and took up his post outside of the gate. He had vowed that he would always keep an eye out for his god child. Kira and him and grew up like brothers and he considered Kagome family because of it. Taking one more look at the house Juromaru hoped she would sleep silently and then went back to the task of watching over the house.

-

Inuyasha woke up Monday morning feeling the happiest he's ever felt. He wandered through the house whistling and walked with a newfound pep in his step. Izayoi say her son that morning and couldn't help but smile.

"What's gotten you so happy in the morning? You're usually the last person in the house to be happy in the morning."

"Well I have a beautiful family and an amazing girlfriend to get to so of course I'll be happy," said Inuyasha as he walked up his mother and gathered her in his arms giving her a tight and loving hug.

"Well this is a nice change, sweetheart," said Izayoi as she patted his cheek.

"What's going on here?" asked Tashio and Rin at the same time as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well our son is in a good mood this morning," said Izayoi as she looked at her husband.

"Oh and may I ask why?" asked Tashio as he walked over to his wife and gave her his morning kiss.

"Well because Kagome and I are going out. She's my girlfriend," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Well I'll be damned she actually agreed to go out with my knuckleheaded son?" said Tashio.

"Wait a second so you two are going out!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?" said Rin as she glared at her brother.

"Well because I didn't think it was any of your business now if you'll excuse me I'm heading out now," said Inuyasha as he grabbed an apple.

"But I need a ride to school too! Daddy!" Rin whined as she looked at her father. Tashio let out a chuckle as he kissed his daughter on the crown of her head.

"Don't worry princess I'll give you a ride. I'm sure Inuyasha wants to go with Kagome, now sit let's have some breakfast," said Tashio as he led Rin to the kitchen table.

Rin let out a defeated sigh as she sat down with her parents.

Izayoi smiled as she set the food in front of them. She had to go to a meeting for the movie she would be starting to film within the month so she would have to leave soon too. But she always cherished these moments with her family. Content Izayoi sat down and had breakfast.

-

Inuyasha got into his car and started his car as he pulled out of his driveway he flipped open his phone and called Kagome. He knew she would probably be sleeping still since it was just seven fifteen but he wanted to talk to her.

When he got her answering machine he let out a sigh but it didn't deflate his enthusiasm. He just headed to school and hoped that she would get there soon. He pulled up into the student parking lot and parked his car. The parking lot was scarce except for one familiar car. Kikyo was at school and it really did dampen his mood. He hoped that he wouldn't bump into her.

So he walked over to the tree where he always waited for his friends. Letting out a growl Inuyasha glared at the person standing by the tree. Kikyo was leaning against the tree with a saddened look in her eyes.

Inuyasha was tempted to leave but Kikyo saw him and called out to him. Letting out a groan he walked over to her. "What do you want Hiromi?" he asked with anger.

"Inuyasha I want to talk to you... about the past weeks I want to apologize," she said. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person Hiromi. I don't care what you do as long as you leave my friends alone," said Inuyasha as he kept a foot of space between them. Kikyo took a step closer to him closing the gap between them.

"But I care what you think about me and I don't want you to think badly about me Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she grabbed his forearms in earnest. Inuyasha just pulled it off but she just grabbed it again.

"Hiromi what are you doing? Let go of me," he said with anger as he tried to pull away from her.

"No Inuyasha! I want you to understand that I did all that for you. I know that Kagome girl was just hanging around you and you just tolerated her. I was trying to help you," said Kikyo.

"Help me with what? I like Kagome not you. I thought I made it clear last week that I would never be with you so what the hell are you doing here right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why not damnit! Why don't you want to be with me!?" she asked her tears vanishing in an instant and her anger showing full force.

"Because you are a conniving bitch who thinks she's way better than everyone else, now leave me the hell alone!" said Inuyasha with anger.

Kikyo didn't flinch she stood her ground and pulled out her trump card. "I am way better than that slut Kagome! I bet you didn't know that she goes around kissing any guy she meets," said Kikyo

"She does not. Kagome isn't like that. I could expect it from you though," said Inuyasha his eyes going dark with anger.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me but I have proof," said Kikyo as she pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and then opened up a picture that she had saved on her phone. "See look is that not her kissing that bouncer that day when you first debuted at the Black Widow?"

Inuyasha snatched the phone and saw the picture. His anger exploded as he looked at it. That was definitely Kagome and she was smiling into that kiss. What the hell was going on, Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Where the fuck did you get this!?" asked Inuyasha as he deleted the picture from her phone before Kikyo could take it back.

"I was around when she was making out with the guy. I just thought I'd let you know before you guys actually got together. She's not all that she's been leading on Inuyasha. You should be more careful," said Kikyo with a seductive smile.

"Hiromi you should stay out of other people's fucking business. Kagome isn't that kind of girl so don't even think of putting her in such a low level. Whatever she did I will hear the reason from her own mouth. Now if you'll excuse me," said Inuyasha with anger as he started to walk off.

Kikyo was angered that he wasn't denouncing Kagome. Feeling desperate Kikyo yelled out, "If you don't stop going to her Inuyasha I'll get her expelled. I'll tell daddy that she cheated, that she caused fights, that she punched me! If you go near her I swear I'll cause her life at school hell!"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "Go ahead and try Hiromi. It'll be our word against yours. And if you want to bring your father into it then I'll bring in mine. He knows Kagome and could vouch for her I don't know if your father will do the same for you," said Inuyasha with anger as he stormed off not listening to a word that Kikyo was hurling at him.

His happy mood had gone completely sour by the time he got to his locker. He pulled it open and tossed his bag in it. He pulled out his headphones and plugged them in. Draining out his thoughts and hoping that Kagome would get to him soon.

-

Kagome woke up with bags under her eyes. She was tired and felt sick to her stomach with grief. She rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read eight o'clock. She groaned as she got out of bed. She wandered into her washroom and got ready for school.

When she got to the kitchen she saw that Kaede left her a platter of food and a mug of hot chocolate. Kagome wasn't all that hungry but she drank all the hot chocolate before heading out of the house. She started her car and drove to school not feeling all that excited about it at all.

When she got to the school she pulled open her phone to see what the time was and saw that she had three missed calls from Inuyasha. As she saw the times he called she let out a sigh. There was no point in calling him when class was about to start in ten minutes. She got out of the car and headed straight for her locker. She saw Sango talking to Inuyasha with a worried look on her face.

When Kagome approached them they all turned to her. "Kagome! What's going on what happened to Sai and Ayame?" asked Sango with worry. At the mention of their names Kagome's eyes glazed over.

"Kagome? What happened?" asked Inuyasha as he brought his hand up to her shoulder. He had wanted to confront her about that kiss but then he got a call from Sai saying that there was something wrong with Ayame and that he wasn't coming in to school today. That was all he was told and then he hung up.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and her eyes welled with tears. She pushed her face into Inuyasha's neck and let out a sob. "Yame's dad almost died. He was in an accident over the weekend and well there was a fifty-fifty chance that Kitaru was going to die," said Kagome.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Have you seen Ayame? Is she doing alright?" asked Sango.

"Yeah she's okay. It was just that Ayame's mother had died when she was just a baby and then she we became friends her brother was killed by an accidental drive-by. So she only had her father left in her life and she broke down when the doctors said he might die," said Kagome sniffling.

"Oh my god that's horrible. We should go see her!" said Sango not wanting to go to school.

"Sai is with her so she'll be fine. But we should just go to class. I don't think Yame wants us all to go and bug her," said Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha's profile.

"Yeah come on baby I'll hold you," said Inuyasha as he held her tightly once more before grabbing her hands and walking to their choir class.

Sango ran after them lost in her own thoughts. The sadness consumed them and the only thought in their minds was that they hoped Ayame's father would be okay.

-

When lunch rolled around Kagome was planning to go to the hide out and see how things were going with Kitaru's recovery but Inuyasha had asked if they could go somewhere. She had agreed since she still had her spare block next to go see him.

So Inuyasha and her drove out of the school lot and headed to his favourite diner. They sat in silence the whole way there. Kagome dozing against the car door, since she only got a few hours of sleep. When they got to the diner Inuyasha nudged her away.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" he asked. She roused awake and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked as she focussed her eyes.

"We're at the diner. Come on you look like you could eat," said Inuyasha as he opened his door and waited for her to get out. They walked into the diner and Chiyoko was there to greet them.

"Well, well, look at who just walked in," said Chiyoko with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and said hi before she seated them. She took their orders before leaving them be.

"Kagome I need to ask you something," said Inuyasha as he reached across to take her hand.

She looked at him. Her eyes seemed really distant and in pain. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice was raspy from all the crying.

"I know this is probably the worst time for me asking you but did you kiss a guy at the Black Widow when we had our very first gig?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome furrowed her brows as she thought about that night and then remembered Kyoshi. A fond smile fell over her face as she remembered him. He was like another older brother to her so of course she would smile about him.

"Yeah I did actually. His name is Kyoshi. He works with my gramps and is kind of like my older brother," said Kagome with the first genuine smile. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and then got mad at himself for doubting her even for a second. "I bumped into Kikyo in the morning and she started throwing out all these things about you that I didn't believe at all. But then she had a picture of you kissing some guy on her phone and I thought what the hell. But I know you wouldn't go kissing around random guys, and I told her to get a life. But I was curious as to why you kissed him," said Inuyasha.

"Kyo is like an older brother as I said. There is nothing more between us. I only kissed him because he wasn't going to let us in so I smacked one on him and ran into the club," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh I see. Well that's a lot better than what Kikyo said. She was trying so hard to make me stop talking to you Kags. And she said stuff about getting her father involved but don't worry I'll handle it for you if she even dares," said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a smile. She got up off her seat and walked over to his side. She slid in beside him and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

They stayed in that embrace until they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart and looked up to see Chiyoko bring them their orders. "I guess you two are going out now right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yup! Thanks for the food Chiyo!" said Inuyasha as he gave her a wink.

"No problem kid, enjoy the meal," said Chiyoko as she headed back to the front of the diner. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thanks for lifting my mood Inuyasha. I was feeling so down in the dumps all night when I called Ayame last night. Just being with you has made me feel just a bit better," said Kagome and then she began to eat.

Inuyasha grinned and then began chowing down on his own food. They enjoyed their lunch date together forgetting about all the drama of their lives for that hour. Once they were finished with their lunch Inuyasha paid for the food after an argument with Kagome and then they headed back to the school.

Once they got to school Kagome walked Inuyasha to his locker. They both opened their lockers and pulled out what they needed. Once Inuyasha was ready to get to class he turned to Kagome and gave her a reassuring kiss, just to say that everything would be okay. She smiled at him before she turned back towards the entrance and headed to her car.

She needed to be with her family away from home. She needed to go see Ayame and see if she was doing okay. As she pulled out of the parking lot Kagome pulled out her phone and called Sai's phone. As much as she wanted to see Ayame she didn't want to bring up anything that would make her cry.

Sai picked up his phone after a few rings and he sounded really tired. "Hey Sai how is everything?" asked Kagome as she drove.

"Everything is working out. Kitaru is recovering nicely but he gave us a scare earlier. He started convulsing and no one knew why. It turned out he was having a seizure, a side effect from the poison that was in his system. But the doctors did a test to see how much of the poison was left in his body and there doesn't seem to be any trace of it now," said Sai with a sigh.

"Well thank god. So now his wounds just have to heal?" asked Kagome. She turned down the street where the hideout was located.

"Yeah pretty much. Aya is good to go back to school but she said that until her dad is better she won't leave his side," said Sai with exasperation.

"Yeah that sounds like Yame," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah unfortunately," said Sai with a laugh.

"So where is Yame right now?" asked Kagome.

"She's in the room with Kitaru. I thought they might want some privacy so I left them be," said Sai. He was sitting at the chairs lined against the wall of the infirmary wing

"Oh I see. Well I'm on my way there. I should be there in a few minutes," said Kagome.

"Oh okay—wait hold on Ayame's coming out," said Sai as he looked up at the door. Kagome could hear them talking and then Sai came back on the phone. "We're going to the lunch room. Kitaru wants some food. So we'll meet you at his room okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem," said Kagome and then hung up.

She parked her car and headed to the hideout. She made her way down the halls her mind lost in its own thoughts. When she finally got to the infirmary wing of the hideout she made her way over to the room that Kitaru was in. She was about to walk right in when she heard Ayato talking to Kitaru.

The door was left ajar and so she stood there not wanting to interrupt them.

"Aniki what happened with Bankotsu's case? Has Naraku followed through yet?" asked Kitaru with urgency.

"Yeah we're on that right now," said Ayato.

"So what's going on?" asked Kitaru.

"I don't think this is the right place to be talking about it. Besides you're not on the case so I shouldn't be telling you anyways," said Ayato.

"Oh come on if I wasn't in this stupid bed right now I would be a part of the mission too. Come on Aniki I'll be bored to death if I can't even advise on the mission," said Kitaru.

"Okay fine... So word is that The deadly seven's headquarters is at a club called Shards. At least that's what we've picked up from the tracker you planted on the agent that night," said Ayato with a grin.

"Heh-he see something good came out of that mission then," said Kitaru with a grin.

"Yeah I guess. Naraku is working out the logistics of the mission and when we'll be heading out," said Ayato.

"Well good luck. And take down the fucker," said Kitaru with relish. He wanted Bankotsu to be finished along with the rest of his brothers.

"I promise we'll get him back for everything he's done; now you get some rest and heal those wounds. If you don't I'll get an earful from Ayame," said Ayato with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay thanks for the advice now get lost I'm tired and hungry and my daughter is bringing me my food," said Kitaru.

Ayato shook his head but left the room. As he exited the room he looked down the hall seeing Ayame and Sai walking back towards the room and no one else in the halls. It was a good sign, showing that there weren't many injured people in the hideout. Ayato greeted the two teens before heading back to the training room.

-

Kagome had run out of hide out when she heard what Ayato and Kitaru were talking about. She couldn't believe that they had talked about _that_ right in front of her. Well she was hidden but in a place that was so open it was stupid. She thanked god for their stupidity.

With a grin on her face Kagome was getting back into her car. Her personal mission was back in motion and she needed to prepare as soon as possible. She flipped open her phone and told Sai that she couldn't make it and headed back to the school.

She had to hatch a new plan and start training. When she got into the school she didn't know where to go. When she finally decided she was on her way to the school weight room. What better way to start training for her mission than by toning up the body.

Her time for vengeance was finally coming and she just wanted it done and out of the way so that she could get on with her life and finally be happy again.

-

**A/N: Well I haven't been here in quite some time! Sorry about that I just got lazy but I wanted to get this out for you guys! I hope you liked it! We get to see more on the hideout and Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. So thanks for reading and tell me what you thought! **


	25. Chapter 24: Plan The Route

**Hidden Innocence  
Chapter 24: Plan out the route**

Inuyasha was sitting in his room looking down at his phone. He had called Kagome countless times now and still he hadn't been able to get through to her. She hadn't really talked to him during gym class and she disappeared right after. He was starting to wonder if something had happened to her.

Frustrated and worried Inuyasha called her phone once more. After five rings just as he thought it was about to go to voicemail a breathless Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said panting.

"Kagome where are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm just at the gym, why what's wrong?" asked Kagome with a smile as she wiped down her face which was all covered in sweat.

"I've been trying to call you since school let out today and that was like seven hours ago," said Inuyasha.

"Oh shit is it really that late already? I didn't even notice. Sorry really I'm sorry," said Kagome.

"What have you been up to Kagome? I was worried that something might have happened," said Inuyasha.

"Oh you should know that I can take care of myself Inuyasha. I'm not one of those girls from school," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah but still I was worried. Why did you leave school right away? I didn't even get a chance to see you," said Inuyasha.

"I had some things to take care of so I couldn't stay," said Kagome.

"Oh, I see... So did you go see Ayame?" asked Inuyasha.

"I went but I didn't get a chance to see her, and besides she was with her dad so I just wanted to leave them be for a little while."

Inuyasha let out a breath as he listened to her. For some reason he was feeling very antsy as if something bad was happening even though he knew nothing was. He had zoned out so that he didn't hear Kagome talking on the other line.

"Inuyasha? ...Hello Inuyasha? Okay seriously INUYASHA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kags did you say something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I said I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I guess so, sweet dreams Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Sweet dreams," said Kagome as she hung up. She put her phone back on the bench that she left it on and went to Kouga who was sparing with her.

They had been going back and forth for hours now and not once had Kouga questioned her about it. He knew she had a reason but he didn't push her.

"So Kags you tired yet?" asked Kouga as he blocked her punch.

"No, not until I knock you down." As she was saying that she punched him unexpectedly in the stomach before turning her body a full 180 degrees and elbowing him in the side. Losing his balance Kouga fell wide open for Kagome's kick landing him on the ground flat on his back.

Ginta and Hakaku both whistled low as they saw Kouga fall.

"Shit Sis I didn't know you had it in you still," said Ginta. Kagome turned to him and glared.

"What do you mean by _still_?" asked Kagome.

"Well you haven't been at the hide out for almost a month now so I thought that you had gone soft," said Ginta.

"Gee thanks Gin nice to know you think so little of me," said Kagome with a laugh as she tossed her towel at him.

"Well it's the truth, now how about I treat you to some food?" asked Ginta as he walked back to her and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry I'm gonna head home I have homework," said Kagome with a laugh when she saw his disgust. "It's not as bad as it seems," said Kagome as she gathered her things. "So same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be here," said Kouga as he took off his gloves.

"Bye guys thanks for the match," said Kagome as she walked away.

Kouga watched her walk away and he felt his heart tighten just a little bit. He could tell she was in a lot of pain that was the only reason she would push herself so hard to train again. The only other time she trained like this was when they had first met and she had found out of how her parents had actually died.

Hakaku and Ginta saw the way Kouga was looking at Kagome as she was leaving. They both knew he was still in love with her but she was too oblivious to him. They both walked over to Kouga and hooked their arms around his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro you'll find someone," said Hakaku.

Kouga looked at him and raised a brow. "And why do you think I won't find someone?"

"We know you are in love with Kagome, we're not stupid," said Ginta.

"Well you must be if you think I'm in love with Kags," said Kouga as he shrugged the twins off and walked away.

"Poor guy is still hooked hard," said Hakaku.

"Yeah," said Ginta in total agreement.

"Well nothing we can do about that now let's go get cleaned up, we need to get home," said Hakaku. The twins grabbed their gear and headed home as well leaving the sparing ring empty.

* * *

Kagome walked into school the next day with her face stuck in a note book. She had written notes all night about the location of the club about all that she had figured out about Bankotsu. Her plan was coming together quickly. She had to plan it out carefully because she only had this one shot to get him. If she failed this time she wouldn't have another shot at it.

Kagome was walking down the hall and didn't see the collision course she was heading for. Just as she was about to knock over the person he noticed her. "Watch out Kagome! You almost knocked us both over," said Miroku who was holding a pile of books.

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku and the toppling books. "Oh shit sorry," said Kagome as she grabbed a bunch of his books so that they wouldn't fall. They started walking again. "So what are you doing here so early with all these books?" asked Kagome as she looked at all of them.

"Well yesterday Mr. Oda saw me lazing around and I got stuck with tutoring during my study block," said Miroku with a sigh.

"Oh poor you," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Hey don't make fun of me!" whined Miroku. They both started laughing and soon enough they were at the study hall where Miroku had to tutor others.

"Well have fun Miroku, I'll see ya in history!" said Kagome as she turned around and went to her locker. When she reached it she was greeted by Inuyasha. There was worry written all over his face. He seemed as if he hadn't slept at all. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Kagome as she touched Inuyasha's face.

"I don't know I feel as if something bad is about to happen and I don't even know why," said Inuyasha with a half smile.

"Oh babe there's nothing to worry about I'm here for you," said Kagome with a tender brush of lips. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms feeling like he needed to hold onto her.

"Thanks..." he whispered into her ear before letting her go.

"No problem now let me get my stuff and then we'll go to choir," said Kagome as she held onto his hand as she opened her locker. She carefully placed her note book inside her bag and pulled out her choir books. Once she shut the locker Kagome intertwined her fingers with Inuyasha's and walked towards their class.

* * *

During choir class Inuyasha had been really quiet. When they started practicing for the winter festival he—one of the leads—was the quietest in the group. Kagome who was so busy in her own world hadn't noticed until Sango asked her if there was something wrong with Inuyasha. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Inuyasha during the whole class. When they left there and went into history the same thing happened again. Inuyasha wasn't even participating and this was supposed to be his favourite class. Something was definitely bothering him and it was making Kagome worry.

So during lunch Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her towards the school parking lot. He followed quietly. She hopped on top of the hood of her car and patted the seat beside her. He sat down quietly and frowned as he looked at her hand which was intertwined with his.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to lose you?" asked Inuyasha as he held on tighter to her.

"I don't know... you're not going to lose me Inuyasha, there's no way that'll happen. Is that what you're worried about?" asked Kagome as she turned her whole body to him.

"It's not so much that but there's like a big void in me saying that something bad is going to happen," said Inuyasha.

The instant he said that Kagome thought of her mission. Did he know something that he wasn't telling her? Did he know about her true occupation? She looked him dead in the eye and smiled.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me. Now stop frowning, please?" she asked as she kissed him softly. Inuyasha responded to the kiss slowly as if trying to memorize the taste of her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Sorry I've been such a downer lately. I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it hasn't gone away. I've felt like this since yesterday," said Inuyasha as he breathed in her scent. "You're the only thing that's calmed me."

Kagome just held onto him and sat there with him. When his mood finally settled he pulled back and looked at her. "God it feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time," he said with a faltering smile.

"Inuyasha you just saw me yesterday. I'm not going anywhere seriously! Now let's go I'll treat you to lunch today," said Kagome as she jumped off her car and pulled him down too.

Inuyasha just grinned hoping that it would fool her even though he knew it wouldn't. She just squeezed his hand and pulled him along. They got into Kagome's car and Kagome drove to the café that they always go to.

They enjoyed a quiet lunch together and Kagome pelted Inuyasha with questions to keep him from thinking. He seemed so down and she didn't know how to help him. It was frustrating but then she came up with a solution.

"So how about we go on a date tonight? I'll come to your house and we can snuggle on the couch or… up in your room?"She said as they drove back towards school. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.

"Aren't you moving fast?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope but really I'm just asking to come over to see Izayoi again!" said Kagome with a laugh hoping he would laugh too.

"Oh really well then maybe I don't want the date then," he said with a laugh and he brought his hand to hers. "Thanks." He brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"You're welcome Yashie-kun!" she said with a shrilly voice and then broke out in giggles when she saw him cringe. "Imagine me like that all the time!" He cringed again and Kagome couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from her.

She was still laughing when they pulled up in the student parking lot. "So would you still love me if I was loud and shrilly?" asked Kagome as she hooked her arm through his. Inuyasha looked at her and raised a brow.

"I'd love you still but I'd wear ear plugs for the most part and take up lip reading," said Inuyasha with a wry smile.

"Aw aren't you... sweet?" she said with a laugh. They both broke out in laughter as they walked into the school. The bell was about to ring soon and Inuyasha had to get to band class. "Okay so I'll see you in P.E. and then after that we'll go to your house?"

"Yeah sounds good. Do you want to walk me to class?" he asked pretending to be shy. Kagome laughed and went to grab his note book. "You don't need to hold my books too."

"But I want to follow through with the whole walking you to class bit," said Kagome as she tried to snatch the books from him. It didn't work when he held on with his demon strength. "Oh you're no fun!"

"I love you too," said Inuyasha as he pecked her on the cheek. Kagome just looked at him and shook her head. She was glad that his mood had been lifted. He had been so down lately, and now he was smiling again. She hooked her arms through his again and grinned up at him.

"Come on I'll walk you to class," said Kagome.

* * *

Kagome went to the hide out during her spare. She found Kouga and Hakudoshi sparing in the gym and was itching to get in there with them. When they noticed her they both stopped, not before Haku got a clean hit on Kouga. Cringing Kagome jumped into the right fixing on her gloves.

"Hey guys mind if I join you?" asked Kagome.

"No it's fine but what are you doing here so early?" asked Kouga.

"Well I can't really make it tonight so I thought I'd get in some training while I can to make up for me missing out on our training tonight," said Kagome.

"Okay that's fine. So what are you doing tonight?" asked Kouga as he watched her. Kagome's cheeks flushed a little as she looked at him.

"I have a date with Inuyasha." Kouga looked at her intently and had a frown on her face.

"So you two finally hooked up?" he asked.

"Yeah he asked me on Sunday, but with everything going on with Kitaru and Yame I forgot to tell anyone," said Kagome.

"Well as long as you're happy," said Kouga. Haku looked at them both and grinned.

"I can't believe you actually hooked up with him!" said Hakudoshi.

"And why can't you believe it?" she asked as she ruffled his hair.

"Because he's still such wannabe type of guy," said Hakudoshi with a toothy grin. He was just joking around.

"You want to say that to his face?" asked Kagome with a laugh. "I'll be happy to bring him to the house and let him hear you say that again to his face."

"Geez I was just joking, he's actually really cool, not how I thought he'd be at all. It still is surprising to see that you guys hooked up though, cause you two seemed so spaced out at times," said Hakudoshi.

"Well then, just for that you're my first opponent," said Kagome with a grin. She got into position and sprang throwing the first punch.

* * *

After school was over Kagome waited for Inuyasha at their lockers. When he finally showed up she was all bundled and ready to go. "And here I thought that girls take longest after P.E."

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry I got held up by Mr. Oda. You know how he can be," said Inuyasha.

"Oh ouch, of all the teachers," said Kagome with a laugh. "Well now that you're here hurry it up so we can go on our date!"

"Yeah _date_ as you put it," said Inuyasha.

"Yup! Our _date_! Now hurry up!" said Kagome as she nudged him. Inuyasha pulled open his locker and pulled out his books. Once he was ready to go they walked out to their cars. "Okay I'll follow you!"

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he got into the car. They drove to the first traffic light and Kagome pulled up beside him and rolled her window down. He looked over at her and raised a brow.

"Race ya!" she asked.

Inuyasha just laughed thinking she was joking and then he saw her smirk and floored it down the road. Blinking in astonishment Inuyasha put his own car into gear and chased after her. She was zigzagging through cars like it was easy. Inuyasha followed with ease but he wasn't able to catch up to her until the next light. She was laughing when he pulled up beside her and she rolled down the window again.

"You thought I was joking didn't you?" asked Kagome.

"Well yeah I didn't know you could drive like that but I guess I should have figured," said Inuyasha with a chuckle.

"Of course I'm no ordinary girl you know! So I'll see ya at your house! BYE!" she yelled as she sped off as the light turned green.

Inuyasha just let out a chuckle and followed her. When he got to the house he saw Kagome getting out of her car and walking over to the front door. When she saw Inuyasha she beamed at him and knocked on the door. When the door opened Izayoi was standing there. Inuyasha just raised a brow. His mother was starting a new movie so shouldn't be at work.

Izayoi saw Kagome and her face just lit up. "Kagome dear you're here. I didn't think I'd get to see you so soon," Kagome was taken into a tight hug as Inuyasha walked up to the door.

"Mom don't you have work anymore? I swear since this school year started you've always been home."

Izayoi looked at her son. "Oh hush up I just came back from the script reading. It's nice to know you still care for your mother when she actually stays home."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes knowing that his mother was just teasing. "You know that's not what I mean mom," said Inuyasha as he took them both in a hug. "Now Kagome and I have a date so you'll have to excuse us!"

"Oh a date where are you two going?" asked Izayoi pleased with her son.

"Well actually I wanted to stay here and spend some time with you," said Kagome with a grin as she looked at Izayoi.

"Oh well then come inside! It seems like we haven't seen each other in ages," said Izayoi as she grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Inuyasha just groaned as he saw the two women walk away from him.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and followed the two down the hall sighing out his frustrations.

* * *

Kagome left Inuyasha's house around eleven. She spent the majority of the night with Inuyasha knowing that he was feeling like she was leaving him out. They watched a movie and then they went up to his room and hung out. They talked for a while, and then Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. He held her tenderly but kissed her so passionately. She felt so alive in his arms, and when she left she was so wide awake. Inuyasha was reassured and Kagome could go on with her training for her mission which would be enacted soon.

Kagome turned into her street and was soon in front of her house gate. Juromaru and Kageromaru were both standing there with a smile on their faces. They both were able to smell the scent of Inuyasha on her when she rolled down the window

"Why are you two smiling?" she asked.

"We can tell you had a good time today," said Juromaru as he sniffed the air.

"Yes I did, me and my man played tonsil tennis," she said with a grin as he cringed.

"Well that's not something I wanted to know, you little brat," he said as he flicked her on the forehead.

"Kagome, you should head straight to you room and shower, that stench is quite strong," said Kageromaru with a twitch to his nose. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Gramps knows who I'm going out with, he's not stupid. Besides he's not even home; I bet he's still at the hide out dealing with Uncle Kitaru's situation right now," she said unintentionally getting them to quiet down.

Juromaru let out a sigh. "Look Kags you know I got your back for just about anything but I don't know anymore about this one. Look what happened to Kitaru I don't want you to go through the same crap so just let us handle this okay?" he said as he touched her cheek hoping to get her to understand.

"I know Juro, I've heard it enough times," said Kagome in agreement and just asked to open the gate. She drove through and parked in the garage. As much as she wanted to listen to them she needed to do it for herself.

She had planned it out, and in the next two days she would go and find Bankotsu. It would be difficult since she didn't know what he looked like, but she would find him that much she vowed.

Kagome walked into the house and was faced with Kagura. "Kagome how was your date?" she asked with a smile as she put down the book she was reading. Her reading glasses were still perched on her nose as she smiled at Kagome.

"It was fun," said Kagome with a brilliant smile. Kagura grinned when Kagome walked into the room; she could smell Inuyasha's scent all over her.

"I could just imagine," said Kagura with the shake of her head.

"Yup," she said with a grin as she went and sat beside her grandmother. "So where is Haku? I feel like I barely see him around anymore."

"He's with your Gramps at the Hideout. And you're one to talk, ever since I stopped working for your gramps I've been stuck alone in this house with nothing to do. He never lets me come back to the hideout unless it's just a visit."

"I feel your pain," said Kagome with a laugh as she gave Kagura a one armed hug. "Now I'm on my way up to bed because I need to wake up early for school."

"Okay you go to sleep, have a good night sweetie," said Kagura as she hugged her once more. Kagome smiled and went up to her room. She sighed as she jumped onto her bed. She needed to calm her mind some so that she could focus on the mission. She was thinking about the way she would map out the mission when her phone rang.

Snapped out of her stupor she grabbed her phone and saw that it was Inuyasha. She picked it up with a smile. "Hey baby," said Kagome as she looked up at her ceiling.

"Hey, you got home safe?" he asked.

"Yeah got home safe and sound, Gramma and Juro were both able to smell you on me and all they could do was grin," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Did they?" he asked with a choke.

"Yeah, don't worry though they still love you," said Kagome.

"That's good to hear," said Inuyasha with a laugh as he relaxed on his own bed. "I had a good time today Kags. I missed you for some reason."

"Yeah me too; I especially loved the part where we were necking on your bed," said Kagome with an evil grin.

"Yeah well we can do that again some time," said Inuyasha with a laugh once again.

"That can be arranged soon," said Kagome as she turned onto her stomach and rested her head on the pillow. "So Inu can I ask you something? Would you want to have dinner with my family sometime soon?" asked Kagome.

"Dinner, really?" asked Inuyasha surprised at that. Yeah he already met her grandparents but this would be more intimate. "You really want me to have dinner with your family, like just me and your grandparents?"

"Yeah and Haku as well, since he's like my little brother now," said Kagome.

"Of course I'm down, it's just that it's kind of intimidating having a dinner with your grandparents with no one else around," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Gramps loves you even though he had some animosity towards me getting to know your parents. It'll be great, you can get to know them better," said Kagome.

"You really think this is a good idea though?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I think it's the best! Come on Yashie who was the one who said it felt like forever since we last were together?" she teased and heard him let out a breath.

"Okay fine but do you think maybe we can do a full family thing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh you mean like you and your parents with me and my family? That sounds like a good idea! Yeah let's do that then! Maybe this way we can make them get along better," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay so when is this dinner taking place?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped and thought about it. She was going to finally enact her plan in two days. So she couldn't really be distracted these next two days, then on Friday Inuyasha had his Gig so that was out of the question too. That left Saturday as the closest date.

"How about Saturday, we can have a lunch date and then we'll go grab your parents and then head over to my house? Sound good?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah it sounds perfect!" said Inuyasha

"Okay oh I can't wait it'll be so much fun!" said Kagome with excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait either," said Inuyasha with a chuckle at Kagome's giddiness. Kagome then let out a yawn.

"Okay I'm about to pass out, so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah no problem, sweet dreams Kagome."

"You too Yashie..." murmured Kagome as she hung up and dozed off still in her outing clothes.

* * *

All night she dreamed of catching Bankotsu and killing him. Every dream gave her the image of a man with dazzling good looks and familiar blue eyes. She dreamt of a familiar face that gave off a feeling of unease. When she woke up though the next morning the face which seemed so familiar had vanished. She could not remember the person or how he looked. It frustrated her so much. But she had been able to remember the way in which she went about it. The place she was to go and how to get to him without being detected.

She would go stake out the place tonight and then tomorrow would be the big day. Feeling really pumped up Kagome got ready for school. She couldn't wait to put this mission behind her so that she could get on with her life, so that she could have the normal life that her parents wanted for her.

When Kagome got to school she was surprised to see that Ayame was at school too. Kagome approached her with a confused face. Ayame looked pissed off.

"Yame what are you doing at school? I thought you were going to stay with Kitaru until he got better," said Kagome.

"You tell that to him! He forced me to come to school, saying that I was just wasting my day with him in the room," said Ayame with a pout.

"Oh I see," said Kagome.

"Does he honestly think that I'll be able to concentrate on school right now with him hurt and injured back at the hide out!" Ayame spat out in frustration.

"Well you'll be here with Sai and us so maybe you can take your mind off of the whole situation back at the hideout," said Kagome hoping to sound believable even though she felt the same way at the moment.

"Kags how can you of all people say that?"

Kagome let out a sigh. "I was just trying to make you feel better Yame, I still hate Bankotsu's guts," said Kagome with malice.

When Ayame heard his name her eyes went cold. "I hate that guy..." she whispered with cold hatred. Then her eyes went blank. "Kags he's so unpredictable and my dad as lame as he is was one of the most prepared men on the mission and look what it did to him! I don't think this is something we can do on our own," said Ayame.

"What do you mean Yame? You don't want to go after him anymore?" asked Kagome with incredulity.

"Of course I want to Kags but I don't think we can handle this alone, I think we should leave it to your gramps," said Ayame with a frown.

"I..." she let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." Kagome shifted her eyes as she said that. She obviously couldn't do that but with all that happened with Kitaru Kagome didn't want to cause Ayame to feel any more worry than she already does. So she didn't tell her about the plan, even though they decided that they would deal with Bankotsu together, alongside Kouga. Kagome could already see Kouga saying the same thing that Ayame did.

She would have to do this mission alone, and after thinking about it she realized it was the best way, because she would not be responsible for anyone and could focus solely on getting to Bankotsu.

Ayame let out a sigh. "I'm glad you said that! I don't want to lose you or see you get hurt Kags," said Ayame as she pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry that won't happen," said Kagome as she returned the hug.

* * *

Kagome felt bad that she would be deceiving her two best friends but she didn't want to worry them and right now the only thing that was on her mind was to get revenge for her parents. She had all that she needed to take him down and that was what she was going to do. It was lunch time now and Kagome was planning on going to the hideout to fit in as much practice as she could, not to mention get some supplies just in case. She was all ready to go to her car when Inuyasha cornered her on their way back from their history class.

He wanted to have lunch together with the rest of the group. Since Ayame and Sai were back at school today. Kagome sighed inwardly but agreed.

So they were all sitting by the tree outside. Kagome was cuddled up beside Inuyasha. Ayame and Sai were sitting beside Kagome while Sango and Miroku sat in front of them closing the circle. Inuyasha was whispering something into Kagome's ear which caused her to laugh. Then the leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth.

Ayame who was drinking her drink spat it out, as did Miroku and Sango. Sai just looked on in amusement.

"Whoa hold on a second, what the hell was that all about!" asked Ayame.

"Yeah is there something you guys forgot to mention to us?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then grinned. "Right we forgot to tell you yesterday! We are going out now!" said Inuyasha with a grin.

Ayame and Sango both let out a loud squeal which caused all three boys to cringe. "OH MY GOD! You guys finally hooked up!" said Sango as she launched herself towards Kagome giving her a tight hug. "Inu I'm so glad for both of you." She hugged as well grinning like a crazy person.

"Nice going Kags!" said Ayame with a hug as well. The whole group was elated by the bit of news that for once in the last three days everyone was happy and smiling.

"Okay enough about us, what's going on with Youkai's Gig on Friday? And are we invited?" asked Kagome with a grin. At the mention of that the guys started talking about their plans for Friday night.

* * *

Bankotsu was sitting in his office of Furukawa Transport. It was a normal Thursday morning for him. He went to his nine-to-five job like any other day with a smile on his face, but these last few days he's been highly agitated because of all the movement from Naraku and his assassins. He had his favourite subordinate—Yoshito Higa, only because he was easily frightened—follow around the Higurashi girl. Yoshito had been following her ever since the banquet but he never seemed to find where she lived. It irritated Bankotsu so much not to get that vital information when they were so close.

He had sent Yoshito again last night to keep close to the girl and he was to report to him first thing in the morning. He was waiting for the phone call and as if on cue the phone rang. He picked it up and heard Yoshito's nervous voice.

"Sir this is Higa reporting from the night stake," said Yoshito.

"Yes I've been waiting for your call Yoshito-san, I hope you have some good news this time," said Bankotsu.

"Well I don't know if this counts as good news sir, but the Higurashi girl was staking out Shards. It seems she's figured out that that is our head quarters," said Yoshito.

"Hmm interesting, what did she do there?" asked Bankotsu with a smirk on his face. This was all working well now.

"Well she slipped into the darkened street and searched the whole building. She never went inside but she analyzed all exits and openings. From the way she moved it seemed that she was pretty skilled at strategizing a battle route," said Yoshito with a clear voice. He was quite impressed with the girl.

"Well then I guess she's planning on attacking soon then huh? So tell me did you find out where she lives this time?" asked Bankotsu.

Yoshito hesitated then, he knew that once his boss heard what he was about to say he would get in trouble even if it wasn't his fault. "Well you see sir, she never went home last night," said Yoshito.

"What do you mean she never went home last night?" asked Bankotsu with rage. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand.

"I know it seems rather ridiculous but she never went home last night. She parked her car in a fairly deserted street. She got out of the car and ran off. By the time I pulled over and ran towards her she had disappeared. So I waited all night near her car and she reappeared around half an hour ago, I followed her still and she ended up going straight to school," said Yoshito, weary of what his boss would say. To his amazement Bankotsu started laughing. "Sir...?"

"This has turned out more interesting than I thought it would. Kira and Naraku raised quite a little lady. She caught on to the fact that she was being followed, a mere teenage girl. I can't wait till she attacks. Yoshito-san you can stop following her now. If my assumptions are correct then this girl will be attacking either tonight or tomorrow, and I'll have the perfect gift waiting for her," said Bankotsu.

"Yes sir... is there anything else you would like me to do?" asked Yoshito.

"No, I'll take it from here on out, you go rest Yoshito-san," said Bankotsu as he hung up. He still had a smile on his face when he picked the phone back up and called his brother.

**A/N: Well you guys I know it's been over a year, and although I said I wouldn't stop writing my stories for a bit I actually had stopped. But I've actually reread all of my unfinished stories in the last month and have finally gotten the urge to write again! So here it is! It's not as long as the usual ones but I think it works. And yes I know pretty much a filler but I wanted the next part to be in a separate chapter. It'll be intense so I hope you guys enjoy it once it comes out! It will come out soon so tell me how you liked this one. And thanks for reading all of you and reviewing too! **

**SORRY FOR TAKING MORE THAN A YEAR TO UPDATE! I will make sure that doesn't happen again! After all its summer! **


	26. Chapter 25: Time for Some Action

**Hidden Innocence  
Chapter 25: Time for some action**

Kagome drove to school in a foul mood. The night before as she was staking out _Shards,_ she noticed a grey car following her. It was the same car she had noticed hanging around the school for the past week, since Monday morning. At first she thought it was a coincidence that maybe it was just a new teacher's car or something but then she noticed it last night at the club. Then as she was leaving she saw it two cars behind her. Every turn she made the car made too.

She finally realized that she was being followed and she knew that she had to act fast or else she would be found out. She realized they were close to the hideout. They were just a few blocks away. So she turned into a deserted street and parked her car. She got out quickly and ran as fast as she possibly could go and disappeared into the darkness. Lucky for her she was wearing all black so she couldn't be seen in the dark. As well that the guy that was following her wasn't a demon so he couldn't catch her scent. Luck was definitely on her side.

She stayed the night at the hideout and then headed out to school early in the morning. When she got to her car she saw that the grey car was still parked down the street. The guy was still waiting for her. She glared into her rearview mirror as she took off to school. Kagome's eyes were still trained on the grey car as she drove away. She saw it come to life and turned off at the corner going the opposite direction from her.

She was thankful that she was able to get away, but all she could think about was that it was Bankotsu and he knew she was still alive. She hoped that her family or friends would be left out of it. Cursing under her breath she headed for school.

-x-

Inuyasha was on his way to school. He was just about to turn into the student parking lot when he saw Kagome parked down the street. Confused he drove down to where she was and parked right in front of her. He got out of the car and knocked on the window. She seemed zoned out or deep in thought.

When she noticed him she turned her face over to him and just stared. He opened the door and looked at her. "Hey is everything alright?" he asked with worry clear in his eyes.

"Huh…? Oh hey Inuyasha, yeah everything is fine," said Kagome as she was about to get out of the car.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to park in the student parking lot?" asked Inuyasha the worried expression still on his face.

"Oh yeah, right, hehe my bad I guess I'm still sleepy," she said as she started up the car. Inuyasha watched her with concern but decided not to say anything more. "Well I'll see you in the parking lot."

"Yeah sure," he said as he went back to his car. He turned his car back on and went back on the road. He turned back towards the school. He spotted her car and found a spot not too far from hers. When he parked he grabbed his bag and stepped out of his car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked for Kagome. She stepped out of the car and walked over to him. She was still deep in thought of what to do, when Inuyasha stepped in front of her and touched her face with his hand. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

She tilted her face up towards his and immediately she felt a bit more relieved as their gazes held. She smiled at him, all the while wishing that she could tell him, and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine," she said as she braced her hands on his shoulders and went on her tiptoes placing her lips on his. He relaxed as he pressed his lips firmly against hers in an innocently sweet kiss before pulling back.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm just so happy that you're here with me," she said as she pecked him once more before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Well I'm glad to be with you too," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led them both towards their lockers.

-x-

Kagome's first two classes went by seemingly fast. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She was attentive to Inuyasha in first period and inquisitive in her second block. By the time lunch came around Inuyasha lost all thoughts that something was wrong with Kagome, which she was really thankful for.

Kagome walked beside Sai as they walked back to their lockers from their history class. Miroku was entertaining Inuyasha with some story about one of his cousins which made Inuyasha laugh wholeheartedly. The sound caused a ripple of delight to wash over Kagome for just a brief second before turning to Sai.

"Hey I need to talk to you," said Kagome with a quiet whisper not wanting any of the other guys to hear her. Sai just looked at her a little puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Sure what's up?"

"No not here baka, meet me in the student parking lot in ten minutes, don't tell anyone ok?" she said with a seriousness that he only ever saw from her when she was at the hideout.

"Yeah sure," was his only response as they made it to their lockers.

Sango was already there waiting and smiled at her friends. Miroku who noticed her right away deserted Inuyasha mid story and ran to his girlfriend. Inuyasha just shook his head at his love sick friend and turned to his own locker. He shoved his books in there and then turned towards Kagome who was just shoving her own books into her locker.

"Hey did you want to go grab a bite out somewhere?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm actually feeling like some cafeteria food if that's okay with you?" asked Kagome hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Oh yeah sure that's fine, come on let's go before all the good stuff is taken," said Inuyasha.

"Sure let's go, lemme just get my wallet," said Kagome as she looked in her bag. Feigning shock she frowned and then turned to him. "I think I left my wallet in my car, I'm just gonna go get it okay?"

"Uh okay, you do know that I can pay for your lunch Kags," said Inuyasha with a frown.

"No, I don't want to leave my wallet in my car anyways, just save me a spot in the line up! I'll be back in a second!" said Kagome as she turned and walked away with purpose.

When she got to her car she saw Sai already leaning against her car. "Okay so what's going on?" he asked with his brows furrowed and a frown on his face.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone," she said staring him unblinkingly.

"Is this something that I'd have to tell if you told me?" he asked feeling kind of wary.

"No not really," said Kagome.

"Okay I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well for the past couple days I've been followed by a grey car. It goes everywhere I go. When I turn a corner it turns a corner, yesterday it followed me on my way home, but thank god I noticed it. So I tried to see if it would follow me. I turned into lots of street corners and the car followed three lengths behind. The driver was very discrete. He even staked out on the same street all night," said Kagome with a frown.

"What are you being stalked?" asked Sai with a mixture of worry and laughter.

"Well I guess but I think it's more like being under surveillance," said Kagome.

"What does that mean? Is Naraku keeping you on watch?"

"No I don't think its Gramps. Sai I think Bankotsu knows that I'm alive," said Kagome.

"What do you mean Kags? If it really is Bankotsu's men shouldn't you tell Naraku, it's not safe for you to be out," said Sai.

"Sai you know I can take care of myself, I just told you because I want you to be careful and keep the others safe. If he's been watching me then he probably knows who my friends are and I don't want to see anyone else hurt," said Kagome as her eyes started to sting.

"Kags I can't just keep this a secret, and as much as I know you can take care of yourself I don't want to risk you getting hurt when I know I can do something," said Sai.

"Sai you promised, you can't tell a soul! Not even Yame, if you tell her or anyone else I won't speak to you anymore and I'll probably hurt you out of anger. I'm only telling you because I want you guys to be safe. I'm sure if Bankotsu attacks he'll come after me to hurt Gramps but I just want to be safe," said Kagome.

"Kags if you just let Naraku know it would save all the looking over your shoulder business. I don't see the reason in keeping it to yourself," said Sai with fervor.

"Sai I don't want any of this getting to Gramps, or anyone else for that matter," she said too strongly. Sai realized that she was trying hard to cover something up and it worried him. He knew that she was up to something he just didn't know what.

"Kags you'd tell me if something was going on right?" he asked as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course Sai," she said, trying to reassure him. She smiled brilliantly as she took his hand in hers. "Just promise me to watch over the gang with me."

"Okay I promise, now let's go back before Yash comes looking for you," said Sai with an artificial smile trying hard not to protest with Kagome about keeping everything hushed from the people that should know about it.

Kagome smiled at him and hooked her arm through his and walked back towards the cafeteria with Sai.

-x-

Once school finished everyone went their separate ways. Kagome had been heading back to her car with Inuyasha by her side. Ayame and Sai were snuggled close as they walked just behind them. Sai had kept his word and didn't say anything to Ayame about what he and Kagome discussed. He looked at her once more before steering off to his own car with Ayame.

Inuyasha walked to her car with her. He was deep in thought and didn't realize that they had both stopped. Kagome looked up at him and frowned. "What's wrong Yash?" she asked.

"Huh nothing, just have things on my mind. So what are you doing today?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I think I'm spending it with my boyfriend," she said smiling back at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said as she squeezed her hand which was in his.

"Well where do you want to go?" she asked as she leaned against his warm side. He was thinking where they could go when he knew the perfect place.

"I know this awesome park we can go hang out at, it has outside heaters near the covered benches, it's a quiet place I always go there when I need some peace from the family," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Well then how about I follow you there?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" he said as he walked back to his own car. Kagome got into her own car and waited for him to reverse out of the parking stall. When he did she followed him out. As she was driving she thought about the night, hoping that it would all be behind her by the end of it.

After fifteen minutes of driving they arrived at a park that was really secluded but very quaint. She parked her car right behind his and then got out. The weather was grey but there was no rain in sight. The autumn wind was blowing; Kagome relished the crisp bite to the cold. She smiled at him as he walked up to her. His cheeks were pink with the cold and the tip of his nose was a little red. She giggled at his appearance and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her own nose against his.

"You cold?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Because you're nose is turning red, and your cheeks are pink," she said.

"Well I could say the same for you," he said with a brow raised. "But you're body is warming me up so I won't be cold at all." The comment caused her to blush, making her pink tinged cheeks to turn a shade darker.

"Well in case that doesn't work let's go sit by those heaters you spoke about."

Inuyasha nodded and took her hand into his and led her towards the outside heaters by the benches. The benches that he spoke about were inside a gazebo. It was such a romantic little spot that she couldn't help but feel the romantic mood in the air.

"The way you described it is nothing like what it really is," she said with a laugh as she ran ahead of him. "It's so romantic here. I bet when winter rolls around this place will be so beautiful."

"Yeah it's really pretty when there is snow," said Inuyasha as he strolled towards the gazebo where Kagome already was. He watched her as she twirled around totally oblivious to the world. It made her look so innocent and Inuyasha just felt even more drawn to her. He walked up to her and just smiled his crooked smile. She stopped and looked at him and in that instant their eyes were locked together. The moment was so intimate and special that nothing else was in their focus.

Kagome took a step closer to him and her hand came up to his face. She touched his cheek and rubbed it with her thumbs trying to warm it up for him. Inuyasha brought his hand up to hers and held onto it as his other hand went behind her neck and pulled her closer. He bent lower and she raised her head up to him as she kissed him softly on the mouth. It was cold and slow, but also so tender and sweet.

Kagome closed her eyes as she melted into the feeling. She felt like she was lost in another world, and even the thought of revenge was out of her mind. When Inuyasha pulled back his eyes were dreamy as he looked down at her.

He took her into a hug, holding her close to him. "You're so beautiful Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the comment and she just rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks…" she let out in a whisper as she watched her breath form a white mist in front of her.

Inuyasha let out a small laugh at her shy personality and tugged her towards the bench. "Come sit down," he said as he sat down under the heater. Kagome sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Let me just stay here for a bit," said Kagome as she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. Inuyasha just smiled as he snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around her. They sat there together for what seemed like hours in peace with no worries or problems.

-x-

Bankotsu was already setting up the night for his honorary guest. He had already planned to let her into his building with ease and get her guard down before he took her down. He was sitting in his office waiting for the staff to clock out of the day. He already called his brothers and arranged everything that he wanted to be done. Now he was just killing time waiting and anticipating for the night.

He was still thinking about the young girl when his phone rang. He raised a brow wondering who would be calling him, when he made sure to get Renkotsu to deal with all the business today. Nothing was supposed to distract him from the Higurashi girl.

He answered the phone and got a reply from a very irritated Sesshomaru.

"Furukawa what the hell are you still doing at your office?" asked Sesshomaru with a seething voice.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru, what may I do the honor of your phone call?" asked Bankotsu with an amused smile.

"You scheduled a meeting between our board and yours on the matter we discussed last month. It's been scheduled for a month now and my committee members have all been waiting for your group to come here for the past half hour."

"Well that must have slipped my mind. My brother Shouhei was supposed to have dealt with all meetings today, I'm sorry I guess we'll have to rearrange," said Bankotsu with an air of nonchalance.

"Don't give me that crap. You need to get here for this meeting or our contract with you will be terminated," said Sesshomaru with a dangerous tone.

"Oh really? Can you afford to lose business with us? From my knowledge we are the number one transport company and to gain business with us is an honour to most other businesses."

Sesshomaru flinched at that. It was true that doing business with Furukawa Transport was a great success, but he was so sick and tired of the way they ran things. This would be the sixth time he was late for something. It was just not professional.

"Well even if you produce results, your company has a reputation for being unreliable. And I am tired of having to come and sort these nonessential things with you when you should have made sure that they were taken care of," said Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu grinned, he knew that he shouldn't irritate the young Takahashi man, if he wanted to keep their business, since they were the main manufacturers of computer based programs and electronics. If he lost the contract with them—a company who distributes worldwide—not only would their income that supports the deadly seven be ruined but Renkotsu would be really pissed. Letting out an uninterested sigh Bankotsu switched back to his businessman voice.

"Ok Sesshomaru, I was just leaving the office. How about you wait and I'll come over to this meeting that I am supposed to be a part of."

"What of the board members? They need to be present as well," said Sesshomaru getting angry at how flippant he was.

"I make the final say no matter what the board members have to say, but I'll get my brother to be in attendance as well, now if you could just wait for twenty minutes at least I will be there with all appropriate documents, but be warned I do need to be out of there by," he looked at his watch and saw that it was already five, "six thirty. I have a very pressing matter to attend to."

"Yes well the sooner you get here the sooner you can leave." With that said Sesshomaru hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

Nanami who was sitting beside her boss looked over at him and frowned. They were in his office while she looked over the files for the meeting once more. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

He looked over at her and raised a brow. "How many times have I told you not to call me by my name?"

"Oh but I like saying your name. _Sesshomaru_, it just rolls off the tongue. Very sexy," she said with a grin. Ever since the banquet he had become a lot more comfortable around her. There have been times where she caught him just staring at her, and other times where he would brush past her touching her arm for a second longer than a boss would. She knew he was interested, he said it himself that night when he dropped her off.

"Imai-san, you are my employee, do not under any circumstances dream up any sexual fantasies about us. There is no us."

"Oh I beg to differ, _Takahashi_," she said as she got up off of her seat. She walked over to him standing behind his chair. He didn't even look at her as he closed his eyes and rubbed the temple of his head trying to get rid of the throbbing pain. "I don't have to insinuate anything and whether you like or not, there _is_ an us."

"You are delusional," he said. His eyes were still closed but he could feel her presence behind him. He could smell the tantalizing scent that was Nanami. He needed to keep their relationship strictly professional, but ever since the banquet she just wouldn't leave his mind and she became very forward on her advances.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as she rested her hands on his shoulder. "You're quite tense, boss." She messaged the knots out of his shoulders and soon she could feel him relax. Grinning at her triumph she peeked at his face, going on her toes so that she could see around him. His eyes were still closed but the tension on his face was all gone. She could see the telltale signs of a smile emerging on his face. "That better?"

"Yes. Much, but you need to stop now." He opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him. Just a little startled since he didn't notice her move.

"Why? I know you're enjoying it," she said as she stepped in front of him. His eyes followed her as he went to get up.

"We have to get back to the board room; Kenji and the rest are probably waiting."

"What's the hurry?" she asked as she rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. She leaned forward and smiled at him. She tilted her head to the left and waited. He looked directly into her eyes before his gaze dropped down to her smiling mouth. It was covered in soft pink lipstick and was so plump and inviting.

He raised a brow, wanting to see what she would do next. "You're not going to take advantage?" she asked as she leaned in closer her mouth mere centimeters away from his. She licked her lips. She hovered over his lips, teasing him, not wanting to be the only one making a move.

She heard him groan before she felt his mouth crash onto her own. His hands came up to her face as he pulled her down more making her tumble into his lap. The pressed her lips to his, giving him butterfly kisses. The sensation of his kisses always made her weak in the knees. She let out a small moan as she brought her hands up and into his hair holding it to anchor herself.

He pulled back just a little breathless as he looked at her. He didn't say anything just stared. Her lips were just a little swollen and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so adorable and sweet. He raised his head up to hers again and gave her a peck.

When he pulled back, she smiled at him. "See you enjoyed it."

"No… that was just lust."

"Oh and that's different than enjoying it? Sesshomaru stop lying to yourself, you and I both know that we enjoyed that." She took a step back and grinned. Reaching over she brushed his hair so that it wasn't in disarray.

He just watched her and then a smirk came onto her face. "You are quite the woman, _Imai-san_."

"Yes I am, _Takahashi,_" said Nanami as she kissed him on the cheek before turning around to leave the room.

There was a knock on the door. Nanami opened the door. It was Mitsuki, Sesshomaru's secretary. She looked into the room through her thick round glasses. Her long brown hair fell down her face framing it in a way that made her face look too small.

"Takahashi-san, Furukawa-san from Furukawa Transport has just arrived, the board members are asking for you to return," said Mitsuki as she bowed.

"Yes thank you, we'll be right there." Sesshomaru got up and followed both ladies out of his office.

-x-

"Brother shouldn't you get back to _Shards_?" asked Renkotsu as they left the meeting. They had been there for an extra half hour and it was already seven.

"Yeah, damn that Takahashi, he drawled it out just to piss me off." He was so irritated. The whole day he had been full of so much excitement to be dealing with Kira's daughter, but this meeting just put him off.

"Well let's go, I'll drop you off at the club and then head back to the office. I have to look over these documents," said Renkotsu with a frown.

Bankotsu looked at him. "I know you wanted to be there too, but this is just as important. Don't worry I'll let you know what happens," he said with a feral grin.

"Please do, now let's get you there before you miss it all. Jakotsu might just forget and go crazy," said Renkotsu with a shake of his head.

"Yeah you're right, let's hurry," said Bankotsu as they got into the car and Renkotsu drove with speed and precision.

-x-

It was a little past eleven and Kagome parked in the alley a block away from _Shards_. She had called Kagura and told her that she was staying at Sango's house, saying they had an assignment that they needed to work on. Kagura had said it was ok saying that she would tell Naraku about it.

Now she was sitting in her car slowly preparing herself. She went over the route that she had mapped out. How she was going to get in, through which floor was she going to enter in. She cleared her mind as she relaxed herself. She knew if she was going to go in there not knowing what Bankotsu looked like, she had to have nothing distracting her mind. Breathing in slowly and letting it out she checked all of her holsters.

On her thighs she had two large blades strapped into place easy to reach and quick to pull out. On her ankles she had two small blades hidden in her boots. In her sleeves she had small throwing knives tucked away. Her arsenal didn't stop at knives; she had shurikens hidden at her waist coloured black so that they wouldn't reflect any light. Finally she had a handgun strapped to her waist just in case. She knew that it was the total last resort since she didn't want to bring attention to herself.

She turned to her purse and pulled out her cell phone to see if there were any calls, she didn't want to leave any loose ends before she left. She turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. Breathing in one more calming breath Kagome stepped out of the car. She looked herself over, covered in all black she knew that she wouldn't be seen.

The all familiar rush was starting to bubble inside of her. It had been way too long since she last had a target and the fact that the person at the other end of her sword would be Bankotsu made it all the sweeter.

Just at the thought of finally completing her mission, Kagome felt the adrenaline start to pump through her. She looked up at the moonless sky, closed her eyes and prayed. _Father where ever you are, I hope you watch over me. So that I can finally put an end to this man who hurt so many people and took away so many of our loved ones. _

With that done and said she took off. She went down the street, not wanting to run yet so that she can conserve her energy for once she got inside. When she made it to the building she looked around and saw two men posted at the back door, just like the pervious times she staked out. Kagome looked up at the black circular glass that jutted out from the building. She already knew the blind spots of their surveillance camera, right underneath.

Grinning Kagome silently made her way to the two men, making sure to stay flush against the walls. Her steps were light as she came up behind the first man and slit his throat without much ceremony. The second man hadn't noticed anything until he heard the gurgled sound from the man beside him. When he turned he found a knife piercing his neck and a hand covering his mouth.

The look of fear in his eyes made Kagome falter for just a second, before the slashed the knife across his neck. He knew what he was getting into working for Bankotsu, she had no reason to feel sorry for him. The bodies of both men slumped against the wall of the building. Kagome left them there as she looked up at the surveillance camera and took out a shuriken. She threw it with deft fingers and it shattered the camera.

Letting out a sigh she padded down both men to see if there was anything on them that she could use. She found an ID tag on both of them with a magnetic strip. "Strange," said Kagome as she yanked one from the man named Itou Matsuda. "Sorry," she whispered as she dragged both men out of sight.

She went to open the door next but it didn't open. She saw the card swipe that was beside the doorknob. She tried the ID tag and heard a click. She turned to knob and the door gave way. Inside there were lights flashing, music was blaring, she could barely hear herself think. It was the inside of Shards. She had come in through the emergency exit. It opened up right by the washroom.

Her first set back, she had thought that this was the way into the back that led to the private section of the building. She pulled off the cloth that was covering her lower half of her face. Moving quickly Kagome found a door that led to an upper floor. She moved through crowds of drunks, couples making out in the middle of the room and people dancing. Once she was upstairs she saw a hallway that led to another door at the end and a bar with people scattered around sipping their drinks. She snuck down the corridor and went up to the door. It had a sign in large bold letters.

_**DO NOT ENTER**_

_**AUTHOIRZED PERSONEL ONLY**_

"This has to lead to the private base," said Kagome. She was about to turn the knob when she stopped herself. If they had any gadgets like they did in the hideout, then if someone who wasn't supposed to open the door did they would definitely know. She searched for a card swipe. She found one attached on the wall just beside the door frame.

She breathed in and out needing to clear her mind. If this was definitely where Bankotsu was then on the other side of the wall would be a lot more security. Kagome swiped her hand down and one of the small blades slid into her hand. She slid the ID card through the card swipe and the door clicked open.

Kagome swung the door open in a quick movement ready to strike the first person she saw. The door slammed against the wall making a loud bang, but the loudness of the music in the club drowned it out. What she saw was another hallway, and it was completely barren.

"What the hell is going on?" she murmured to herself as she looked around the hallway. There were two doors at the end. She looked up and saw another circular glass camera. Pulling out another shuriken she looked directly into the camera and tossed it. The glass shattered and fell to the ground like black rain drops, glittering in the minimal light.

"Whatever you're up to Bankotsu I'm gonna get you," said Kagome as she ran down the hallway.

-x-

"Damn that bitch is smart," said Jakotsu. He was sitting beside Bankotsu in the security room. They had been watching their camera's for a long time. But nothing ever showed up, that was until eleven o'clock. Bankotsu had been a very careful man. The reason why no one had ever been able to get to him was because he had cameras installed into his buildings with an infrared detector so even in the darkest of night if someone was to appear he would be able to tell that they're there.

Tonight was no different. The sleek slender body of Kagome showed up for the briefest of seconds on the camera. She was a clever one, knowing exactly where the blind spot was. But he was able to spot her before the camera blacked out.

"Yes she is smart. Looks like I'm going to have to replace a lot of camera's," said Bankotsu with a smirk. He was really in a good mood now that things were finally happening.

"Nii-san please let me go there! It's been too long since I've gotten my hands dirty. Suikotsu and Kyokotsu are just going to mess it up if we let them deal with it," said Jakotsu. He was itching to get his hands on the girl.

"You know that you can't Jakotsu. Even though you were not introduced to Miss Higurashi, she might have seen you at the banquet."

"She didn't see me Nii-san. She was too busy flirting with the younger Takahashi. Please just let me go!" whined Jakotsu like a five year old.

"Jakostu you and I need to keep a low profile. I have bigger plans than just getting the girl, after all this is about me and Naraku."

"Why can't we just kill her?"

"If we kill her now, how are we supposed to get to Naraku?"

"Well I would think that by killing her it would hurt Naraku lots, since she is Naraku's granddaughter," said Jakotsu.

"No dear brother of mine, you have a lot to learn. Killing the Higurashi girl would hurt him, but if everything goes according to my plan, we will not only hurt Naraku but make him afraid, and that is the ultimate goal. Once there is fear in him, we will finally strike and you will get your chance to get your hand dirty," said Bankotsu. There was vicious smile on his face as his eyes stayed locked on the camera screens.

He spotted her on the camera making her way to the entrance into the base of The Deadly Seven. Once she got past the second hallway, she would finally be dealing with the first from the deadly seven. He excitement only doubled when she noticed the camera. The look in her eyes were so fierce that he wished he could face her himself.

-x-

Kagome had gotten past the set of doors, one opened into an office and the other opened into a set of stairs, enclosed by walls that led to an underground level. The stairs were dimly lit so she could barely see where it led. The trepidation rose inside of her as she took the first step. She kept her focused on the sounds around her. The bass of the songs playing were a low thump as she descended the stairs.

Naraku had trained her not to rely on her sense of sight. Having to move in the darkness she had to hone in her other senses. Every click of her feet echoed as she made her way down. Just as she was about to take the final step she heard a quiet shuffle just to her left. Stopping herself Kagome reached down into her boot and pulled out a knife. She held it in her left hand and in one quick movement she took her final step and stabbed the knife to the left of the entryway.

"Fuck! You stupid bitch," yelled a gruff voice.

She stood there waiting for the man to come into sight. There were no lights on at all. _What is going on, it's as if he knew I was coming,_ thought Kagome as she pulled out another small knife from her sleeve.

The lights flicked on and Kagome saw that she was in a large open room. All the walls were painted black. The one man that was in the room, the one she had stabbed, was large almost four times the size of her. His body was like that of a bear. Muscles rippled as he clenched his fists. His left hand came up and pulled the knife that was jabbed into his side. He flinched as he pulled it out, but otherwise seemed unhurt.

"You're going to pay for that," said Kyokotsu as he barred his teeth.

Kagome's heart started to beat as the adrenaline was at full force. "Bring it," she said with a feral grin.

Kyokotsu made the first move. His hands made a grab for her neck. Kagome dodged it easily as she swung around him and landed a punch to his back. Her fist made one hundred percent contact with him but he didn't feel anything, instead Kagome felt the pain on her hand. It was like punching a steel wall.

She jumped back a few paces stepping out of reach. She wasn't sure what to do, she knew she could take him but she just needed to get to the right spot. He was so stocky and it was all muscles. No punches or kicks would work, unless she found his weak spot.

"Trying to figure out what to do?" asked Kyokotsu with a smirk. "it's pointless nothing you do will work."

"Don't worry I've already figured it out."

The certainty in her voice and the feral grin caused Kyokotsu's eyes to flicker with fear for a brief moment. "Ha, don't make me laugh, you bitch. You are just like your father, pathetically thinking that you can take the deadly seven," said Kyokotsu with a guttural laugh.

"I am like my father and I _will_ take down all of you!" After saying that Kagome moved with swiftness and got close to him before he realized. She shook out a knife and brought it up to his neck. Kyokotsu flinched and just as she was about to stab him with it she was pulled back flying bodily against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing little miss?" asked a very excited voice.

Kagome shook her head as she tried to clear the impact from her body. She peered up into the second man that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His hair was black and spiky, on his face he had six striped tattooed on his face two on each cheek and two on his forehead. His eyes were slits that made him look like he was always glaring. On his hands were gloves that had four sharp blades attached.

Kagome got back up as she looked at the two men in front of her. It would be a bit more difficult with two of them.

"Geez Kyokotsu, you'd think a stupid brute like yourself would be able to take on a mere woman," spat Suikotsu as he looked up at his brother. Kyokotsu was like goliath while Suikotsu was just a normal looking man. His stature was just a little taller than Kagome herself, but she felt a more psychotic aura from him rather than Kyokotsu.

"That woman is insanely fast brother, if you didn't come when you did I don't know what would have happened," said Kyokotsu with an apologetic frown.

"Well she sounds like fun, why don't you let me…deal with her?" he said with a sinister face.

"_Suikotsu!"_

The loud voice surrounded all three bodies. Kagome looked around trying to find the third person that the voice belonged to but there was no one else in the room other than the three of them.

Suikotsu let out a sigh as he looked up at a camera. "What do you want Bankotsu?"

At the name, Kagome went on full alert. He was watching her. He was somewhere here and he knew she was there. She heard him chuckle and it made her blood boil.

"_You know I want her alive, someone as __**gorgeous**__ as Kira Higurashi's daughter should not be killed_."

"I wasn't going to kill her. Can't you just mind your own business Bankotsu? You gave me a job and I'm going to deal with it," said Suikotsu as he glared into the camera.

"_No need to be grumpy. And my dear Kagome it's so nice of you to come and pay us a visit, I hope you're enjoying my welcome gift. My brothers can be loads of fun."_

"Bankotsu… I'm going to find you and end all of this tonight. You are going to pay for _everything_ you've done to my friends and family," said Kagome. In her rage she didn't hear the familiar laugh. The same infliction when he said gorgeous. Her mind was full of too much anger.

"Well aren't you feisty? I'm really going to enjoy this," said Suikotsu as he got into position. "Kyokotsu why don't you just sit this one out, I don't want you getting in my way."

"Yes brother," said Kyokotsu as he moved out of the way.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You had the upper hand, if it's one on one I will definitely be the winner."

"And you're confident. This will definitely be fun, come on then little miss, show me what you've got."

Kagome didn't waste a second. She sped forward and feigned a left before swinging right landing a punch on his chest. She followed it with an uppercut and twisting her body for a roundhouse kick. Suikotsu managed to dodge the kick and jumped back. He smirked as he wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Well I guess I shouldn't go too easy on you," said Suikotsu as he sneered at her.

"No doing that will result in your death. I don't go easy on my enemy," said Kagome as she pulled out the blade in her boot.

"Well, bring it on then,"

Suikotsu ran at her and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her towards him and kneed her in the stomach. His free hand moved slowly along her face as the blades from his glove marked her skin with four red lines. She cringed as he inflicted the cuts, but she brought her right hand, holding the knife, up to her face and pushed away Suikotsu's hand. She knocked away his other hand as well and jumped back.

_To have anger while fighting is to lose before even starting the fight._ Something she was taught to remember.

Standing a few feet away from Suikotsu Kagome tried to calm her mind.It had been a long time since she's gone face to face with someone worth facing. Almost like her first serious fight with Naraku. She did what she did back then.

_Breathe in, breathe out, in through the nose out through the nose. Hands to the side feet light and nimble jumping slightly. Eyes closed, listen for the opponent wait for them to strike. The moment you hear their movement, you strike_.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw exactly where she needed to be. Suikotsu came at her head on and had his blades aiming straight for her. Kagome shifted to the left and swung her body around so that her back was facing him. She grabbed him, her left hand grabbing his wrist and right hand his upper arms. Using his momentum from his lunge and her whole body, she pulled his arm forward and flipped him. He fell with a loud thud. The wind was knocked out of him.

Kagome scrambled onto him. The knife was held right at his neck as her legs trapped his arms. "Tell me where Bankotsu is!"

Suikotsu grinned as he tried to regain his breathing. "Like I'd tell… a woman… like you…" He was wheezing.

"Tell me or I'll press a little harder," said Kagome as she pricked the skin on his neck. A small drop of blood trickled down.

"…otsu," he whispered not able to speak as she pressed her body against his pressing on his lungs.

"What was that?" she asked as she leaned closer.

"… kyo…kotsu." At that moment Kagome realized her mistake. She hadn't taken into account the behemoth of a man just off to the side. He was no longer there.

Kagome felt herself rising. Her whole body was lifted off the ground and she was suspended in mid air for a brief moment before she was thrown against the wall. She hit with a thud as the wind was knocked out of her, her body sliding down the wall.

"Brother, are you okay?" asked Kyokotsu as he lifted him up.

"I'm fine," said Suikotsu as he pushed Kyokotsu away. He walked over to Kagome and glared. He had never been disarmed and to be disarmed by a teenage girl was humiliating. He would not let her go with that. "You are going to wish you never came here woman."

Kagome looked up at him and her vision wasn't focusing. She squinted at him and tried to get up but her body had gone numb with the impact. She spat at him as he grabbed her by the collar.

His hand made a fist, the four blades reflecting the light just a mere inch away from Kagome's face. Kagome groaned as she tried to move free but it proved pointless. "What's wrong little miss, can't move anymore?" asked Suikotsu as he dragged his blades down her other cheek.

Kagome didn't cry out she didn't even react as he cut her skin. She just waited it out trying to think of what she can do.

"Oh look at this Kyokotsu she's not even crying. What a brave little miss," he said with a laugh. "What if I cut you here?"

The blades moved towards her eyes. At this Kagome reacted and closed her eyes and jerked her face away. Suikotsu laughed.

"What, you don't want to lose your eyes?"

Kagome tried moving her hand, it flexed. She opened her eyes and stared right at him. The ferocity in them startled him. She took that moment to jab him in the throat. He choked back and his hands went up to his neck.

Kagome took that moment to run. She needed to get to Bankotsu it would be pointless to stay behind and finish them both off if there was a possibility that she wouldn't make it. As she was running, she heard the voice again.

"_Stop! Kagome dear are you really sure you want to go past that door?"_

"If it leads me to you, then I'm sure," said Kagome as she swung open the door. She took one step forward.

"_Kyokotsu, Suikotsu you idiots need to finish this, NOW!" _yelled Jakotsu who was rather annoyed by his younger brothers. He also wasn't surprised by the outcome since he had predicted that they wouldn't complete their task.

The anger and irritation in the voice caused Kagome to stop. Something about the inflections sounded familiar from both voices. It was as if she had heard them somewhere before. She wasn't sure where from but it really started to nag her.

As she was about to run out of the room she was grabbed around the waist and lifted off the ground. Kagome looked behind her and saw Kyokotsu's scarred face glaring back at her. "You're going to pay for hurting Brother."

The voice was quiet but it sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't do anything since his arms trapped her own. She was floating motionless in his arms, unable to fight back. His hold started to tighten around her. She groaned as the air was being squeezed out of her.

Kagome felt faint, her mind starting to go blank as she fought to stay alert. It was proving pointless her eyes started to close. Her whole body felt light as it was thrown against the wall. The loud thud echoed within the confines of the room.

Kyokotsu lunged after her and punched her square on the jaw. She let out rough groan as her arms braced herself from falling straight on the floor. She opened her eyes and glared at the tall hulk of a man.

She coughed, and tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She spat it out. She pressed her back against the wall and tried to use her legs to push herself up. She heard the loud snarl as another hard punch made contact with her body.

A muffled groan escaped her as she tumbled back to the ground. The menacing laugh that resounded in the room sent a cold chill inside Kagome. She couldn't move, her body ached and the man standing above her was almost invincible. The only way she would defeat him was if she could get a clean shot on his neck.

Her eyes were heavy lidded as she tried to glare up at him, but she just looked droopy eyed.

"Hahaha, brother look at this pathetic thing, she's worse than a mongrel in the gutters. Can't I just finish her off?" asked Kyokotsu as he trembled with excitement.

Suikotsu looked on at the two, he was still getting his breath back and with every shallow inhale he became more enraged. No one had ever been able to bring him to his knees. Even when he spared with Bankotsu they had always been equal, neither giving an inch. And here was Kagome, a mere teenage girl, not only bringing him to his knees but essentially making him lose.

"No if anyone is going to finish her off it will be me," said Suikotsu. His whole body emitted a psychotic aura. Kagome looked up at him and barely able to see his form. Everything started to blur together.

She felt cold calloused hands wrap around her neck and forcefully lifted up. The pain was excruciating as she was held against the wall. Kagome moaned at the pain, but didn't try to move. She knew the more she squirmed the more energy she would lose.

Suikotsu laughed as he scraped his blades along her body, cutting away her clothes so that he could find warm flesh. When his blade finally found what it was looking for he didn't hesitate as he stabbed her. Kagome clenched her teeth as she felt the blades cut through flesh.

_I'm not going to cry. This bastard is not going to win, I just need to wait this out then I'll be able to get out of here_, thought Kagome as tears pricked her eyes. The pain was pure agony. She just hoped that she could wait it out without fainting.

"_SUIKOTSU! That's enough,"_ yelled the voice of Bankotsu through the speaker.

"Fuck that, this bitch is going to pay for what she did to me," said Suikotsu not even turning to acknowledge his older brother.

"_If you don't stop this right now, I'll be forced to come down there and deal with both of you myself. So I suggest you stop,"_ said Bankotsu's cold and menacing voice.

Suikotsu turned towards the camera and glared. Neither him nor Kyokotsu noticed the slight movement from Kagome's arm. When they noticed, it was too late.

"_Suikotsu, look ou—"_

Bankotsu's voice was drowned out but the sound of the loud bang of a gun. Suikotsu stared dumbfounded as he felt a sudden burning in his chest. There was a gun in Kagome's hand that was aimed right at him. The blood emerged, a bright red stain, on his shirt. His body went limp spreading with pain as he let go of Kagome, collapsing.

Kyokotsu stared in horror as Suikotsu fell. His horror soon turned to raging anger as he ran blindly at Kagome. She had anticipated that and shifted her arms so that it was facing Kyokotsu. She pulled the trigger three times. The first one hit him on the arm but didn't faze him. The second one hit his left leg and he stumbled a little but still barreled towards her. Then she finally shot him in the chest and that finally made him drop to the ground.

Kagome sat there and let out a sigh of relief. She was so thankful she had brought the gun. She looked over at the two men lying almost lifeless. She knew that she needed to get out of there, no matter how close she was to Bankotsu, with the injuries she suffered she couldn't do anything.

"…_. Hmm interesting…."_ Came a whisper from the speaker before silence. Kagome willed her legs to move if she didn't then she knew that sooner or later she would be dead.

Every time she tried it only caused her more pain. Blood kept seeping out from the stab wound in her stomach. Her breathing was shallow and she started to feel faint. Her eyes were dropping slowly. She could hear the clear sound of footsteps. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound, which direction is was coming from. It kept getting louder from the door she had been trying to get past.

She opened her eyes when the footsteps came to a stop. The room she had been was engulfed in darkness. The lights been turned off and the only source of light was a dim light in the hallway. The light seeped into the room, hardly lighting up anything. Kagome could make out the shape of a man, the long braid of his hair was swinging like a metronome. Her eyes focused on that as she heard a laugh.

"I never would have imagined that you could take down two of the deadly seven my gorgeous dear," said Bankotsu as he stepped through the door frame. The light behind him shadowed his face. She could only make out the feral smile and the deep blue eyes.

"Brother, what are we supposed to do with her now?" asked Jakotsu who peered at Kagome from behind Bankotsu.

"We are going to continue according to plan. Go take Yoshito with you and dispose of her," said Bankotsu. He turned back to Kagome whose eyes were just about to close. She was losing too much blood. "Now, Kagome my dear, don't pass out on me. I need you to do me a favour, tell Naraku that this is only the beginning, we'll be ending this very soon."

With every ounce of energy left Kagome opened her eyes and stared. "You'll regret those words…" she wheezed out before fainting.

Bankotsu let out a laugh as he looked down at the young her. "I like this one, has a lot of spunk," said Bankotsu as he headed back to his office, thoroughly amused. Jakotsu watched his brother go before turning back to Kagome.

"It would have been better if Suikotsu had killed you, now I have to finish his dirty work for him," grumbled Jakotsu. He kicked Suikotu in the process as he picked up Kagome. The man on the ground groaned as he grabbed Jakotsu's leg.

"What… was …" he let out a cough, "that for…"

"Well it's good to see that you're still alive," said Jakotsu. "Next time finish it through to the end or just die with some dignity." He walked out of the room leaving Suikotsu sputtering after him. "Don't worry I'll send Renkotsu down, hopefully he makes it before you die."

"Fuck… you… too," said Suikotsu before passing out.

Jakotsu just laughed, almost a perfect imitation of Bankotsu and disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

-x-

The loud ring of the cell phone echoed in the large room. It rang three times before an arm reached from under the covers to answer it.

"Hello…" said a sleepy Inuyasha.

"Hey… Inu… yasha."

The sound of Kagome's voice—the strain—caused him to wake up immediately.

"Kagome what's going on? Why do you sound like you're in pain?"

"Heh, well you know how you said if I ever needed a ride I could call you?" asked Kagome as she cringed in pain. She looked around as the dark dank alley. She could hear the cars driving on the main road. She could hear the loud bass from a club. She saw the familiar back alley of the Black Widow.

"Do you need a ride? Kagome where are you right now?" Kagome let out a cough and felt the cut in her stomach tear. She let out a stifled groan as she brought her hand over the wound. She felt a makeshift bandage over it. "Kagome, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, could you just come to the Black Widow... please?" asked Kagome her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he said as he sprang out of bed. He grabbed a sweater and hurried out the door. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah, I just need you to come here as soon as you can," said Kagome. Her body was curled in the fetal position as she tried to minimize the pain. Nothing helped and she could hardly move.

"I'll be there soon," said Inuyasha as he jumped into his car and sped down the street towards the heart of downtown.

-x-

Kagome could hear voices, footsteps and the ringing of a cellphone. They seemed so distant that it lulled her. She wondered if Inuyasha would ever find her as she started to close her eyes.

There was a loud but quick set of feet moving. She tried to open her eyes but they hardly moved at all. Slowly they shut as she felt the presence of someone hovering over her. She hoped it was Inuyasha and not someone from the club.

-x-

The car came to a screeching halt just beside the Black Widow. Inuyasha pulled out his phone and called Kagome when he didn't see her anywhere near the entrance. It kept ringing no matter how many times he called.

"Damn it! Kagome where are you?" he murmured as he started searching. She was nowhere outside, so he went to the bouncer. It was the same man that was in the picture that Kikyo showed him.

Kyoshi turned to Inuyasha. "What can I do for you?" he asked already knowing that Inuyasha was Kagome's new boyfriend.

"I was wondering did Kagome come by here tonight?"

"No she hasn't come by since your last performance here, why?" asked Kyoshi, his brows furrowing.

"Oh no, it's just that I was told to come here and meet her," said Inuyasha becoming frantic.

"What are you talking about, Kags is supposed to be at one of her friends house," said Kyoshi, worry starting to bubble inside of him.

"Well I'm gonna go call her then, thanks for your help." Inuyasha was frantic now as he turned away from the club, he heard Kyoshi curse as he called someone inside to take over his shift.

Inuyasha ran down the street, hoping that he would bump into her. The further away he got, the more stressed he became. She had sounded strained and now he couldn't reach her. He started running faster until he caught the scent of Kagome. It was faint at first but as he followed it, the scent became stronger and was mingled the scent of her blood.

The blood alarmed him, he could smell so much of it. He ran faster and faster as he finally found her. Her body was curled up on the ground in the back alley. She was so lifeless, it made a overwhelming fear bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Kagome! Baby are you alright!" he said as he ran to her. She didn't move a muscle or open her eyes. Fearing the worst he felt for her pulse and thanked the gods that it was still there, although very faint. Her clothes were all torn and that was when he saw the makeshift bandage along her stomach. Her arms were cut up and so was her face. The carnage that was done to her made Inuyasha want to kill. His own demon was starting to bubbled forward as he looked helplessly at his girlfriend.

He touched her cheeks that were marked red with her blood. They were clammy and covered in a sheen of sweat. He took off his sweater and pulled it over Kagome's body. He picked her up and when he heard the loud groan from Kagome's body he snapped his attention to her. The demon in him receding.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Kagome can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes just a fraction as she looked up at him. She felt like she was floating, that's how delirious the pain had made her. "I…inu…yasha…" she murmured.

"Shh, don't speak, you need to save your strength," he said as he cradled her closer to his body. "I need to get you to a hospital." His voice broke as tears stung his eyes. Kagome tried to speak but nothing was coming out. "We need to call your gramps."

At the mention of her gramps Kagome's eyes opened. "…no."

"What do you mean no?" asked Inuyasha as he walked back to his car.

"…you… can't," said Kagome.

"Kagome he needs to know that something went wrong. I can't just take you to the hospital like this, they'll want to speak to your guardians."

"No…Inu no," was all she said as she looked at Inuyasha, trying to plead with her eyes. He was about to argue with her but she closed her eyes and fainted back into oblivion. He continued walking and contemplated what to do. He wanted to abide by her wishes but he couldn't think of anything else other than to call Naraku.

That was until he realized he could call Sai, he might know something about this whole fiasco, since she hadn't told him anything. When he got to his car he opened the door and placed Kagome delicately into the back seat. Then he got into the driver's seat and pulled out his cell. He called Sai's number as he started up the car and pulled out onto the road.

It rang and continued to ring. After over six rings he gave up and hung up. Groaning he called Naraku not knowing what else to do. He dialed Kagome's house number and it was also busy. God just wasn't on his side. He tossed the phone on the passenger side and continued driving towards the hospital.

About five minutes later he heard the ring of his cell. He reached over and grabbed it. He answered the phone and Sai's groggy voice answered. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Sai, thank fucking God! I need your help."

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Kagome called me earlier and said she needed a ride, when I got to her she was unconscious in the alley of the Black widow covered in blood. And she doesn't want me to tell her Gramps, what am I supposed to do?"

Sai was in shock. Kagome had just talked to him about keeping their group safe, _just in case._ Did she forget that she needed to be kept safe too? "Is she alright?" he asked when he snapped back from his daze.

"I'm not sure, I'm heading to the hospital right now, do you think you could get down there too?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'll leave right now. Just gotta sneak out."

"Thanks man, oh and do you think you could call Ayame and Kouga, they might know what to do," said Inuyasha as he turned the corner.

"Ok, see you soon bud," said Sai as he hung up.

Inuyasha tossed his phone back on the passenger seat and drove faster. His need to get to the hospital was the only thing in his mind. While driving he heard the ring of a phone. He looked over at his phone and saw that the screen was still blank. Then he glanced back at Kagome and saw the light from her cell. He reached back and took the phone from her pocket.

When he looked at the caller ID it said _Gramps_. Inuyasha's face paled. He didn't know if he should answer or not, then decided against it. He tossed her phone on the passenger seat as well and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He kept driving.

-x-

Once Sai hung up the phone he called Ayame. She answered her phone and sounded very distraught.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" asked Sai.

"Sai… Kagome is missing her gramps just called me, he said he got a call from Kyo that Kagome is missing. He called her phone a bunch of times and she never picked up once. I tried too and she hasn't picked up, I'm really worried."

"Yame calm down," said Sai in a level voice.

"How can I be calm? My best friend is missing."

"She isn't missing, she's with Inuyasha, and they're heading to the hospital," said Sai.

"With Inuyasha?" she asked with a frown then it dawned on her, "…wait what do you mean hospital?"

"I'll explain it all to you later, can you come out right now? Yash needs our help and I'm pretty sure it has to do with her mission and the deadly seven," said Sai as he headed to her house.

"Yeah of course, are you on your way? Want to come pick me up from the hideout?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll drop and pick you up. Could you go call Kouga, Yash wants him to be there too."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then," said Ayame as she hung up.

Sai floored it on the accelerator and drove towards Ayame's house. The thoughts of what exactly happened to Kagome kept bugging him. The guilt of not pressing her more the other day at school started to weigh on his mind.

-x-

Ayame called Kouga right after she hung up. He answered on the first ring, his voice as frantic as hers was.

"Yame! Did you hear anything?" he asked. His voice was still really jumpy.

"Yeah are you talking about Kags?"

"Yeah, why the hell aren't you worried? She's not answering any of our calls!"

"I'm not worried cause I know where she is," said Ayame with a frown.

"Where the fuck is she then?"

"She's with Yash, but there's something wrong with her, and—"

"—what do you mean something is wrong with her?"

"Sai didn't tell me what exactly, but they're heading to the hospital and Yash wants us to go there too," said Ayame as she grabbed her sweater. She peeked into her father's room and saw that he was still sleeping.

"What the fuck did he do to her?"

"Kouga calm down. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm sure Yash wasn't the reason, it probably—"

"—had something to do with Bankotsu," said Kouga finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Ok then let's get to the hospital," he said with a tone of impatience in his voice.

"Sai is on his way to pick me up, do you need a ride there?"

"No, I'll meet you guys there. Make sure to be quick ok?" said Kouga.

"We will. I'll see you soon then, bye," said Ayame as she hung up and went to go call Sai to see how far away he was. She continued down the hallway that led to the exit of the hideout. All the while praying that Kagome would be alright.

-x-

Inuyasha got to the hospital and came to a screeching halt right in front of the emergency entrance. He grabbed the phones and then got out, running over to the back door. He opened the door and gathered Kagome in his arms. She still hadn't opened her eyes or even moved. It really scared him.

"Please be ok," he murmured as he carried her into the emergency.

The first person that he saw was a nurse. She saw him and her eyes went wide when her gaze fell on Kagome's motionless body. "Please… help me," said Inuyasha the emotions all bursting to the surface.

"What happened to her?" asked the nurse. She was an older lady with graying hair. She seemed more like a soldier than a nurse with the scars on her arms and the stern demeanor. Especially with the way she spoke. Inuyasha looked at her and saw that her name tag said Urasue

"I don't know, but please help her. She's hurt really bad and she has a really bad wound on her stomach."

"Okay bring her here," said Urasue as she motioned for a stretcher.

Inuyasha complied with the nurse and started to follow them but was stopped by Urasue. "No, you must first get that car out of the emergency entrance; if another patient is to come the car could impede them."

"But I need to be with Kagome, I _**have**_ to stay with her."

"Yes and you will, after you remove your car. Someone will show you exactly where to go after," said Urasue.

Inuyasha was about to argue back but Sai, Ayame and Kouga came running into the hospital. He turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you guys are here."

"So what's going on? Where is Kags?" asked Kouga with worry.

"I don't know this nurse isn't letting me go to her."

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Well because the car is blocking our emergency parking for the ambulance, once he removes his car then he will be allowed to go see the girl," said Urasue.

Inuyasha turned to Sai. "Can you please go park my car somewhere? I'll pay you back, I just want to go be with Kagome," said Inuyasha. The panic on his face and in his voice was so unbearable. Sai had known Inuyasha for years and never had he seen that look of anguish on his face before.

"Yeah of course. I'll meet you after I park it," said Sai as he took the keys from Inuyasha and turned back towards the entrance.

"Well I guess you can follow me then," said Urasue as she led the three down the hall into the emergency OR wing. They came to a halt in the waiting room just in front of the OR. "You will have to wait here until we finish in there."

"I can't go inside?" asked Inuyasha with desperation.

"No I'm afraid not. The doctor is in there right now trying to help her, no one other than staff is allowed in the OR." Urasue's tone was final as she stepped into the room that adjoined to the OR. Inuyasha watched her as she put on her gloves, hair cap and face mask. It all felt unreal and in such slow motion.

"So what the hell happened?" asked Kouga as he looked down at Inuyasha who had sunk to the floor.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Kouga again.

"Kouga, stop attacking Yash," said Ayame as she went down to Inuyasha's level. "Yash what happened?"

Inuyasha's eyes gazed at Ayame. He stared blankly at her and the tears just started to form. "I got a call from Kagome about thirty minutes ago saying she needed a ride. So I went to pick her up, and when I found her she was laying on the ground covered in her blood. She was cut everywhere and her skin was so clammy. She could barely keep her eyes open… what if she doesn't make it?" he asked as the tears continued to fall.

Silently Ayame sat down beside him, the emotions welling inside of her as well. She rested her head against his shoulder. "She will make it. Kags would never give up that easily," said Ayame.

Inuyasha didn't respond he just sat there with the worst case scenario running through his mind. "I don't get it… how could this happen to her?"

"Things happen…" said Kouga as he turned away from the two.

"What do you mean things happen! Kagome could be dying right now! I might never see her again."

"Don't say that, Kagome will get through this," said Kouga.

"How the hell do you know that, what's really going on here?" asked Inuyasha as he looked up at Kouga. He just looked away, not making eye contact. "I want to know what happened to my girlfriend, if you know something you better tell me now!"

Ayame put her hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down but it just made him even angrier. "Kagome is the one who has to tell you," she said.

"And if she doesn't get… thr-through this?" asked Inuyasha, choking on his words.

"She will, damnit! Kags been through worse and survived," said Kouga, an unintentional slip.

"What the hell do you mean, she's been through worse? She couldn't even stay conscious and you're saying she's been through worse!" said Inuyasha with clear disbelief. "What the hell can she be a part of that can put her in such harm?"

When he got no response from either of them he stood up and took Kouga by his collar. "Tell me what the hell is going on! You guys are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is."

"I can't…" said Kouga. He knew the last thing they all needed was to the tell Inuyasha, a public figure's son, that he's dating an assassin who comes from a family of them.

"Why the hell not!" he said as he wound his right arm back. As he was about to punch Kouga when Sai came back and grabbed his arm.

"Yash what are you doing?" asked Sai.

"Sai, what the fuck is going on? These two are keeping something from me, why would this kind of thing happen to Kagome?"

Sai took in a breath as he looked at his friend. "Yash you have to calm down."

"How can I calm down when my girlfriend is in the OR and I don't even know if she'll make it through this? And you assholes won't even tell me what exactly is going on here."

"It's not that we won't, it's that we can't," said Sai, hoping that it would placate him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Yash, you'll find out soon, but right now we need to focus on Kagome, come on just relax," said Sai.

"Like hell I will," he said as he stormed off. In all of his anger he didn't hear the phone that was ringing in his pocket. When he finally did hear the phone he answered it right away.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, sweetheart is everything okay?" asked the frantic voice of Naraku. Inuyasha stood there stunned. He had forgotten about Naraku. But then he realized if the guys weren't going to say anything to him, maybe Naraku knew something.

"Naraku, this is Inuyasha."

"What happened to Kagome. Why isn't she answering her own phone?"

"I'm not really sure what happened yet, but we're at the hospital right now. Kagome is in the OR, but there is something I need to ask you, do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"What do you want to ask?" asked Naraku his voice very steady.

"Is Kagome a part of something that no one is supposed to know about other than you guys?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku.

"Why would Kagome be wounded so much? Why won't Kouga and Sai tell me what is going on?"

"What are you talking about boy?"asked Naraku just a little bewildered.

"Kagome almost died, and I want to know why." Inuyasha heard nothing. The silence was deafening and he knew that there was something that was definitely being kept quiet, something that he needed to know.

-x-

**A/N: Well guys finally I've updated! And there is finally some occupational action here. I got to admit it was the hardest chapter to write, because of the action scenes. I hope it was easy to read and you all enjoyed it. **

**Next chapter the secret is out, Inuyasha finds out where Kagome comes from and what she does. I can't wait to get the next chapter up for you guys. **

**Well Merry Christmas in advance if I don't update again before then! Thanks for always sticking with my stories, and I really hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
